Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban
by Willie Jackson
Summary: Sorry I've been gone all summer with no internet and whatnot. Alright my fans and followers, I'm back with new updates and a lot of them. Chapters 18-23 are now available and the story takes some unusual twists as the leaders become guildmasters. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.
1. The Orb of Rhedall

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 1: The Orb of Rhedall

The bell rings beginning the second block classes at Carson Central High School. Students settle in as the lectures begin and the hallways grow silent. Over the last week, things have gotten back to some sense of normalcy since the epic showdown outside of Rovenia. Construction crews are hard at work restoring the landscape and buildings that were damaged in the latest crisis. Sitting in his archaeology class, Willie's mind begins to wonder as the lecture gets going.

"_What's this feeling I can't shake?_" he ponders paying attention to the lecture. "_Something still doesn't feel right._"

"Now remember," Lucille Barnes, or Ms. Barnes to her students, emphasizes a point she made in a previous class. She's in her late 40s and her brunette hair shows some signs of graying. She wears jeans and boots along with a button-down brown shirt. "When exploring ruins always make sure nothing gets damaged."

"Well, that's obvious," a female student, Lola Dryson, speaks up. "We wouldn't want to damage anything that could be of importance."

"Especially if it's connected to the history of the country," Ms. Barnes spoke up to everyone turning to a page in her textbook. "Today we'll discuss some of the lesser known ancient sites that our country holds." The class opens their books onto the current chapter. "Can anyone tell me a place you wouldn't expect to find ancient ruins?" Several hands go up in the air. "Yes?"

"I actually found out about some ruins in Salvenburg," a male student, Randall Charleston, answers. "There are several ruins there that can tell people all sorts of stuff about the country's past and present."

"Nice but not what I was expecting. I said anywhere _except_ in the obvious places."

"That's a way too obvious place to look," Willie speaks up getting everyone's attention. "You have to look in places you wouldn't think to look."

"That's spoken like a true archaeologist," Ms. Barnes lights up hearing her student's statement. "You've done some exploring around the country before?"

"You could say that. I do work with a team of archaeologists from around the world searching for and finding many sites of ancient cities." Silence fills the room as everyone turns to him.

"You never mentioned that you have a job."

"There are things about me I do not and will not go into. This, however, was one of my bright spots." The discussion continues as the morning advances.

The Elfhame Palace rumbles in panic as pages rush documents from one part of the building to another section carrying information about various objectives as well as news about what's going on in the world. Phones are going off every few seconds causing mass confusion among the pages as to who gets what document or form. Entering one of the rooms, a page hands Councilwoman Kelsey Masterson an update on an unfolding situation befalling the planet.

"So Javista's been destroyed," the councilwoman reads the report with a worried look on her face. "No indication that it's the same group that devastated Croata several weeks ago. You can go now." The page walks out leaving the young woman deep in thought not noticing Councilman Reginald Vasquez enter her office.

"Any news from what's going on out there?" he asks seeing her check her iPad checking for any news stories regarding Javista.

"Not a damn thing. We're blind to what's going on out there."

"We better check with the facility to see if they've heard anything."

"We better send Osiris over there also just in case they don't know of these developments. They may have saved the country from the last threat, but I'm afraid this new threat is even more serious." The two talk as the midday hours pass into the early afternoon.

The facility comes alive as a group of criminals leave the center in shackles after having their powers removed as punishment for their crimes. Kali and Willie trade jabs in a sparring session in the training room as the facility workers perform maintenance on the machines. Willie is thrown back against a cushion-latent wall after Kali's attack spell.

"You're slower than usual," she mentions seeing him getting to his feet grasping his Loxodon Warhammer. "I know for a fact that you're better than this."

"Sorry babe," Willie shakes off the webs and charges in for an attack. "Just been distracted with this dark energy I've been sensing. You definitely have my attention . . ." a loud buzz from the central computer gets his attention. "We'll continue this in a bit," he grabs a towel and heads for the computer. On screen are Councilman Vasquez and Councilwoman Masterson. "I have to say it's never good if you decide to reach me here."

"Sorry about the sudden call," Councilman Vasquez speaks with concern pulling up a map of the world. "We're wondering if you have seen the news about what happened in Javista in the past few days?"

"Honestly councilman, this is the first I'm hearing of it. I'm well aware of the energy shift in the global grid and have been for over two weeks to say the least. Unfortunately, I know nothing about what's been going on out in the world."

"I guess we can fill you in then," Councilwoman Masterson speaks up. "Sometime last week, Javista was devastated by some unknown force. We just got the reports in this morning because there's barely two percent of the population still alive."

"That's definitely disturbing," Kali walks up overhearing the conversation. "I caught the news this morning that the same thing happened to Croata several weeks ago before we closed off the ether."

"We were seriously hoping you guys maybe had some idea as to what's going on out there," Councilman Vasquez shakes his head in disgust.

"Sorry councilman," Willie raises his hands in defeat. "Send us what you have and we'll see what we can find out."

"That's good. We're sending Osiris to you with everything we have." The screen cuts off as Willie lays his head on the console.

"I wonder if this has any relation to the energy you've been feeling," Kali admits looking through the news feeds looking for any information. "Maybe you should tell the others about this?"

"Not yet," Willie turns around joining Kali at the computer. "I'm not sure there even is a threat. We need to find out what's going on out there and then determine if it's something that can threaten Aceleon." The two wizards browse the internet for information pertaining to the news they heard. "Here's something," he points to an article on a Javista news website. "There isn't really much here . . ." a loud buzz gets their attention as the door to the lab opens. A female enters the room bringing a smile to Willie's face. "Yavena?"

"Nice to see you again," the pair hugs before Yavena reaches behind the door and pulls another female into the room covered in smoke and unconscious. "I pulled her out of the carnage that was Javista."

"Who is she?" Kali looks over his shoulder at the young woman.

"Someone who needs help," Willie responds turning to the workers. "Set the chamber to auto-heal; this is an emergency!"

"Yes sir!" the workers place the young wizard into the chamber turning it on full blast.

"Watch her." The workers nod as Willie turns to Yavena. "What brings you here? I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"You actually know her?" Kali whispers in his ear confused by the unfolding scene.

"Of course," the young man smacks his forehead, "I haven't introduced you. Kali, this is Yavena Devine and she's my mentor." The two shake hands. "She taught me everything I know about this game before I joined up with Nick and Jesse."

"This is where you get all of your knowledge from. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Yavena nods as they all walk to the central computer.

"I can easily tell that this isn't some random visit."

"Unfortunately, you're right. I was travelling through the charred remains that once used to be Javista last week when I came across that girl over there staggering to her feet. She had looked like she had been through one hell of a fight."

"You have any idea whom she was fighting?"

"Not sure. We won't know the whole story until she recovers enough to talk to us," Yavena turns to Willie staring at the computer. "She did mention your name and she muttered about finding something called the Orb of Rhedall." Willie's freezes slowly turning his head towards his mentor. "You know of it?"

"More than you know," Willie admits rushing for the doors. "I've got to check something out. I'll be back in a few minutes." The door closes behind him leaving the girls dumbfounded.

"That really freaked him out," Kali grabs her coat walking to the door. "I want to find out what this is all about."

"I'm with you on that one," Yavena walks with her as they take to the skies. "It is almost as if something scared him when I said that."

Southeast of Aldertown lies an empty field with abandoned buildings scattering the landscape. Several towers pierce through the landscape that are corroded and falling apart due to the passage of time. In the center of the ruin sits a stone panel with a strange hole large enough for a key to fit into. Landing at the site, Willie approaches the panel only to see that it has been destroyed.

"No, no, no," he whispers looking at the underground passage that has been revealed. "Please let it be here." Kali and Yavena land behind him as he starts down.

"This is the abandoned neighborhood outside of Aldertown," Kali wonders seeing Willie disappear into the darkness of the passage. "Wonder what's out here . . ." a huge gust of wind blows between the girls as a shadow rushes into the passage.

"I don't know what that was," Yavena notices rushing after it, "but we follow it. I sense that we're not the only ones out here."

"I agree," Kali nods rushing after the figure into the darkness.

At the bottom of the stairs sits a large room with ten altar stones. On the top of each altar sits a circular hole large enough for a huge orb to fit into. Behind the altars stands a huge tablet with ten different symbols mounted next to a hollow doorway. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Willie lights a wall-mounted lamp which, in turn, brings every lamp in the room to life. His eyes go wide seeing the room.

"This is not good," he shakes his head standing at the center altar. "It really is gone. We are seriously screwed. I wonder who could've found . . ." a voice rings in the room getting his attention.

"The object that will end this world," the voice familiar to Willie speaks through the poorly lit room cackling with laughter. "We meet again old friend."

"Darius Langston," Willie cracks a smile before turning around to face the voice. "Wondered when your treacherous hide would reemerge. Judging by the symbol on your vest, I figure that you're the one that stole the orb for those fools?"

"Since you put it like that," he chuckles a bit folding his arms. "It was my intention to learn the orb's location so the Illumatros can seize it for themselves. That alone was the reason why I joined your team of archaeologists."

"So you had no intention of learning about how far back our game really goes. You are nothing more than a snake joining a group of thugs intent on destroying everything that we care about and for what?"

"Remaking the multiverse in our own image; that's been our goal since the beginning." Kali and Yavena reach the bottom of the stairs observing the confrontation. Leaning his head, Willie nods at them not taking his eyes off of Darius.

"Don't you remember the rule we set when we found this thing? That thing has more than enough power to blow apart the multiverse ten times over."

"We know that. It won't matter once we get our hands on the other nine orbs," Darius flares his black aura blending in with the darkness. "First, I'll get rid of you like I did with Megumi."

"So you were among those who attacked Javista the other day," Willie flares his blue aura enlaced with golden entrails. "You seriously don't want to go there. In case you didn't know, Megumi is alive and healing right now no thanks to you."

"I know that fool should've taken them all out when we had the chance. At least I can get rid of you." Holding out his hand, dark mana gathers into the shape of a ball.

"I wouldn't do that," Willie points behind him causing Darius to snap around to see two females encased with white and green auras. "Want to know something; one of them is my girlfriend and she told someone else recently that if anyone lays a hand on me . . ."

"My foot is going down your throat," Kali finishes walking into the light. "I will not let anyone lay a finger on him as long as I'm around."

"We'll have to finish this another time," Darius admits disappearing into the darkness. The girls walk into the light of the room.

"At least that wasn't weird in any way," Willie shakes his head turning back to the huge gate-shaped structure behind the altars.

"Mind sharing with the rest of us what the hell that was all about," Kali questions Willie still looking at the structure behind the altars. "Who was that guy and why did he look like he was going to attack?"

"Here's the short version. That guy was one of my former co-workers from a team of archaeologists I work with who, to my surprise, betrayed us. Darius has joined forces with a group that was long thought to not exist until now."

"That explains part of it," Yavena figures seeing him turn towards her and Kali, "but what about this orb?"

"It's an all powerful artifact that predates written history from what we figured out. We would've found out more but the whole city takeover thing last year set back our work. Right now we need to get back to the facility and check on the one that's there."

"Alright," Kali sighs as the three of them walk out of the ruin.

Deep in the mountains outside of Valderia's Peak, dark silhouettes swirl intertwining with the mountains surrounding the resort. Several dark auras dive into the swirling darkness landing in the area known as Beylorn Valley. The area itself is full of undiscovered ruins that remain unknown to the public. Landing at the entrance to a decaying temple, Darius is immediately approached by two individuals wearing similar colored vests with the same symbol as he wears.

"So what did you find out about the gate?" one of them asks eagerly awaiting the report back.

"I didn't get a chance to really examine it," Darius admits rubbing the back of his head with a light chuckle. "My old co-worker Willie Johansson got there before I did and prevented me from doing much of anything." Another male with a muscular build and bald head walks into the conversation. "Sorry Icarius, I was unable to complete the mission."

"I'm not happy with your incompetence," Icarius snarls watching Darius lower his head in respect. "Nevertheless, hearing that name again means that he's already onto us. He'll have to be taken out in order to advance the directive."

"I hate to say it but that won't be an easy thing to do. His powers have grown and he's a mana master now. Based on the power that I felt, he's at least a level three mana master. Plus he also mentioned that he has Megumi in his protection."

"I thought she was taken out when Jonas and Kendall flattened Javista?"

"Obviously she must've survived somehow."

"So the nine remaining seals are still intact," a female voice echoes from inside the largest of the desecrated buildings. Emerging from the darkness, a young female in her mid twenties wearing a black jacket over a green shirt and blue jeans, hovers down to the group of men talking over the events of the evening.

"Madam Tia," Darius drops to a knee as does everyone else. She wears a black shirt with the same colored jeans and heel boots along with the same vest as everyone else. "I regret to inform you that tonight's mission was a total failure."

"Rise Darius," Madam Tia commands. "I'm not furious that the directive has suffered a serious setback. I knew that sooner or later that former cohort of yours would eventually catch on to what's going on. Either way, the seals need to be broken in order for the objective to proceed." She turns to the growing crowd around him. "Phase one of the directive is complete and now it's on to phase two. The seal holders need to be eliminated at any cost." Cheers of approval ring across the growing crowd.

"So what's your command madam?"

"Your orders are to keep up with the excavations here and the rest of the world." She reaches into her purse and pulls out two spheres, one of which has a reddish-white glow while the other is a stone orb. "With these two orbs, the path to ultimate power has been paved before us. Long live the Illumatros!" Cheers rain through the sparse group acknowledging their mission.

Steam pours out of the healing chamber as the young female staggers out quickly finding a seat at the table opposite the main computer. One of the workers examines her to make sure of no further damage to her physically or to her powers.

"Everything seems to be ok," the worker finishes his examination backing away. "Your powers are fine and you are in top shape physically."

"I still can't bring back my friends and my home," the young lady stares into her glass of juice unaware of the lab doors sliding open and Willie, Kali and Yavena walk back into the lab. Willie rushes straight for the main computer. "At least you're still alive."

"Nice to see you again Megumi," Willie smiles not looking up from the screen. Clicking randomly on various links on his Google search engine, he pulls up reports of various excavations from around the world. "This is worse than I thought." Kali and Megumi join him as his eyes go wide.

"That's what my hometown of Destran looked like when the Illumatros flattened it along with the rest of Javista." She observes the screen at all the ancient sites recently discovered. "This is all recent?"

"Over a dozen or so excavations have been started in the last two weeks alone," Kali reads one of the articles on the screen. "This is too coincidental. The timing on this . . ."

"When we closed off the ether here; I know. This group is obviously looking for those other orbs."

"What is the story with these orbs?"

"The short version," Megumi responds turning to the two ladies behind her, "is that the orbs are full of ancient magic and evidence suggests that they are the key behind our powers today. The main orb in the set is the Orb of Rhedall; the most powerful of these orbs."

"Our group of archaeologists consisted of the two of us," Willie speaks up turning around in his chair, "along with that Darius Langston character that we met earlier tonight where we found the orb along with seven others." He turns to Megumi, shocked by the statement. "By the way, the Illumatros have the Orb of Rhedall; Darius confirmed that he was the one that stole it for them."

"I could've figured that would happen given what he did to us two years ago."

"We're going to have to contact the rest of the group immediately and let them know to keep their eyes open for anyone suspicious." The main screen suddenly clicks on revealing Councilman Vasquez and Councilwomen Kelsey Masterson and Nancy Calhoun.

"I figured you would still be busy looking into the news we revealed to you," Councilman Vasquez gnarls seeing the room abuzz with activity at the computer noticing Megumi over Willie's right shoulder. "Who's the new girl?"

"Sorry for the brain lapse. Councilman, this is Megumi Yakuzo. She is one of the few survivors of the attack on Javista. She was rescued by my mentor Yavena Devine who's also here." The girls wave to the three individuals on the screen who acknowledge their presence.

"So what did you find out from the news we provided?"

"More than we wanted to that's for sure. What do you want first: the bad news, worse news, the creepy news, or the make-you-sick news?"

"If you put it like that, then whatever you found out is something we're not going to like," Councilwoman Calhoun shakes her head in disgust. "Just give to us straight."

"Alright, you asked for it. The attacks on Croata and Javista are related. The same group carried out both attacks and there's a motive that you won't believe."

"What is this group calling themselves?"

"They call themselves the Illumatros and this leads me into my next bit of news. They already have a foothold somewhere on Aceleon. After your call, I had to check something out and ran into one of them. They've gotten their hands on a rare artifact called the Orb of Rhedall. Odds are they sacked Croata and Javista looking for similar orbs but I can't confirm one way or the other . . ."

"Wait a second," Councilman Vasquez speaks up interrupting the young mana master. "You're saying that this artifact is _that_ valuable? How come we've never heard of it?"

"The amount of power that orb has can corrupt even the purest of souls. The team I'm a part of understood that; therefore, we used our powers to seal off the orb. This Illumatros group is seeking to access its power for purposes only known to them at this time."

"What would happen if they managed to access the power of the orb?" Councilwoman Masterson ponders checking her iPad for information on what they were being told. "Could this cost wizards across the country their powers?"

"This is about far more than our powers. Our very connection to the Magic world is in extreme danger. That's all I can tell you right now. I suggest that the Code Red Omega remain in effect until further notice."

"We'll talk it over with the Director and get back to you. You think we should warn other wizards?"

"Right now, no. This stays between us and the rest of the council although I plan to fill in the rest of my team and a few select others around the country. I'm sending you the rest of what we found out so far. The last thing we need after a major crisis is another panic. For now we keep this on the down low until more information surfaces."

"You're right about that," another voice gets everyone's attention as a separate screen comes up on the facility's main screen revealing Council Director Salazar. "We can't let news of this get out until we find out more."

"How long have you been listening," Councilman Vasquez snarls at his boss for dropping in on the conversation.

"I have a say in this too. He's right in saying that the Code Red Omega needs to stay in effect until the seriousness of this threat is determined. Security around the world is being heightened due to the recent attacks. Thanks for your input young man." The screen blacks out as the council talks privately. Getting up, Willie reaches for his jacket and deck.

"I guess that's all for tonight," he sighs powering down the main computer preparing to head home. "Yavena, you mind letting Megumi stay with you until we can figure something out more permanent for her?"

"Sure," she smiles signaling for the bewildered young woman to stay with her. "I'm going to be in town for awhile anyway." The duo walk out of the lab leaving Willie sighing over the powered down computer as Kali walks up and gives him a hug from behind.

"How bad is this going to get?" she whispers in his ear as they walk out and take to the skies to get to their neighborhood. "I've never seen you like this."

"To be honest," Willie manages to crack a smile deep in thought. "The danger we're potentially facing this time is off the scales. I don't know what the Illumatros are truly after. If it's anything like it was when I had to run with Silas and Jalen six years ago, there's no telling what's coming our way but I can tell you this: The entire world is on the line this time and if they win, the multiverse itself will be reduced to ashes."


	2. An Ancient Pact

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 2: An Ancient Pact

Sunrise gives way to an ominous sight as several crews of black cloaks descend onto the abandoned neighborhood outside of Aldertown. The streets rumble to the sounds of digging machines and other excavation equipment waking the local residents. Walking into the underground altar site, Darius guides Madam Tia to get a sense of the setup surrounding the tablet at the back of the room.

"So this is the Gate of Oban?" Tia walks up for a closer look. "Looks like that card Tablet of the Guilds if you ask me."

"It's far more than that," Darius joins her pointing to the altar stands surrounding the room. "This tablet is a guide to where the orbs go once we find them. We haven't deciphered the tablet yet but we're working on it."

"Nice to see things are progressing at a snail's pace."

"My apologies, madam. This tablet is proving harder to figure out than I figured. My old boss was far better than me in figuring out these kinds of mysteries."

"Don't ever compare me to that third-rate mana loser. Just get to work and solve this thing before he figures out what we're up to."

"Right away."

Wild shaking jars Willie from a deep sleep as the morning sun peeks through his bedroom window. Cracking his eyes, he barely sees his brother Max tugging on the comforter of his bed.

"Alright Max," Willie reaches for his glasses and the remote. "I'm up. Just go downstairs and watch cartoons or something until I get down there."

"Okay," Max runs out of the room as Willie turns on the news and the story catches his eye.

_"This is Varayan Morning News and I'm Amy Malvestan with the morning news. Our top story this morning continues to be the fallout from the recent attacks on Javista and Croata in recent weeks. Officials across the world are stepping up security measures to prevent more copycat attacks. Donna Carlson is live in Rovenia right now with reaction from the Aceleon Wizard's Council – Donna?"_

_ "Good morning Amy. Since these attacks, officials associated with the council tell us they have been scrambling to gather information on a possible motive behind these recent events. One page explains that it's been total chaos over the last ten days."_

_ "We haven't been able to rest. Since our last crisis, we're so far behind in world issues it's not even funny. We're rushing like crazy to catch up with what's going on."_

_ "Officials aren't telling us what they've learned regarding the recent events but with activity continuing to run at a fever pitch, it's obvious that they either know very little or they're keeping tight lipped about something they won't tell us. Amy?"_

_ "Donna, there have been a number of people asking why the Code Red Omega Alert, that has been in place for over three weeks, hasn't been lifted yet?"_

_ "People haven't given us or the rest of the media here any reason why but we assume that it might be part of the security measures that the country is taking in conjunction with the other nations in response to the attacks overseas but we're unable to confirm that."_

_ "Thanks Donna. In other world news this morning, dozens of archaeology teams have begun excavations in several cities around the world. Sources tell the foreign media markets that they are searching for various objects with the power . . ."_ Willie turns out the television after putting on a blue button-down shirt over a white shirt.

"That's enough of that," he rushes downstairs only to see the rest of his team sitting in the living room. "What are you guys doing here? Weren't we going to meet up at school?"

"We've been following the news," Lila sees him rush into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kali told me of that little encounter you had last night," Melanie added seeing him reenter the living room and take a seat next to Kali. "So I called the rest of the team and we're here for a bit of debriefing if you don't mind."

"Alright, you win," Willie sits down his bottle of orange juice. "Last night, Kali and I came across some information regarding the recent events on Croata and Javista."

"My aunt's from Croata," Olivia stats not liking the tone in his voice. They all walk out and head toward school. "Were there any survivors?"

"That's a bit unclear right now. There are survivors but reports are rather sketchy as to where they might be. What I can tell you is that the attacks on the two nations are related."

"So who's behind those attacks?" Jesse ponders the young man's mind seeing their school come into view.

"It's a group that's thought to have existed millennia ago – before the second great cataclysm."

"You're referring to that group that we learned about in history," Olivia remembers from her class the previous week. "What were they called . . . the Izeriacs if I remember it right?"

"That's who behind the attacks . . . at least, the modern-day version of the group and they call themselves the Illumatros now."

"What crazy thing are we going to have to stop this time?"

"That I'm not so sure yet. I need to do some serious digging before I know for sure what we're up against. One thing I do know for sure, if we're going up against whatever it is; we're going to have to update our decks big time."

"Didn't we just come out of a major crisis?" Jesse sighs walking into the alleyway between the buildings. "Whoever this group is; they sure aren't wasting any time."

"You're right about that," Willie puts his hands in his pockets as a sound causes him to turn to his left. Three male students are waving him over. "We'll talk more about this later. My archaeology classmates need me for some reason." He walks over to them leaving the others dumbfounded.

"Did you guys get the feeling that he's hiding something from us?" Evelyn rubs the back of her head walking with the rest of the group to their usual hangout near the band hall.

"If there's one thing I've learned from my time with him," Olivia interjects, "is telling when he's hiding something and he definitely is."

"You guys don't have the slightest idea how freaked out he is by this new threat," Kali recollects on the previous evening. "After what went down last night, even I'm slightly scared of what might happen."

The second bell rings beginning the school day as Willie sits at his desk in his archaeology class mired in his own thoughts. Walking to the front of the class, Ms. Barnes takes the class roll and observes the young man deep in thought.

"Something on your mind," she snaps him out of his train of thought looking at his face. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"It's nothing Ms. Barnes," Willie gets his bearings opening his notebook. "I just had a rough night that's all."

"I understand but I get the feeling there's more based on that look on your face."

"I'm worried based on what's been in the news recently," Lola speaks up getting everyone's attention. "Those attacks are a bit concerning."

"It's far worse than that," Willie sighs heavily turning into Lola's direction. "There's something big going down and it's not all that good."

"I want to learn about this artifact in the book," another male student, Donnie Mickelson, points to a page in his textbook. "I read the chapter about these orbs of judgment."

"Everyone, open your books to Chapter 9," Ms. Barnes shifts the discussion to the class at hand. "Today we'll discuss the orbs of judgment."

"I read that the orbs are filled with some ancient power that shouldn't be tampered with."

"That's true. Some theorize that the orbs actually go back several hundred years."

"Try further than that," Willie leans back in his desk looking at Donnie. Everyone turns to him.

"How can you jump to that conclusion," Donnie snaps at him leaning forward in his desk. "There's no way to know for sure how old the orbs are said to be?"

"I have evidence to the contrary plus I also know the full story on how the orbs came to be."

"Mind sharing it with us?" Ms. Barnes asks the young student who gets up to face the class.

"Before I get into this I have a request: anything that I say from this point on stays in this room. I'm going to reveal things that the council doesn't even know about."

"You have our word that whatever is discussed here doesn't leave this room or this class."

"Okay. Last year before the chaos takeover, I was called out of town to look into some things when I got a separate call from a fellow archaeologist that I work with . . ."

_**18 Months Ago – Outside of Aldertown city limits**_:

A blue streak emerges from a clearing blending into a crystal clear sky. Willie launches onto the trails leaving the barren landscape of Rovenia behind making his way back to Varayan to check in on Kali's progress. The Varayan skyline comes into view as Willie's cell phone goes off to the set ringtone of Wiz Khalifa's "Roll Up" stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it Megumi?" he answers peeved that he hasn't made it home yet. "This better be important."

"We've found something rather interesting," she responds looking into a dark passage leading underground. "I think you'd better see this for yourself. It might be what we've been looking for."

"If it is then all of the searching we've done for the past year will finally pay off. Where are you?"

"In some abandoned neighborhood outside of Aldertown from what it looks like."

"You've got to be kidding. We scavenged that area for months and didn't find much of anything. You mean to tell me we were looking in the wrong place?"

"The thing's underground for who knows what reason."

"I'll check it out when I get there . . . just don't do anything until then." Hanging up, Willie changes direction and rushes toward Aldertown.

Excavation crews remove debris from the newly found entranceway into the underground passage. Darius monitors the activity when he notices two males arguing with one of the contractors. Walking over, he's stops when another female walks to the conversation and helps ease the tension.

"There's no way that we can move that tablet from that wall without compromising the stability of the entire area," the contractor tells the young lady as she turns to her coworkers.

"Easy there guys," the lady motions to the guys to settle down, "I just heard that Willie's on his way. He'll sort all of this out when he gets here."

"He'll prove that I'm right," Mark Stromson, a brown-haired individual responds to the outburst. "How can we look at it if they don't take it out?"

"When you say it like that," the other male, Carlos Dunmark, a dark-skinned individual more reserved than the others in the group and Mark's total opposite personality wise, responds. "You make it sound like you're willing to destroy an ancient site for the sake of knowledge."

"How else are we going to study this tablet that Megumi found? It's underground and there's no light." Willie arrives amongst the argument.

"It's simple," he states getting everyone's attention, "we go down there and take a look. You're nuts if you think we're going to tear up the area risking damage to whatever this is. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," both guys hang their heads in defeat.

"Now that that's been settled," he turns toward the three individuals standing at the entrance to the underground passage. "All right, Darius, what exactly did you guys find that dragged me out here?"

"It's what we've been looking for," Darius shows a picture of the room at the end of the passage. "What do you think?"

"You might be right. Get Megumi and the others. It's time we have a close-up look at this thing." Darius runs off as two females approach him staring at the entrance.

"So when are we going down," a dark-skinned individual gets his attention. "I'm anxious to see what we turned up."

"What's shaking Tia? We all will go together; that's what we agreed upon when we formed this group."

"Don't tell me you forgot that already?" Chelsea Washington, Tia's best friend, confirms seeing Darius, Megumi and the rest of their team walking up.

"We're ready to go," Darius smiles seeing everyone as eager as he is, "let's see what's in store for us." They all descend into the passageway. Entering the altar room, their eyes immediately glance at a glowing sphere sitting on a console. Lighting the room, the crew sees a huge tablet on the wall behind the sphere. "This is amazing."

"I know what this is," Tia confirms rummaging some old files. "It's a tablet representing all of the countries of our world."

"Hang on a second," Megumi examines one of the symbols pointing to one. The symbol appears to have a beetle engraved in it. "This symbol is the symbol of my home country Javista."

"There's the symbol for this country up top," Willie points out seeing a spiral surrounded by three triangles. "Wonder why it's set up like that?"

"Hey, check this out," Chelsea startles everyone staring at a glowing sphere in front of the tablet. She reaches out and touches the sphere.

"Chelsea, don't touch it," Willie warns in vain as the young lady touches the sphere and it expends various amounts of energy lighting up the entire room. A white and blue hooded figure forms above the sphere and faces the group.

"I am Ozarian," the figure introduces himself to the teens still wide-eyed over the scene before them. "Welcome to the inner sanctum."

"Pardon me for asking this," Megumi steps next to the glowing sphere. "What exactly is this thing?"

"One thing at a time my child," Ozarian speaks softly reassuring the group that their questions will be answered. "This object has a name: the Orb of Rhedall. It was a source of great conflict resulting in the second great cataclysm."

"I heard about that," Willie affirms. "The power struggle was so intense it almost destroyed the planet."

"Exactly, the result of the cataclysm separated the world into the current countries that have existed for the last three thousand years. The Orb of Rhedall here is an orb that contains the original source of mana for this world and the multiverse. To keep it out of the wrong hands, all of us on the Council of Guilds used our power to separate the other orbs in the set across the world. Afterwards, we sealed off the archway behind you to keep people from crossing from one country to another." The researchers turn behind them to see a decayed archway with a slot in the right side for some sort of key. "The keys needed to open the gates have been lost to history."

"Not surprising hearing how long ago this was," Darius responds opening up a folder with the last know images of the keys. "What became of the other members of the Council of Guilds?"

"We all separated once the orbs were scattered out. I suspect that they are watching over the other nine orbs. All ten of us swore an oath to keep peace in this world lest any soul becomes corrupt by the power of the orbs."

"You mean some sort of pact," Tia wonders looking at a saying etched in the middle of the tablet.

"In not so many words, yes. Our pact was a simple one . . ."

_We the members and servants of the council of guilds hereby swear to protect the secrets of the power of the orbs. Our job will always and forever be to keep peace and harmony between the ten nations lest any unbalance unleashes war onto this world. Never the power be used for personal gain._

"It wasn't much but it what kept things in balance."

"What happened that triggered the second great cataclysm?" Megumi leans onto one of the empty consoles.

"Our fellow guild member, Nivix, took the Orb of Rhedall for his clan the Izeriacs, to conduct their unsanctioned experiments to gain power over the rest of the dominion. We begged and pleaded with him to return it but he refused leading to a battle which engulfed the entire world at that time. During the battle, the orb was damaged leading to mass distortions in the mana grid leading to the separation of the countries. Many were killed and thousands injured. Afterwards, we put a spell on the orb to make sure that the orb will never work outside of this room."

"What would make someone do something that dangerous?"

"The power within the orb is pure and untainted. Even a taste is enough to corrupt a person's soul for the worse if they are not of a pure heart." The figure begins to fade into the emptiness of the room. "The power keeping me here is fading. Remember my children of the sun's light, keep the orb out of impure hands. One last thing," everyone looks up at the individual as his silhouette fades out, "I sense that three of you are descendants of us guild leaders . . ."

"What the hell did he mean descended from the guild leaders?" Darius questions the group still observing the archway.

"Who knows," Tia shrugs turning for the exit. "Ancient power like this always has these loopholes and twists to them."

"One thing is clear," Willie walks to the sphere. "We can't let anyone find this place. If what we heard is true, then this thing has enough power to corrupt even the purest of souls. We have to seal off this place until we can learn more about all of this."

"I agree," Mark and Tia confirm walking back down the passageway. The group heads back to the surface. "What I don't get is why Nivix would risk everything for a little more power than his brethren?"

"As Ozarian said," Willie walks into the sunlight and turns to the entrance. "Even a taste of the Orb of Rhedall's power is enough to corrupt anyone. Now let's just seal this thing off and not tell a soul about what's here."

_**Present Day**_:

"And that's the story," Willie sits at his desk taking a deep breath. "The power of the orbs is not to be trifled with. That power dates back to the beginning of everything."

"This is what archaeology is about," Ms. Barnes speaks up getting everyone's attention. "We are proud to be gifted with knowledge that can't be found in a textbook. Class, what we have heard today is a testament that real world experience beats learning about it out of a book."

"I do have a question," Lola speaks up turning to Willie. "Whatever happened to that orb you found?"

"I found out it was stolen some time ago," he sighs deep in his thoughts. "On that I will go no further as it's an ongoing investigation."

"Thanks for sharing your story with us," Ms. Barnes speaks to the young man. "Learning about this has been revealing in more ways than you can possibly imagine." Everyone turns to her with questioned looks. "You see, I also went on an expedition to that region not that long ago . . ." the bell rings ending the period. Chatter fills the halls as students rush for their next class. "Remember this conversation doesn't leave this class," she yells to them rushing out of the room. Returning to her desk, she notices Willie preparing to head out. "You have a minute?"

"I'm free next period but I have a ton of work to catch up on."

"This will only take a few minutes," she waves him over and their conversation carries on as her second class of the day trickles in and takes their seats.

The first lunch period is a hectic time as students whose third block classes are in the main building and the band rush for the lunch lines. The main shaded areas crowd with students seeking refuge from the midday sun. Getting his lunch, Jesse walks toward the band hall joining Kali and Olivia going over their decks.

"That's the one part I don't get about what we heard this morning," Olivia stares at her legendary creature puzzled about what Willie told them earlier in the day. "What did he mean by changing our decks?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Jesse sits down next to the girls. "I'm guessing that we have to update our decks. He wasn't clear about what this Illumatros group is capable of."

"Based off of last night," Kali recollects, "this group is out for power and those orbs from the looks of it. All he told me is that the entire world is on the line this time."

"That makes about as much sense as a pile of mud," Jesse takes a bite of his cheeseburger unaware of Willie walking up to the group. "Why would he have us change our decks if . . ."

"I have a good reason to," Willie sits down leaning against the wall. "Our current cards aren't going to be able to stand against this new group."

"What's the deal with that tablet on that wall last night?" Kali leans on his shoulder dozing off. "I've haven't seen anything like it until now."

"You mean this," Jesse reaches into his collection and pulls out a card. "It's called Tablet of the Guilds and it's part of the Return to Ravinca set which came out recently."

"Wait a second, this would mean that our world is similar to what Ravinca looks like in the game."

"That's the heart of what the last exploration I went on found out," Willie looks at the sky. "Our connection to the multiverse is strongest with Ravinca so our world is modeled after it; or at least it was until the second great cataclysm." Jasmine and Landon rush into the alley and straight for the band hall.

"You need to come quick," Landon doubles over gasping for air. "There's trouble in the parking lot."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Olivia gives them a questioned look. "We haven't sensed anyone bad on campus for several weeks and still don't."

"There's this cloaked individual standing in front of the alley," Jasmine points towards the alley where students are gathering to get a better look. "All we could make out is that it personally requested you." Willie's crystal pulses alerting him to the message.

"That feeling again," he stands up clutching his crystal in his left hand. "The ancient power I've been sensing for some time. We need to check this out." Getting up, they all walk toward the front of the campus.

Students form a large semicircle in front of the entrance to the alley as a hooded figure slowly makes his way onto the campus. Emerging from the crowd, several security guards stand in a line stopping the figure in its tracks. The guards' auras come alive as they draw cards ready for combat. The figure raises its hand prepared to block any move made against him.

"Out of my way," the figure demands noticing the guards hold up cards and several wizards in the crowd reaching for their decks. "My business is with your mana master."

"Everyone, stand down," a voice in the crowd yells causing the guards to look back. Emerging out of the crowd, Willie walks straight to the figure. His crystal pulses several times. The guards back away. "It's alright everyone. He's harmless and just wants to talk to me." The figure lifts his right hand and points at both Kali and Olivia pulsing Willie's crystal. "I see."

"What does he want," Principal Maclin emerges from a side door and approaches the confrontation.

"He's challenging Kali and Olivia to a battle." The girls look at each other with disbelief.

"Are you serious," Kali takes a step forward only to be held back by Willie. "Well, I'm not one to turn down a challenge."

"Same goes for me," Olivia stands with her partner flaring their merged auras. "We gladly take on all comers."

"I can't allow it," the principal steps in the middle of the confrontation. "No battling during school hours unless there's an emergency. Those are the rules."

"Unfortunately, you don't get a say in this Mr. Maclin. This battle is based on an ancient rule; therefore, this has to happen."

"When do we battle," Olivia steps up with Kali. Willie's crystal pulses again causing him to look at the figure.

"That I understand," he sees the figure nod before turning to the girls. "Your battle begins . . . NOW!" Standing back, energy radiates from his crystal and the figure encasing the entire campus in a swirl of white energy. The girls stand encased in their blend of red and white mana as everyone around them vanishes with the exception of Willie, Jesse and the figure.


	3. Mark of the Guilds

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 3: Mark of the Guilds

White energy encased with blue entrails swirl about the Carson Central campus. The energy fades to reveal a dirt battlefield laded with scars from explosions and arcane weapons lying about the landscape. Kali and Olivia appear on the far side of the field along with Willie and Jesse. Bleachers appears across from them suddenly fill with people who were watching the exchange from the alley.

"What is all this," Kali throws her hands in the air observing the scene before them. "I thought we were still on campus."

"Technically, we still are," Willie steps forward onto the makeshift battlefield. "This is an ancient proving ground once used by the original Council of Guilds. "Jesse, would you cast your Tablet of the Guilds in the center there?"

"Okay," Jesse walks to the center of the battlefield as his card materializes on his communicator. "I cast the artifact Tablet of the Guilds!" A huge tablet appears on an adjacent wall behind the ladies. Jesse rejoins Willie and the figure. "What now?" The figure steps onto the field opposite the bewildered ladies.

"Kali Danielson," the figure points directly at her drawing a look, "your soul is descended from one of the original members of the Council of Guilds. If you would walk to the tablet, the symbol that resonates with your soul will light up thus signifying the nature of your trial." Kali walks to the tablet as it begins to glow. All ten symbols light up as each of them peer deep into the young wizard's soul. Nine of the symbols fade out as one symbol, a red and white fist, remains behind. "Your symbol is that of the Boros guild. Your mana master will take it from here." Willie walks to the center of the field.

"Okay everyone," he notices his crystal glowing even brighter looking at the crowd. "Here is how this is going to go down. By order of the ancient rules of the guilds, the chosen wizard, and in this case her aura blended partner, will have to battle a chosen opponent of the elder's choice. Both of you will have to accomplish two specific objectives in order to pass the trial and receive the chosen mark."

"And what exactly are these objectives?" Olivia quizzes her ex trying to get a straight answer."

"I'm not going to say. You'll figure it out as the challenge progresses. At least you'll be able to use your cards. Now, let the challenge begin!" The guys fly off the field as eight angels appear in front of the girls.

"I hate it when he gets cryptic," Kali flares her white aura as two cards materializes on her communicator.

"He probably can't help it," Olivia admits flaring her dark red aura blending with Kali's white aura. "We're under ancient rules here so he most likely can't say what we're supposed to do."

"Fine. Let's just beat these creatures then we'll figure out our next move. I summon Binding Angel!" The angel appears in front of her. "Attack," the creature charges towards the enemy angels. Up above the battle, Willie, Jesse and the hooded figure observe the events along with the crowd.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Jesse shakes his head at the unfolding battle. Loud gasps echo from the crowd as Olivia is blown backwards taking a shot from one of the angels. "This seems a bit lopsided."

"It's rather simple," Willie leans forward seeing Kali's Akroma, Angel of Fury defeat three of the angels. "Kali and Elena share the same soul and that soul is a descendant of one of the ten leader guilds that existed before the second great cataclysm. The figure next to me is a keeper of the orbs and the one associated with this trial pointed him directly at Kali. Isn't that right," he turns to the figure who removes his hood to reveal a elderly individual in his mid sixties.

"You just about figured it all out," the man speaks with a slight ruggedness signifying his old age. "My name's Rheziah and I'm the current keeper of the Orb of Balsan, the objective in this trial. The orb pointed me to Kali but I didn't expect the aura blend with the other one."

"Yeah, our last crisis kind of brought it to the forefront."

"So if this Orb of Balsan is one of the two objectives," Jesse observes the ongoing struggle, "then what's the second?"

"Both ladies are somewhat underpowered to hold the orb," Rheziah speaks up as to not be heard by the crowd or the ones battling. "So they have to gain new power . . ."

"Meaning they have to become mana masters," Willie finishes seeing the last of the angels fall in defeat. Kali and Olivia stand in the center of the battlefield, back to back, waiting for the next target.

"Didn't you say that wasn't possible due to the lack of white energy?" Jesse remembers.

"True but this entire battlefield is encased in it. The girls have to realize if they want to survive, they have to tap into the energy that's around them and not rely on their combined powers alone. That's the second objective and the only way to get the orb." More angels appear on the battlefield.

"Didn't we just defeat a group of angels?" Olivia stands strong as two cards materialize on her communicator. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

"I know we're strong but it feels like we're losing power by the second," Kali breathes heavily seeing even more angels materialize surrounding them. "Our combined power can't keep this up for too long . . . unless . . ."

"What is it? I feel the energy drain too and we're not going to last past this round."

"Maybe we don't have to. I remember Willie telling me something a while back after the Halloween fiasco about the way energy flows."

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just follow me on this. He said that mana is everywhere and in everything. When our natural power isn't enough then use the energy that's around us. I bet if we can concentrate hard enough we can absorb some of the energy that's surrounding us and this battlefield."

"I think you've lost it but since we're low on power, I'm willing to try anything if it means beating these things and passing this trial." Standing back to back, the girls close their eyes and relax letting their combined auras flare to its brightest peak. Energy surrounding the battlefield begins to pour into the girls.

"I think they've figured it out," Rheziah cracks a smile seeing the energy react with their auras. "They're on their way."

"I agree," Willie steps forward seeing the crowd fixated on the scene on the field. "The first objective is about to be completed." Cheers ring across the crowd seeing the unfolding sight on the field. Energy continues to flow into the girls as Kali and Olivia get pulled deep into their collective subconscious.

"Where am I?" Olivia looks around in a panic at the vast landscape encased in her dark red aura. Kali walks up to her encased in her white aura. "What is this?"

"I'm surprised that you're here," Kali embraces her partner observing the landscape. "I haven't seen this one yet." A figure approaches the girls. "Elena?"

"It's me," she stands in front of them in a white dress laced with red entrails with a charm resembling a symbol of a fist around her neck. "It's time to reveal more about me."

"I don't know if I can handle more of these surprises," Olivia admits seeing the charm around Elena's neck start to glow. "My first question is how am I even here?"

"A consequence of the aura blend with Kali combined with the infusion of power you two have undertaken. Now for the revelation: I'm one of the servants from the guild of Boros, otherwise known as the guild of warriors. At the end of this conversation, both of you will become mana masters and keepers of this," she holds out her hands and red and white energy coalesces into the shape of an orb, "the Orb of Balsan. This is the source of energy of the guild and needs to be placed at an altar somewhere on Aceleon."

"Where is this shrine?" Kali asks as the energy begins to evaporate and the scene dims.

"Willie will point you to it," Elena fades out and the scene returns to the battlefield. Both girls are encased in red and white auras with golden entrails. Standing face-to-face, both girls notice an orb hovering between them. The girls touch the orb in unison releasing rings of red and white energy eviscerating the angels surrounding them.

"Looks like they have it," Rheziah folds his arms smiling in approval.

"I thought you had it," Jesse turns to the elder who continues to smile amongst the cheers of the crowd. "That would mean . . ."

"You gave the orb to Elena before she crossed over to our world, didn't you?" Willie surmises noticing Rheziah confirm his and Jesse's suspicions. "You're one slick dude Rheziah."

"That's nice of you to say," Rheziah flies down to the field in front of the girls still holding the orb. "Congratulations, you two. You both have passed the ancient trial of the guilds and discovered new power. Miss Danielson, if you would put your right hand onto the symbol the mark of the guild will be imprinted onto your hand." Willie flies down next to Kali.

"Hold on a second. That maybe how you did things back then but we are not barbarians." He turns to Kali. "Instead of getting a nasty mark on your hand for the rest of your life, just line your communicator up to the symbol and the same thing will happen." Kali walks to the tablet and lines her communicator up to the symbol. Flaring her aura, the symbol reacts with her power imprinting a fist onto her communicator's cover. Standing behind her, Olivia's communicator goes through the same reaction becoming engraved with the same fist symbol.

"This looks good," Kali admires the new symbol and the feeling around her. "This feeling is incredible. It's almost like the world itself is screaming."

"I know the feeling," Olivia shivers with the intense feeling of the surrounding energy.

"You'll get used to it with time," Willie walks to them with a smile on his face. "When it first happened to me it took a while to get used to the power."

"I hate to interrupt this little pow-wow," Principal Maclin walks to the group, "but the bell to end the period is about to ring in the next five minutes. I believe it's time everything returned to normal, don't you?"

"Not a problem there," Willie snaps his fingers and the whole scene evaporates into the wind revealing the campus as if nothing happened. "Does that suit you just fine?" the bell rings ending the lunch period.

"I hate it when you show off like that," Principal Maclin walks away as students make their way toward their next class. Kali joins Willie seeing Rheziah staring into the parking lot.

"That's one strange old man," she whispers to him still holding the orb she and Olivia obtained. "By the way, Elena said that you know where this is supposed to go." Looking down, he notices the orb.

"I'll take you both to the sanctum after school," he tells them both walking to the band hall to get their things. "Hopefully everything will make some sense then."

"I can't make it," Olivia sighs in disbelief, "I have a photo shoot for Wizards Zone Magazine then and won't be available for the rest of the day."

"It's cool. I only need one of you for this anyway." The group goes their separate ways toward their classes in the main building.

The sun starts its afternoon descent as shadows grow around the entrance to the underground altar room in the Aldertown ruins. Carrying two orbs in her bag, Tia lands at the site noticing a crew mulling about. Approaching the entrance, she is stopped by two individuals wearing all black.

"Sorry miss," one of the male guards speaks with a deep tone in his voice. "No one is allowed down the passage."

"Who says?" Tia angrily demands. "I have business down in the altar room."

"We're under orders by Darius Langston to keep people out of the shrine," the second guard affirms keeping his arm in front of the young lady.

"Out of my way," she flares her black aura holding out her right arm. "I cast . . ."

"Fine, we'll step aside." Tia rushes past them and into the shrine. Reaching the altar, she notices Darius staring at the tablet with a giant sledgehammer. "What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business," Darius snaps not taking his eyes off of the tablet. "This thing was the source of the last cataclysm so I'm going to make sure that never happens again."

"You know as well as anyone that if that thing is messed with, the world could come apart at the seams."

"I don't care about that. I'm under orders to destroy this thing for the good of the . . ." Megumi enters the chamber pulling a card from her deck.

"You need to listen to her," Megumi shouts out getting both of their attention. "There are forces at work that we don't understand yet."

"Stay out of this Megumi. I cast Arrest!" Streaks of white light emerge from under the wizard restraining her. "That'll keep you out of this. This world needs to be reworked in the name of the Osarian Brotherhood."

"You've out of your fucking mind," Tia revolts setting down her bag. "The Illumatros will make sure those fools never accomplish these foolish ambitions."

"Silly, girl. I was never truly part of your little club. My boss is willing to pay top dollar for the symbols so this thing must be destroyed." Raising his hammer, he steps back and starts stepping toward the tablet gaining momentum.

"I cast Naturalize!" a voice rings out getting everyone's attention as Darius's hammer disappears in a cloud of green dust. Two figures step into the light and one has another glowing orb.

"What in the hell are you doing here and who's the chick with the orb?"

"You're one to talk you greedy son of a bitch," Willie glares at his former friend with his arms folded. "What stake does the Osarian Brotherhood have with this thing?"

"He says that he's going to destroy the tablet to sell to his leaders," Tia calls out to him getting his attention.

"Tia Tomlin. Didn't think I'd see your mug again. I'll deal with you in a second but you could at least put the Orb of Rhedall back in its place." He turns to Kali clutching her orb in her chest listening to the conversation. "The stand third to the left of the one where Tia is putting that orb is where the Orb of Balsan goes. Just place it there and walk away."

"Got it," she nods walking to an empty altar stand. Looking around, Willie notices Megumi bound by an array of white energy.

"Somebody please tell me why Megumi is chained like an innocent puppy?" Walking over, a card materializes on his communicator. "I cast Mage's Guile!" the energy is released allowing the young girl to get to her feet. Kali rejoins Willie as Megumi joins them.

"So who are these characters?"

"The one that's pissed over at the tablet is the one we met last night, Darius Langston. The one with the red and blue orb, which I didn't know she even had, is Tia Tomlin; another of my co-workers who helped seal off this place." Energy begins to flow from the orbs as several hooded figures take form above the orbs.

"Gather in the center my children," the figure above the Orb of Rhedall motions the teens to the middle of the room. "We are members of the Council of Guilds; the original protectors of the world you know."

"It's all well and good Ozarian," Megumi speaks up for the group, "but what exactly is the Council of Guilds and what did you do?"

"We protect and keep the balance in the world," a female voice echoes through the room scaring the teens, "but as you've heard last year, we failed in that task resulting in the second great cataclysm.

"We fear that another cataclysm maybe in the near future," another male speaks in a softer tone.

"As I've told most of you," Ozarian affirms the sentiment. "I sense that three of you are descendants of us leaders and I sense a new individual who already has the mark of what we called the Boros clan." Kali steps up showing her communicator with the mark she obtained.

"That would be me," she announces to the spirits showing her marked device. Willie's communicator begins to glow a bluish-white glow as the Orb of Rhedall begins glowing as well. Tia and Kali's communicators begin glowing as well. The tablet symbols also start glowing in conjunction with the orbs. "What's going on now?" Willie looks at his communicator.

"What the . . ." he stammers out as streams of energy streak from the tablet and into the orbs before hitting the individuals with Willie getting hit with a blue and white energy stream, Tia getting hit with a red and blue energy stream and Kali getting hit with the red and white energy stream she experienced earlier in the day.

"Well, I guess the orbs have selected members for the new Council of Guilds," Ozarian admits seeing everyone who got hit struggling to stay on his or her feet. Willie gets to his feet holding his head.

"Did somebody get the number of that bullet," he groans getting his bearings seeing everyone groggy. He looks at his communicator as it's taken a new look. "I guess this thing has changed . . . wait a second," he notices the symbol of a spiral with three triangles on the outside, "this is the symbol on Aceleon's flag."

"I see you've gotten my mark; the symbol of what we called the Azorius Senate. We made the laws that the land had to follow."

"Didn't the game say that most of the decrees that the Azorius came up with went ignored for the most part?" Tia remembers. "Not exactly the picture of authority."

"You're one to speak," Kali turns to Tia with a scowl. "I see your mark resembles with that of the Izzet League." The mark resembled a dragon folding its wings. "You of all people shouldn't dare to talk about authority."

"Who are you talking to me like that? I'm the leader of the Illumatros; the last person who tried to backtalk me . . ."

"Like I give a damn. In case you didn't realize, my mark is that of the old Boros Legion and they enforce the laws handed down by the Azorius. That means I bring the heat."

"Ladies," Willie steps in between the bantering females. "Enough. Like it or not we're all in this together although I have no idea what this even means."

"You have to reform the council, reconnect the rest of the world and rebuild your respective guilds," Ozarian speaks up getting everyone's attention.

"Getting the other seven orbs is paramount," a raspy voice emerges out of a third figure in a red and blue cloak, "meaning you'll have to find them too."

"Let me get this straight," Willie surmises looking at the gateway behind the altar stands. "We have to find the other seven orbs and the individuals they go with to reform the council, use these gates, which we're not even sure are still functional, to somehow reconnect the rest of the world, and travel to all of these countries to rebuild the guilds." Ozarian nods confirming his summary.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Megumi walks up with her hands on her hips. "You did say that there's fear of another cataclysm but it's obvious there's something you three aren't telling us."

"More will be revealed in due time. Now we must part for now. Gather the rest of the orbs." The cloak figures fade into the emptiness of the room. Megumi looks around the room.

"Um, where's Darius?" she questions getting everyone's attention.

"That snake must've snuck off during the story," Tia figures seeing Willie holding his head next to the Orb of Rhedall. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know," he sighs turning to the gate. "All of this is a bit much. I mean, finding the orbs and rebuilding the guilds. We're not even sure where to start looking." The orb starts to react again seeing two individuals, one male and the other female, appear to the shock of the group. "And you are?"

"I'm not sure you'd recognize me, son," the male stares directly at Willie looking confused. "My name is Davis Johansson," he smiles.

"Dad," Willie stumbles back a bit and is quickly caught by Kali. "How . . . is this possible?"

"The power in the orb has been waiting for you," the female apparition responds looking at Tia. "I've been waiting for you too. My name's Rhonda Tomlin."

"Mom," Tia mumbles trying to keep from crying. "It's been a long time."

"Okay," Kali steps forward with Willie and Tia still in shock. "Why and how are you two even here?"

"We can't stay long but we had to see our kids," Davis admits noticing the three orbs in their respective places. "You see, we are actually still alive. We've been trapped in the void between this world and the Magic multiverse."

"How long have you been there?" Megumi questions seeing the figures begin to quickly fade into the emptiness of the room.

"Over fifteen years," Davis manages to get out as the images evaporate.

"We have to tell you; to free us find the Gate of Oban . . ." Rhonda's voice fades out.

"Oh great," Tia throws her hands in the air in defeat, "now what do we do? We don't know anything about this gate."

"Simple, Tia," Willie admits holding up his communicator with the Azorius symbol. "We do what we always did when we're stumped; we wing it. We'll figure it out as we go. Right now we need to get out of here. I'm on information overload."

"That I actually agree with," Kali leans on his arm with a smile. Everyone starts down the pathway back to the surface as Tia catches up with Willie.

"What about our parents?" Tia whispers to him walking into the afternoon sun. "How are we going to help them?"

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it," he whispers back. "Right now I'll get to work on how we're going to rebuild the guilds."

"I've already started work on finding the other orbs. I'll have my group get to work on finding out who gets what orb." Reaching the surface, everyone goes their separate ways.

Streetlights flicker on as darkness descends on Varayan. Entering Trailview Mall, Willie and Kali sit down at The Snack Shack after ordering a light snack amongst the shoppers and other diners in the store. Kali notices Olivia and Melanie walking by and waves them over.

"You two look like hell," Olivia observes the look on Willie's face not aware of their presence. "What did you guys go through today?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Kali tells them not taking her eyes off of her man. "We're still trying to process the things we heard down there."

"Why hasn't he taken a bite?" Melanie looks at Willie staring at his food. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Leave him alone, sis. He's got a ton on his mind right now."

"It's ok, hun," he takes a deep breath. "I found out something that I don't know what to do with and it's personal. By the way, tomorrow I want to take a look at what happened in the trial and see what it did to your blended powers."

"Makes sense because we need to figure out how to rebuild the guilds." The conversation continues as shoppers rummage in and out of the stores around them.

Outside of Valenia sits houses scattered about in the landscape. Most of the homes on the stretch of road leading into town are at least a half mile apart. Arriving at a black two story house, Darius enters and sees a Caucasian individual wearing a royal getup laced in purple and white sitting at a table in the living room.

"So, what have you discovered," the male speaks softly as to not be heard by others in the home.

"The orbs are still out there," Darius confirms. "They seem to identify the council descendants. Three have already been discovered."

"And who are they?"

"Two of them are my former co-workers Willie Johansson and Tia Tomlin and the other I don't know but she has the mark of the Boros and is aligned with Willie."

"Johansson. Never thought I'd hear that name again. Our supplier will not be happy about this but; nonetheless, once the orbs are collected, you are to steal them and get them to our friends in the Osarian Brotherhood. The Gate of Oban will soon be ours! Ha, ha, ha . . ."


	4. Revelation

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 4: Revelation

The morning sun rises over the horizon over the city beginning a new day. Trailview Mall comes alive as shoppers raid the malls on their usual shopping sprees. Lines extend out of several stores including Foot Locker and Reebok. The longest line leads from the card shop around the corner. Approaching the shop, Kali and Olivia wait in line as it crawls along towards the counter.

"I can't believe this," Olivia peeks around the corner seeing the line go on and on. "All of this for a few cards?"

"Tell me about it," Kali puts her hands on her hips waiting for the line to move again. "It's always like this. Unfortunately, we're here to get new decks for ourselves since we got this mark."

"I'm not sure that I'll like switching to a red/white deck instead of my vampires. I am known as the vampire queen."

"I know the feeling but it's necessary to go up against these new enemies. I just want to get this done so we can get ready for Nick's funeral this afternoon."

"Who exactly are we up against?"

"That much I'm still not sure yet." The line moves inch by inch as the girls finally enter the shop to begin looking to build new decks. Michael notices the girls and approaches them.

"You two are in the wrong place if you're looking for new cards," he motions them over towards a back section.

"I know Michael," Kali shows him the mark on her and Olivia's communicator, "however, since we got this mark we have to change the nature of our decks."

"I understand. I have something for you two so if you'll follow me," he motions them behind a curtain into a room lit with dim lights. Two cards give off a bright glow drawing the girls' eyes to them. "Figured these would belong to you," he cracks a smile as he opens the case. The cards fly out and towards the girls with each getting two cards. Their symbols take on a golden hue as the react with their decks. "Those foil cards are one of a kind but I've never seen them split off like that."

"Unbelievable," Olivia admires her new cards. "We both got Aurelia, the Warleader and Razia, Boros Archangel. I don't think that Aurelia has been released yet."

"You would be wrong on that. The Gatecrash set was recently released as part of the Return to Ravinca set which came out some time ago. Those cards belong to you two.

"Well, thanks for these," Kali admits walking back to the front of the store. "We'll finish searching for new cards so see you at the counter."

A large crowd begins to gather just outside Carson Central High at the largest religious structure in the city, Flame Hill Cathedral. The building itself stands as the oldest in the country at over two centuries old and is made up of three structures and a central plaza. The structure left of the plaza hold the meeting areas for the city's religious leaders. The structure right of the plaza holds the worship halls for the main services held every Sunday for those dedicated to the faith. The center structure holds a rotunda and is only used as a public viewing for those lying in state. Crowds pass through getting a glimpse of a deceased Nick Bartone before finding a place near the stairway awaiting the start of the service.

"I didn't think that this would be a big deal but whoa," an elderly woman observes the growing crowd as a group of wizards make their way onto the grounds and the crowd divides out clearing a pathway. She picks up a young child so she could get a better look. "Look there, that's the group that has saved this country twice in the last year."

"Wow," the young girl responds wide-eyed seeing the group head toward the viewing area. "I hope to be a part of Team Hydroflame someday in the future." The group goes into the building.

"Man we are going to miss him," Jesse sighs heavily as the crowd in the room. "We certainly need someone like him right now."

"Yeah," Willie stares at their fallen friend taking a deep breath. Kali leans on his shoulder. "As far as finding a new member, we'll start to figure that out later as we have a ton to do."

"It's nice of the church to do this for his family before the service begins," Alicia notices several cloaked individuals coming out of a door to her left. "I guess we better move as it's almost time for the service."

"I guess you're right; let's go." The group walks out of the building to spots reserved for them as a pastor approaches a podium.

Crews scour the ruins in Beylorn Valley excavating the area for clues as to where the orbs might reside. Seven buildings have been revealed with information written in an ancient language. Emerging from a dilapidated building on the far end of the property, Tia throws down her clipboard in frustration pulling out her iPad.

"Is there any way to figure any of this out?" Tia leans against one of the pillars causing it so shift slightly. She jumps away to keep from causing the structure to collapse. "I can't make heads or tails of these inscriptions."

"Don't worry ma'am," a male approaches her with a smile. "There's hope I think; we might have found something."

"Let me see then," she walks with the individual to another building with a large doorway. Etched on top of the doorway was the same symbol that she has on her communicator along with those of the Azorius and Boros guilds. "What is this?"

"You need to see this for yourself." Walking inside, her eyes immediate notice a large stone tablet under each of the symbols.

"Could this be . . ." she toils with her tablet pulling up a similar image, "the chronicle of the guilds? I thought these were lost to history."

"Imagine our surprise when we found these. My only question is why only are the Azorius and Boros chronicles here along with the Izzet's?"

"No telling why. One thing's for sure: we spent two years looking for these chronicles and we just happen to stumble onto these three by chance. This is a game changer on the highest levels. I'd better give Willie a holler and get him here to see this," she pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

Colored sparks fly from the chambers as the facility computer analyzes Kali and Olivia's new powers. Alicia observes the structures of the girls with the workers as Willie and Evelyn try to find new information online as to the mark they have. Overnight, Evelyn's communicator went through the same change that Willie's did the day before bearing the mark of the Azorius guild.

"Absolutely nothing," Evelyn gives up walking up to Alicia powering down the chambers. "There's nothing about these guilds anywhere but what we know from the game."

"There wouldn't be because that information has not been discovered yet," Willie reminds her pulling up another website as the girls exit the chambers. Alicia pulls up the girls' aura structures on the main screen.

"You might want to take a look at this," she calls out to everyone getting their attention. They all gather at the main screen to take a look. "The internal structures have significantly changed." The structures have taken a new look with new connections to channel the power. At seven points in the field, the symbol of their guild appears in a line from the head to the midsection. "The symbol seems to help channel the power but I don't understand why it's set up that way."

"I think it's the body's natural energy system that has merged with their mana powers," Evelyn observes Alicia pulling up a new screen taking a deeper look at their structures. "Something to do with the way the body transfers energy." Megumi and Yavena enter the lab and approach the main computer.

"Anything interesting?" Yavena asks the group getting their attention. "Whoa, is that an energy field?"

"Yeah, we're trying to find something out that could help us with our new mission."

"That's right," Megumi remembers from the previous evening. "This is about rebuilding the guilds we were told about in the sanctuary last night." Flipping screens, Alicia notices something within the aura field.

"Check this out," Alicia interrupts the conversation getting everyone's attention. She points to a barcode within the aura of the symbols. "I didn't notice this before but there's some barcode within the actual mana of the symbol."

"Now that's interesting," Willie gets a closer look and sees the code. Typing a few keys, he blows up the image. "This is an identification marker."

"What do you mean?" Olivia questions the group as information pours onto the screen.

"My guess is that your marks are always scanning other auras searching for those with similar codes or something like that?"

"We don't get a choice in who joins these guilds?" Kali sits down in a chair next to Willie who's still typing away.

"You're half right," he analyzes the code. "The symbols are looking for similar markers but not every wizard has such markers thus giving them a choice on which guild to join. According to the information on your marker, both of you have the choice to add members but others would be identified by the symbols marking them automatically. That is in theory but it's hard to know for sure."

"That's definitely different . . . but at least we have something of a blueprint."

"Blueprint," Alicia turns to the lovers still looking at the code, "for what?"

"We have a way to rebuild the guilds," Willie smiles turning around to the group. "Alicia, upload the code for the Boros guild onto Kali and Olivia's communicators with a search feature to identify and similar codes so they can be marked. Afterwards, you can do the same to both Evelyn's and mine with the Azorius guild."

"You got it." Sitting at her laptop, Alicia begins to write up the program. Yavena's communicator starts to glow a bright blue hue as a symbol takes shape. The glow fades to reveal the Azorius symbol.

"What does this mean," she holds up her communicator revealing the Azorius symbol to the group. "My aura is neither blue nor white."

"Aura color doesn't really matter," Willie walks to her checking out the symbol. "What does matter is that you're part of the Azorius guild that Evelyn and I both lead. Still not sure what it means but it does confirm my theory that we somewhat have a choice as to who's in these guilds and we somewhat don't."

"We're one step closer to figuring this whole thing out," Megumi leans onto the center console with a smile. "If we only knew how to find the orbs . . ." Willie's cell phone goes off to his phone's base ringtone of Baauer's 'Harlem Shake' drawing looks from the rest of the room.

"What?" he chuckles nervously getting his phone out of his pocket. "It's catchy and you all have danced to it so don't even go there. Talk to me."

"Nice ringtone," Tia snidely mentions with a smirk.

"Very funny, Tia, now what do you want?"

"Just calling to tell you that I've found something rather interesting in Beylorn Valley."

"Found what?"

"You aren't going to believe this; we've found what look like the guild chronicles we've been searching for." Willie stands straight up staring into space.

"You're serious?" The others look on in curiosity. "We've been looking for those things for years."

"Well, there seem to only be three here: the chronicles are of the Izzet, Boros and Azorius guilds. Better get down here with that loudmouth girl of yours and see for yourself."

"Be there in a while. Better contact the others," he hangs up and turns to the group. "Megumi, Kali . . . we have to head out."

"What's going on?" Olivia questions him rushing for the door. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"If what Tia just told me is true, she might have found something that could change everything we know about this world and give us some answers. I'll explain the rest later just help Alicia with that search code." The doors close behind them.

"Did we just miss something?" Yavena sighs heavily shaking her head.

"Who knows?" Alicia answers typing a sequence on her computer, "better leave it for now."

Streaks of blue and white light zoom across the horizon as the lights of the mountain resort come into view. Flying past the landing zone, Willie, Megumi and Kali make their way deeper into the mountain range until the valley comes into view. Red and green streaks enter the valley stopping them in their tracks.

"About time you got here," Tia waves to them along with her assistant as the trio land amongst the ruins. Two more streaks of red and blue energy join them. "I see you managed to find some of the old gang."

"You of all people shouldn't be surprised," Megumi tells her turning to the group. "I got a hold of some of them on the way over here and to my surprise these three are still on the continent."

"I can't believe you found some of the chronicles," a male mentions landing with the whole group. "You know how long we've been searching for those?"

"I know the feeling Mark," Willie looks at the entrance to the building with astonishment. "Whatever Tia found might be the game changer that we spent over two years looking for ever since we learned of these things."

"So what are we standing around here for?" Kali motions walking inside, "let's check this thing out and see what's what." Everyone enters the ruin and walk into the main rotunda. Lit only by candles, the room illuminates to show the three wall mounted tablets with the tablet of the Izzet League on the left side of the room, the Azorius tablet on the center wall, and the Boros Legion on the right side wall. "Whoa, this is amazing."

"What a find Tia," Carlos admits walking to the tablet with the Boros guild logo above it. "Too bad we can't read the language written on these things."

"I don't think we have to," Willie admits walking up to the Azorius tablet. "Hold out your mark to the tablet and see what happens." Kali and Tia walk to their symbols and hold their marks to the tablets along with him. The marks react with the tablet enveloping each guild leader in a bright light. The light fades revealing only the three mana masters enveloped in empty white space. Three individuals, a dragon, angel and an individual sitting on a thick chair appear before them.

"Welcome guild leaders," the male in the chair speaks first, "You have found the tablets containing the history of these three guilds. I am Augustin, the guiding force behind the governments of this world."

"My name is Razia," the angel spoke in a stern but soft voice, "I guide the force making sure that the laws of the world are enforced."

"My name is Niv-Mizzet," the dragon speaks last in a low growl, "I guide those intent on pushing the edge in order to advance technology in this world. In a way, you can blame me for what happened to you years ago young leader of Azorius."

"I really don't know how to respond to that," Willie stars at the dragon, "but you can tell us the background of the guilds and why the three of us have been chosen to lead these guilds."

"Of course," Augustin admits pressing a button on his chair. "As you may know, our last squabble resulted in the second great cataclysm. It was that day the world as you all know it was born.

"When we infused our power to the orbs," Razia hovers toward the young wizards, "they were scattered about the world waiting for the day that each orb would find those who would be able to reform the council. For the three of us, at least, our wait is over."

"What does this have to do with the three of us," Tia demands an answer. "It's not that we're appreciative of getting the mark of your guilds but we are curious."

"Of course you are; now let's get to it. I need to speak with the one who has my mark." Kali hovers forward. "Kali Danielson, you and your partner have been chosen to lead my guild, the Boros Legion, the largest fighting force this world and the multiverse has ever known."

"I wonder sometimes," Kali looks into Razia's eyes, "I'm not one always looking for a fight."

"But you are willing to do anything to protect your boyfriend who happens to be the leader of the Azorius guild and that's what this guild is about. The Boros protect and enforce the laws of the Azorius. We stand down to no one and are unafraid to use force when we have to if it means keeping the peace."

"I always protect my friends and my sister by any means necessary. Plus, Olivia always seems to bring out the best in me so it's a good match I guess."

"That's the conclusion that I came to also which is why I chose you two. You already have the cards of me and my first lieutenant Aurelia. Remember to protect that man of yours. He will need you in the coming days and weeks." Razia fades out forcing Kali back.

"Hover forward my child," Niv-Mizzet grumbles out drawing Tia to him. "Tia Tomlin, your intelligence is second to none and your knowledge of the Magic world is second only to the leader of the Azorius. The group will need your guidance to get the guildgates up and running in order to reconnect the countries of the world. The Izzet League suits your talents perfectly."

"That's a bit heavy on the praise," Tia holds her head up with a smile, "but we don't even know where to start looking for the guildgates much less finding the orbs."

"We're working on that," Willie informs her listening in on the conversation. "We might've found a solution to at least one of those parts. We've already found a way to rebuild the guilds as a whole."

"It's nice to see you are already hard at work," Augustin finally speaks getting Willie's attention. "Willie Johansson, you've been chosen to lead the most powerful guild, the Azorius Senate. Keeping order and balance is what we do even though, as you already have heard, our decrees went largely ignored. I sense many battles ahead for your team as you gather the rest of the orbs and reform the Council of Guilds."

"We already know that Augustin. That's one of the reasons why we're proceeding with caution as we've already got enemies after the orbs," Willie drops to a knee clutching his right side in extreme pain. Kali rushes over and helps him to his feet. "Thanks, hun."

"How long have you been hurting like this?" Kali sees him groaning in pain.

"I can sense his aura structure is a jumbled mess. You're been going from battle to battle like this?" Willie nods in affirmation. "I'm surprised that the immense power you possess hasn't killed you yet. "Young master, I also know that your healer has been working to help you. This needs to be addressed and soon. I leave you the cards of this guild." From his hand, two cards streak through the air and into Willie's communicator. Strong enough to stand, he draws the cards from his deck.

"Two new legendary creatures," Willie admires the cards he obtained. The symbol engraved on his communicator takes on a golden hue. "I now have Grand Arbiter Augustin IV and Isperia, Supreme Judge. This new Azorius deck is going to rock out loud."

"Now for my gift," Niv-Mizzet opens his wings and a card floats from his body and into Tia's hand. "This card has my name-sake so treat it well."

"Thanks," Tia bows with a smile. "It's time for us to get back."

"I guess you're right," Razia admits turning to leave, "good luck with your upcoming mission and take care of each other." The three leaders fade out and the white space fades away returning the three to the rotunda with the tablets.

"So we're back," Willie affirms seeing the rest of the group gather around them. "What a rush."

"What happened with the tablets?" Carlos wonders along with the group surrounding them.

"We learned why the three of us were specifically chosen to lead the guilds we were chosen for," Tia answers revealing the card she obtained. She notices her symbol has taken on a golden engraving similar to Willie and Kali's. "I have the legendary creature Niv-Mizzet, Dracogenius."

"What about you two?"

"I got two legendary creature cards," Willie pulls two cards from his deck showing them to the group. "I got Isperia, Supreme Judge and Grand Arbiter Augustin IV."

"I got my cards the other day in the card shop in Varayan," Kali pulls the cards from her deck showing them to the group. "I have Razia, Boros Archangel and Aurelia, the Warleader." The group admires the cards walking out of the ruin.

"I'm jealous of you guys," Mark sits on the steps staring at the stars. "You three get to be part of the grand design to bring the world together again."

"I don't think we're part of the grand design," Willie winces in pain looking at the rest of the ruins in the valley. "I theorize that we are the grand design now; directing the world in our image. This might be what resulted in the second cataclysm but who knows. We need to get home; we'll catch up later in the week," he and Kali fly off into the night.

"By the way," Kali whispers to him flying past the resort, "you never answered me as to how long you've been hurting?"

"I've been in pain since the day before yesterday," he sighs in defeat. "I went to Alicia with it and she said she thinks that, like Augustin said, my power might be killing me."

Alicia toils away on the facility's main computer analyzing the code for Willie and Evelyn's symbol to find more members of the Azorius guild. Yavena works from her laptop computer to write the program that the guild leaders will use. Pulling up Willie's aura structure, alarms blare from the computer getting everyone's attention. Everyone in the center rushes to the computer.

"What's going on?" one of the workers looks on the computer at the jumbled mess of blue lines with red warning labels. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I didn't think it would happen this soon," Alicia admits magnifying the image. The lines channeling the mana power break apart little-by-little. "This is not good."

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia looks on at the scene as a bit more of the stream breaks apart. "That's Willie's aura structure isn't it?"

"What's left of it; his structure is collapsing due to the power gain he went through in recent weeks."

"The battle at the ether, right?"

"It goes back further than that. What some of you may not realize is last year, Willie was so badly injured he should've died but the white energy in his system kept him alive as his structure was shredded. After I healed him, I left part of his damaged structure unrepaired."

"That's dangerous," Yavena snaps at her staring at the computer. "I always believed that healers should repair every part of a wizard no matter how severe the injuries."

"With everything he's been through over the years, his structure became nothing more than what you all are seeing right now – a jumbled stream of energy with no real direction." Another piece of the power stream breaks near the heart, where the symbol harbors the energy.

"I know for a fact that Silas changed his structure to put a limit on his power," Olivia recalls, "he was afraid of him that's for sure."

"According to the records, his structure was also changed during the Kirtren experiments," another of the workers reads from an old file.

"I left part of his structure unrepaired because there have been so many changes to him that I have no idea what his base structure even looks like," Alicia continues enlarging an image on the computer. "Now with him being a mana master, his power is overwhelming the repair job I did plus his structure can't handle the increased strain on his body."

"Meaning his power is starting to cook him from inside," Olivia gasps in shock. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I've been searching for a permanent solution for several weeks and still have found nothing. All known attempts to deal with structure degradation to this extent have ended up in death for the affected individual granted this has only happened three times in recorded history."

"This might be beyond my area of expertise," Evelyn leans in, "but I think he might need the equivalent of a transplant but for mana auras."

"An aura structure transplant might work; however, I need a base structure for a starting point. I'll figure it out."

"The program's done," Yavena downloads the program to a flash drive. "You can give this to Willie and Evelyn in the morning." Alicia takes the flash drive and Yavena closes her laptop and grabs her coat. "I'm out of here. I hope you figure it out."

"I'm right behind you," Olivia grabs her jacket heading for the doors. "I have two tests tomorrow and I haven't studied a damn thing. See you on campus," she follows Yavena out the door followed by Evelyn. Alicia stays at the computer along with the workers.

"So how are we going to do an aura structure transplant," a worker asks Alicia buried in the central computer.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Alicia puts her hands on the back of her head leaning back in her chair. "It's unprecedented in the healing world."

"We've got all night," a third worker sits next to Alicia with a smile. "We're going to work with you and help figure this thing out. We're going where no one in the Magic healing world has gone before." The workers and Alicia type away as the night edges on.


	5. The Osirian Brotherhood

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 5: The Osirian Brotherhood

Carson Central roars to life as students make their way onto campus to start another week of classes. The chatter varies between the upcoming test that individuals have during the day and the marks that several dozen wizards have gotten over the last few days. With rain falling on the campus, students sit in the main gym awaiting the first bell to begin the day. Melanie is with her band discussing their upcoming performance as Kali walks up to her.

"Something wrong sis," Melanie observes her sister sitting next to her. Her band starts to leave but she motions them to stay. "You've been rather quiet this morning."

"A lot has been on my mind," Kali tells her and her band listening in. "I found out about my symbol last night and what it means for the world. How am I supposed to be a leader for a class of warriors when I'm not much of a fighter?"

"Are you serious? Sis, you're one of the best hard-nosed fighters in the entire city. Your power rivals no one other than your partner and Willie who's in another league power wise. You were chosen by the Boros to lead the guild and that wasn't a mistake."

"I know. I can sense the guild starting to grow as I've seen many individuals here who now have my and Willie's symbol as well. Plus, I can't shake the feeling that trouble is on the way."

Olivia wonders to the back of the alley between the buildings to catch up with her friends. Dozens of students have crowded the canopy under the band hall where Evelyn is trying to keep the crowd at ease. Approaching the band hall, she notices several of those gathered have the Azorius and Boros symbols on their communicators. Looking left, she notices several administrators walking over and dispersing the crowd.

"_What's that all about?_" she maneuvers through the dispersing students reaching the canopy. She immediately notices Willie in deep conversation with someone out of his archaeology class. Evelyn approaches her seeing the crowd disperse.

"Some morning this is turning into," she mentions sitting down at the picnic table under the canopy. "It's been like this since he got here."

"Why?"

"Since he got that mark the other day, students have been asking for his inquiry into why their communicators are branded with the same symbol."

"I noticed that some of them had the Boros symbol as well. I guess that our fellow classmates are scared as well." Willie walks over leaning on the support post. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like hell," he groans grabbing his right side. "I could barely stand this morning much less be here. That's why I'm not up for answering questions right now."

"It's your powers isn't it," Evelyn asks him as several more students approach them. "Alicia told us what's been going on."

"Figured that," the first bell rings starting the school day. Those approaching the band hall head for the main building to head to their first class. "My powers have been bothering me in the last few days. It really got bad last night while I was at that ruin that Tia called me to."

"You're good for today at least right?"

"Yeah, I'd better get going." The group splits off in separate directions heading to their first class.

Dozens of wizards line the fields outside of Valenia chattering aimlessly. In a black dwelling near the gathering, Darius finishes his deck and puts it in his communicator before walking downstairs. Three individuals, one female texting on her cell phone and two males talking on their phones, sit at a kitchen table buried in their various conversations.

"What's with all the phone chatter?" he notices taking a seat across from the female at the table. She's dressed in a black outfit and has her red hair in a ponytail.

"There's a plan for today," the male to Darius's left turns to him, "Once our leader gets here, all of us, including the wizards outside, are going to pay the leader of the Azorius guild a little visit to see what we're dealing with."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Vistra. Remember that guild is the most powerful in the game so taking him on sounds like a death wish."

No problem there," the female looks up, "the intel we have shows that he's also a bit under the weather. If we can kill him then we can take the Orb of Rhedall for ourselves and our bosses." A tall, dark skinned figure wearing a white suit with black pinstripes and a black necktie with white diamonds enters the dwelling taking a seat on the armchair near the table. He takes out his wallet and gives everyone in the room a hundred dollars. "You finally decided to show up eh Zane?"

"You know me Samantha," Zane Haverson reaches into his pocket and pulls out his communicator. The symbol engraved on it is a silver sun shrouded in both white and black. "Our fellow brothers and sisters at the syndicate headquarters in Orius back on Ozan have put a nice price on that Johansson kid and an even bigger one on the Orb of Rhedall."

"Nothing like a morning job with a paycheck waiting on us," Samantha sends another text without looking up. "When do we get started?"

"We can leave now since we're all here," Vistra rises from his chair and grabs his black overcoat. "I want to meet this guy already." They all walk out of the house.

Willie sits in his archaeology class as Ms. Barnes makes an illustration on an overhead projector showing the locations of known archaeological sites in the world. Lola raises her hand as her communicator starts to glow a white-blue hue along with Donnie's. The glow fades to reveal the Azorius symbol getting the attention of the class.

"What's with the glowing devices?" Ms. Barnes observes the fading light causing Lola and Donnie to check out their communicators.

"Why is the flag of Aceleon engraved on my communicator?" Lola examines her newly redesigned device. "Does that mean I'm special?"

"Girl, please," Randall shows his communicator engraved with a dragon symbol, "you're not the only one here who's got a strange symbol on their device." An argument breaks out between students who have symbols on their communicators.

"Alright already," Ms. Barnes yells over the classroom regaining control of the discussion. "Let me see your communicator," she walks over and holds her hand out as Lola holds out her left arm. "It's definitely not a fake. It's legit. Willie, you know anything about this?" Everyone turns to him.

"You give me way too much credit," he holds up his arm revealing his golden symbol. The other three Azorius markers in the room glow in response to his. "Does that answer your question?"

"Something tells me there's a story in here somewhere," another female student, who has the Boros symbol on her communicator, speaks up. "Do we have to keep this a secret?"

"This time; no," Willie chuckles leaning forward in his desk, "people already know about this but I am going to share something that is going to the press later today regarding the history of the planet."

"What did you find out?"

"Turn to page 148 and I'll start there." The class opens their textbooks to the referred page. The page reveals information about the chronicle of the guilds. "Last night, one of my old co-workers called to inform me that she had stumbled upon a recorded history of some of the guilds. Three of those tablets were discovered among ruins in Beylorn Valley."

"There's no indication that there are ruins there," Donnie points out. "Why would anyone search around in that field?"

"Why do we ever go looking for anything? Anyway, there are a series of ruins there and one of them, which we entered, held stone tablets of the Azorius, Boros, and Izzet guilds."

"Unbelievable," Ms. Barnes places a transparent sheet on the overhead projector showing a stone tablet. "Did they look something like this?"

"Yeah, each tablet contains information on the background on each guild and the actions that they overtook during the second great cataclysm and why we have been selected the new guild leaders."

"Wait," Kendall raises his hand, "who was it that selected you? Don't the rest of us get a say?"

"The golden symbol on my communicator says so . . ." The lights in the building go out and red lights start flashing along with sirens ringing through the halls. A voice comes over the public address system.

_This is a level 4 Code Red Alert! Unidentified wizards have tripped the silent alarms placed on the outer perimeter of the campus. Power levels range from sorcerer class to Level 2 mana masters! Classes are disrupted until the threat passes. All wizards are to report to the front of the campus immediately!_

"This should be good," Lola reaches into her purse getting her deck. "Wonder who would be stupid enough to approach this school?" She exits the classroom with Willie and Kendall right behind her.

The hallways erupt in panic as people scatter for Gym B and the auditorium which have been deemed safe zones after the recent attack on the school. School Administrators shuttle non-wizards through the alley to the gym as several wizards enter the auditorium to protect those seeking refuge. At the edge of the science hall, Willie catches up with Evelyn, Kali, Olivia and Alicia as they all walk out the front door of the main building.

"I already feel it," Kali shudders walking outside, "the power I've been sensing all morning. Whoever this is means business. At least Jesse, Melanie and Lila are staying back to protect the non-wizards." Walking down the sidewalk, the group notices one individual wearing a suit with a huge group of wizards about fifteen yards behind him.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Alicia whispers to Willie staring at the individual in front of him. "I'm not sure your aura structure will hold up in a fight and it can completely collapse at any moment."

"That's a risk that I'll have to take," he takes a few steps forward staring at the one in the suit. "You have one chance to explain yourself before I'm forced to remove you from these grounds by force."

"You sound just like your father," Zane growls with a frightening smile, "carting that know it all attitude around like you're something special." Willie flares his aura hearing mention of his father.

"That's strike one," Willie holds out his right hand as mana streams from it materializing into a hammer. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm someone who used to work with your father and former boss. That's right, I know all about what happened to my old friend Silas; or at least, my boss does. He told me to make sure that your blood is spilled across this little place you call a school."

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm just going to let you do that," Willie takes a defensive stance. "That's strike two. Who's the jackass you're working for?"

"That's none of your concern . . ." Vistra rushes towards the entrance to the alley with a group of thirty wizards. Standing in their way are Alexis and her team who engage the invaders. "Vistra, what are you doing?"

"Olivia, handle it."

"Right," she flies off with Kali towards the ensuing melee. Zane notices Willie's attention is diverted and quickly materializes a card on his communicator.

"Time to die Johansson," he yells getting Willie's attention. He charges the young mana master still watching the engagement. "I cast Executioner's Swing!"

"Strike three," a card materializes on Willie's communicator and glows very brightly. "Overrule!" Energy streams from his hand cancelling out Zane's move blowing him back. Willie charges him and swings his Loxodon Warhammer striking Zane in the head knocking him down. He jumps on top of him pointing the hammer at Zane's head. "Now I'll ask this again: Who are you?"

"My name's Zane Haverson, leader of a section of the Osirian Brotherhood; not that it matters to you since you'll be dead in a moment. Samantha!"

"Right Zane," she nods waving to another group of wizards as they charge the one on top of their leader. Two cards form on her communicator as others begin summoning creatures. "I cast One Thousand Lashes and summon Guardian Lions!" The creatures charge from the card and straight for Willie.

"Fall of the Gavel!" Evelyn yells out cancelling the lashes jumping in front of Willie and Zane. "You aren't touching him." A new card materializes on her communicator. "I summon Azorius Arrester and detain those lions!" the creature appears in front of Willie and Zane stopping the lion mid-stride. "What now, bitch?"

"The last chick that called me that ended up in the hospital for a week. You want to go then let's go," Samantha flares up her black aura with slight golden entrails and Evelyn flares her rainbow aura with golden and white entrails. "Your move."

"Bring it," she signals with her hands as three cards form on her communicator. Energy streams down her left arm as a scythe forms in her hand.

"Help!" a high-pitch scream is heard across the campus getting Willie's attention. In a field in front of the parking lot, several wizards with the Azorius symbol on their communicators are engaged with the remaining invaders who haven't taken part in the main attack. A crevice divides the field from the practice field that the soccer team uses for their practices. Three wizards stand in a defensive circle as Lola hangs onto the edge of a deepening crevice. Noticing this, Willie gets off of Zane.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he frowns at him before flying off toward the wizard in distress. Lola loses her grip on the ledge and falls a few inches as Willie reaches down and catches her and pulls her back up. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Lola gives him a thumbs-up noticing someone charging up behind him. "Look out!"

"No one blows me off like yesterday's lunch and messes up my Armani suit," Zane balls his fist as a card on his communicator starts to glow. "I cast Stab Wound!" He lunges forward and punches him straight in the chest knocking Willie to the ground. Another card materializes in his hand.

"I guess I can't hold back anymore," Willie returns to his feet as a new card forms on his communicator. "I summon . . ." intense pain racks through his body paralyzing him. Energy discharges from his body like lightning getting everyone's attention in the area. No longer conscious, he collapses to the ground.

"Didn't think that would do the job," he smiles as Alicia rushes past him to see if he's still breathing. "There's little you can do for him now."

"That's what you think," Alicia responds checking the fallen wizard's pulse. "His pulse is faint but he's still alive – barely."

"If that's the case then I'll just to finish the job." Raising his hand, a black sword materializes in his hand.

"Kali!" Alicia yells to the alley getting her and Olivia's attention. Getting a better view, Kali's eyes open wide.

"Oh no Olivia," she points her partner to the scene across the parking lot as Zane raises his sword only to be stopped by Evelyn. "We need to get over there – now!"

"We're still tied up with this mess," she advises her of the current melee as a card materializes on each of their communicators, "but our creature can do some good."

"Let's do it," the girls blend their powers as the card grows in size and starts to glow. "We summon Aurelia, the Warleader!" Aurelia emerges from the card and quickly notices the situation. Rushing in a trail of red and white light, she speeds towards the fallen wizard as Zane shrugs off Evelyn and swings his blade. In the nick of time, Aurelia intercepts the blade forcing Zane back.

"As long as I'm here," Aurelia stands tall as Zane lowers his sword, "no harm is to come to the leaders of the Azorius guild. The servants of the Boros Legion will make sure that the Azorius and their words are always protected." Aurelia disappears in a shower of red and white light. Samantha joins Zane growing more furious at the revelation.

"Nobody said anything about a second guild leader being here," Zane snaps at her for the lack of information. Kali lands and stares down the pair as Evelyn walks up to her.

"I highly suggest you leave now," Evelyn advises the pair getting their attention. "You've pissed her off and she's one chick you don't want upset."

"You do not talk to me like that," Samantha steps forward only to be pulled back by Zane. "Let me at her. I want to smack that back-talking little whore."

"Enough Samantha," Zane grabs her. "With the leader of the Boros guild right behind her, attacking her would mean certain death. She'd kill you before you even got off a shot." Reaching for his communicator, Zane opens a link to everyone he brought to the battle. "Everyone fall back to base. The objective has been a total failure." The invaders fly out away from the school.

"That was close," Evelyn turns to see Kendall and Lola help the group get Willie onto Jesse's shoulders. "What now?"

"Get him to the facility immediately," Alicia tells him as Jesse flies off towards the facility. "I just hope this isn't fatal."

Zane pins Darius to the living room floor furious about the surprise they encountered at Carson Central. Vistra and Samantha pull their leader off of him allowing Darius to his feet.

"You could've told us that there was a second guild leader at that school," Zane plops on the armchair in the living room, "and to think we almost accomplished our goal of killing the keeper of the Orb of Rhedall."

"My apologies Zane," Darius bows out of respect. "I did mention to you that the leader of the Boros guild is aligned with Willie Johansson, but I knew nothing of her attending that school with him. That was more of a surprise to me than anything that happened."

"I have a question then," Samantha speaks up texting on her phone. "What happened at the end of that fight? That Johansson kid went down way too easily if you ask me."

"I sensed that something was a bit off when he first hit me," Zane looks up at the ceiling. "It felt like his power was working against him or something. Strange."

"Whatever it was, at least he won't be a problem for a while."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sam. I also sensed that healer that ran to him might be one of those legendary healers I read about in the library back on Ozan. Her power runs deep so I'm more than sure that Johansson will be back on his feet in no time."

"What's our next move?" Vistra emerges from the kitchen with a plate full of chili-cheese nachos. "We can't report this back to the syndicate; we won't get paid or keep our lives."

"I'm already working on that," Samantha holds up her arm revealing her communicator. The engraved symbol is that of an insect with an eye directly in the center. "I've got spies watching those guild leaders. I say we go after those who hold the Orb of Balsan instead."

"That's not a bad idea," Zane cracks a smile, "although I don't know why the Dimaran Spy Agency would care about syndicate activities."

"My boss paid your bosses for me to come with you. I'm after something not to mention I want to get my hands on that skank who stopped me when I came after you." The conversation continues through the afternoon.

Alicia frantically types sequence after sequence onto the main computer as the workers set Willie up in the chamber before closing the door. One of the workers types a numeric code onto a keypad filling the chamber with a mixture of white and blue fluid. Taking a deep breath, Alicia leans back in her chair.

"He's finally stable," she takes a deep breath laying her head on the console. Kali and Olivia join her. "Now comes the hard part: how to build an aura structure from scratch."

"I've never seen you go that hard before," Olivia pulls up a chair next to her, "this must be serious."

"You have no idea."

"Getting him stable was the easy part," a male worker observes the chamber. "Finding and restoring his original aura structure – that's going to be damn near impossible." The lab doors open and in walks a dark skinned female wearing a blue jacket over a red shirt, jeans and black heel boots.

"Tia?" Kali recognizes her entering the lab looking around. "Why are _you_ here?" Alicia's communicator begins to glow as a symbol engraves itself onto it. The glow fades to reveal the dragon symbol. "I guess that answers my question."

"Part of it Kali," Tia observes the room and notices Willie in the closed chamber. "He is the other reason I'm here. I felt his fading power all the way where I'm staying in Kirtren."

"Nice to see you again Tia," Alicia waves not taking her eyes off the computer. She pulls up the finished scans of Willie's aura structure as alarms start blaring again. More warning signs appear on the screen. "Too bad I'm too busy to catch up right now."

"What are you trying to do over there?" Tia walks over and notices the screen with several red boxes pointing to various parts of the body. "Whoa. This is far worse than I thought."

"I've got a plan to permanently solve his problem but it's going to take time and I'm sure those wizards that attacked us at school today are going to be after us. I overheard one of them saying something about a price."

"It must be those fools that Darius runs with on Ozan – they call themselves the Osirian Brotherhood and they'll do anything for anyone – for a price that is."

"That sounds a lot like another of the guilds," Melanie enters the lab overhearing the conversation along with Lila, "I think it's the Orzhov Syndicate but who really knows."

"Now that you mention it," Evelyn recalls Samantha's communicator form their battle, "that witch I fought had a different symbol than the Orzhov symbol I saw on that Zane character."

"Zane Calverson," Tia snaps around hearing his name, "that over spoiled rich boy is about as arrogant as they come. My Illumatros group has had some run-ins with them."

"You know him?"

"Somewhat. We grew up together in the city of Orius on the continent of Ozan. His family's filthy rich and he thinks he can use his money to do whatever he wants. Our last run-in was over Javista about a week and a half ago. We intercepted them trying to find the location of one of the orbs there."

"Our intelligence told us that the Illumatros were the ones responsible for destroying Javista," Megumi yells from the training room. "Why then was your group last seen on Javista when my hometown was destroyed?"

"I'm getting to it Megumi. I eventually found out that Darius stole several of my jean vests and my assumption is he gave them to those brotherhood fools. They masqueraded as members of my team and destroyed Javista. I've been cleaning up my group's reputation ever since."

"But how did you end up with the Orb of Rhedall?"

"Darius had stolen it about three weeks prior or somewhere in that timeframe. I stole it from him after I sent him to investigate the tablet outside of Aldertown."

"That catches us up and all," Kali walks to the door to leave, "but how long will it take to get our leader back on his feet?"

"I don't have a clue," Alicia puts her face in her hands in defeat, "the sooner we start; the sooner we finish. I've got some ideas on how to do it but I'll need a hand and some protection."

"I'll help you," Tia sits next to her at the center console. The two pull out several medical books and begin reading. "With two minds, we can figure this out."

"I'll be in the other room," Kali exits the lab, "we can't leave him defenseless."

"I'm heading for Livalia," Melanie admits grabbing Lila's arm rushing out of the lab, "I'm showing my partner here the places we went do when we were on the run." The lab doors close behind them.

"I just hope we can do this," Alicia begins typing a sequence on the computer to adjust the stasis field in the chamber.

"Don't worry about it," Tia smiles in reassurance, "we got this. Let's just put your plan into action and tweak it as we go."

"You're right. We're two smart girls who are now in the Izzet League; the smartest of the smart. If anyone on this planet can figure this out, both of us along with the workers can." The two begin the onerous task to completely overhaul Willie's aura structure.


	6. Clash of the Guilds - Part 1

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 6: Clash of the Guilds – Part 1

Daybreak gives new light onto the countryside as wizards begin moving about beginning the weekend. Wizards take to the skies heading to various destinations across the country. Leaning on the railing on the front porch of the dwelling, Samantha takes in the scenery from the residence the brotherhood maintains.

"_Man it's beautiful out here_," she watches the fields sway in the breeze, "_days like these make me forget about everything that's going on. There's nothing like this back on Ozan that's for sure._"

"Peaceful isn't it," Vistra startles her out of her daydream. "Don't want to disturb you but Zane has asked for all of us."

"What for," she and Vistra enter the house and notice Zane fidgeting in the armchair next to the window beside the front door. "What's the deal Zane?"

"Bad news," he looks out the window showing his phone to everyone in the room, "the boss found out about what happened here and he isn't happy."

"You're kidding," Darius reads the message, "he's coming here? He never leaves headquarters much less travel to another country."

"He wants that Johansson kid dead by any means necessary. He's coming to do the job himself."

"This is serious business," Vistra rolls his eyes sitting on the love seat, "the only time the boss comes out is when there's serious power involved."

"Meaning that kid I battled must have power beyond what we saw the other day," Zane recalls the engagement at Carson Central. "There's more to this whole thing that doesn't make any kind of sense."

Workers attach a new power cord to the door of the chamber Willie has been in since the start of the week. Alicia switches between typing on her laptop and on the facility's central computer syncing up the power charges. Tia emerges from a simulator next to the chamber and sits next to her new guild member slamming her head onto the console. Fluid pumps through the cord and into the chamber.

"We've been at this for over four days," Tia yawns closing her eyes, "this is taking forever. How much more we have to go?"

"I know what you mean," Alicia rubs her eyes to keep herself awake, "I knew from the start that rebuilding his aura structure would be a challenge but this is like nothing I've ever seen. Good thing we are making progress."

"Depends on how you define progress," yellow boxes appear on the screen getting the girls' attention. The boxes point to seven spheres on the spinal cord. "What the hell are those?"

"It says that it's an energy core and its origin unknown. I also see strands extending from them. You think these are part of his original aura structure?" A female worker hands them a file.

"This may answer your question," the worker points them to the second page in the file as Evelyn enters the lab, "I dug up this old file from the archives from the experiments that were conducted here."

"We know about this," Alicia confirms looking at the file. Halfway down the page, several sentences catch her eye. Evelyn peeks over her shoulder. "Although we didn't know about the light show, we know that his powers were altered during the experiments."

"Same goes for the two of us," Evelyn reminds her of their stories, "our structures were also altered in the aftermath."

"I guess now we have to connect those to the rest of the structure and he'll be good as new." Olivia enters the main lab overhearing the conversation. "Hey," Alicia waves her over showing them the screen with the seven strange energy spheres. "You have any idea what these do?"

"That's what made Silas tremble in his boots," Olivia looks at the screen observing the energy spheres, "He once told me that those spheres are the core of his power and cutting him off from that was the right thing to do. I remember him telling me that they are made of not only mana and white energy but something he compared to enriched uranium. He never found out what it was."

"Whoa," Tia enhances the image on the screen to get a closer look at the spheres. Each sphere has ten tube like structures sticking from them that each extend in a different direction a short way before suddenly stopping. "No wonder his powers have been a mess lately. Every time he uses his power these things tend to leak. Good thing we can actually fix this. Let's reattach these things." Jumping up, she grabs several tubes before running to the simulator.

"Oh boy," Alicia widens the image on the screen, "I wouldn't advise doing this but if it means getting him back on his feet then who am I to argue." The girls don't notice Olivia leave the lab.

Explosions and falling trees echo through Livalia as a group of wizards engage a group of rogues tearing through the city. A skyscraper teeters on edge of collapse as several green streaks crash into the structure. Arriving at the bus depot, Melanie and her band disembark along with Lila. A huge fireball is seen over the trees as a new explosion echoes through the streets.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Lila questions as a red streak flies past them only to stop at the end of the street. "This place has turned into a warzone." The streak returns to them revealing a brunette female wearing a red vest over a green shirt and jeans.

"Melanie?" the woman questions growing a smile on her face.

"It's me Amy," the girls embrace breaking after another explosion hits across the street from the station. "My band and I are invited to play a concert downtown tonight but we didn't expect all of this chaos. What's going on?"

"A group of wizards wondered into town a few days ago and started attacking the city," Amy rushes the girls inside the depot. "We have no idea where they came from or why they're here but it has been one explosion after another for three days – total mayhem.

"Maybe I can give you a hand?"

"It would be very much appreciated. I'm sure the others will be thrilled about this."

"Lila, go with the others and help them get set up. I don't want them unprotected with this craziness going on."

"Sure," Lila nods picking up some of the equipment. Melanie and Amy fly out of the depot and toward one of the explosions.

"So, what's the business back in Varayan?" Amy wonders approaching the downtown district. "How have things changed since the mess with the ether?"

"We've got our own troubles right now," Melanie admits landing outside a neighborhood as two beasts rush past them crashing to the ground. "What was that?"

"That might've been Darren's handiwork. All of these rogues have this weird symbol on their communicators that look like a torch."

"How about we worry about that after we throw these infidels out of this neighborhood?" Cards materialize on their communicators as the ladies rush into the fracas.

The skies remain clear as the sun reaches its highest point. Wizards fly about heading from place to place on their daily business or for the sake of being out. Samantha wonders through the crisp skies when her phone begins to vibrate causing her to land in the woods outside of Varayan.

"_Well_," she cracks a smile reading the text message, "_looks like the leaders of that Boros guild are out and alone. Perfect opportunity to try and get the Orb of Balsan from them._" A streak of rainbow energy streams by above her getting her attention. "_That's that skank with the loud mouth. Payback time bitch!_" Dialing a number on her phone, she takes off after the source of the energy. "I have news . . ."

Burgundy Park hustles with activity as crews set up several canopies along with all types of camera equipment. News crews from across the country arrive and set up their cameras and their photographers take positions in various places around the set. Crowds gather outside caution tape used to cordon off the section of the park being used for the event. In a trailer just inside the tape, Olivia checks herself in a mirror wearing a red dress with white designs with dark red heels. Kali sits on a sofa next to the mirror wearing a white dress with red designs and white skin-tight pants along with white open toe heels.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Kali sighs looking outside at the growing crowd. "I'm not comfortable in front of cameras and I feel a bit exposed in this dress."

"You've never looked better if you asked me," Olivia smiles giving a wink, "besides I said on Wednesday that I needed you for this shoot since the wizard magazine GuildZone Insider is doing a feature on the Boros Legion and we are its leaders now."

"I know but still . . . I don't do dresses very often; they make me a bit uncomfortable."

"They suit you just fine. I'm sure Willie would love it if you get dressed up every so often. Maybe it'll get you two to the next level."

"Truth is I've been thinking about that these past few days and I think I'm ready to do that."

"You're serious?" Kali nods as a knock at the door reveals a female with a clipboard wearing a headset.

"Miss Beltran," the page sticks her head in the door getting a glimpse at the two ladies, "we're ready for you both."

"Thank you Emily," the page nods closing the door. "If you're really ready to sleep with him then we need to talk further but right now it's time for your debut so shall we go?" The ladies walk out of the trailer to the cheers of the crowd. Making their way to the makeshift set, the ladies sit in chairs as news crews ask questions about the guild.

Zane hangs up his cell phone as a commotion outside the house gets the attention of Darius and Vistra. A white and black Hummer limousine decaled and sitting on 24-inch rims rolls up with wizard escort, all of whom have the Orzhov symbol on their communicators. The chauffeur opens the door and out emerges a young Caucasian male wearing a white suit with a black shirt and tie and black alligator boots. His communicator is emblazoned with the same color symbol as his escorts. Walking inside the dwelling, he sees his top lieutenant and his associates.

"Master Jonas," Darius bows out of respect along with Vistra and Zane, "you don't usually come out of headquarters but it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Save the pleasantries for someone who cares," Jonas Rieber adjusts his coat and his tie. He is the richest man on Ozan who owns more suits and expensive outfits than half the world's population combined. "Why isn't that Johansson kid dead yet?"

"He dropped off the grid and has been that way since Monday. We think he's being healed from something internal but we have no idea where."

"Killing that mana master is top priority. The power he has is enough to make every wizard on this planet tremble with fear and our clients do not want that to happen."

"What's so important about this guy that you want him dead?" Zane checks his phone and reads a message from Samantha.

"Our clients are after a very rare mineral that hasn't existed for centuries. One of their associates claims that his aura structure contains it."

Alicia scours the internet trying to identify the source of the energy spheres. Jumping from one search engine to another, she scans every website she knows looking for information on the spheres that she and Tia discovered inside of Willie. Tia continues to reassemble Willie's aura structure via the simulator. The computer beeps as the power sensor in the chamber begins to read the power inside the chamber.

"I think I've found something," Alicia shakes off the sleepiness, "it says here that there once used to be an element known as blue quartz that existed before the events of the second great cataclysm." Tia emerges from the simulator and takes a look at the screen. "Blue quartz is said to be a mixture of pure blue mana plus pure white energy and liquid crystal. This explains what those things in his structure are."

"No wonder the syndicate is after him," Tia surmises looking at the connections made so far, "crystallized blue quartz is a rare element in this world and I heard once that a single ounce in its liquid form pays about two billion dollars!"

"Two _billion_? This must be some potent stuff to run that kind of price. Before we finish, I'd like to get a sample to run a few test to see what this stuff is capable of."

"I'm one step ahead of you," Tia pulls out several vials filled with liquidized blue quartz. "I got these while I was making the connections to those spheres. I'm curious to see why he has blue quartz in his aura and not the rest of us."

Evelyn leaves after visiting the card shop in Kirtren making her way back to the facility. Seeing the top of the Sonic Shockwave Tower disappear behind the horizon, she cruises through the afternoon sky until a black streak stops her in her tracks. Circling back around, the streak stops in front of her to reveal the same female she faced off with earlier in the week.

"We meet again," Samantha stares into her eyes as the ladies land in field outside the grounds of the facility. "I want to finish what we started you loudmouth son of a bitch."

"You're the whiny whore who protected that Zane character," Evelyn snaps back flaring her rainbow aura. "I suggest you back off now because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"The name's Samantha Valerin and nobody talks to me like that," she flares her black aura as a card materializes on her communicator. "For that I'll make your death a quick one . . . come forth Slate Street Ruffian!" The creature appears in front of her. "Get her!"

"You didn't learn a damn thing didn't you," two cards materialize on Evelyn's communicator. "After last time you'd think twice before trying that again . . . I summon Lyev Skyknight!" The creature appears above her speeding straight for the ruffian. "No way I'm letting you beat me." The knight destroys the ruffian causing Samantha some shock.

"Beat you," she shrugs off the shock materializing another card. "I'll kill you and then some you stupid bitch. I summon Duskmantle Seer!" The mage appears next to her as the knight charges in.

"Call me a stupid bitch one more time and I'm going to fuck you up something fierce! I summon Azorius Arrester and detain that excuse of a mage!" The soldier appears and stops the seer from moving as the knight destroys it. "Want to try again little girl?"

"That's it! If you tell me where your leader is I'll make your death a quick one. You don't want to push me any further."

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?"

"You don't realize that I have ways of making people talk," two cards materialize on Samantha's communicator. "I'll get his location from you one way or another. I work for the Dimaran Spy Agency! I cast Hands of Binding and Coerced Confession!" Evelyn's arms and legs are bound holding her anatomically. She struggles to keep Willie's location a secret. "Where is he? Come on, tell me!"

Craters and damaged homes decorate the landscape of a once peaceful Livalian neighborhood. Wurms move from hole to hole creating a maze under the streets and homes of the area. Jamie and Darren, struggling to rid the area of the creatures, feel the strain as they begin to lose power.

"This is draining us big time," Darren drops to a knee only to jump as another wurm comes out at him. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

"I know but we're too spread out to deal with everything that's going on," Jamie admits holding his knees to catch his breath. "Wizards all over the city are dealing with the same thing but you're right: our powers won't hold much longer." Amy and Melanie rush up to them.

"About time you showed up. We can't seem to get rid of these things."

"That's why I brought her," Amy points to Melanie assessing the situation, "she's in town for the concert tonight but she agreed to help."

"Nice to see you again Melanie," Jamie nods to her and notices two cards materialize on her communicator. "What's your plan to get rid of these things?"

"Simple," she holds out her hand into one of the holes, "nothing but a good old fashion fire strike. I summon Fire Elemental! Smoke out those wurms!" the elemental charges into the hole in front of the group. Fire geysers erupt from each hole in the neighborhood and various wurms are flung out on fire. "Easy, right?"

"If only," Amy points out as the worms disintegrate within the flames, "whoever's behind this keeps summoning the same creatures over and over again. The whole cycle's a complete pain."

"Then we need to find out what's really going on." Jamie's communicator goes off to reveal Daniel and April. "What did you two find out?"

"There are several wizards that are summoning all kinds of weird creatures," April updates the gang across town. "There are hostages in the mall and beasts are running rampant. Daniel and I are at our limit and need assistance."

"Hold on then. We just got some unexpected help so we'll be there shortly," he hangs up and turns to the group. "We need to get to the mall. Daniel and April have found the ones responsible for causing all of this carnage to the city." Melanie and Amy's communicators start glowing a reddish-green getting everyone's attention. The glow fades to reveal an engraving of a torch symbol. "That's the same symbol on those wizards at the mall."

"I don't like what this means," Amy stares at her symbol with a growl, "does this mean that we're part of that group?"

"This kind of thing has been going on back home in the last week," Melanie levitates off the ground, "I'll explain on the way but we need to get to the mall. Lila's there with my band." The group streaks off towards the heart of the downtown area.

The last of the news crews leave Burgundy Park as the crowd disperses after witnessing the photo shoot featuring the leaders of the Boros Legion. Other crews take down the backdrop and canopies and load them onto trucks. Kali and Olivia sign autographs for those who stayed to get a glimpse of the duo.

"You two looked amazing out there," the young male smiles as Kali signs a poster he carries.

"Thanks," Kali smiles nervously continuing to sign autographs.

"Wonderful as always Olivia," Landon affirms as both girls sign his wall poster. "You weren't too bad either Kali."

"She was definitely made for this," Olivia nudges her partner who starts to blush. "Okay everyone that's all for today. Groaning in disappointment, the crowd slowly disperses and the girls sit on a park bench overlooking the river. "You definitely have a future in modeling."

"No thanks," Kali rolls her neck trying to loosen up. "This has always been your path and now I have to find mine."

"True but you never know . . . I could put in a good word for you. But anyway, on to our discussion from earlier: are you sure you're ready to sleep with him?"

"I know I am . . . I'm just not sure when to bring it up with him."

"You're going to have to surprise him with it . . . get him somewhere where he can't back out of it. He's not easy to . . ."

"Blah, blah, blah," a voice echoes through the park getting the girls' attention. Getting up, they notice several males standing around them and two are in suits. "Talks about romance make me want to throw up."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on a girls' only conversation," Olivia oversees the group and notices several familiar faces. "You're the same group that attacked the school earlier in the week. What do you want with us?"

"Ladies of the Boros guild," Jonas steps forward as the girls flare their auras, "we're only here to claim the Orb of Balsan so if you'll just hand it over we might let you live."

"And you are?"

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. I'm Jonas Rieber, leader of the Osirian Brotherhood. My associates are here to claim your orb and your lives."

"We're not letting that happen," Kali snaps as the girls blend their powers. "The power of the orbs doesn't belong to you."

"They can blend their powers eh? Kill them!"

"Right boss," Zane and Vistra rush forward toward the ladies.

"I guess we'll finish our talk later," Olivia admits as cards materialize on both of their communicators. "Let's deal with them first . . . Arrows of Justice!" Arrows fly from her hand separating the men as they dart off in different directions. "They're trying to split us up."

"Those assholes don't realize we're two strong women who can take care of ourselves," Kali splits off after Zane. "I'm going after Zane. He'll pay for Monday."

"You're right about us being strong, independent women. That leaves me with Vistra." The girls split after separate targets bringing a smile to Jonas.

"All goes according to plan," Jonas mutters under his breath as explosion ring through the park. "Those fools don't realize how strong we really are but they are going to find out."

Tia attaches the last of the tubes onto the simulator finishing the rebuilding of Willie's aura structure. Alicia syncs his power to the computer as Tia emerges to check on the chamber. Workers disconnect the power cord and reset the chamber to begin draining the fluid that has kept him in stasis.

"So how long will this take?" Tia looks on as the energy begins flowing throughout his body.

"I have no idea," Alicia types a sequence to begin letting his power flow through his body, "no one has ever survived a core aura structure repair so there's no real timetable. This could take hours or days. Plus, we're dealing with a very rare mineral so who knows."

Treevil Outlets is Livalia's largest strip mall sitting in the heart of the downtown district. The mall houses the city's card shop that wizards go to in order to gain their cards. On the east end of the strip, a stage is set up for the concert set to take place in the early evening. Shoppers flee the area as several beasts and other creatures rampage the mall and surrounding area. Daniel and April hide on a roof avoiding detection by the wizards standing at the entrance to the parking lot.

"Where are those guys?" Daniel tries to sense where his teammates are. "There's no way we can take those guys on again without help." April looks down again seeing the creatures gathering around the entrance to one of the stores.

"Uh oh," she notices several individuals carrying several large cases following a wizard fighting her way to the stage. "That wizard is in trouble. I'm going to help."

"Be careful down there. Those with that torch mark on their devices mean business." April flies down to intercept the creatures.

Evelyn remains pinned against a tree entangled in Samantha's restraint spell as she struggles against giving information to Willie's whereabouts.

"I'm surprised that you've lasted this long," Samantha growls as two more cards materialize on her communicator. "It's impressive but you can't keep it up for long."

"I'm not telling you a damn thing," Evelyn pants between breaths as a card materializes on her communicator. "Dramatic Rescue!" a eagle emerges from the sky and frees Evelyn from the binding spell returning her to her feet. A new card materializes on her communicator. "Payback time . . . Archon of the Triumvirate!" Emerging from the card, the creature rushes straight for Samantha. The skies suddenly darken above them getting their attention.

"Why'd the sky darken?" Both ladies look up and see dark blue clouds thickening and start to swirl. Blue lightning erupts from the striking a building beyond the trees. "Better check this out." She flies off in the direction of the lightning.

"This is bad," Evelyn flies after her dialing up the team on her communicator, "if she gets to the facility first and contacts the brotherhood with its location we'll definitely have something to worry about. I've got to stop her and warn the others."

_To Be Continued . . ._


	7. Clash of the Guilds - Part 2

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 7: Clash of the Guilds – Part 2

A new crowd gathers outside of Burgundy Park as explosions continue to rattle surrounding buildings as Kali and Olivia continue to battle the leaders of the Osirian Brotherhood. Jonas watches his guys slowly gain the advantage in the ferocious fight that has cratered more than half the park.

"Man these guys are tough," Kali rubs dirt from her mouth as two more cards materialize on her communicator, "but I'm not giving in – Firemane Angel!" the angel appears above her and charges at Zane.

"Silly girl," Zane smirks as a card materializes on his communicator, "you don't stand a chance against me – Merciless Eviction!" energy streams from his hand eviscerating the angel shocking Kali down to a knee. "Just give us your orb and we'll make your death a quick one."

"Not a chance in hell. We will never let you fools take the orbs for your own greed."

"Like you have a choice," a new card materializes on Zane's communicator, "Kingpin's Pet!" the creature emerges in front of Zane and starts to glow. Kali's aura fades a bit as two more cards materialize. "You will surrender that orb or I'll just drain the life right out of you – Treasury Thrull and Syndicate Enforcer!" The creatures emerge with a glow that drains the young wizard of more energy.

"That's not good," Olivia senses the energy drain from her partner, "she's in trouble," she starts over to where Kali is fighting.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vistra cuts her off with his arms out wide. Two cards materialize on his communicator. "Your fight is with me little model – Treasury Thrull and Kingpin's Pet!" the creatures emerge with a similar glow. Olivia's power fades as the effect takes hold. "You like? That's the power of extortion for you. You will die today and your orb will belong to the brotherhood."

"You're kidding yourself. We will stop you," she gets back to her feet as a new card materializes on her communicator, "I promise you that – Skyknight Legionnaire!" the creature appears and charges straight for Vistra knocking him down. Olivia speeds towards Kali.

April stands between the group near the stage and the individuals chasing them with her white aura full ablaze. The pursuers react by holding out their communicators revealing the torch symbols scaring those behind her. Lila walks up beside April as cards materialize on each of their communicators.

"Who are these punks?" Lila inquires flaring her green aura. Her communicator begins to glow getting her attention.

"They just showed up out of nowhere and began attacking the city," April explains as her communicator also begins to glow along with Lila's. "We don't know why they're here or what they're deal is." The glow fades to reveal a torch symbol on Lila's communicator and a tree shrouded in white and green on April's communicator. "This is new."

"Long story on why that happened but we need to take care of them first," cards materialize on both of their communicators. "I don't take aggression very kindly – Volcanic Geyser!" A geyser of fire erupts from the ground under the enemy wizards causing them to scatter killing three of them.

"I'd better get a wall around us – Call of the Conclave!" Several Centaurs appear between them and the remaining wizards. "That'll keep them at bay until the others get here." Several streaks stream above them circling the mall before landing on the stage. "What took you so long?"

"Ran into a wurm infestation in a few of the neighborhoods," Amy winked as Daniel flies down to join them, "good thing my best friend happens to be in town for the concert."

"So those fools are the ones responsible for this chaos?" Jamie observes them gathering back up into a tight formation.

"We've discovered what we came here to find," a male steps forward showing the torch mark on his communicator, "the one who's destined to lead the clans back to prominence." Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out an orb glowing a reddish-green, and slowly makes his way towards the group causing them to take defensive positions. Amy's communicator begins to glow causing her to step forward until the two are face to face. "This, Amy Laughlin, is the Orb of Gremblor, main power source of the Gruul guild."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Amy holds her hands as the wizard gives her the orb before back away. The invaders immediately drop to a knee out of respect.

"The orb belongs to you but you need to place it in a sanctuary somewhere on this continent. The leader of the Azorius guild will explain everything but I sense trouble brewing elsewhere on the continent. I apologize for causing this ruckus and we'll pay for damages. Find us on Gravitia if you want to learn more." The invaders leave the parking lot.

"Melanie, what is this all about?" she turns to him as the glow on her communicator fades to reveal her symbol has changed to a golden engraving.

"This has been going on back home these past two weeks," she sits on the edge of the stage, "but it'll take me a while to explain all of this and then some."

The area around the facility is shrouded with woods making the building hard to spot from the air. Dark clouds continue to gather and swirl above the facility as blue lightning continues striking the ground around the structure. Jesse hides behind one of the trees watching the lightning only strike the ground around the building. His communicator goes off as he backs deeper into the surrounding woods.

"What's up Evelyn?" he speaks not taking his eyes off the light show.

"Trouble," she yells getting his attention, "one of the individuals that attacked our school is headed straight for the facility. Are you anywhere near there?"

"Yeah but there's something weird going on. These clouds appeared out of nowhere and lightning won't let anyone get close to the door. Plus, I'm sensing some serious power and I have no idea where it's coming from."

"That's disturbing but I need you to intercept the one I'm chasing. You should see us." Looking up, Jesse notices two streams of energy off in the distance.

"I see you now," he flies straight for the chase stopping Samantha right in her tracks. "Where do you think you're headed little lady?"

"Out of my way you powerless little punk," Samantha snaps at him as a card materializes on her communicator, "Hands of Binding!" Ribbons pull Jesse to the ground restraining him. Looking up, she sees the building and the lightning wall that strikes around it. Two more cards materialize on her communicator. "Found you – Lurking Informant and Duskmantle Seer!" the creatures appear near the structure. "Check out the building and kill anyone that gets in your way." The creatures nod as they approach the building.

Lights inside the facility flicker on and off as Alicia and the workers rush to finish restoring Willie's power. The power gauges on the computer react erratically as the power jumps up and down prompting warnings and alerts. Megumi and Yavena exit the training room amongst the fluctuations.

"What is going on out here?" Megumi observes the central computer as more alerts pop up on screen. "All these power issues make it hard to train you know."

"Sorry but we're restoring his power and I think it's overloading the computer," Alicia types a new sequence into the computer to control the rate of power transfer. The main screen cuts on showing Evelyn outside of the facility.

"We've got major issues out here," she states landing next to Jesse, "whatever you're doing in there has attracted some unwanted attention." She turns the image to Samantha landing outside the building as two creatures slip past the lightning. "If she contacts the rest of the group that attacked the school on Monday, we're going to have some serious trouble." The screen cuts off.

"Not good," Tia takes a deep breath turning from the monitor, "that girl is Samantha Valerin and she's one of the top spies on Ozan. Whomever she works for, you can be assured that trouble is not far behind."

"I'm more concerned about the creatures that got into the building," Alicia reminds the ladies as more alarms go off. The chamber begins to glow a strange shade of light blue as power backfires through the room. "Man this is intense. I can't keep a cap on the rate of increase."

"I'll work with you," Tia jumps on a separate console and types a new cap program, "while we do that, you two go and eliminate the intruders then get outside and help Evelyn. That chick must be stopped before she calls for reinforcements."

"Consider it done," Megumi winks back as the two ladies rush out of the lab through a different door.

"So what power level are we aiming at?" a female worker yells through the noise as alarms continue to blare.

"I have no idea," Alicia types away reading through the new information popping up, "the wizard power scale we use to judge power levels is useless this time. Not only there's no real precedent for where to set it, but also there's the source of the power to consider."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like this . . . every wizard and healer has a cap number. That number helps determine where that individual's power is going to max out. The scale we use makes sure that room is left when our powers advance and grow so your power doesn't turn you into a filet mignon."

"Ok I get that," Tia lies to her completely lost in the logic, "but how does that fit in with him?"

"As we all know, Willie's structure was altered on several occasions through the years. Those who did it, and I'm guilty of this also, didn't leave room for power increase. Eventually, his disorganized structure couldn't handle the power and it fell apart. My guess is what's happening now is that his body is adjusting to the power that we opened him up to."

"Meaning he's getting a new cap number and his body's adjusting to it," a male worker looks on as the power sensor continues to read increasing energy. "Question: what is a cap number?"

"The limit on the power of the individual," the female answers back to her co-worker.

"Yeah," Alicia pulls up a new screen on the computer, "that number is different for all of us. The power scale here helps us read the extent of one's power although all wizards and healers can sense another's power."

Loud gasps echo through Burgundy Park as the battle rages. Kali and Olivia are flung backwards against the railing dividing the park from the nearby river. Kali has a gash on the right side of her head and it begins to bleed. Jonas walks up to the ladies as three cards materialize on his communicator.

"Now why don't you make it easy for yourselves and tell me where your leader is?" Jonas leans in and holds Olivia's face up to his. "I promise to make your deaths quick and painless."

"Go to hell," Olivia mutters to him.

"Have it your way – Coerced Confession!" both girls struggle to maintain their silence. Zane's communicator goes off and he opens it to reveal Samantha.

"I've found where the leader of the Azorius is hiding," Samantha states loud enough that Jonas overhears. "I'm sending you coordinates and just be warned: there's a bit of a pest problem over here."

"We're on our way," Zane ends the transmission. "Jonas, we've found him."

"I heard," Jonas flares his red aura hovering off the ground, "looks like your lives have been spared . . . for now – One Thousand Lashes!" whips emerge from his hand striking the girls several times. "Let's go. It's time to collect our bounty!" the three fly off. Both girls are unable to move.

"_Ladies,_" a voice echoes through their heads, "_you have to get up! The others are going to need you. Willie is in danger!_"

"I hear you Elena," Kali groans in pain struggling to her feet. Reaching down, she helps her partner to her feet. "Come on Olivia. We need to go – now."

"I'm ready," Olivia reaches her feet only to stumble a bit before gaining balance. "We lost more power than I first thought."

"Are you strong enough to fly?"

"I think so. We need to get to Willie and fast." The girls take off as their communicators buzz. "What is it Evelyn?"

"Whoa," she goes wide-eyed noticing Olivia's face, "what happened to you two? Never mind, we've got trouble at the facility."

"We know," Kali looks on as a creature flies behind them, "you've got more on the way. Those creeps that attacked us on Monday ambushed us. They have someone leading them and they're after Willie. Hold them until we get there."

"Exactly as I feared," Evelyn shakes her head, "we'll do what we can but hurry."

"I don't have enough to speed up," Olivia tells her partner struggling to stay aloft, "can we take it easy until we get there?"

"Sure," Kali nods slowing their pace, "we're not that far from the facility so we'll try and save energy."

Smoke bellows from craters all over Livalia as insurance adjusters assess the damage done to property all over the city. Phone lines jam with people calling for help with injuries or their insurance company checking if their policy covers the damage. Wizards run off wild creatures that typically sneak into the city. Melanie lies back after telling the Livalian wizards everything that's happened to her team in recent weeks.

"Makes as much sense as anything else in the Magic world," April sighs getting to her feet, "although I have a hard time believing this and if it wasn't for that orb that Amy has now, I'd say you have completely lost your mind."

"So your sister and Willie have similar marks?" Amy stares at her golden mark of the Gruul clans. "That would make me one of these so-called guild leaders."

"That sums it up," Jamie rises noticing people gathering at the entrance to the parking lot, "life as a wizard never gets boring that's for sure. I guess it'll be time for the gates to open for the concert soon."

"I need to see Willie about this thing," Amy pulls out her orb hearing Melanie's communicator ring out.

"What's happening sis?" Melanie answers seeing her sister and her partner in pretty bad shape, "what happened to you?"

"Those brotherhood fools happened to us but that's another story," Kali wipes a trail of blood from reaching her eye. "There's about to be a huge scrap at the facility. The brotherhood knows where Willie is and they're trying to kill him before Alicia finishes her work on him."

"Judging by how you two look, neither one of you are up for another fight. I'm on my way over there. I just made a discovery myself and I need to see you guys."

"I normally wouldn't bother you when you prepping for a concert but this would qualify as an emergency."

"Don't worry about it. Just try to save energy and I'll be at the facility as soon as I can." Hanging up, she turns to her band. "Set up and do the sound-check. I'll be back ASAP."

"You got it," the group begins setting up their equipment.

"Lila, stay with them. I don't want the stage hands messing with the sound system." Lila nods helping the band set up the speaker system. "Come on Amy. We're going to see Willie and probably get sucked into a fight."

"Maybe we should come too?" Darren insists stepping forward.

"Not this time. These guys have a gang mentality and you need to be affiliated with a guild to be any good. Let's roll." Melanie and Amy take off towards the facility.

Two creatures fall out of the facility before disintegrating shocking Samantha. Megumi and Yavena rush out of the building and help Evelyn back to her feet. Storm clouds thicken over the facility as lightning rains down on the land surrounding the building. Opening at the center of the swirl, a ray of blue light shines down on the building.

"What is that power I'm feeling?" Evelyn looks at the light raining down on the center. "Whatever it is, it's unlike nothing I've ever felt before."

"What a show," Yavena witnesses Samantha charging the trio, "Hold up – Azorius Arrester!" the creature emerges and stops her in her tracks. "We'll deal with you in a second."

"You're just as bad as that weakling," Samantha retorts, "Now out of my way – Watery Grave!" the creature is destroyed shocking Yavena. A new card materializes on her communicator. "You're next – Last Gasp!" Evelyn begins to choke uncontrollably and drop to her knees.

"Overrule!" a voice calls out releasing the spell from the mana master's neck. Yavena gets to her feet with the card glowing on her communicator.

Tia and Alicia continue fighting the intermittent power surges trying to keep the chamber going at a steady pace. Tia types a code onto the chamber's keypad setting a timer. The workers type away at the main console trying to keep the rate of power increase in check. Alicia turns on the outside surveillance camera.

"It's pretty scary out there," Alicia observes the scene outside, "looks like the others are in need of some serious help."

"I need to help them," Tia looks at the scene. The radar alarm blares as three aura signatures appear on the radar moving fast. "More are coming. I'm going out there."

"Go ahead. I'll finish up in here. He'll join you as soon as he comes out." Tia grabs her deck and rushes for the exit. More alarms blare as the power sensor inside the chamber reads another power spike. "Here we go again," she rushes to the computer and sees that the power spike has stabilized but his overall power keeps climbing.

"Is that supposed to happen?" the male worker opposite Alicia sees the power gauge keep climbing and max out, "the gauge is pegged but the sensor reading more power."

"I don't know. Let me take a look," typing a sequence, she pulls up Willie's aura structure on the main computer to get a better picture. An explosion shakes the whole building as the power keeps climbing. "It's the liquid crystal in his mana power. It's radiating power like crazy. This power is truly off the charts and the intensity of this is starting to scare me and I don't scare easily." The glow inside the chamber fades as the timer goes off and the chamber door opens.

Jonas, Zane and Vistra land amongst the scrum taking place outside the facility. Tia exits the structure and rushes over to the other ladies.

"You guys are a mess," she stands in front staring at Jonas and his crew, "just rest. I'll handle this. You have no business here Jonas so leave!"

"I really am getting tired of weaklings telling me what to do," Jonas mocks as a card materializes on his communicator. "I want Johansson dead and nobody is going to stand in my way – Deathpact Angel!" the angel appears above him, "get her!" the creature charges for Tia standing firm as a card materializes on her communicator.

"You really are pathetic," Tia holds up her communicator, "I am the leader of the Izzet League and no one is going to outsmart me – Annihilating Fire!" Holding out her right hand, flames shoot from her palm disintegrating the creature. Two more cards materialize on her communicator. "I'm telling you to leave if you value your life."

"What a joke," he snaps his fingers, "gentlemen, let's show this bitch that no one messes with the brotherhood."

"Yes sir," Zane and Vistra charge the young lady.

"Have it your way," Tia stands firm, "I summon Frostburn Weird and Mercurial Chemister!" the creatures emerge in front of her. "Hold them off by any means . . ."

"Assemble the Legion!" a voice rings out as a dozen soldiers suddenly appear on the battlefield surrounding the men. A battered Kali and Olivia land across from Tia barely able to stand. "Not another step."

"I thought we crippled them back at that park," Vistra scoffs as a new card materializes on his communicator. "Judging by their power level, they don't have much left to fight with."

"I guess you were right, Samantha," Jonas looks around at the wizards surrounding them. A new card materializes on his communicator, "this is a pest problem."

"You're one to speak," Tia stands firm with her creatures, "coming here and causing trouble is your mistake you asshole."

"Enough of this jabbering – annihilate all of them!" Zane and Vistra rush off with cards materializing on their communicators.

"Time to end this," Vistra holds out his right hand as mana streams through it, "One Thousand Lashes!" whips entend from his hand destroying the soldiers shocking Kali and Olivia to their knees. Zane charges after Tia with cards at the ready.

"Time for you to die," Zane reaches out with his hand, "I'll start with your creatures – Executioner's Swing!"

"Not letting that happen," a new card materializes on Tia's communicator, "now back off – Chandra's Fury!" a burst of fire sends Zane sliding on his back toward Jonas. "Anyone else wants some?" Melanie and Amy arrive amongst the melee.

"Kali was right," Amy observes several wizards on their knees. "This is quite a scrap."

"I've been itching for a fight," Melanie looks left as Vistra charges toward Kali and Olivia barely able to stand. A card materializes on her communicator. "Kali hold on – Volcanic Geyser!" a burst of lava erupts in front of her sister striking Vistra mid-stride knocking him on his back on fire.

"Where the hell did that come from," Jonas looks around and sees two females rushing toward the Boros leaders. Growling, a card materializes on his communicator. "Where do these rats keep coming from? Someone, get rid of them – Smog Elemental!" Smoke fills the battle field stopping Amy in her tracks.

"I guess it's my turn for some fun," she slides to a stop as a card materializes on her communicator. "See to your sister and her partner. I'll handle this guy – Fire Elemental!" the creature reacts with the smog creating an explosion that blows Amy and Jonas backwards as both manage to stay on their feet.

"You ok sis," Melanie helps her sister to her feet, "you don't look too good. I have to get you both inside."

"No," Kali pushes her off only to drop to her knees, "we have to stay and fight."

"No offense but you two are in no condition to keep going. You're only putting your lives at risk at this point."

"You got that right," Samantha charges getting Melanie's attention. Cards materialize on both communicators as she closes in. "I'll kill two birds with one stone – Dinorva Horror!" the creature emerges and looms large over the sisters.

"If you think that's going to scare me then you have another thing coming – Rubblehulk!" the creature emerges and clashes with the horror creature. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Leave her to me Melanie," Evelyn hobbles forward materializing a card on her communicator, "she's my fight – Scythe of the Wretched!" the scythe forms in her hand. Samantha dodges the blade and jumps back.

"You're way too tired to focus," Samantha cackles until the shock of her creature being destroyed drops her to a knee.

"I can say the same for your dumb ass . . ." the clouds above the facility suddenly clear and the doorway gains a bright blue glow. Everyone is hit with a jolt of power directing their attention at the door. "Is that . . ."

"You've got to be kidding me," Zane trembles toward Jonas who's standing with his arms folded, "that power is insane. Whoever's coming out of there has power unlike anything we've ever sensed."

"Okay," Megumi gets to her feet and helps Jesse, "there's no way that's Willie. That doesn't even feel like his power."

"That's definitely him," Kali looks up as the light gets brighter, "my heart tells me it's him." Amy joins the sisters as the light gets brighter. Bolts of electricity streak out the doorway.

"There's no way any wizard's power can make that big a jump all at once in a short time," Amy stands wide-eyed at the scene at the door. "I still can't sense who it is." The air thickens as a figure walks out of the doorway into full view of the melee encased in a bright blue aura with white energy and golden entrails. Bolts of blue electricity streak from his aura into the surrounding area.

"If this is a party then how come I wasn't invited?" Willie smiles over the scarred battlefield looking at everyone scattered about. "I guess that I'll to crash then. It's my turn to play now." A card materializes on his communicator.

"_It's about time,_" Jonas smiles flaring his black aura. "_I'll collect that energy one way or another._"

_To be continued . . ._


	8. Clash of the Guilds - Part 3

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 8: Clash of the Guilds – Part 3

The air cracks as electricity jolts from Willie's aura. He slowly walks down the stairs drawing blank looks from everyone amazed by the power display.

"_Let me see here,_" his eyes dart from left to right getting a feel for the situation, "_Tia's still going strong but Yavena, Evelyn and Megumi have taken a beating and it seems that Jesse's knocked out._" His eyes dart to the right side of the clearing. "_I see those brotherhood goons did a number on Kali and Olivia. They're nearly spent but they're still willing to fight. I'm surprised that they're still moving._" A surge of power shifts his attention to Amy. "_Strange, I sense guild energy and it looks like Amy has come in possession of one of the orbs._" A similar power level directs his attention at the brotherhood. "_I also sense guild energy in that Samantha chick but it hasn't awoken yet. I see that Zane and Vistra are about to pee their pants they're so scared. What babies._"

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fight?" Jonas scowls through his black aura. "The sooner I collect that energy the sooner I get paid."

"Shut it Jonas! I'll deal with you in a second. My team comes first – Reward the Faithful!" White energy shoots from his aura hitting Kali, Olivia, Jesse Evelyn, Megumi and Yavena recharging allowing them to stand. "Everyone feel a bit better?"

"Yeah," Kali flares her red aura giving a thumbs-up, "we're doing a lot better. Thanks."

"Good. Now that I'm all caught up on everything," he takes a few steps forward causing Zane and Vistra to step back, "Jonas Reiber, you've made a huge mistake coming here and causing trouble. If you think I'm just going to let you take my power, boy you must have a screw loose you crazy nutjob."

"They were just a means to an end. Now that you're out of that building, I can crush you and take that blue quartz for my clients back on Ozan. I hope you're ready to die."

"Too bad, I've been there twice in the last year and a half. Besides, you don't stand a chance against me now."

"That's what you think," a card materializes on Jonas's communicator, "I'm strongest out of all of us guild leaders and I'm your equal – Teyza, Orzhov Scion!" Teysa appears on his right in a shower of white and black mana. "Teach this fool a lesson in power!"

"This guy must have a death wish," Melanie whispers to her partner as a card materializes on Willie's communicator, "He's so blinded on beating he doesn't realize that Willie's got him outmatched big time."

"I know," Amy stares at the battle with a sigh, "this will be fun."

"You're wasting your time and your power," Willie holds out his right hand, "nothing you do will reach me – Detention Sphere!" Teysa stops mid-stride as the sphere encases her hovering inches from his face. Flicking his fingers, he sends the sphere straight to the air, "Somebody blow that thing up please?"

"I've got it," Kali aims her hand in the sky as a card materializes on her communicator, "one shattered creature-filled sphere coming up – Lightning Helix!" Lightning shoots from her hand destroying the sphere and Teysa shocking Jonas.

"That's amazing," Jesse looks on in disbelief watching Jonas's aura increase in density, "he tossed that creature away like it was nothing."

"The scary thing about that is he didn't have to move an inch," Yavena watches the standoff as more electricity echoes from his aura. "I also sense that this is only the tip of the iceberg as far as to what he can do."

"You're crazy if you think you can make a monkey out of me," Jonas growls materializing three more cards on his communicator. "I am a guild leader and I am going to prove it – Syndicate Enforcer, Shadow Ally Denizen, Viskopa Guildmage! Get him!" the creatures materialize and charge the glowing mana master raising his right hand.

"Uh oh," Tia materializes a card on her communicator, "there's no way he's stopping all three of them at once."

"After what he did with his first creature," Jesse holds her back, "let's wait a second and see what he does."

"When will you learn? Martial Law!" the creatures stop in their tracks unable to advance. "Return at once." The creatures turn into streaks of light and flash back to their cards.

"He's just toying with him," Samantha observes stepping back from the showdown. "I'm seriously scared now. There's not a wizard alive that can stand against this kind of power. I should get out of here but something inside is telling me to stick around a little longer." Willie's eyes glance in her direction.

"_Don't leave yet Samantha. This show is not over yet_," his eyes shift back to Jonas. "Aren't you done yet? It's obvious you aren't going to beat me. Just give yourself up and maybe the authorities will go easy on you."

"Don't patronize me!" Jonas scowls putting out more power. "I am a guild leader I tell you! The four of us are strong but I'm the strongest of the guilds leaders and I am going to take all of you down!"

"If that's true then we really have our hands full," Tia motions trying to get a look at his communicator. "You believe this crackpot?"

"Truth is," Willie cracks a smile, "he's half right. I do sense three other guild leaders in this battle but I hate to burst your bubble genius but you're not one of them!" Jonas goes wide-eyed. "I also sense that someone else at this battle will become a guild leader," Willie's eyes glance at Samantha unknown to the brotherhood.

"How does he know about me?" Amy whispers to Melanie listening to the confrontation.

"Must be his new powers," Melanie whispers back, "let's listen and see what happens next."

"Liar," a card materializes on Jonas's communicator resonating with his temper, "I am the leader of the Orzhov Syndicate and I'm going to prove it – Obzedat, Ghost Council! Mana discharges from his aura resonating with the card forming a number of hooded individuals.

"That's it," Samantha takes off into the afternoon sky, "I'm out of here. This is a little too much for me."

"Where's she going?" Evelyn notices and starts after her.

"Evelyn, let her go," Willie senses not taking his eyes off of the materializing creature above Jonas, "she's important but not right now."

"We are the ghost council," Obzedat speaks in a unified voice, "We answer to no one but ourselves. Now hand over the blue quartz you brainless asshole."

"That's not a good thing to tell him," Zane chatters backing away towards the pathway away from the facility. "Vistra, we better get out of here too."

"I'm with you there . . ." Vistra starts behind him.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Yavena speeds around cutting the wizards off materializing a card on her communicator, "you started this mess and you're sticking around to see the end of it – Detention Sphere!" A new sphere encircles the men stopping their escape. "Now stay and watch!"

"You're a bigger fool than the game made you out to be," Willie cracks a bigger smile as a card materializes on his communicator, "but fighting you wouldn't be worth it since you're not with the true guild leader."

"Like we care about that," Obzedat snaps back at the young mana master, "we want the blue quartz energy and you're going to give it to us or everyone here is dead."

"Oh brother, five heads and you all are talking out of your collective asses. I already told him that no one's laying a finger on my power and that includes you."

"I've had it with his mouth," Jonas points directly at him, "kill him already!"

"If that's how it's going to be . . . ladies, I think it's time we bring the guardians into this. If you've got the power to do it, let's bring out the big guns. This fool won't listen to me but maybe he'll listen to them."

"It's worth a try," Kali and Olivia blend their powers as a card materializes on their communicators. "We call forth the guardian of the Boros – Razia, Boros Archangel!" Razia appears in a flash of red and white light to the amazement of the crowd. The girls drop to their knees. "That was all we had left."

"It's ok," Razia acknowledges the girls, "now that I'm out here, you two can rest easy. I see why I'm here."

"My turn," Tia materializes a card on her communicator, "I call forth the guardian of the Izzet League – Niv-Mizzet, Dracogenius!" a huge dragon emerges through a portal and shakes the ground with the landing. "Nice to see you again."

"Wish it was for more important circumstances," Niv-Mizzet notices Obzedat encased in a black aura. "Razia."

"Niv-Mizzet," Razia notices with a grunt. A card materializes on Amy's communicator.

"It's your time Amy," Melanie nods to her as her card begins to glow, "time to bring that guy out for us all to see."

"_I'm a nervous wreck,_" Amy notices the creatures as her card begins to glow, "_but here I go._ Guardian of the Gruuls, heed my request and come to my aid – Borborgymos Enraged!" A giant warrior appears in a swirl of red and green mana to the shock of Jonas who gets even angrier.

"Who summoned me?" Borborgymos looks around and notices the other guild masters. "What are you doing here Razia?"

"Save it ugly," Razia scowls at him pointing at Obzedat, "there's our problem."

"I'm the one who summoned you," Amy shows him her golden symbol, "I'm the leader of the clans in this world."

"I can tell we're going to get along just fine," Borborgymos glares at Amy reading her spirit. "You have a warrior's spirit and I like that."

"Save the chit-chat for later," Willie yells to the group as a card materializes on his communicator, "we have work to do. Guardian of the Azorius Senate, lend us your strength and come help us out – Isperia, Supreme Judge!" a huge sphinx appears in the sky and descends to the earth with a gust of wind. "We meet at last."

"Indeed we do," Isperia nods to him and looks to the rest of the group, "now what have you done this time Obzedat?"

"Stay out of this Isperia," Obzedat snarls not taking his eyes off of Willie, "that kid has blue quartz in his system and we're claiming it for the syndicate."

"No harm is to come to the leader of the Azorius as long as I'm around. You need to stand down or else."

"Same goes for me," Razia draws her sword, "the leaders of the Boros Legion will defend the Azorius to our last breath."

"You shouldn't say things like that Razia," Obzedat swipes his arm knocking Razia backwards. Kali and Olivia are shocked to the point of exhaustion. "If I wipe you out, then your so-called guild leaders are dead as well."

"You know I love a fight as much as the next person," Borborgymos walks forward, "but you've lost it and you must go down." He hits Obzedat with his hammer knocking them all down. Jonas is shocked with recoil damage and drops to his knees.

"We have to sever the connection between them," Willie notices Jonas's strain maintaining the creature, "it's the only way to put a stop to them."

"Leave that to us," Niv-Mizzet inches forward as Tia materializes on her communicator, "When I give the word, Tia, cast that spell to split them up."

"You got it," Tia nods as her card begins to glow, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"We should be ready as well," Isperia suggests as a card materializes on Willie's communicator."

"Save some for me," Razia charges in, "I have to get him for what this fool's goons did to my girls." She and Borborgymos tackle Obzedat to the ground and Niv-Mizzet grabs Jonas revealing a link between the two.

"Now," the dragon yells as Tia jumps over his head.

"Chandra's Fury!" Tia's card reacts with the attack as Jonas is hit with more damage.

"Time to open this fool's mind," Willie's aura grows as his card begins to glow, "Etherize!" Jonas is pulled into his own mind seeing pictures of the past and present. "Enough Jonas; you can't let your anger control you. Let it go. This battle is over and you and your brotherhood have lost.

"Never!" Jonas admits fighting back against the spell, "not until that energy is mine!"

"I guess this leaves me no other choice. I've tried my best to keep from killing you. Razia, Borborgymos, finish it."

"Those are the words that I live for," Borborgymos smiles as he and Razia bash Obzedat in the head disintegrating the advisors. Jonas suffers lethal shock as his life force slowly leaves him. "That was fun."

"Speak for yourself you big galoot," Razia pinches her nose easing away from the giant. "You ever hear of a shower?"

"Not this again. I'm a warrior . . . getting down and dirty is what the Gruuls do." The two begin another verbal argument much to the dismay of the ladies around them.

"There they go again," Niv-Mizzet shakes his head, "whatever. Tia, it was a blast working with you today. I'm here whenever you need me." The dragon leaves in a vortex of red and blue mana.

"I feel the same way," Tia nods as she walks over to Evelyn and the ladies behind her.

"Young leader," Isperia looks down at Willie staring at Jonas's body, "what you did needed to be done. I know you don't like to end another's life but there are times where it is necessary to maintain order."

"I know that Isperia," Willie powers down and turns around with a smile, "it had to be done and I'm good with that. Now I have to tend to my friends so thank you for your help. It was invaluable."

"Anytime you need me, you know how to reach me," Isperia vanishes in a shower of white and blue mana. Turning around, he notices Razia and Borborgymos still arguing. "Oh good grief, will you two knock it off already?"

"Well," Razia hovers back to Kali and Olivia getting to their feet, "I can't believe I have to work with that monstrosity that doesn't know how to use a bar of soap."

"Get used to it you military brat," Borborgymos raises his arm revealing a molded armpit with mushrooms growing from it. "This is how a man's supposed to smell and my clan doesn't have a problem with it." The group holds their breath to keep from throwing up. "Amy, I know I said it earlier but you have the spirit of a warrior and I will be there if you need me."

"No problem," Amy swallows her breath, "but next time, don't show up smelling like something died on you and rotted something awful. The stench alone nearly knocked us all out."

"You can say that again," Razia, Melanie, Kali and Olivia wipe the stench from their noses in unison.

"Women," Borborgymos leaves in a plume of red and green fire.

"You ladies have been through a lot," Razia smiles at her ladies as they look her in the eye, "I'm proud to have picked you two to lead this guild. Now get some rest." The girls nod as Razia disappears in a shower of red and white light.

"What a show," Jesse walks over to the exhausted group, "you guys are something else."

"What are we going to do about them?" Megumi points to the sphere containing Zane and Vistra as sirens echo in the background.

"Let the authorities handle them," Evelyn notices the flashing lights approaching the building. "They have a lot to answer to for all this insanity they've caused us. Hey, where did the card go?"

"I guess it went back to it's true owner. Probably the only real explanation."

"I have a question though," Amy looks at Willie helping Kali and Olivia into the building, "how did you know I came here as a guild leader?"

"My enhanced powers," Willie smiles back, "but that's another story entirely. Right now, we've got people who seriously need some time with Alicia and with these two," he shrugs Kali and Olivia, "the recovery chamber is calling you both."

"I need to get back and get ready for my concert!" Melanie snaps her fingers and takes off in a rush. "See you in Livalia!"

"Plus I need to take Amy to the sanctuary. Let's all meet in Livalia in an hour for Melanie's show. Amy, follow me." Willie and Amy fly out of the area as the others go into the facility.

The continent of Ozan is a mostly barren landscape consisting of mostly desert and few habitable areas. The area is mostly made up of slums and small villages that stick out through the sands of the vast deserts. Three major cities hold a small portion of the continent's population of just over fifteen million. The cities house most of the continent's richest individuals and families. Since the second great cataclysm, the way most of these individuals manage to get to the top is through conspiracy, bribery, racketeering, and extortion, all of which are legal, but getting caught by the wrong individual results in immediate death. The country's murder rate is the highest in the world at just under twenty-five percent.

The city of Orius is the country's capital city with a population of just over four million. Unethical business practices have led the city's success as most of its inhabitants have started their operations by screwing over others including fellow partners to get ahead. Several agencies have been started by these companies to keep tabs on the competition and in some cases force their competitors to sell. Several years prior, these agencies merged into a single organization – The Osirian Brotherhood. The brotherhood now runs the city with its central headquarters on the western side of town near the Port of Ovium. Inside the headquarters sits a central meeting hall with a central desk and five individuals sitting at a roundtable. Darius enters the hall and takes a seat in front of the brotherhood's top individuals.

"So, what happened on Aceleon?" the dark-skinned male in the center, Dante Riverson, asks with a questioned look on his face. He's the youngest mayor in the city's history at age nineteen after manufacturing a scandal to oust the previous mayor bringing the brotherhood to power. "Is that Johansson kid dead?"

"Unfortunately," Darius hangs his head, "he's still alive but Jonas is no more. Zane and Vistra have been arrested and are being detained by the authorities there."

"Let me guess," another dark-skinned male, Tyrone Wallace, speaks over Dante in a deep voice, "that kid now has total control over the crystallized blue quartz?"

"It appears so. Samantha got away but there's been no sign of her since earlier today. I'm sorry."

"Those incompetent fools," Dante slams his fist onto the table cracking it, "we should've sent someone to deal with him before that happened. Now what are our clients going to think?"

"It wouldn't have made much difference. He now has three other guild leaders with him. Beating them is next to impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," a Caucasian female, Ashley Ducharme, speaks up, "just as long as they don't have a powerful healer."

"Wrong there. Zane said that the healer that is associated with Willie might be one of the legendary healers we read about."

"Thank you Darius," Dante glares at him, "now get out of our sight!" Darius leaves the chamber hall slamming the doors behind him. "What are we going to do about this?" The conversation continues.

The city of Deltrad is the smallest of the three major cities in Ozan and is home to over a dozen spy networks that interweave themselves with every organization on the continent. Most of the citizens in the city are spies in one way or another with some working for companies, some working for the brotherhood, and some are freelancers who go out and get information on things and events going on in the world due to the lack of technology. Deltrad has the highest murder rate in the in the world at over fifty-five percent due to the spy-on-spy violence that take place in order to keep secrets from one another. Eight of these spy agencies banded together and formed the Dimaran Spy Agency, the world's largest spy network. The organization has eyes and ears everywhere in the world. Samantha arrives as the afternoon sun begins its descent to debrief about recent events.

"So, you're back," a Caucasian male, Patrick Devlin, smiles seeing Samantha walk through the door, "what's the news from Aceleon?"

"Honestly," Samantha sits down at her desk, "you don't want to know."

"It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea. Those idiots in the Osirian Brotherhood have no idea what they're doing. Jonas Reiber is dead; Zane and Vistra have been arrested and that mana master let me go." An older individual wearing a gray blazer over a blue shirt walks into the room.

"Did you at least find out about the legendary healer?" Matthew Arvell, president of the Dimaran Spy Agency, quizzes his employee. He is in his mid fifties but looks like someone in their mid thirties. "That is vital to our objectives moving forward."

"It's a real possibility that this Alicia Granson is a legendary healer but she has the symbol of the Izzet League. Right now, it's dangerous to approach them. The Azorius leader has this crazy power that made all of us at that battle cringe."

"Is it the crystallized blue quartz power we've heard rumors about from the brotherhood?"

"That would be true. I can't really describe but you have to experience it for yourself. I'm heading home."

"That certainly was enlightening. Have a good evening and be careful out there. You're one of the best." Samantha walks out of the building and heads for her apartment.

"_What a weird day. I can't get that Azorius dude out of my mind. What made me stay and watch Jonas basically get himself killed? Does that Willie kid see something in me? Is that why he let me go even though I brought all that trouble to him? What about that power he now has? I don't know whether I should go back and talk to him or what. Either way, I'm glad to be home._"

The parking lot at Treevil Outlets in Livalia rattles with cheers and screaming fans as the Treeline Carnival gets underway. Fans squeeze their way to the stage for a good look at the bands as they take the stage. Jamie and his team wait backstage as Melanie and her band prepare to take the stage. Kali and Olivia are about to take the stage with their cover for next week's magazine. Willie and Amy land behind the stage.

"Sorry for being late," Amy waves to her team, "I had a chat with this crazy spirit about my orb after I placed it in its resting place."

"Good thing you're here now," Jamie high-fives his teammate and Willie. "I haven't seen your mug since Valenia."

"I know right?" Willie laughs as a Caucasian male walks onto the stage with a microphone in hand. He is wearing a red suit with a white shirt and a rather large yellow and black bowtie.

"Good evening Livalia!" the crowd cheers wildly ready for the show. "Are you ready to rock?" the crowd cheers louder. "Alright, first up this evening we have Aceleon's number one model and her partner who are both leaders of the Boros Legion and they are here to present this week's magazine cover for GuildZone Insider. Here are Kali Danielson and Aceleon's number one supermodel Olivia Beltran!" both girls appear on stage to thunderous applause.

"What's new Livalia!" Olivia works the crowd in a red dress with white trim and heels. "For those who may not know, my partner and I are leaders of the Boros Legion!" both show their golden marks on their communicators. Olivia hands the microphone to Kali.

"We are here tonight to not only open the show for you this evening," Kali speaks in a white dress with red trim similar to Olivia's but with red heels, "we have a surprise just you all in attendance." The crowd cheers wildly as the girls stand opposite a big poster covered by a red and white sheet. "All of you will be the first to get a glimpse of the next cover for next week's GuildZone Insider magazine. All together now: 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!" The cover falls to pyrotechnics going off revealing both girls showing off their dresses and communicators with the cover title 'Leading the Legion'. Cheers and Flashbulbs signal the approval of the crowd. "I take it you all like it?" the crowd cheers get louder. "Alright everyone, you can get this latest issue starting this coming Wednesday." Kali hands the microphone back to Olivia.

"Ok, ok. Now, let's get this concert started."

"Our first band this evening comes from my hometown of Varayan and I'm proud to introduce my younger sister Melanie Danielson and her band Spirit's Wind! Let's hear it for them." Melanie's band takes the stage as Kali and Olivia take their leave.

"How'd we do?" Kali rushes into Willie's arms as her heart beats out of her chest.

"You two are great together," he winks back, "but I'm amazed that she got you in a dress. I have to say I'm digging the look."

"I told you he would like it," Olivia nudges her partner. The group dances along to the beat as Spirit's Wind plays their first number over the cheers and screams of the crowd.


	9. The Original Guildpact

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 9: The Original Guildpact

The sun rises over the city beginning a new week of classes for the students of Carson Central High. Students are eager to begin the three week break that begins at the end of the week. The chatter continues to be the symbols that keep appearing on various wizards' communicators. Construction crews start to arrive at the school's football stadium and begin work on setting up a temporary canopy over the field. Jesse makes his way to the group's typical hangout noticing Evelyn surrounded by a group of students.

"What's going on?" Jesse ponders seeing the students disperse from the band hall. "It was like this last week?"

"People are worried about Willie," Evelyn slumps down on a support pole resting her eyes, "I told them that he'll be here soon. The council called him, Kali and Amy to Rovenia to have a little chat with them."

"Why?"

"My guess is the carnage outside of the facility." Olivia and Melanie walk up to the covering to get out of the light of the morning sun. "Morning."

"What's this about the facility?" Olivia quizzes wondering about the whereabouts of the rest of the group.

"I'm telling Jesse that Willie and Kali were called to speak with the council. From what I gathered, they aren't too happy about the recent run of carnage in the last week."

The Elfhame Palace is abuzz about the events of the past week. Pages are rushing from room to room delivering messages and updates on events taking place around the world. The main meeting hall fills with reporters and their camera operators fill the back of the room. The members of the council take their seats on the bench as Willie, Kali, Amy and Tia enter the room and stand at podiums across from the council.

"Morning everyone," Council Director Salazar pounds the gavel to start the meeting, "we are here today to address the issues that have plagued the country in the last few weeks. Wizards are complaining about symbols appearing on their communicators, Carson Central coming under attack _again_ and not to mention the destruction that came to Livalia, Burgundy Park and the grounds of the Aura Research Facility. Everything I mentioned has the fingerprints of the four of you all over it."

"Esteemed council members," Tia takes a deep breath, "my team's reputation has been tarnished in the last few weeks. I'm from a village outside of Orius, the capital city of Ozan. The group that runs the city, the Osirian Brotherhood, was responsible for the attacks on Croata and Javista."

"Our intelligence told us that your Illumatros group was the one responsible for those attacks," Councilwoman Masterson reminds the council, "how do we know that you're not lying to us now?"

"As I've already said, the brotherhood was totally responsible. One of their agents infiltrated my group and stole some vests that belong to me. He gave them to others with the brotherhood and they masqueraded as my group when they did what they did. My group is nothing more than a group of researchers not looking to start any trouble. We have been looking into the whole symbol thing."

"That brings us to the first part of the complaint," Willie shows his communicator's golden engraving. The entire room erupts in conversation. "Over the last two weeks, Tia and I along with the rest of our old team of archaeologists discovered a series of ruins that gave us some insight into this world and its connection to the Magic multiverse."

"And that's where these symbols come in," Tia picks up the conversation, "we found out that this world was created much like the game's version of the guilds in Ravinca. After the second great cataclysm, the old guard basically sealed away the power of the guilds. Recently, the power has resurfaced and through random selection we still don't understand, new guild leaders are being selected."

"Four of which stand before you this very day," Kali nods showing her communicator along with the rest of the panel. "We were given the task of rebuilding the guilds to where they were before the events of the second great cataclysm. There is a threat looming that has us doing this."

"The Osirian Brotherhood," Willie picks up the conversation, "is the group responsible for causing the carnage at Burgundy Park and the events that transpired at the Aura Research Facility. Kali here has the bandage on the side of her head as proof. They framed Tia's group in the attacks on those other countries and they came to kill me and I guess you already know how that ended up."

"Indeed we do," Director Salazar nods in affirmation, "it seems that everything you've told us holds up so far. This brotherhood group you spoke of has been causing trouble not here but in several other nations including Ozan itself."

"That's not the first time," Tia rolls her eyes, "the brotherhood has always kept Ozan broke money wise. They're the main reason that the country is the poorest in the world. If you ask me, they're the true crooks in a place for criminals."

"A reverse Robin Hood scenario," Councilwoman Masterson pulls a document from the table, "they take from the poor and give to the super rich."

"That's life on Ozan; a place where bribery and extortion is commonplace. There are those who don't want to live that way but it's a death sentence to go against the brotherhood."

"Since they attacked wizards here," Councilwoman Calhoun sighs reading a report on her iPad, "they are now wanted fugitives in the eyes of this very council."

"Not just here," Willie grips the podium, "but everywhere else the brotherhood has a foothold. They have become a menace to the world and that cannot stand and believe me when I say that they will be dealt with."

"The two that you captured," Director Salazar points to a holding cell containing Zane and Vistra wearing white and blue prison jumpsuits, "their sentence will serve as a warning to the rest of the world that messing with Aceleon and hurting its citizens will not be tolerated under any circumstances. Anyone coming here from another nation to commit crimes against our citizens will face severe punishment to the highest extent of our laws!"

The final bell rings ending the school day as students rush for the parking lot to board buses or get to their cars. Wizards take to the skies to escape the traffic and get to their afternoon jobs or head for home. Kali walks inside her house and heads straight for her room. Dropping her books on her bed, she raids her closet not noticing her sister enter her room.

"What happened to you today?" Melanie questions lying on her sister's bed turning on the television. "I heard that you had to go before the wizard's council."

"Yeah," Kali holds up a blue dress in a full-length mirror, "they aren't happy with what's gone down in the last week. Plus, we didn't tell them about the group that came here from overseas." She grimaces before putting the blue dress back on the rack.

"What's with the closet raid? The last time I saw you in a dress was over two years ago."

"I've planned a date night for Willie and me at the end of the week and well . . . I want to take things to the next level if you know what I mean?" She grabs a second blue dress with white designs on the sides.

"You're really going through with it . . . sleep with him I mean? I know you've talked to me about it in the past."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about doing this for a while." Olivia enters the room oblivious to the girls deep in conversation.

"And now she's truly ready to do it," Olivia carries in several outfits and throws them on the bed next to Melanie. "I'm here to make sure she looks her absolute best when they leave Friday evening."

"I'm helping out with this. I know a thing or two about hair after all."

"It's all good as long as mom doesn't find out about this."

"She and dad won't be able to stop you even if they try. I've never seen you this determined before."

Willie walks through his neighborhood through the partly cloudy sky. Rounding a corner, he sees a large structure peaking over the suburban landscape. Candlelight Elementary School is the largest of the city's four elementary schools housing first through fourth graders. Just past the front door, a pagoda stands tall and serves as a waiting area for parents and relatives to pick up the kids at the end of the day. Entering the main pagoda, he spots a familiar face amongst the gathering crowd.

"Hey, Lola," Willie waves getting her attention, "didn't expect to run into you here."

"Yeah," Lola looks up from her notes, "just here to get my little brother. You?"

"I'm also here to pick up my little brother Max. My mom and his dad are both out of town for the day and won't be back until nightfall." The final bell rings and students rush out of their classrooms and into the arms of their waiting relatives.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Two first grade boys rush straight for them. "Hey there Shane."

"Hey sis," Shane smiles as his sister pats him on the head.

"This is Willie," Lola points him out to her brother as he waves, "Max's brother."

"Hey big bro," Max hugs Willie as the four make their way out of the building. "Hey Shane, don't we have the coolest older brother and sister?"

"Yup," Shane smiles as the two shake hands, "the absolute best."

"So what did you want to talk to me about," Willie questions Lola as the group enters an ice cream shop.

"Last week," Lola sighs as the line moves closer to the counter, "after that battle, I discovered that I'm able to heal wizards like that girl Alicia that hangs around your group."

"That's interesting. So why bring it up to me?"

"My symbol started glowing a strange shade of gold when I helped Kendall. It felt like I'm supposed to help you or those with our symbol or something weird like that."

"First time I've heard of that happening. Tell you what," Willie opens his communicator and uploads a location to Lola's communicator, "go and see Alicia at the Aura Research Facility where we work and she can explain the whole healing thing a lot better than I can."

_**Several Days Later**__**:**_

Stars slowly light up the night sky signaling the start of the weekend. People are elated that they are out of school for the next three weeks. The streets rumble with noise as people start out for various vacation spots throughout the country. Inside, Kali checks herself in her full-length mirror wearing a red dress with white and various shades of red designs. Her hair has been dyed with red streaks to accent the dress. Melanie peeks inside to get a look.

"You look ready," Melanie walks into the room and quietly closes the door, "it's the big night."

"I know," Kali takes a deep breath closing her closet door, "I'm nervous but excited. Thanks for doing my hair. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"This is something you want to do. Does Willie even know what you've planned?"

"Not a clue. All I've told him is that I've made reservations at the restaurant we all ate at in Valderia's Peak when we ran away from here and we're catching a show; nothing about the hotel room I've reserved at Horizon's Point."

"That sounds so romantic. He won't know what's going down until it happens."

"That's the plan."

Willie walks downstairs wearing his usual jeans and navy blue shirt under a dark blue button-down shirt with white designs all over it. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a Gatorade from the refrigerator.

"You look a bit on edge," Beverly notices her son's uneasiness from the living room sofa, "it's just a date night."

"I know," he sighs looking out the window, "but something feels different about tonight. I'm more wound up than usual."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Mom, I know that tone in your voice; what do Kali tell you? You obviously know something."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever, I'm not going to fight it so I'm out of here. I'll see you sometime tomorrow," Willie walks outside to see Kali in her new look. "Evening beautiful . . ." she kisses him deeply for several seconds before breaking.

"That's a preview of later tonight," she winks at him as she grabs his hand, "but for now, we need to get going." The two take off into the night. Gliding past the Elfhame Palace, both of their communicators start to glow. "Aw man, I thought this would be a Magic-free night."

"As did I. Well, might as well see what this is about," Willie points his communicator until the glow is at its brightest, "this way." The two fly towards Aldertown.

Beyond the ruins in Aldertown sits a thick, muddy mix of marshland and swamps crawling with alligators and wild creatures. Hanging vines and poisonous plants have made this area difficult to navigate over the years. Sticking out of the marsh sits a dome structure sticking into the mud. The dome begins to glow as Willie and Kali approach the vine-wrapped structure.

"What is this?" Kali wonders as a door opens on the side facing the teens. "I don't like it."

"Whatever's in there is waiting for us; let's make this quick so we can go eat."

"Exactly," the pair enters the dome and hover to the center. The center room glows a deep blue aura. The Azorius symbol is etched on the wall across from the doorway. To the left of the door stands a life-size statue familiar to Willie.

"That's odd, this is a statue of Augustin," he observes noticing a slot big enough for a card to fit into, "I wonder," pulling the card from his deck, he places it into the slot. The statue gains a blue aura as the statue stirs from its slumber.

"You answered my call and found the chancery," Augustin speaks through the statue, "I know I'm interfering with your evening but I had to get you two alone."

"It's cool sir but what's so important you couldn't wait until tomorrow to contact us?" Kali questions the statue as a hole in the center opens up.

"Only the leaders of the Boros and Azorius guilds can find this place. Plus I wanted to speak to you both so I had to wait until you two were close to this place before I reached out through Willie's communicator. Rising from the floor behind you are ten keyrunes that were once used to open the guildgates between countries." The stand rises and along with the keyrunes rest charms and a rolled up parchment. Willie picks up the document and unrolls it. "The document you're holding there, young leader, is the original guildpact the ten of us signed long ago when this world was formed."

"Unreal," Willie reads through the document, "I thought this thing was destroyed when the pact dissolved."

"This is the original document that has been preserved even with the passage of time."

"Hang on a second. What's with this provision that every guild leader has to have a healer?"

"Not just any healer," Augustin speaks softly remembering the clause, "a legendary guild healer. Every guild leader has a healer specific to that person only. I know this world has wizards that have formed teams and most of them have a healer."

"That's true," Kali nods her head, "without Alicia I don't know where Team Hydroflame would be right now."

"I wouldn't be here at all," Willie confirms, "plus she's a childhood friend. So how do we go about finding these healers?"

"I'll leave that for you to figure out," Augustin snickers seeing the young mana master put the charms and keyrunes into his backpack.

"How did I get the feeling that was going to be his response? What do we do about these keyrunes?"

"The keyrunes are used to open the guildgates on every continent. It's the only way to reconnect the world. That will be vital to reform the council of guilds. My power is starting to fade," the eyes on the statue begin to fade out, "take the keyrunes and the charms to the other guild leaders." The eyes fade out and the card streaks back to Willie's communicator.

"What else is in the original pact?" Kali wonders heading out of the chancery.

"All I got out of it was something about maintaining the balance between the guilds or whatever. According to the pact, if the council of guilds were to ever be reconstituted, a new pact would need to be forged from the old one. The keyrunes we now have are vital to that process."

"We'll figure it out like we always do," Kali grabs his hand exiting the chancery, "for tonight, your only focus is me." The two head for Valderia's Peak.

Since the chaos takeover, Valderia's Peak has undergone various security upgrades and renovations have taken place all over the resort. The number of restaurants has increased from four to eight and the number of theaters and hotel rooms has tripled. Walking into one of the restaurants that also hold a stage show, Kali drags Willie to a table that has been reserved for them.

"It's been a long time since we've been at the mountain resort," he relaxes in his seat as a seafood dinner, "my favorite. You certainly know me."

"Yeah, you're definitely going to enjoy this," Kali whispers to him sitting down right next to him, "this stage show is said to chronicle the history of the world." The lights go down as the stage lights shine and the show begins.

Sirens echo through the streets of Deltrad as ambulances rush individuals to the city's various hospitals. Calls filter through the Dimaran Spy Agency as people start calling in to report missing relatives, friends and problems involving the Osirian Brotherhood. Matthew storms out of his office slamming his door getting everyone's attention.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on out there?" Matthew slams a pile of job requests on the main desk in the center of the room. "Over a dozen agents have been hospitalized in the last few days and five of them have died. The brotherhood is wreaking havoc on all the agencies in the city. No one has completed a job in over a week. We're losing money here people."

"There's little we can do right now," a short, dark skinned male, Tyrone Simpson, points to the bulletin board, "the brotherhood has tightened its grip on the entire country. No one in the city has been able to earn any money much less keep it."

"We're piling up job requests left and right but no one willing to take anything," Patrick sighs holding up a stack of requests, "we value our lives right now." Samantha rushes into the room out of breath. "Tell me you at least got your job done."

"Barely," Samantha catches her breath, "I don't know what pissed off the brotherhood but they're not letting anyone get away with anything unless they're the ones doing it. On my way back here, several of those creeps were ambushing several other spies from other agencies. I know this country is the home of impropriety, crime and vulgarity but come on."

"At this rate, they're going to run all of us out of business," Matthew lets out a sigh, "we may have to send out a call for help to another nation. If this keeps up, no one will be able to make a living for us or our families."

The beach resort of Horizon's Point sits just outside of Kirtren facing the ocean. Sea turtles often nest here making it a heavy tourist attraction spot. The moon rises over the beach as Kali leads Willie to a spot far from the buildings and people enjoying the early evening air.

"I admit the show was awesome," Willie smiles as Kali leads him under a pier, "but now I'm curious as to why you brought me here?"

"First," she pulls him into a deep kiss for several seconds as she moves his hand to her chest, "that. Second, take a look," she points out to the sea as a school of dolphins swim by. "I remember your mom telling me how you used to sneak out to watch the dolphins pass through here at night."

"Yeah, when I was younger my best friend Anthony and I would sneak down here about once a month and watch the dolphins blow water as they pass through. Something about seeing them at night brings that feeling of peace. Thanks for bringing me here. I missed doing something like this growing up. What's next?"

"All in due time," she takes his hand leading him towards the hotel, "I've got something else to show you first."

Orius is in a state of lockdown as brotherhood officers patrol the streets beating up anyone not following the order. Screams are heard from alleyways across the city as spies defend themselves against the onslaught. Camera crews follow select individuals as they carry out the lockdown order to broadcast the events to the rest of the world. Two females walk into the main headquarters as Dante observes the monitors.

"Everything proceeds as planned," the first female, Alison Everton, bows, "the city is completely shut down as you ordered."

"Very good Alison," Dante turns around in his chair, "I know I could count on you and your sister. This will teach those fools in Aceleon that we don't give a rat's ass what they or anyone else says. I'm putting up a ten million dollar bounty on Tia Tomlin. She has to pay for wronging my authority."

"I'll make sure the brotherhood is aware of this," Alison's twin sister, Avery, walks out of the room, "Anything else?"

"Yes. I'm increasing the bounty on that Johansson kid to twenty-five million. That blue quartz power of his is vital to our next objective."

"As you wish," Alison joins her sister as they exit the room.

The Beachfront Hotel is the most expensive hotel in Horizon's Point. Rooms in the hotel run for at least a hundred fifty dollars per night. Reservations are made three days in advance so the workers can furnish the rooms in advance for a person or couple's specific purpose. The main lobby is lit by light blue florescent lights that give the room a nostalgic feel and easy on the eyes. Kali leads Willie into the main lobby.

"Now this is a sight," he observes the lighting and the scene as people move about, "the first time I've been in this place."

"Wait here," Kali walks to the front desk, "I'll be right back."

"_What is this girl up to? After the fun we've had tonight, I'm suddenly getting real nervous again and in a good way._"

"Excuse me," Kali rings a bell as a male wearing a suit walks to the front desk, "I have a reservation for two – last name Danielson."

"Ah, Miss Danielson," the clerk finds her name in the reservation list, "I do believe that everything is set up the way you asked," he notices Willie leaning on the wall watching the crowd, "I take it that's the lucky man?"

"Yeah, that's my guy. Tonight will be his first time but he doesn't know it yet."

"Oh I see. You're going to surprise him," he reaches under the table and gives her a key card. "Your room is on the top floor in room 418. You do know that mingling wizard energies like this can be dangerous?"

"I know but he's worth it."

"Alright then, have fun," the clerk gives a wink as Kali signals Willie over.

"We're all set," she presses the elevator button. The doors open and she literally pulls him into the elevator. She presses the button for the top floor and pulls him into a deep kiss. "It's time for your final surprise."

"Now why did I just get nervous all of a sudden?" Willie questions looking into her eyes that have gained a look of pure lust, "I've never seen that look in your eyes; the look of pure need." The elevator doors open and she pulls him down a hallway until she stops at a door.

"Here it is," she enters the key card into the door unlocking it and she pulls him inside. Up several stairs sits a room that has been set up with red, white and blue candles giving off a stream of pure energy wrapping around the entire room. The moon shines through the window accenting the energies. Willie's crystal reacts to the lights. "Tonight, my sweet, you belong to me."

"You mean . . ." she interrupts him with a deep kiss as she moves his hand to her chest.

"Exactly," she lets go of him and go towards the door, "tonight, it's just you and me alone with the light of the moon," she smiles lustfully as she lowers the straps on her dress and closes the door to the room.


	10. Puzzle

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 10: Puzzle

The skies above Kirtren gains a bright glow as rings of blue and red energy expands outward through the city and into the countryside. Every person coming in contact with the energy feels a sudden sense of calm and inner peace. The energy lingers as the rings of interlocking red and blue energy shine down on the sky giving everyone a show. Reaching Varayan, Melanie looks outside her window.

"_Wow,_" she looks on as red and blue sparks rain down onto the city. "_What is this energy? It doesn't feel natural at all._" Her communicator goes off revealing Olivia. "Hey, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah," Olivia stands outside as the energy rains down, "I think I know what this is?"

"What's going on?"

"This energy comes from two wizards sleeping together but I've only seen this on a small scale and that happened only once."

"You're saying that this power is coming from Willie and Kali?"

"Makes the most sense but there's nothing in the manuals about something like this. The strange thing is that they will have no idea that they've generated this energy wave."

"You lost me at energy wave."

"I'll explain it better in person tomorrow." The conversation ends as the energy rains down through the night.

Sunrise gives light to the country as everyone stirs to begin the new day. The hotel resort of Horizon's Point roars to live as people check out and in as new people wait as workers clean and prep rooms for the new tenants. The local news media arrives and interviews occupants asking about the ring of energy originating from the hotel.

"People say that ring of energy emerged from the hotel," a female reporter asks the manager as a crowd gathers around the news crew, "and common logic says that a wizard is somehow involved."

"Pardon me ma'am," the manager steps in front of the cameras gathering everyone's attention, "we do have about a dozen or so wizards that stayed in this hotel overnight; however, no one we talked to so far has knowledge of this."

"Do you know if any of these wizards happen to be dating?"

"I know only of two wizard couples that have rented rooms but tenant confidentiality clauses forbid me from revealing their names to you."

The morning sun shines through the windows of the hotel dissipating the last of the energy that echoed through the room overnight. Kali shifts her head as the light stirs her from her slumber. Her head is buried in Willie's chest as both of them are covered only by a bed sheet. His hand moves to her head as he starts to stretch.

"Morning my sweet," she whispers to him propping up on an elbow, "I love how cute you look when you sleep."

"Hey yourself," he wipes his sleepy eyes shaking out the morning cobwebs, "morning already?"

"Seems like it. It's just after nine."

"Wow . . . I don't want to leave but we have to get back and get the keyrunes to Tia and Amy and plan our next move."

"I don't want to leave either after the night we had."

"I want to thank you . . . for everything. The night was perfect."

"You're welcome my hunk of a man. I'm hungry so let's get ditch this place and find a bite on the way home," she gets out of bed and grabs her bag strolling into the bathroom.

Trailview Mall clutters with activity as people shop amongst the chatter of last night's show in the sky. Wizards flood the card shops as more symbols have appeared on their communicators. Melanie exits the card shop with new cards heading towards a clothing store when a news story appears on a monitor gets her attention.

_This is Max Vaspain with the Saturday Morning report. The top story this morning continues to be the overseas activities of the Osirian Brotherhood. Overnight, the brotherhood has launched attacks on Gravitia and strengthened its hold on Ozan by banning all overseas travel. Our foreign correspondent Jules Mickelson filed this report last night:_

_ "The Osirian Brotherhood began a campaign of oppression Friday night after a warning from the Aceleon Wizards Council that two brotherhood lieutenants were sentenced for their roles in attacking that country. Spies across the country have been ambushed by brotherhood officials enforcing the lockdown placed on the city in response to the events on Aceleon. The leader of the brotherhood, Dante Riverson, has declared bounties on Aceleon's top wizard, Willie Johansson and another local wizard named Tia Tomlin. Back to you."_

_ Thanks Jules. We'll give you more information on this as it develops. Also overnight, a strange ring of energy originating from Kirtren overtook the country in a shower of red and blue light. Officials maintain that the energy shower that fell upon the country is completely harmless but any wizard experiencing side effects is to find a healer or head to the Aura Research Facility as a precaution. We now go live to Donna Carlson who's live in Kirtren with the latest – Donna?"_

_ "Max, people across the city here in Kirtren have been asking questions about the source of the energy wave. Sources have confirmed that the energy wave originated from here in Horizon's Point. Right now, I'm in the very hotel where the source of the energy was said to have started. Based on various interviews we've had with hotel guests, wizards may be the cause of the wave but we're unsure. Hold on, someone's coming down the elevator._" The numbers above the elevator count down until the bell dings signaling the stoppage. The doors open and out walk Willie and Kali to the surprise of cameras. "_It's two members of Team Hydroflame! Are you guys here to investigate the energy wave that came from here?"_

_ "What energy wave?" Willie ponders as Kali walks to the front desk to turn in the key card. "We both have been knocked out all night and know nothing about some wave of energy."_

_ "There haven't been any fallout so far, but are you going to at least investigate the wave?"_

_ "If it's wizard related then we'll take a look at it but since there's no real concern, it's not on our immediate to-do list. Now if you'll excuse us, we're leaving."_

_ "Are you aware that the Osirian Brotherhood has a bounty out on you?"_

_ "I am aware of the brotherhood's bounty. We are in the process of planning how we're going to deal with them."_

_ "You might not have heard that the brotherhood has also issued a bounty on Tia Tomlin."_

_ "That I haven't heard. Thanks for that," _Willie and Kali make their way out of the building.

_ "Very interesting words from the leader of Team Hydroflame," Donna turns to the camera, "back to you Max."_

_ Thanks Donna. We'll take a short break and return with more breaking news._

"Whoa," Melanie walks from the store, "it's obvious that those two have no idea on the energy wave." Olivia walks out of an adjacent store. "Hey."

"I was hoping to run into you," Olivia jumps hearing Melanie's voice, "I want to catch you up on last night." The girls leave the mall deep in conversation.

The skies remain clear as the sun inches higher into the sky through midday. Streams of red and blue energy streak through the sky as Willie and Kali make their way back to Varayan. Willie is deep in thought causing him to slow down as the facility comes into view.

"The last thing I wanted to see are cameras," Willie sighs as the facility comes into view, "but it is what it is. Want to stop in the facility and say hi?"

"I'd love to but I've got to head home," Kali smiles as they land outside the doors of the facility, "I'm sure Olivia would want to see me and I need to return the outfit she loaned me for that shoot."

"That's cool then. I have to get to Tia and talk about our next move with the brotherhood's little stunt. Later."

"I'll see you later," she kisses him deeply before taking off, "I love you." She flies off towards the city.

"I love you," he yells back entering the building.

Alicia runs data through the facility's central computer analyzing the energy wave that spread across the country. On a separate console, she analyzes the liquidized crystal blue quartz embedded in Willie's aura structure. Lola works in the training room with Tia as she learns how to advance her healing capabilities.

"You're forcing your power way too much," Tia explains in a calming voice, "healing requires a relaxed easiness to it. I just wish Alicia was teaching this to you instead of me."

"I know," Lola gets to her feet, "but I want to get better in battle as well as learn how to grow as a healer also."

"There's a reason that healers don't go into battle. They're sole responsibility is to assure the health of those who do battle. If I'm right, then you are a rare type that can do both." The lab doors open and Willie enters with a bag.

"What's happening," Willie shouts taking a seat next to Alicia, "you're as busy as ever." Lola and Tia exit the training room.

"I'm analyzing that strange energy wave that came from Kirtren last night," Alicia types away not taking her eyes off of the computer, "it's unlike anything I've seen that's for sure."

"Let me have a look." Willie watches the video as the wave passes over the facility raining down red and blue showers of energy. "_I never thought I see this again._ I know what this is as I've seen this before."

"What is it," Lola looks on as the wave expands through the country, "that energy last night felt so warm and peaceful it made want to actually sleep in it."

"Let me start by saying this: there's an unwritten rule that all of us wizards follow saying that no two wizards are to randomly sleep together unless they are completely in sync. There is energy that is produced that can be harmless as you all experienced last night, and there's a destructive energy that can tear wizards apart."

"What's this energy called?" Alicia scours the internet looking for references.

"I forgot what the energy is called but I have experienced this phenomenon once before on Saldana."

"So we have nothing to worry about?"

"Pretty much. Based on what you have told me, this energy did nothing more than make everyone feel good."

"So where were you last night?" Tia inquires seeing him reach into his bag, "we couldn't get a hold of you for nothing after the stunt the brotherhood pulled off. They put a bounty on me and increased it on you."

"First, I know about the brotherhood's recent activities and they need to be dealt with. As to the first part of that question, you don't want to know but I do have something for you," Willie pulls out a charm and keyrune and gives them to Tia. "I'll just say that Augustin sought me out last night and gave me these things. I also have this," he pulls out a rolled up document and hands it to Alicia. "This provides some of the answers you seek."

"What the . . ." Alicia reads through the document with Tia and Lola, "is this the original guildpact?"

"The very same. If you want a real trip, read Provision Seven and Lola, that provision might answer your question that you have about your role as a potential healer."

Kali arrives at her house and sees that everyone seems to be out. Entering, she grabs a soda from the refrigerator and heads for her room. Lying on her bed, she closes her eyes as she's pulled into her subconscious entering a room decorated in red and white designs. The air thickens with red and blue energy as Elena walks out of an adjacent room.

"What's going on Elena?" Kali questions her other half as the room brightens.

"Trouble is brewing on Saldana," Elena waves her hand showing an image. A group of wizards with the Boros symbol on their communicators defend a ruin as two dozen cloaked wizards brandishing the sun symbol attack them. "The brotherhood has aggravated hostilities between the three groups that reside on the continent. Granted none of the groups on Saldana get along to start with but still . . ."

"Any idea what are they looking for?"

"I'm really not sure but the fighting has endangered a Boros ruin near the capital city of Salerain. You need to go there, stop the fighting and find the guild leaders."

"I guess but what's so important about this ruin?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself. By the way, how did it go last night? Judging by this energy, better than you could've hoped?"

"Better than that. I feel more connected to him now and I know he feels the same way to me."

An explosion ricochets through the streets in Deltrad as brotherhood servants enforce the lockdown on the country. Tollbooths are set up on every street forcing people to pay to simply walk to a store on the next corner. Several individuals chase Samantha and Patrick into an alleyway between two buildings. Two brotherhood members come from behind a building boxing in the spies.

"You two know that no movement is allowed in the city unless you pay up," a dark-skinned male wails in a deep voice, "now you either pay the fifty dollar passage fee or surrender right now."

"Not a chance in hell," Patrick flares his white mana and materializing a card, "you guys aren't getting a dime out of us . . ." a blade swings through the air slitting his throat. Grasping his neck, Patrick slides to the ground.

"Patrick," Samantha takes off her blue button-down shirt and puts it on his neck, "hang on, I'll get you to a healer."

"I'm afraid that you two aren't going anywhere," a Caucasian female stares into Samantha's eyes as a card materializes on her communicator, "you refuse to pay so the price will be your lives."

"Just leave us alone. We're not causing trouble."

"Unfortunately," a third Caucasian male speaks from behind her, "by being out you've defied the lockdown and now you must pay with your lives . . ." a black pool forms under Samantha and Patrick as a vortex encases the entire alley. The two wizards are sucked into the vortex as it disappears. "Where did they go?"

Various colors light up the sanctuary as the four orbs sit in their resting place. The tablet glows in response to the orbs granting a dim light to the entire underground room. Willie admires the scene before turning to the archway behind the altars. Down near the right side he notices an indenture similar to the design on the keyrune.

"I figured I find you here," Kali's voice echoes through the room getting his attention, "so what's the plan?"

"I'm going to try and activate this guildgate and see what happens," he walks to the archway with the keyrune in hand. Kali grabs his hand. "Here we go," he places the key into the indenture. A blue light overtakes the ruin as the structure begins to shake uncontrollably.

"What's going on," Kali leans on him for balance as the room begins to lift, "we better get out of here!" the pair rush back to the surface. Outside, the entire site gains a bright blue glow as a building materializes over the ruin. The archway rises to the surface as stairs form in front of the structure. "Wow."

"It's amazing isn't it? The true form of the Azorius Guildgate is a sight to see. Now we're one step closer to figure this whole thing out," he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

Melanie and Olivia exit a spa continuing their conversation about the events of the previous evening. Grabbing a snack, the girls take off and head for their neighborhood.

"So you're saying that even if my sister and Willie were the cause of that wave," Melanie summarizes, "they wouldn't even know it due to an energy induced blackout."

"That pretty much sums it up," Olivia smiles as the girls land outside her house and go inside, "they have no knowledge of ever starting the wave; then again, they may have been too consumed with each other to realize it."

"Thus giving us another mystery to figure out."

"Let's keep this from them for right now. They have bigger issues to address regarding the brotherhood."

That's probably best while we piece everything together."

Samantha struggles to keep Patrick alive as the vortex sets them deep underground. Her communicator begins to glow a dark blue as a dark cloaked figure approaches them. Standing over them, the figure sticks his hand over Patrick's wound releasing black and blue energy. Samantha removes her shirt revealing the wound has been healed.

"Who are you?" she stares at the figure who holds out his hand.

"Your friend will be alright after some rest," the figure responds in a gentle figure, "however, you need to come with me." Samantha takes his hand as he leads her down a passage.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you need to be." At the end of the passageway sits a large room encased in shadows. A large tablet with strange writings stands on the far wall and to the left of the doorway sits a symbol of a insect with an eye in the center. "Point your communicator at the tablet."

"Okay then," she points the symbol to the tablet and both begin to glow. The room envelops in a dark blue light as she is pulled into an empty space filled with blue and black mana.

"Samantha Valerin," a voice echoes through the space as two figures take shape in front of her, "you have proven yourself as a top spy and a valuable ally in the upcoming fight."

"What are you talking about and who are you?"

"The world is falling out of balance and the guild leaders need your expertise in getting information. I am Szadek, Lord of Secrets."

"My name's Lazav," the second figure speaks in a deep tone, "I used to run the House Dimir guild but that task now falls to you my lady."

"I'm starting to understand now," Samantha recalls the battle on Aceleon, "that's why the leader of the Azorius guild let me go before he killed Jonas."

"He obviously knew you were to become a guild leader," Lazav holds out his hands as a orb materializes in it, "that's why he let you go. This is the Orb of Delmar; the power of the House Dimir, now belongs to you.

"I don't know what to say," Samantha takes the orb and puts it into her pocket.

"We both are now in your service whenever you need us," Szadek bows as cards leave both males and enter the lady wizard's communicator. The energy fades out and she and Patrick are back in the alley as the brotherhood servants bear down on them.

"I don't know what just happened but now you're done," the female growls out as cards materialize on their communicators. "Prepare to offer your lives to the brotherhood."

"Hell no," Samantha holds up her communicator with its golden symbol. The enemy wizards freeze in their tracks, "this town has new authority now so tell your boss to fuck off. I'm getting all the spy agencies back to work." The wizards flee the alley in different directions. "That's what I thought."

Amy and Tia arrive at the guildgate with Alicia and Lola as they all start up the stairs. Inside the altars are spread out as dormant archways loom large behind them. The tablet lies on the floor with the four guild symbols glowing in response to the orbs. Statues of the former guild leaders line the walls adding to the décor.

"This is something else," Amy observes the main lobby as Tia heads upstairs. "I wonder what the other nine are like."

"Check this out," Tia points to a series of rooms on the second floor, "we all have rooms – one for each guild leader."

"Wonder what we use them for?" Alicia peeks into one of the rooms seeing that it's empty. "Too bad they're all empty."

"No shit. This place was just resurrected after all."

"Hold on a second gang," Willie notices the statue of Augustin with glowing eyes. The card materializes on Willie's communicator. "I think someone wants to join us . . . come forth Grand Arbiter Augustin IV!" Augustin emerges and looms over the group.

"Welcome to the Guildhall of the Azorius Senate," Augustin smiles over the group, "the place where order is held and control is everything."

"Thanks for the welcome but why did you want to speak to us this time?"

"Trouble is brewing across the world but the immediate threat is on Ozan. A new guild leader has been revealed but she needs help."

"Who's the guild leader?" Tia questions the advisor out of curiosity.

"Samantha Valerin," Willie answers staring at his creature, "the girl who was at that battle last weekend."

"How do you know that?" Amy stands wide-eyed that he even knew it.

"I sensed it in her. My powers have been enhanced so much I can sense more than aura power. Alicia can explain it but not right now. Now that we have the keyrunes, we have the means to reconnect the rest of the world."

"So what are we doing first?" Kali relaxes on his arm.

"We head for Ozan. We have to get Samantha to help us and find who should really be the leader of the Orzhov group."

"We need to go to Saldana too," Kali remembers, "Elena told me that a Boros ruin is in danger due to the fighting taking place there and find three more guild leaders."

"What a surprise. The nature groups on Saldana don't like each other for nothing and have been fighting for who knows how long.

"We also need to go to Gravitia," Amy explains to the group, "I have to learn more about the Gruuls."

"Fair enough," Willie puts his hands in the air, "We'll do all of that after we take care of business on Ozan."

"One last thing," Augustin adds in as his power fades, "the healer provision needs to be addressed as you travel abroad." He fades out in a shower of white and blue light. Lola's and Alicia's communicators begin to glow gaining a rainbow color to each of their symbols.

"What does this mean?" Lola admires the colors on her symbol.

"Provision Seven," Willie smiles, "it says that each guild leader has to have what's termed as a 'legendary healer' and that person would be identified with a rainbow color onto the healer's guild symbol."

"What else is in the original guildpact?" Amy stares at her orb as it shifts from red to green.

"Let's wait until we get all ten of us here before we tackle the rest of it. I highly suggest we all go home and prepare ourselves for a long trip. We leave first thing Monday morning." The group exits the hall and head their separate ways.

Dante lays his head on his desk trying to catch a nap as the day progresses. Closing his eyes, he starts to doze off as the phone in his office rings wildly. The ringing stops allowing him to doze again when his doors open and Alison rushes in.

"Sir, you need to answer this," she warns him as he sits up, "something's happened in Deltrad."

"Oh great," he picks up the phone, "What is it? She has what . . . alright, I'll send some more wizards down there now leave me alone," he slams the phone down and turns to Alison. "Tell every brotherhood wizard in Deltrad to kill Samantha Valerin at all costs."

"As you wish," Alison leaves as his phone rings again.

"What is it now? Find him! He must not make contact with those other guild leaders," he slams his phone on the hook again. "James Fulton . . . you won't reach them before I kill you and take your place as leader of the Orzhov Syndicate and rename it for the Osirian Brotherhood."


	11. Rude Welcome

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 11: Rude Welcome

Spies come and go from the Dimaran Spy Agency as activity in the city picks up after the events over the weekend. Other agencies in the city have resumed normal operations since the brotherhood fled the city. On the roof of the Dimaran building, Samantha overlooks the hustling city.

"Now this is how a city is supposed to look," she looks on with a smile not noticing Matthew walking up behind her, "busy and full of life."

"Admiring the city are we?" Matthew gets her attention, "I just had to let you know that the news reports those wizards on Aceleon are headed in this direction."

"It's about time for law and order in this chaotic land. I wonder if Dante has heard this news."

"If I was a betting man, I'd think so."

People flock to the Varayan docks as media crews arrive and set up their cameras. Fuel lines run from a fuel storage tank to a yacht sitting in the marina. Workers load several crates of various food items onto the boat as maintenance crews check the ship's seaworthiness. Amy walks down the walkway to the boat as crowds continue to gather in areas around the ship.

"Everything is in order Miss Laughlin," a male worker steps off the ship. "You all should be ready to set sail in about an hour or so."

"Thanks Martin," Amy smiles walking onto the ship, "Are the rooms set the way that I asked for?"

"Of course, all rooms are furnished and ready to go."

Willie ruffles through his dresser selecting jeans and other outfit combinations to pack into his bag. Opening his closet, he throws several shirts onto his bed before pulling several pairs of shoes from their boxes.

"Ok now," he puts a pair of white shoes with a pair of light blue jeans and white shirt, "that seems to work but what if . . ." he runs to his closet pulling out a light blue button-down short-sleeve shirt. "That'll do nicely." He returns two pairs of dark blue jeans to the dresser as Kali enters his bedroom.

"You're packing I see," she startles him, "sorry if I startled you."

"It's ok. I'm nearly done just as soon as I decide on the right combination of outfits," he catches his breath as Kali closes his door and walks to him. "We do leave in less than an hour . . ." he is cut off as Kali kisses him.

"We do have a little time alone so why don't we . . ."

"Hold on a second. At least help me finish packing first and then we'll see."

Workers scatter from the Port of Ovium as wizards take positions throughout the docks. Fishing boats seal off the sea port as wizards lookout for foreign ships. Alison and Avery stand on the edge of the dock as the last of the fishing boats take its position just beyond their visual range. Dante stand atop a supply building overlooking the scene as wizards place themselves across the vast port.

"Listen up everyone," Darius speaks into his communicator, "In a few hours wizards from Aceleon will come here in an attempt to find and aid James Fulton and that traitorous Samantha Valerin. As you all know, I have placed bounties of two of those wizards so there's a bonus to the ones who take them out!"

"Remember," Avery speaks up, "we assume they're coming after James so he needs to be found. None of them are to past this port." Cheers ring from the wizards acknowledging the mission ahead.

"_I just want that power,_" Dante admits to himself, "_with it I can access that strange orb and take the power of the guild for myself!_"

Workers begin work renovating the newly constructed Azorius Guildhall putting up the symbol above the entranceway. Inside, construction crews put up new walls expanding the main lobby. Further down the main hallway, several courtrooms take shape as benches are placed and computer equipment is placed onto the tables near the judge's podium. Members of the wizards' council oversee the restoration directing a statue near the stairway to the entrance.

"Things proceed according to plan," a worker explains to Director Salazar, "the original guildgate was perfect as is but we've decided to improve on the main structure and make a few additions."

"As long as the main structure is intact," Director Salazar nods in approval, "then you may proceed with your modifications." The worker heads back into the building as Willie and Kali land behind him wearing backpacks.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Willie sighs looking at the ongoing construction, "I tell you guys about the guildgate and the next thing I know, you're making improvements."

"The building needed to be updated with technology for this era of the game. What brings you two here?"

"We're letting you know that we're fixing to leave," Kali smiles as the director turns around, "we'll be gone for about two weeks due to the recent activity going on out there."

"Just remember that you guild leaders are representing Aceleon out there so don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah," Willie rolls his eyes, "we know. We'll see you when we get back and hopefully with the other six guild leaders," the pair takes off towards the marina. "Sorry we couldn't do what you really wanted to do."

"It's ok," Kali grips his hand, "I managed to get a mouthful if you know what I mean." Lola and Tia join them as they descend onto the port. Landing, Amy waves them towards the yacht. "Since when did you get a yacht?"

"My family's loaded," Amy cracks a smile as security guards clear a passage for the wizards to board the vessel, "my parents let me use it as long as I return it once we get back."

"Sounds like we're in for a fun trip," Alicia shrugs walking up the ramp and getting on the boat, "although I tend to get a bit seasick. Why don't we all just fly there?"

"We'd use way too much power getting there," Willie admits walking towards the yacht, "and besides, it's more fun travelling this way."

"It'll be fine. Let's get going," Amy motions as the rest of the gang boards the yacht. "We are out of here," the engines start as the boat moves slowly out of the marina and into open water.

The Yang-Singh Sea has the calmest waters on the planet with few winds and hundreds of miles of ocean in all directions. Whales jump out of the sea making a scene splashing back into the water. Dolphins race alongside the yacht as Willie films them on his camcorder.

"Something about dolphins," Willie records the movements of the gentle creatures, "takes the edge off of a tense situation."

"You and those dolphins," Kali walks up to him near the bow, "they really are your guilty pleasure."

"Everybody has one."

"And you're mine," she kisses his cheek. "So what do you think is waiting for us on Ozan?"

"Honestly, I'm half expecting an all out battle. I can almost assure you the leaders of the brotherhood know we're coming."

"Can't we just sail to another town or even straight to Tia's parents' place?"

"Not a chance," Tia walks up to them peeking at Willie's camera, "coral reefs surround the entire nation. We could take the river left of the port to my parents' house but the spillway leading to the river is full of wild creatures that destroy ships."

"We have trouble," Amy rushes onto the deck, "you need to see this." The group rushes below deck where a monitor shows wizards scattered throughout the port.

"They're not going to let us into the dock without a fight," Martin speaks from the wheel as the first signs of Ozan come over the horizon, "they've got the port blocked off with wizards on the boats."

"What about this river west of the port?" Kali points out a river heading inland. "It looks wide enough for us to sail into."

"We could," Tia reminds her, "but as I explained earlier, wild creatures inhabit those waters. There is a saying on Ozan that anyone who sails the rivers here ends up with a shipwreck."

"I can handle the creatures and keep the ship safe," Lola walks to the monitor, "but won't they know what we're up to if they see us turn before reaching the port?"

"Which is why the four of us are going into the harbor as a distraction," Willie looks on as the port comes into view of the yacht, "no harm can come to our means of transportation," he walks back onto the boat deck to access the threat.

"How many are there?" Alicia comes behind him, "I know the energy you have lets you sense things far out."

"We're a bit far out to tell for sure but I do sense about forty auras. Good thing is most of them are regular wizards and a few sporadic sorcerer class. I do sense three mana masters and I think that they're the leaders."

"That might be Dante and the twins Alison and Avery," Tia walks up with the rest of the group, "the three strongest wizards in the entire city." A voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"All right everyone," Martin announces to the group, "we're about five minutes from the outer range of Orius's mana distributor. In three minutes I'll make the turn towards the river."

"That means it's time for our most ferocious fight yet," Willie flares his light blue aura with white and golden entrails. "Here's the plan: Lola and Alicia will stay on board and head to the river and clear it. The rest of us are heading into the port and storm the city of Orius."

"What do we do once we get past the port?" Amy looks on flaring her red aura with green and golden entrails as a card materializes on her communicator.

"Two minutes everyone," Martin announces as the ship starts to turn, "prepare to launch."

"Spread out and search the city," Willie holds out his hand as his hammer materializes and a second card materializes on his communicator, "there might be wizards with our guild symbols that may need our help. Tia uploaded the location of her parents' place outside of Orius so we'll meet there at sundown."

"Got it," Kali confirms flaring her white aura with red and golden entrails as a card materializes on her communicator, "I'm ready."

"We need to be careful," Tia reminds the group, "some of these cats are adept at sniper-style antics and can kill us in one shot."

"You guys ready to launch," Lola comes over the loudspeaker, "you'll be in range in five . . . four . . . three," Tia flares her blue aura with red and golden entrails as a card materializes on her communicator, "two . . . one . . . launch!" the four wizards jump off the boat streaking towards the port. The yacht turns toward the river.

Dante stares into the horizon as wizards stand about chatting over the noise of the other boats in the marina. The sun inches down through the afternoon sky as several lights in the distance get his attention. An explosion near the downtown area gets Avery's attention as she joins him on the roof.

"Those damn rogues," Avery checks a message on her phone, "the wizards with that dragon symbol just blew up another warehouse."

"That makes three in the last week," Dante glares at her, "find out where they're hiding and stop them."

"I could but most of our wizards that aren't here are looking for James. We can't spare anyone. Plus, I got another message saying that wizards brandishing that flaming fist symbol have taken out one of the search parties in the shopping district."

"The timing on this couldn't be any . . ."

"Incoming," Alison shouts in her communicator to the entire group as four lights speed closer to the shore, "four wizards heading this way . . . ETA forty-five seconds."

"Alright everyone," Dante shouts to the entire group as auras come alive, "prepare to attack and remember: they are not to get past the harbor."

The Obsidian River is Ozan's main river that cuts through the entire continent connecting several smaller rivers to many of the villages and surrounding areas. The river serves as the main habitat for various fish and rogue untamed creatures making it a hotspot for fishing and hunting on the riverbank. The area near the river floods frequently prompting officials to put up a floodgate at several places along the river to protect the less fortunate. Most of the country's residents live in slums and villages near the riverbank prompting constant hostility with neighboring villages. Ferries run people from one area to another using several of the smaller rivers. Approaching the first gate, Lola and Alicia stand at the bow.

"Now it's our turn," Lola flares her white aura noticing the condition of the gate, "strange, the gate is already open."

"Makes our job just a little bit easier," Alicia looks on her communicator's map for the location of Tia's parents' home, "we have to head at least five miles upriver before we reach the dock where we need to be."

"Then what are we waiting for . . . let's go Martin," a card materializes on her communicator as the yacht gains speed against the current of the river. "I hope the others are alright getting into the city.

Fireballs fly from a line of boats blocking off the harbor straight at the wizards on a beeline for the port. Streaking for the harbor, the guild leaders notice the flames.

"Looks like you were right," Kali sees the fireballs ahead of them, "we're going to get that all out battle you expected."

"They aren't our concern," Willie dives to dodge several of the fireballs, "let's just get there and take care of business."

"I've got the boats," Tia streaks ahead of the group, "time to strike fear in these fools – Hypersonic Dragon!" the dragon emerges amongst the group. "Attack the line of boats throwing those things at us." The dragon nods and charges after the boat. Tia rises back to the group passing over the boats and into the harbor.

"All right everyone," Willie speaks into his communicator speeding ahead, "we'll split up here. Meet up at Tia's parents' place at sundown."

"Attack!" a voice calls out as wizards summon creatures across the harbor, "don't let them get past you!"

"This is some welcome," Kali observes hovering at the edge of the pier, "I thought we'd get into the city before the fighting starts."

"This is life on Ozan," Tia puts her hands on her hips, "rudeness is how things go here. We better get through them." The guild leaders storm the harbor.

Brotherhood search parties search alleyways and abandoned buildings looking for a group of rogue wizards that have attacked a series of warehouses throughout the city. Since the Aceleon warning, supply lines and extortion rings have been broken up across the country. A dark-skinned male hides in an abandoned home as brotherhood search parties search house-by-house looking for the rogue wizard groups. The young man rushes from the run-down house through backyards into a different search party.

"Well what do we have here," a Caucasian male looks up at the individual, "about time you came out of hiding. Now how about we drag your ass back to headquarters?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you goons," the male, James Fulton, runs from the pursuing brotherhood searchers. He's only fifteen with his hair in cornrows and wearing a white and black shirt with black jeans along with black and white shoes. His communicator brands the golden Orzhov symbol. "Stay away from me!"

"After him," the male leads the group after James. Several wizards jump from behind a fence and cut off the search party. "Not you fools again. Man you're becoming a nuisance."

"Believe it," a dark-skinned female speaks for the group all brandishing the Azorius symbol on their communicators, "James told you to leave him alone."

"Stay out of this Leanne. James is a prisoner of the brotherhood and I'm taking him back where he belongs," A card materializes on the wizard's communicator, "we're taking him back . . . Merciless Eviction!"

"Fall of the Gavel!" Leanne yells out cancelling the effects of the spell. "I can't let you do that John. James is staying with us."

"Whatever, you've just sealed your fate," cards materialize on James and his group's communicators, "prepare to die fools."

"Someone please help us," Leanne's symbol starts to flash on and off.

Willie maneuvers through the streets looking for members of his guild that might be in trouble. He tucks his warhammer into his belt on his back as he hovers around a corner as his communicator goes off.

"What's going on," he opens his communicator and notices an Azorius beacon flashing, "there's my answer and they're not that far away." Willie flies off in the direction of the beacon. Arriving at the location, he sees two groups of wizards battling.

"Hands of Binding!" John calls out as the opposite group's hands are bound unable to move. "You Azorius creeps have been a thorn in our side for far too long. Okay gang, pick one and do the brotherhood proud." Cards materialize on the brotherhood's communicators as they inch forward.

"That's my cue," Willie speeds to the melee as a card materializes on his communicator, "Sphere of Safety!" a barrier forms just as John attacks Leanne forcing him back.

"Where'd this barrier come from?" John looks around as a streak of blue rushes past him stopping in front of Leanne and her group. The smoke clears revealing a dark-skinned individual wearing light blue. "Who the hell are you?"

"I don't appreciate you attacking members of my guild like that," Willie holds up his golden symbol to the shock of everyone, "now I suggest you back off before things really get ugly."

"You're that Johansson kid Dante warned us about. Kill him!"

"Dante Riverson?" a card materializes on his communicator, "haven't seen that backstabbing nincompoop in seven years – Inaction Injunction!" John's hands are shackled in blue interlocking triangles. "How did that no-brained moron get to lead the Osirian Brotherhood?"

"He took over the city three years ago," Leanne walks forward as John and the brotherhood scatter out of the neighborhood, "since then, the brotherhood keeps everyone dirt poor except for those who swindle their way to the top and that is where we come in. I'm Leanne Mickelson and I sort of lead the Azorius group here in Ozan."

"I guess you know who I am," Willie puts his hand on Leanne's shoulder with a smile. "You and your group are doing great so keep it up. The other guild leaders that are here with me will deal with the brotherhood. We have beef with them anyway."

"Um," James steps forward covering his communicator, "I'm happy to see you."

"And you are?"

The river port of Valestra is the second busiest port next to Ovium Harbor. The marina is relatively small but large enough to fit a number of different sized boats. Pulling into the marina as the sun fades beyond the horizon, Alicia and Lola disembark to see a pair standing on a pathway leading to a three-story mansion. The male is in his late forties wearing a red robe and navy blue pants and the female is in her mid-twenties wearing a blue dress.

"Welcome," the male holds out his arm towards the mansion, "I'm Randall and this is the Tomlin estate."

"Thank you," Lola bows out of respect, "for letting us stay at your home while we take care of our business here."

"The pleasure's ours," the female nods seeing the girls stand, "any friend of Tia's is welcome here. I'm Lesley Tomlin, Tia's sister." Amy lands covered in soot, blood and dripping wet.

"What happened to you?" Alicia rushes over helping Amy recline next to a tree.

"Those brotherhood goons may be weak but there are a lot of them," Amy gasps catching her breath. "I was lucky to get here before I ran into even more of them."

"Help her to the main house," Randall motions seeing Tia and Kali descend onto the property. Tia runs and hugs her father. "Welcome home my daughter."

"Thank goodness you're alright," Tia sighs in relief, "with everything going on I was hoping the brotherhood hadn't attacked here. How ya doing sis?"

"Great to see you little sister," Lesley nods helping Amy to the main house, "stirring up trouble again I see."

"Has anyone seen Willie yet?" Kali scans the skies looking for traces of blue mana. "I haven't seen him since we came through the harbor. I would've found him if I hadn't run into several groups from my guild."

"Same here," Tia throws her hands in the air walking to the mansion, "it's been one crazy day so I'm more than sure he'll turn up before long. Let's go inside and chill out."

"I guess you're right." The group heads inside as a blue streak lands at the front door. "About time you got here."

"Sorry I'm late," Willie waves to the group, "would've been here sooner but I cut off an ambush and picked someone up," James walks from behind him as everyone sits in the living room. "This is James Fulton, the actual leader of the Orzhov guild."

"Hey everyone," he chuckles a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his head, "it's nice to meet someone other than that brotherhood for once."

"He was a prisoner of the leader of the brotherhood until he escaped back on Friday."

"The fuss that Dante had over the warning from the Aceleon Wizards Council allowed me to get away from him and I've been hiding ever since. They started closing in on me earlier today and that's when that group of wizards representing the Azorius guild showed up. I'm thankful for them."

"That's great that you got away," Kali asks looking at his communicator, "but my question is do have an orb that each guild leader gets from its guardian?"

"I did meet Obzedat and get the Orb of Ovaram from him last month after I conned several of those brotherhood goons out of several cards. Dante took offense to it and captured me soon after. He has my orb now making my powers inaccessible."

"Why would he want the orb when it's not his?" Tia asks the young wizard shaking in his chair.

"Because Dante found a way around the power link the guild leaders have with the orbs."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Willie sighs shaking his head, "the greedy bastard never has enough power. It's all he ever cares about."

"Do you know this guy?"

"I did seven years ago. Dante Riverson is the greediest son of a bitch I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. The only thing he cares about is absolute power. I had to work with him when I was with Jalen and Silas when we found a rare energy gem back then and promised to split it. Then I found out he ripped off me and several others we worked with and kept the entire thing."

"Which explains why he's after your power," Alicia adds in, "the blue quartz in your aura structure has properties consistent with a rare form of transfer magic. He must be trying to transfer the guild power from James and into himself."

"Whatever the reason, he needs to be brought down a peg or two."

"I need to get my orb back from that maniac before he does something dangerous," James shouts over the group, "I want my powers back."

"And you'll get them," Kali calms the young man down with a hug, "but we have to be smart about this."

"Plus we need to find the guildgates of the guilds here and get them linked up with the one back on Aceleon," Willie reminds the group of their ongoing mission, "and there's the other matter of finding Samantha Valerin and getting her to join us." A knock at the door gets everyone's attention as Randall opens the door. A Caucasian female walks into the living room wearing black jeans with a navy blue shirt and red hair. "Speak of the devil . . . I'm surprised you managed to find us."

"It wasn't that hard; however, I want to apologize for my role in what happened last weekend," Samantha bows and takes a seat next to James, "I meant no harm but I was sent to Aceleon by my boss to gather information."

"But why involve yourself with the brotherhood?" Kali glares at her as tears in her eyes.

"I needed them to get close to you guys while I did my job . . . learning about the legendary healers."

"We've just started in on that ourselves," Willie cheers her up with a smile, "but it sounds like you've found something out."

"I'll tell you all I know. After everything that's happened, I owe you that much."


	12. Operation Overload

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 12: Operation Overload

Daybreak gives rise to a rainy morning as the mansion stirs to a new day. Rain peppers the roof and thunder echoes through the structure bringing everyone to life. The smell of food in the kitchen spreads throughout the home drawing everyone to the kitchen. James stands on the porch as the rain picks up in intensity.

"I feel so useless without my guild powers," James stares into the downpour with his head on the railing, "I have to get that orb back and soon."

"Thought I find you here," Samantha walks out standing beside him, "worrying never did you any good."

"I know Sam. I'd rather rush the headquarters and take the orb myself but based on what they're talking about . . ."

"It's more of a surgical strike than an all-out battle of muscle heads. Give them a break, they have a lot going on and now their mission is our mission. We are a part of this now and we have to do our part and bring peace to the world."

"I know and I'm ready." Willie peeks outside getting their attention.

"We're ready to start the meeting," he waves them inside and they all take seats in the living room. "Okay, I know it's raining and the mood sucks but there's a ton to do today."

"I know that I have to get my orb back," James shows his symbol, "that much I know for sure."

"The guildgates also have to be found," Kali confirms looking at a map at perspective sites across the continent, "unfortunately we have no idea where to look."

"I know for a fact the Dimir guildgate is directly under the headquarters of the Dimaran Spy Agency," Samantha points to the building on the map in Deltrad, "I can easily get to it."

"I also know the headquarters of the brotherhood is above the guildgate for the Orzhov Syndicate," James recalls from his time as a prisoner, "they're useless without the keys."

"You mean these," Willie reaches into a blue bag pulling out two keyrunes and charms. He gives the Dimir keyrune and charm to Samantha and the Orzhov keyurne and charm to James. "The keyrunes will activate the guildgates and reformat the buildings into their true forms."

"Thanks. What's the plan as far as getting my orb back?"

"I'm going with you to get it. You're not waltzing into that building alone and getting yourself recaptured. As an added bonus, I have a score to settle with Dante."

"Mind if I come along," Amy loads her deck into her communicator, "wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty if you ask me."

"Ok sure. With the three of us doing that, Samantha, Tia and Kali will go to Deltrad to find the Dimir guildgate. I'm more than sure the brotherhood is still trolling around."

"Looks like a handful," Samantha stretches and puts her keyrune into her jacket pocket, "I think we might have overloaded ourselves with the amount of things we need to do."

"Nah," Kali laughs walking to the stairs, "this is normal for us after some of the things we've been through."

"Then again," James adds on looking out a window, "that sounds like a cool name for this mission – Operation Overload!"

"Not the name I would've used," Willie reclines in an armchair, "but it works strangely enough. Let's get going and get this over with."

"The sooner we're done," Lola joins Willie at the door, "the sooner we can plan our next move."

"I'm coming with you," Lola walks towards Willie's group, "I want a piece of this action."

"Fine by me," Willie walks outside, "Alicia can go with Samantha's group." The group splits off to begin the mission.

The headquarters of the Osirian Brotherhood sits on a street corner in the center of Orius. Standing five stories tall, the structure takes up an entire city block. Glass doors and windows line the front of the building and inside is expansive. The main lobby is relatively small with business leaders each having their own offices which take up the majority of the building. Each floor holds wizards associated with the brotherhood according to their rank within the organization. Landing at the building, Willie, Amy, Lola and James look up at the menacing structure.

"Impressive," Amy looks up at the glass on the front of the building, "wouldn't mind wrecking this place."

"That's not what we're here to do," James walks to the front door, "now let's get my orb back." The group walks inside and straight for the front desk.

"You finally decided to turn yourself in," the male receptionist smiles reaching under his desk and presses a button. Alarms ring throughout the building. "The brotherhood will be down here in mere seconds."

"I'll just stick my foot up his ass," Amy cracks her knuckles and reaches over the counter and grabs the man by his necktie, "for selling us out."

"I think you better tell us what we want to know," Lola approaches the desk, "otherwise we won't stop her from ripping you a new asshole."

"Go to hell," the young man cackles insanely, "I'd surrender my life before I tell you bitches anything."

"That's it," Amy yanks him over the counter and pins him to the front of the desk, "big mistake calling me a bitch."

"Oh for the love of . . ." Willie sighs seeing the doors on the elevator open, "we don't have time for this bullshit." A card materializes on his communicator. "I'm not spending another day dealing with these idiots . . . Search Warrant!" the entire building gains a glow before quickly fading. "Now you have no choice but to talk . . . where's Dante?"

"He's . . . in the basement with some scientists," the male staggers pleading for his life, "and they're studying some arch he found a while back. Please don't hurt me."

"Where's his office?"

"Top floor . . . at the end of the hall. There are double doors so you can't miss it."

"Thank you. You can let him go Amy."

"And I was hoping to crack his head like an egg," Amy loosens her grip on the man's tie as wizards walk out of the elevator, "but can I at least crack them? I'm eager for a fight."

"You can have them. The rest of us are heading to the top floor. Try not to wreck the place. We still have plenty of work to do here." Amy flares her red aura as the rest of the group enters the elevator. James presses the button for the fifth floor and the elevator door closes.

"Alright, which one of you twits wants to be first?"

The Dimaran Spy Agency blends in with other buildings in Deltrad as not to attract attention from prying eyes. The building's appearance resembles that of a convenience store but the windows are covered. Walking inside, Kali, Alicia, Samantha, and Tia observe the main lobby as they approach several elevators in the center of the room.

"We'll check out the archway first," Samantha presses the button on the elevator seeing it open, "then I'll introduce you to my boss."

"Sounds fine with me," Kali nods entering the elevator with the rest of the group, "I kind of want to see more of this place." The group heads down to the basement. The doors open to reveal a dark passageway sealed off by a blast-proof door resistant to all magic. A keypad sits next to a crack where the doors split in two.

"Now this is intimidating," Tia stares at the blackened door, "that's a door that screams stay out or else."

"Not without the code," Samantha smiles entering a five digit code into the keypad. The door opens and reveals a wide room with a black archway encircling the entire room. On the left side, an indenture is carved into the archway with the Dimir symbol near its top.

"I take it that's where the key goes," Kali walks to the carved out indenture to get a closer look, "it definitely has your symbol."

"I assume one of you knows how this works?"

"Simple. Place the keyrune into the indenture and prepare to run." Samantha places the keyrune into the slot and the archway glows a dark blue hue. Outside, the building itself surrounds itself in a bluish-black hue as the structure changes its shape into a two-story building. The Dimir insignia is engraved above the door. The rumbling stops as the girls rush back to the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Samantha presses the button and the elevator begins to rise to the lobby. The door opens and the girls walk out to a redesigned lobby. "Whoa, this is amazing."

"This is not what I expected," Tia looks around as several males rush down the stairs, "by the looks of it neither were they."

"Hey Sam," Tyrone rushes to her in a panic, "something happened to the building and it's rather freaky . . . you already know."

"Yeah," Samantha points Tyrone in the direction of the rest of the group, "these are two of the guild leaders that came to deal with the brotherhood."

"I'm Tia Tomlin from Valestra on the Obsidian River," Tia introduces herself shaking Tyrone's hand, "I'm the guild leader of the Izzet League."

"My name's Kali Danielson," Kali shakes his hand next, "I'm the guild leader for the Boros Legion."

"It's nice to meet you all," Tyrone bows out of respect noticing Alicia's rainbow dragon symbol. "I take it that you're Tia's healer?"

"I'm Alicia Granson," Alicia introduces herself, "and yeah, I'm her personal healer."

"Nice to meet you ladies," Tyrone pulls Samantha aside away from the group, "what's the deal?"

"Relax. We're working together now and this is all part of a much larger picture I still don't understand yet. I'm leaving with them when we meet with Matt. Where is he anyway?"

"In his office the last time I saw so he should be still there."

"I'm going to talk to him," Samantha turns to the group, "Let's go see the leader of this agency." The group heads to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Two menacing doors tower to the ceiling on the top floor of the brotherhood headquarters. Willie kicks the doors open revealing an open office in front of a glass door open to a balcony covered in glass. Sitting on the desk, an orb glows white and black glows on the main desk lighting the entire room. James takes the orb as it reacts with his powers recharging his aura.

"Never thought I'd ever get my hands on this again," James closes his eyes letting the power flow through him, "now I feel recharged and ready to go."

"Alright then," Willie notices several cards sitting on a bookshelf next to the window. The cards are from the Azorius, Gruul, Izzet, Dimir, Golgari, Rakdos and Boros guilds. "These cards haven't been released yet. Wonder how that fool managed to get his hands on these? They're not . . ."

"Stop where you are," a voice echoes through the room getting everyone's attention. Turning around, they see Dante, Alison and Avery standing in the doorway with auras ablaze and cards materialized on their communicators.

"What do we have here," Dante walks into his office looking at the intruders, "looks like our prisoner has returned and he brought the blue quartz with him. This must be my lucky day."

"Still as power hungry as ever," Willie cracks his knuckles with a devilish smile, "I still haven't gotten you back for what you did seven years ago."

"With my powers back at full strength," James flares his white aura with black and golden entrails, "I'm ready to do more than kick you sorry ass all over this room."

"I echo that sentiment."

"Well gentlemen," Dante opens his arms, "I'm getting that power one way or another so you might as well hand over the orb and surrender your power."

"It's time that someone shut you up," Willie flares his blue aura and the air begin to crack, "not to mention that you're about to get your ass whipped and this is long overdue."

"You're not touching him," Alison jumps in front of Dante with her black aura ablaze, "you'll have to go through the two of us first."

"That won't be a problem," Lola sprints for the girls with a sword in her hand, "I'll be your opponent."

"Shouldn't you help her," James whispers to Willie watching as Lola swings only to see the twins dodge the attack, "she is your healer after all."

"She's tough as nails," Willie smiles watching Lola strike Avery with her blade, "so, they won't be a challenge for her. Lola may be a healer, but she's also a warrior and someone I can rely on. She'll be fine. As for this asshole – Detention Sphere!" Dante is surrounded in a blue sphere.

"You think this is going to hold me," Dante lands several punches shattering the sphere, "you're obviously holding back now give me that power."

"It's obvious you've forgotten who I am. Time for that overdue beating I promised," Willie swings with his hammer as Dante ducks out of the way.

The second floor of the newly redesigned Dimir Guildhall hustles as employees continue to restructure their stations. The workstations have increased in size and work requests filter onto a digital scroll board with rewards posted under the job description. Several individuals exit from an office and rest their heads on benches in the middle of the room. Matthew exits his office as Samantha and Tyrone leads the guild leaders into the room.

"Samantha," Matthew notices her in front of the group, "I see you brought some new recruits."

"Not exactly," she shows her symbol to the agency president, "I'm the reason that everyone in Deltrad is working again. I've become something called a guild leader."

"Well, it's about time. I knew you'd be picked to head the House Dimir."

"How did you know?"

"I should explain. Ever since you started working here, I sensed something rather different about you. I could feel that you have guild energy."

"The leader of the Azorius guild said the same thing. I didn't know what it meant until I met Lazav and Szadek yesterday."

"Willie told us that you were to become one of us," Tia remembers the conversation before they left Aceleon, "so it doesn't surprise me that someone else would've picked up on it."

"Either way, we're glad our plea was answered," Matthew notices Alicia's rainbow colored dragon symbol. "I can't help but notice your symbol is different from the others."

"Yeah," Alicia shakes Matthew's hand, "I'm Alicia Granson and I'm the healer for the group as well as Tia's personal healer."

"So you are one of the legendary healers," Samantha smiles as Matthew walks to his office.

"If you don't mind," Matthew waves her towards his office, "there's something I want to discuss with you in private." Alicia walks to his office.

"Wonder what that is all about?" Kali looks around the room walking to the request board.

Blood splatters the main desk in the lobby of the brotherhood headquarters as bodies litter the floor from the door to the elevator door and the stairway. Amy exits the restroom as a group of Azorius wizards charge into the building. Leanne observes the mangled bodies and notices Amy taking a seat on the desk.

"I'm guessing that you did all of this?" Leanne snaps the wizards out of her train of thought."

"Yeah," Amy wipes her hands and throws away the paper towel she has been using, "I would think taking on twenty of these clowns would be more work than it was."

"You beat all twenty of these wizards? They're Dante's personal security," Leanne notices Amy's symbol on her communicator. "You're the guild leader of the Gruuls; now it adds up."

"You pretty much got it. I live for fights like this." The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal Willie, James, Avery and Lola exiting along with Alison whose hands are bound. "What took you so long? I finished off this rabble an hour ago."

"Dante proved to be more stubborn than I remember," Willie admits as Lola works on his arm, "good thing he's now laying in a pool of his own blood."

"Especially after I blew his chest wide open," James smiles proudly over his accomplishment, "granted it was a lucky shot. Add the fact that Avery here is my healer is more of a bonus."

"I think shock is a more appropriate word seeing how her communicator reacted to your symbol when she touched you. Now we need to change this place into the guildhall and get the hell out of this town. Leanne, I see you got my message."

"Yeah," Leanne rubs the back of her head, "I brought my group with me. I have to tell you that the Azorius guildhall for Ozan has been located fully restored and everything."

"I guess the council back on Aceleon must've found the key to activate the replication of the guildhall on the other continents. Thanks for that. Now that Dante's out of the picture, you're in charge of all guild activity as far as Ozan is concerned ok?"

"I understand and my group will do whatever it takes to keep the peace."

"Good to hear. Now we have to go and activate the Orzhov guildgate under this building." The group heads down the stairs to the basement.

Alicia and Matthew emerge out of the office all smiles after talking for over an hour. Samantha sits at her workstation with Kali and Tia engaging in girl talk discussing the latest fashion trends. Patrick and Tyrone approach the girls.

"I haven't thanked you for saving my hide yesterday," Patrick interrupts the girls' conversation getting their attention. "I don't really know what happened after my throat was slit."

"We were saved plain and simple," Samantha remembers the events of the previous day, "I don't think you want to know the details."

"I guess you're right but I was somewhat aware of what was going down. What was that place where we ended up?"

"It's none of your concern," the door opens and Willie leads his group into the room. "Hey, you found the place."

"Pretty hard to ignore a big black and blue building sticking out of the scenery like a sore thumb," Willie looks around and notices Matthew talking to Alicia. "Matt?"

"I'll be damned," Matthew shakes Willie's hand pulling him into a bear hug, "I haven't seen you in years. Didn't you used to run with that Silas character?"

"He's rotting inside the federal prison back on Aceleon along with that jackass partner he yanked out of the ether a few months back."

"I had no idea that you two used to work together," Samantha sees the two lock arms, "how come I didn't know about this?"

"If you knew everything about our past transgressions . . ."

"We wouldn't be who we are today," Matthew finishes the statement. "It was a dark time for both of us. Changing topics, after talking to Miss Alicia here, we've confirmed our intelligence in the existence of the legendary healers."

"I figured that this organization might have discovered something. We've only started looking into their role in this whole mystery."

"We've developed a list of twenty-five wizards and healers that have a possibility of becoming 'legendary healers' belonging to the guild leaders," Matthew hands Willie the list and pours through it as Kali and Samantha join him.

"Let's see here," Willie and Kali read through the list, "the only names I recognize on here are Alicia, Lola, Avery, and one other name that I recognize – Jolena Gravlin."

"How did that witch get on that list," Tia snarls looking out a window, "I never wanted to hear that name again."

"What's her deal?" Kali questions her sudden change in attitude.

"She was part of the research team that Tia and I are a part of," Willie answers noticing her mood, "and it didn't end well because they had a disagreement which is a whole other story for another day." He rolls up the list and puts it into his back jeans pocket. "Thanks man. It's been great seeing you again."

"Same here guild leader," Matt shakes his hand, "good luck out there and take care of Samantha." Willie nods as the group walks out of the building.

Martin and the marina workers load crates of supplies onto the yacht as the group packs preparing to head out. The group spreads out as maid carry out the group's luggage. Willie spreads out a map onto the table looking for the quickest route to their next destination. Tia and Randall have some father-daughter time alone on the balcony. Lesley joins Willie as he traces routes on the map.

"Deciding where to go next?" Lesley looks on as Willie traces several routes on the map, "wouldn't head that way – way too dangerous."

"I figured that," Willie erases the route and reexamines the map, "it shouldn't be this difficult getting to Gravitia."

"Getting to Gravitia is the easy part – just take the river across from the marina and it'll take you straight to the next harbor there. We do a lot of trading with them but be warned – they are nothing but reckless savages."

"After dealing with the brotherhood, it'll be a cakewalk for us. Amy needs to get that guildgate up and running. Then it's on to Saldana."

"Hold on a second," Lesley points to a different location west of Gravitia, "if you cut through Ravastan you can cut travel time by a third."

"I was trying to avoid going through there but it's faster. Thanks Lesley." She walks away as Kali walks to him. "Ready to roll?"

"Yeah," Kali kisses him on the cheek, "what's our next destination?"

"Gravitia. Amy needs to get that guildgate up and running. Get the group together." Kali rushes off to get the group as Tia and her father enter from the balcony.

"Remember to take care of yourself out there," Randall reminds his daughter as Lesley walks into the kitchen, "don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Dad," Tia turns away with a shy look on her face, "don't embarrass me like that in front of the gang."

"You're my daughter and I'll embarrass you whenever I wish." The group filters into the living room where Willie holds up a map of the surrounding area. "Why the sudden meeting?"

"Here's the deal," Willie points to the location marked on the map, "our next stop is Gravitia. It's a rather lengthy trip but it's necessary as Amy needs to open the Gruul guildgate. After that, my best guess is that we either head for Saldana directly or we cut through Ravastan to get there which is a quicker route but that country is dangerous to foreigners."

"I say we head to Ravastan after Gravitia," Amy cracks a smile remembering something she heard. "Before we left Aceleon, I came across some information saying that the Izzet guildgate is in that country."

"I've heard the same thing," Samantha confirms Amy's information, "unfortunately it's not the only thing that's in that country. Rumors say that there's a group that's surfaced in some of the cities that has massacred a lot of citizens there in recent weeks. People are fleeing their homes and cities are left in ruins. Since the guilds are slowly rebuilding across the world, the groups there can't deal with the threat."

"We won't know the situation there until we check it out," Willie folds up the map, "but we'll figure it out after we finish out business on Gravitia so let's get out of here."

"Yeah," the group walks out of the building and boards the yacht.

"I get to see what's out there in the world," James nods boarding the yacht taking a seat on the back of the deck, "for once I'll be glad to get away from Ozan."

"Same for me," Avery leans on the railing next to James, "still can't believe I'm your healer."

"Doesn't mean you can't kick some ass," Lola joins them looking back at the estate, "wonder how your sister is going to hold up."

"She'll be fine. I'm ready for bigger things now. Let's see what the world has in store for us."

Alison walks the streets of Orius making her way to her home just outside the city limits. The lights fade as she walks down a side street when several males approach. Their communicators all brand the symbol of a demon in red and black.

"Where's Dante?" the first male speaks up scaring Alison, "we're looking for him."

"He's dead," Alison looks down with a sniffle, "he was killed by two guild leaders."

"Who killed him?"

"The leader of the Orzhov Syndicate – James Fulton. He wasn't alone either as he had help from the leader of the Azorius guild."

"No way," the second male speaks through his hood, "they're already on the move."

"We better tell the boss," the first male speaks materializing a card on his communicator, "you can die now – Assassin's Strike!" energy strikes Alison's heart killing her instantly. "This is bad. If they reach Ravastan before the boss does . . ."

"Don't worry. The boss will make sure of it."


	13. A Warrior's Spirit

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 13: A Warrior's Spirit

Water laps against the yacht as the guild leaders slowly cruise their way toward the continent of Gravitia and their next objective. Forests line the river on both sides as birds fly overhead and wild creatures leap back and forth across the waterway. The group is topside soaking in the scenery. Willie records the monkeys and other wild animals in the forest on his camcorder while Lola watches with him. Kali lies in a beach chair in a bathing suit soaking in the midday sun. Samantha sits inside buried in her cell phone texting for information on the status of Ravastan. Alicia is below deck training Avery as James looks on with curiosity.

"Good thing you're picking this up fast," Alicia sits in a chair drinking a bottle of water, "you'll be a good healer for James."

"I've always been a healer," Avery admits showing her hands with a rainbow glow to them, "but battling is so much more fun."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Lola. It'll do you some good to develop your healing abilities."

"I'll definitely benefit from that," James leans his head against the wall, "just as long as I don't end up roadkill."

"Don't tempt me," Samantha bursts into the room in a panic. "What's with you?"

"I've just got some news from Ozan," Samantha looks into Avery's eyes welling up, "your sister was attacked on her way home last night."

"She didn't . . ."

"Good thing is someone found her in time and got her to the hospital. According to my sources she's in critical condition at the hospital but her condition is improving."

"Any idea on who did it and why?"

"That's the strange thing. My source indicates a new group might be surfacing but details are sketchy at best. I've already asked him to dig a bit deeper. If this is a new threat then we may be in for trouble."

"Something I didn't want to hear that's for sure. I better give mom a call and let her know about Alison." Avery rushes out of the room and gets topside where cell reception is minimal.

Craters and towering infernos scar the landscape of Gravitia. The clans are in a constant state of civil conflict as each believes that only the strongest can survive and lead and everyone else is either dead or enslaved. Cities are sparse as small villages lay scattered throughout the continent. The waterfront leading to the only port is tattered and decayed with buildings falling apart and holes litter most of the structures. Rounding a bend, the first signs of smoke get the attention of the guild leaders.

"Pardon the peace everyone," Martin echoes over the loudspeaker as the ship slows, "there's no way I'll be able to get any closer than this point as activity up ahead is hostile."

"What's going on now?" Kali walks up to Willie buried into his camcorder, "we need to get an idea on what's going on."

"Let's get below and have a look at the radar and see what's what," Willie signals as people head to the control room. The radar shows several groups of wizards in conflict near the port. "All of that fighting is not going to let us get anywhere close to the harbor."

"It's mostly my guild," Amy identifies the symbol on their communicators as members of the Gruul guild. "I should go ahead and try to get them calmed down. I need to find the guildgate."

"If you're up for it then you can go on ahead. Once we reach the port we can get a better assessment of the situation."

"Thanks." Amy flies off in the direction of an explosion closest to the port. "_I just hope that I'm ready for this._"

Volcanic magma flows ooze out of mountains from the central region of Ravastan. Fires rage through city after city as people rush to save their homes. Cloaked wizards tear through the countryside setting off explosions and torturing people for the fun of it. Various guilds muster little in protection preventing the kidnapping of children from various towns across the country.

The capital city of Magma Falls sits in the middle of a lava pool with lava flowing around and through the entire city. Citizens flee through the sidewalks and bridges as wizards of various guilds battle with groups of cloaked wizards whose communicators are engraved with the symbol of a demon. Several cloaked wizards exit a home with children bound and gagged as a boat lowers to the front of the home.

Embedded in a hillside in the center of Magma Falls sits Molt Chemistry Laboratories, the most advanced research facility in the world. The building runs three stories deep and contains holding areas and numerous holding stations. Children brought into the lab are detained in one of a dozen or so energy proof holding cells. Researchers, doctors and several wizards enter one of the labs. On the table sits ten strange stones with colors swirling in each of them. An Indian male wearing a black suit over a red shirt and black tie and red boots enters the lab along with a wizard carrying the mark of a dragon on his communicator enter the room.

"All right," the Indian male walks to the table getting everyone's attention, "what do we have here?"

"We've found the ten cluestones right where you said they'd be," a wizard, Amber Kinston, affirms to the doctor, "and there was no opposition. No one else knows what we're up to . . . then again neither do we."

"It's none of your business," the doctor, Dylan Hassan, picks up one of the stones for a closer look, "but if you must know we're going to gain control of the guilds for the future."

"You do know the guild leaders will be upon us soon?" Dominique Galvan, another wizard, reminds the team seeing them all turn to her. "Scouts report them just across the river in Gravitia right now and rumor is they're heading this way as soon as the end of the day."

"It's no concern to me," Hassan turns to the wizard to his left. "Have those wizards returned with the children from Aceleon we requested?"

"Not that I know of but we should hear something from them rather soon."

"I want to resume what those fools stopped all those years ago but his time, I will control the guilds like puppets and the world will be mine!"

Trailview Mall rumbles as shoppers go about their daily business window shopping and carrying numerous bags. Melanie and Olivia exit the mall with shopping bags flying back to their neighborhood. The cloudy sky gives way to peaceful streets as children play in the yards and in the street dodging vehicles.

"Man it's been quiet since the others left," Melanie smiles landing in the front yard of her house, "not that there's nothing wrong with quiet."

"I think that energy wave might have had something to do with that," Olivia remembers a report she read from the facility. "The calming effect has taken hold across the country."

"No kidding on that," their communicators buzz revealing Jesse hiding behind a tree. "What's the news?"

"Trouble," he yells ducking as flames shoot past him. His communicator glows brightly before fading revealing the Rakdos symbol, "some wizards just showed up and tried to snatch smaller kids but couldn't."

"What the . . ." several wizards land in front of the girls showing off their symbols, "call you back. I recognize your symbols as being with the Rakdos Cult. What business do you have here?"

"So you have some knowledge of who we are," a male speaks for the group as cards materialize on their communicators, "unfortunately, our business isn't with you," he points to a group of children walking straight for them led by Max and Shane. "We're here for them. Get them!" The group charges the unsuspecting youngsters.

"Uh oh," Olivia flares her red aura as a card materializes on her communicator, "can't let that happen – Shielded Passage!" a passageway appears in front of the children stopping the wizards in their tracks. "Get inside . . . now!" Max leads the group inside his house before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"That was close," Melanie flares her green aura as a card materializes on her communicator. The wizards turn and head in their direction. "Let's get rid of these clowns – Skarrg Goliath!" the creature appears in front of her stopping the wizards again.

"Big mistake challenging us," the male materializes a card, "no one who's challenged us lives to tell about it – Rakdos Ragemutt!" hounds appear beside each wizard in the group. "Kill them!" the hounds attack the girls as a female wizard walks to the front door of the locked house.

"Escape is futile," the lady cracks a dark smile as two cards materialize on her communicator. "You all will become Dr. Hassan's newest test subjects - Volcanic Geyser!" magma erupts from the ground hitting the door only to cancel out. "What's going on here?"

"Leave it to Willie to always have a backup plan," Olivia smiles as a card materializes on her communicator, "time for you to go away – Assemble the Legion!" a number of soldiers appear in a line in front of the house. An explosion behind her reveals Melanie scattering the enemy wizards leaving two dead. "That's the way girl. Now on to you . . . who the hell is this Dr. Hassan and what does he want with these young ones?"

"You wouldn't understand," the female crackles as Evelyn lands in front of the house. "He's beyond your feeble little brain."

"What the hell is going on here?" Evelyn walks up to the standoff as two cards materialize on her communicator. "What's with the blood-covered cloaks?"

"That's what she's about to explain."

Galston is Gravitia's capital city with a population of just over three hundred thousand and most of the buildings in the area are smoking ruins with the constant fighting. Three factions of the Gruul guild live in the city and are constantly at odds over territory. Supplies are in short supply mostly due to the damage to the port which has made it hard for boats and other marine vehicles to approach. Landing amongst the latest round of infighting, Amy lands in the center of town.

"What's going on here?" she ponders looking around. She quickly rushes inside a residence as two beasts charge down the street. A tap on the shoulder gets her attention. Whoa . . . it's you. You're the ones who attacked Livalia."

"Miss Laughlin," the male relaxes rising to his feet, "it's good that you made it here."

"I've been meaning to ask this but who are you?"

"I apologize for not introducing myself when we met back in Livalia. I'm Roric Tomlinson, leader of the guild activity in this country."

"It's obvious you haven't done a good enough job keeping the peace."

"My apologies, it was Borborgymos who sent me to you so I had to obey."

"Speaking of whom," she walks outside as the card materializes on her communicator, "maybe he can put a stop to all of this ridiculous infighting – come forth Borborgymos Enraged!" Borborgymos appears over the city bringing all of the fighting to an immediate halt. "Everybody cool it!"

"You heard the lady," Borborgymos lifts the guild leader onto his shoulder shouting over the horizon. "All this senseless violence needs to cease. We have enemies much bigger than our petty differences."

"Thank goodness," Roric walks out with his group, "we can finally do something about our missing children."

"What are you talking about?" Amy questions the elder looking at the residence they came out of.

"Some time ago, a group of wizards showed up and made off with every child in the city under the age of ten. Each section of the clans blamed the other thus leading to our latest conflict."

"That's disturbing. Do you have any idea where these wizards came from?"

"All I can tell you is that they came from Ravastan. Their border is only about twenty miles from here."

"We'll look into it . . . right now does anyone around here know where to find the guildgate?"

"I can take you to where it is," Borborgymos trots off toward the guildgate's location.

Jesse lands to see the girls stand around the female wizard who has been captured. Max and his friends emerge from the home to the sight of the woman bound by her hands and legs. Jesse drags the bodies of the deceased wizards off the road as authorities arrive. Getting out of the car, the chief of police approaches the group.

"Not this again," the chief approaches the scene signaling the cops to take the woman into custody, "this makes five attacks this week." Beverly arrives and notices the scene as Max rushes out of the house and into her arms.

"What happened?" Beverly asks the group as coroners arrive and placed the deceased bodies into body bags.

"There was another attack and they were after Max and his friends," Olivia sighs sitting on the front porch, "good thing we were here although they couldn't be touched with a ten foot pole."

"Attacks have happened all over Aceleon within the last few days since that energy wave took place. It seems that anyone under the age of ten who has been targeted is protected by that energy."

"Who's trying to round up children like this and for what?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Evelyn sighs leaning on the railing supporting the front porch, "so he's finally resurfaced after all these years."

"That's not who I think you're talking about," Beverly staggers out taking a few steps back.

"Exactly right Mrs. Carmine. This is the handiwork of Dr. Dylan Hassan, the most twisted son of a bitch that Aceleon has ever known. He was the reason that Willie, Alicia and I were made into lab rats."

"He's number one on the international most wanted list," the chief walks toward his cruiser, "he fled the country when the Kirtren experiments were shut down. No one knows where he could possibly be now."

Outside of Galston sits an open field with several rocks peeking through the ground. Overgrowth shrouds the stone columns and connecting arches. A lone rock sits in the center with an indenture with the Gruul symbol in the center. Borborgymos enters the clearing and drops to a knee allowing her to get to the ground.

"Here it is," Borborgymos notices Amy staring at her keyrune, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Amy sighs walking to the rock, "this whole fighting thing has me a bit blue. Everywhere we go is full of violence and mayhem. Sure I like to be a part of it . . ."

"But you're not sure if it's doing any good? Didn't the leader of the Azorius say to you that ending conflict is just as important as being in it?"

"I still don't know what he meant by that."

"The Gruuls have a saying here that only the strong can survive in this world. Those who prey on the weak, like what we heard about the children back in the village, are weak in spirit and use artificial means to become strong. We find that offensive and not what true strength is about. One's true strength comes from the human spirit."

"You mean my spirit?"

"The spirit of every wizard is different based on their personality. Wizards like Willie desire peace through peaceful means but it doesn't mean he won't do whatever it takes to keep that peace; even if it means killing another wizard. That's why he's mentally strong."

"That makes sense. He always believed in the concept of non-violence."

"You, on the other hand, have a warrior's spirit. Wizards like you and your best friend Melanie have a love for the thrill of battle. Whether you win or lose, for you it's enough to be in the battle."

"You're right," Amy places the keyrune into the indenture into the rock. The area gains a red and green glow as the overgrowth fades away into a plaza setting. "I do love to fight and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I couldn't. Now let's go figure out who's really behind kidnapping the young around here."

The house clears of children as Max says good night to his friends. Concerned parents pick up their kids in light of the events that transpired earlier in the afternoon. Olivia and the rest of the group sit in the living room watching the news. Beverly joins them in the living room with a pitcher of juice for the wizards.

"Somebody, tell me who the hell is this Dylan Hassan," Jesse chugs down half of his glass of juice, "hard to believe someone strikes fear into wizards like us."

"You don't have the slightest idea what this guy is capable of," Evelyn looks out the window, "you all know the story of what happened to Willie, Alicia and me. Truth is Dr. Hassan was the bitch who led the effort to use children in his deadly mana experiments."

"If he's started those experiments again," Beverly looks at a news story, "children across the world are in serious danger. No telling where he might be this time. He's evaded international authorities for over a decade."

"Then we need to warn Willie about this," Olivia admits flaring her red aura, "he needs to know about this guy."

"There's no way to reach him or my sister," Melanie takes out her cell phone, "they're not in any service area right now."

"They don't have to be. Has he taught you all how to communicate through the mana grid?"

"Somewhat," Jesse confirms, "but we haven't done it much and we're that good at it."

"Not surprising since the method is rather difficult," Olivia puts her cell phone on the living room table, "but it can be done. Willie and I are the only ones who've mastered it and that was years ago."

"Whatever. He needs to be warned about Hassan."

"Fine, put your cell phones onto the table and focus your power through it. Your range will be extended indefinitely and you can connect with anyone anywhere without hesitation. It just takes practice." The group focuses their mana power through their phones.

Willie sits on the edge of the pier looking further down the river. Fish swim just under the water bringing a smile to his face. He gets up and walks to the village seeing Amy riding on Borborgymos's shoulder as they return to the village. Amy jumps off and the Cyclops disappears in red and green flames.

"You definitely look chipper," Willie notices Amy's change in mood and happy demeanor, "things go well at the guildgate?"

"Let's just say I found some clarity," Amy confirms looking off to the horizon, "and why the clans here have been fighting so much."

"Don't keep us hanging," Kali leans on Willie's arm eager for the news, "what did you find out?"

"The people here tell me that their kids have been taken in the last few weeks or so. According to them, some black cloaks showed up and rounded them all up and took them away. Anyone who fought them was killed. Eventually, one group blamed another and that led to the fighting we saw from the boat."

"Did you find out who these cloaks were working for?"

"Not really but according to two elders, the cloaks' communicators all had the symbol of some demon on it."

"Sounds like the Rakdos guild," Willie figures from the description, "but that guild usually causes chaos for the thrill of it. There's more going on here than the young disappearing into thin air."

"Like someone's ordering them around or something," Lola walks out of one of the huts, "definitely doesn't sound like that guild but more of an Izzet guild wizard causing this."

"Whatever it is, the whole story is just not adding up."

"Why would that guild want children anyway?"

"I overheard one of them say something about controlling future guild leaders or something like that," Roric speaks up as the group around the wizards gets larger, "also, something about a doctor adjusting aura signature." Willie cringes walking away from the group with Alicia right behind him.

"What's with them," Lola wonders as she and Kali rush after them. Willie stares down the river as Alicia joins him.

"This strikes personal for them," Kali affirms to her picking up their pace, "it's a long story and you might hear it one day."

"This is how it started last time," Willie closes his eyes relaxing in the breeze, "I hoped to never hear of this happening again after the experiments ended."

"I know the feeling," Alicia notices Kali and Lola rush up behind them. "Thinking about what happened to us makes me cringe."

"Why now . . ." a jolt of power strikes him flaring his aura.

"Willie," Olivia's voice rings in his head causing him to put his hand to his ear, "you hear me?"

"Olivia? What's going on? You contacting me like this means something has happened."

"There was an attack here earlier today. Some Rakdos wizards tried to capture Max and his friends. We killed two of them and another was arrested. Attacks have been happening all over the country but no one has been taken. We think that energy wave might be the reason."

"Figured as much; everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we also figured out that they were working for some doctor who's on the international most wanted list – Dr. Dylan Hassan. There's reason to believe he's behind the kidnappings."

"That's what I was afraid of. Thanks Olivia." The communication ends as Kali and Lola reach them.

"You ok?" Kali hugs him catching her breath. "You ran off so suddenly."

"Yeah and now we have a name and a new mission. Remember how I started teaching you how to communicate through the aura grid?"

"Yeah and we still haven't mastered it."

"Well, Olivia and I can do it easily. She just contacted me with news of a similar attack back home. Good news is no one there has been taken but it we now have a name behind this madness and it's one that Alicia and I never hoped to hear again – Dr. Dylan Hassan."

"I've heard of him," Lola remembers, "the most wanted criminal on the planet. He disappeared years ago."

"Now we have reason to believe he's been setting up a new lab somewhere on Ravastan. By now, it's operational and sounds like he's started his twisted experiments again."

"There you guys are," Samantha rushes up to them in a panic, "I've got some more information that you're not going to like."

"What do you have?" Kali sees the look on her face. "You looked scared shitless."

"I am. Children have been captured across the world and taken to a town in Ravastan called Magma Falls. There's a lab there and according to my source, someone there is conducting experiments on children to see if they can be controlled through their aura."

"It's definitely him," Alicia turns to Willie staring off into the distance, "I assume we're going after him?"

"The location of that lab is directly above the archway to the Izzet guildgate."

"That settles it," Willie flares his aura as electricity streams from his aura. "We're going through Ravastan. That madman must be stopped at all cost."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Dr. Dylan Hassan," Kali whispers to him, "the most wanted man on the planet. He did the same thing years ago back on Aceleon and it was a complete disaster."

"I've heard Matthew talk of him before. He made it sound like the man was twisted six ways to Sunday."

"That and then some," Willie confirms Samantha's assessment, "he has the most dangerous mind on the planet and it's time that asshole face justice."

A bloodied wizard enters Molt Chemistry Laboratories barely able to stand. Healers attend to the young man's wounds. Dylan approaches the young man before punching him in the gut. The young man doubles over in pain.

"You know better than to come back empty-handed," Dylan snaps at the wizard getting to his feet, "what happened?"

"They were protected and we lost three," the male coughs barely able to stand, "two dead and one arrested."

"Damn it. It won't be long before those guild leaders find out what I'm up to. We'll have to speed things up a bit." He walks out of the lab to a holding area. A Caucasian male sits in a fetal position in the far corner of a cell he has to himself. He wears a red fleece over a black shirt and black jeans. His communicator has a golden Rakdos symbol. "Pathetic. You have the power of chaos at your fingertips and you refuse to use it."

"The power isn't yours to use," the male speaks up, "I only control chaos. Letting it run wild will destroy everything."

"Not your decision anymore. Once I control the guilds, the world will belong to me and no one else. Ha, ha, ha . . ." Dylan walks away from the individual getting to his feet.

"_Not if the other guild leaders find out about this operation and put a stop to you and your crazy plans._"


	14. Reminisce - Part 1

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 14: Reminisce – Part 1

Electricity shoots into the night sky over Magma Falls as screams can be heard from deep within the earth. The chamber doors open and lifeless bodies drop to the floor. Wizards drag the carcasses out of the lab and hustle in the next set of participants. Dylan leaves the lab and walks outside. He stares into the night sky as Dominique walks up to him.

"Nice night," she whispers getting his attention, "although you can't stay out here and get spotted by the authorities."

"Those clowns don't even know where I am," Dylan smiles seeing a shooting star streak across the sky, "and I'm confident I'll never be found. I'm glad I get to continue my research."

"Forgive my prying but why the fascination with these children and mana?"

"That's a stupid question. I've always had this dream of controlling the person behind the aura. Manipulating auras to do what I wish. Thanks to the whole guild thing, my goal can be realized sooner than I envisioned. Those children in there are only the first step in ruling the world."

"How did you find out that such a thing is even possible?"

"I can remember the day I set up my first lab back on Aceleon. All I wanted to find out was it possible to merge a wizard with a creature. I remember the game's early days where we had just begun to understand the nature of these mana auras . . ."

_**Kirtren – 15 years earlier**_**:**

The sun reaches its highest point as people flock to the plaza outside of the construction site of the Sonic Shockwave Tower. Crates are lined up on a sidewalk as people raid the crates pulling out packets of cards.

"Be careful everyone," a male officer wearing a white shirt and black tie warns the crowd, "we know the game is new and everything but we don't want any accidents."

"This is going to be good," a male speaks up rushing to an open alley, "time to find out what these things can do."

"Hold on a second," a female rushing behind him warns him, "the officials told us that we have to watch it with using these. Our powers are relatively new."

Five men with white coats walk the streets of Kirtren as wizards begin using their newfound powers on their cards. A tower of green mana erupts from an alley not far from their location. A female rushes out of the alley in a panic running into the group.

"Please help," the female catches her breath, "my friend's in trouble."

"Calm down," a young Julius Habeeb reassures the young wizard, "and tell us what happened."

"Ok. He summoned a creature but something went wrong and . . . he merged with it for a few seconds and now he's unconscious."

"Take us to where this happened," a young looking Dylan rushes with the group to the scene. The male wizard lies flat on his back with his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. "Whoa. This is definitely power overload." Sirens echo down the street as emergency workers arrive. "We need to study this further to understand what happened to him."

"Agreed," Julius confirms seeing emergency officials load the man into an ambulance, "we have to talk to the city leaders."

_**Six months later**_**:**

A group of wizards are led into a building deep in the woods as the seasons change into the early fall. A series of holding rooms quickly fill to capacity as three wizards are placed inside chambers in the main room. The central computer monitors the activity inside the chambers.

"We finally get to find out what drives these aura and if they can be controlled," Dylan types a sequence into the computer and the chambers fill with electrical energy. The wizards flare their aura as protection as the chambers flash various colors. "This will be revolutionary in wizard research."

"Let's see what happens." Screams are heard from all three chambers as energy spills out of the doors of the chambers. The doors open and three bodies fall to the floor motionless. "That can't be good," he checks the bodies, "they're dead."

"We got some good data though," Julius shows Dylan the data from the trial run, "we need to conduct more tests. It may costs more lives but it's all in the name of science."

"This is good. These mana auras can be manipulated after all. Let's do it." Workers remove the bodies form the chamber as another group of wizards enter the chambers.

_**Present Day**_**:**

"I see how you got into conducting these wild experiments," Dominique mentions taking a seat next to the door seeing Dylan join her. "But when did children come into the picture?"

"About a year after we started," Dylan reflects on the situation at hand, "a child came into the lab with an older sibling. During one of the experiments, the child became engulfed in a mana aura surprising all of us. So we began intensive testing to find out why."

"That was dangerous to try something like that. Let me guess, the child didn't survive?"

"He did but we fried his brain. He ended up a vegetable. From then we grabbed every soul with a mana aura regardless of age and engaged in intense experimentation. We got results on the nature of the auras but the casualties kept piling up."

"Didn't anyone survive?"

"There were three individuals that survived all the testing when the damn feds showed up and shut us down. One of them harbors an ancient power source not seen in centuries."

The yacht bristles with activity as the guild leaders prepare for the rescue mission to Magma Falls. Alicia stares out the back of the yacht looking at the darkening skies. Willie resets his deck adding the cards that he discovered Dante had stolen. He straps his communicator to his left wrist as Kali eases into the room.

"You doing ok?" she sneaks up to his right ear. "It's been a while since I've seen you this freaked out."

"I'm holding up," he smiles back at her as they exit the room, "hearing about these kidnappings is bringing back some nightmares I had as a child."

"I know you told me and the gang what you, Evelyn and Alicia went through ten years ago. I can't imagine what it's like to hear the same guy that took you is up to the same thing again."

"Either way, Dr. Hassan is a threat to the world and I never thought I'd hear his name again." Walking into the evening sky, the group gathers up as they walk into the light of the boat deck. "Alright, I'm sure all of you have heard about an Aceleon doctor named Dylan Hassan."

"Who hasn't," James scoffs at the news, "my mom told me stories about the tales she heard about him. The guy wasted more young lives than the brotherhood ever has."

"No wonder he's the most dangerous criminal on the planet," Tia recalls a news story from years back, "I know the guild I lead is dedicated to science but what he did all those years ago is unacceptable. Science should never come at the cost of human lives."

"That's why we're taking him down for good," Willie glares in the direction of the city, "he cannot be allowed to resume these experiments. Kali, Lola, James and Tia are with me. The rest of you watch over things here. Samantha, contact me if you get any information."

"You got it," she waves as the five take off toward the city.

"Can I ask you something?" Lola pulls alongside Willie as they cross the border into Ravastan. "I know that this doctor is dangerous but I don't see what has you and Alicia so wound up like this."

"I don't expect you to understand it Lola," Willie stares ahead closing his eyes, "what happened to the three of us can never be explained." Kali catches up with Lola backing away from Willie.

"He told me the full story," Kali whispers to her touring over the molten countryside, "and it's not a nice one. Those three have seen things that no child should."

"I haven't heard any of it," Tia catches up with Willie as Lola matches their speed, "so what kind of things went on in those experiments?"

"When were you taken," Lola adds in as the questions get to the young man, "and when did you meet Alicia?"

"Alright already," Willie calms everyone down seeing a mountain range come into view, "I'll tell you all you want to know although it makes you all sick with me bringing all of this back up."

"I just want some understanding as to what this guy is trying to do to those kids. So when did this start back home and where do you fit in to all of this?"

"I was too young to remember exactly what became known as 'The Kirtren Experiment' started, but I can vividly remember the day I was taken. That was the day that started my eight months of personal hell . . ."

_**Kirtren – 10 years earlier**_**:**

The sun gains a bright glow burning off the morning chill as children rush gather up in the yards and play the day away. Warnings have gone out to all parents to keep a close eye on their children as kidnappings have gone up in recent months. Emerging out a house, Beverly lets Willie out to play as group of over twenty children rush to his yard on their bicycles. The yard is among the largest in the city with a bike course circling and twisting around the home.

"Remember to stay in the yard," Beverly warns her son as she sits on the porch reading a book.

"I will mom," Willie waves back turning to his group. "Okay, who has the tournament bracket?"

"Right here," Anthony Francis, Willie's best friend, hands him a poster board latent with brackets. "I've designed this bike race with seven three-person groups in a best-of-three format. First to two wins advances to the next round."

"Why do we have to go in groups of three?" Lindsey Traverse, a mutual friend of everyone in the group, pouts on her lavender bike. "This sounds like a drain and it's hot."

"Oh quit complaining. You whine about everything. Now let's get this started. By the way, there's one rule: no one is to use their aura to gain an advantage. It wouldn't be fair to us normal people." A blue van screeches to a halt in front of the yard getting everyone's attention.

"What's this?" Beverly puts her book down to get a closer look. A door opens on the right side as three men jump from the vehicle and into the yard with red and blue auras surrounding them. "Everyone inside, now!" she yells as the kids jump off their bikes scrambling for the door. A blue steak rushes into the crowd grabbing Willie by the back of his shirt. "Put my son down." An Indian man wearing a red suit walks around the vehicle and into the yard.

"You heard my mom now let me go!" Willie yells as the worker covers his mouth to keep him quiet.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that," a younger Dylan Hassan orders his worker to drag the seven-year-old to the van, "your child is now mine to use in my experiment. Call the cops and he's dead." He walks back to the vehicle as it smokes the tires peeling away from the yard.

The van bumps along a rough, rocky road before coming to a complete stop. Opening the door, Dylan yanks the scared child from the van walking him into the building. Down a flight of stairs lie the holding cells which were full of people. Typing a code into a keypad, he tosses Willie into the cell as the door seals behind him.

"This is your new home," Dylan laughs maniacally walking into the next room, "until we get what we need from you." Willie starts crying as two girls approach his side.

"It's ok," the young girl hugs the young boy calming him, "we're all scared. They just brought you in?"

"Yeah," Willie nods his head looking around. "What is this place?"

"It's where they've been conducting experiments on people. Anyone going in the next room comes out in a body bag."

"This whole thing sucks," a second young girl walks up behind the first, "they're turning us into lab rats."

"What's your name?"

"Willie," he wipes the tears from his eyes with a smile.

"I'm Alicia Granson and this here is Evelyn Mansfield. Let's make a pact to stick together and hope we survive whatever this is." The three shake hands.

_**Present Day**_**:**

Dylan and Dominique enter the lab as three more children are forced into the circular chambers. The chambers fill with a black substance submerging the children. Electrical energy surges through the chambers reacting with the skin of the children cooking the skin. Two of the workers rush to the trash vomiting due to the stench filling the room. The vital signs on the chambers fall flat as the stench fills the room.

"Shut it down," Dylan orders one of the workers to cut the power to one of the chambers, "Get them out of there and bring in the next three."

"This project of yours is making us sick and costing dozens of lives," Amber tries to keep her food down, "we have to stop this."

"We don't stop until I say so," Dylan grabs Amber by her shirt collar and pulls her to his eye level, "don't ever question my methods again – understood?"

"I got it," Amber nods as Dylan lets go of her.

"A bit rough don't you think?" Dominique walks up seeing Amber run out of the lab. "Man this place stinks."

"May be but I'm not stopping until I find another power source for the control," Dylan pulls up an old file from the computer showing an image of a chamber exploding.

"What caused that to happen?"

"One of my success stories caused that to happen killing three of my workers. The day this happened changed the way all of us doctors and researchers looked at the complexity of mana auras . . ."

_**Aura Research Facility –10 years earlier; 2 months later**_**:**

Workers finish cleaning the chambers of body parts as three individuals each roll out body bags containing individuals cooked to death. A younger Julius Habeeb walks to the holding area where children and teen wizards are being held.

"Alright guinea pigs," Julius opens the door to the holding room. "I need the following people to come with me: Experiments 47427, 47395, and 47663. Step this way." Willie cringes as he, Evelyn and Alicia's numbers are called.

"Looks like we're finally up, a young Evelyn sighs getting to her feet along with her new friends, "time to face our fate."

"I'm not ready to die yet," Alicia whispers to her as the three walk out of the holding cell.

"It's strange," Willie feels an unusual sense of calm walking into the main lab, "I have a weird feeling that the three of us are going to survive this." The three are tossed into each of the chambers and hooked up to tubes and needles filled with clear fluid.

"Fire it up," Dylan calls out as the machines fill with blue fluid. Electricity fills the chamber as bolts react with each child's aura. "Weird, this is going pretty good. Their auras are reacting to the test better than the others. Best we've had since we started this research five years ago."

"Indeed," Julius observes through a looking glass into each chamber as the children begin to wince in pain, "their auras must be unique in some way. Turn it up! Let's see what they can handle." The energy in the chambers is increased as screams are heard from all three chambers. Alarms blare from the central computer getting everyone's attention.

"Something's off in chamber two," one of the workers yells out as a power spike envelops the chamber. "This can't be right; power is seeping into the other chambers." The center chamber gains a bright blue glow spreading into the other chambers. The door flies off the hinges flying across the room hitting several workers. Dylan looks into the open chamber and sees Willie encased with a light blue aura with white energy and golden entrails.

"What the hell," he staggers as the child leans against the now empty doorway barely conscious. "Shut the other chambers down now!" A male worker rises to his feet with blood rolling down the side of his head and types in a sequence to shut down the other chambers. "There no way any child should have that kind of power at his age." The chamber doors open as Alicia and Evelyn emerge from the chamber and help Willie stay on his feet.

"We've got injuries over here," Julius notices Dylan not taking his eyes off of Willie, "just leave him for now." Dylan rushes over and removes the door from the trapped workers. Heads are split open and a metal beam has skewered another accessing the damage.

"Repair the chambers and get those three back in there," Dylan shouts out as a flurry of men rush to get the men medical help.

Several hours later, the chambers are fully repaired and Julius put the three survivors into each chamber along with five people of varying ages. Fluid refills the chambers with screams echoing from one chamber to the next.

"Let's see how this goes," Julius reads the data coming from the chambers as a loud pop echoes through the room. "What was that?" Fourteen more pops can be heard through the three chambers. "Shut them down." Opening the doors, the three children are left standing with internal organs splattered on the walls with hearts still beating. Willie, Evelyn and Alicia rush from the chambers to the garbage cans vomiting over the grotesque scene. "What a mess. Get those three back to the holding cell."

"We'll have to dial back that kid's power," Dylan analyzes the readout of Willie's aura. "This says that his mana power contains crystallized blue quartz."

"You're shitting me? Do you know how valuable that stuff is?"

"Duh, but ripping it out of him would make the stuff worthless. For now, we need to reset his base structure to where he can't ever access that power."

"Let's do it."

_**Present Day**_**:**

Lola lands at the base of a mountain outside of Magma Falls vomiting onto one of the lava flows. Tia joins her as Kali tries to keep from puking. Willie hovers over the small mountain getting a view of the city.

"The thought of seeing someone's guts splayed against a wall makes me sick to my stomach," Lola gathers herself rejoining Willie staring into the city. "Now I see why you don't talk about what happened to you three."

"It's hard for him to deal based on what's going on in the city," Kali reminds her seeing Tia still puking into another magma flow, "this rescue mission is personal for him. He doesn't want to hear about another child going through what he, Alicia and Evelyn had to endure."

"I get it now. I needed some understanding as to what we're dealing with but I could never imagine something so horrid."

"It never gets any easier to talk about," Willie admits turning to his group. "We had to live an eight month nightmare that never saw an end.

"This guy is a cold-blooded snake," James nods staring at the city. "There's no excuse for killing innocent children. I know my guild is good at extortion and all but torturing a child for the sake of power is just plain wrong. Let's put a stop to this guy once and for all."

"I echo that sentiment," Lola stares into the city as everyone's auras flare up, "by the way, I am wondering how did the federal government find out about what was going on in that facility?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Willie tries to remember the events leading to the facility's shutdown, "the days sort of run together after a few weeks . . ."

_**Aura Research Facility – 10 Years Earlier; 10 months later**_**:**

Willie is thrown back into the holding cell along with Alicia and Tia after enduring intense experimentation. The young child is unconscious as Dylan walks and reenters the main lab. The girls help their friend lean his back against the wall as they're covered in scars and blood.

"You got to breathe," Alicia puts his hands on his chest. Her hands start to glow a rainbow color as energy trails from her to him. His eyes suddenly shoot open as he hits up. "Thank goodness."

"What happened?" Willie shakes the cobwebs out of his head, "how'd I get back here."

"What did you do?" Evelyn rubs her eyes making sure what she saw was right, "did you heal him?"

"I think so," Alicia answers as doors burst open and armed soldiers rush the building. White coats run from the lab in various directions with authorities pursuing them. One of them notices the kids in the chamber and shoots the lock.

"You kids look horrible," the officer observes the condition of the three kids huddled together, "don't worry. We're getting you out of here." Several individuals, including Julius, are arrested and led out of the building in handcuffs. "We're lucky that we got a tip about this place from a hiker."

"You three have nothing more to be scared of," the police chief smiles at them speaking softly. "First you're going to the hospital to get checked out seeing that you're a mess then we'll reunite you with your parents."

_**Five Days Later**_**:**

A huge group of children mingle about in the front yard of Beverly's house as bikes fill the bike rack next to the bike course surrounding the house. A car inches down the road as cheers echo through the sky. The car pulls into the driveway and Beverly emerges letting her son out of the backseat.

"Welcome home," Beverly sees her son look around as Anthony and their group of friends quickly surrounds him causing him to cringe. "Okay, back off. He's been through a lot and can't really stand being smothered right now." Willie runs for the food table grabbing everything in sight.

"What made him cringe like that?" Anthony questions Beverly as the group looks at him raid the table full of food.

"He's been holed up for a long time. Small spaces really bother him right now so take it easy with him."

"Honestly who could blame him," Anthony's mother speaks up seeing the young man sit on the porch, "I can't even begin to imagine what he has had to see and go through."

"You and me both," Beverly confirms as the mothers continue their chat.

_**Present Day**_**:**

"It took me a long time before I could be alone in the dark again," Willie tells the group staring into the city, "not to mention Alicia and Evelyn told me that it was the same for them."

"When you think you know everything about a nation," James eyes Willie sighing heavily, "I'm sorry for what you had to endure."

"We have to get this guy," Kali rubs Willie's back looking down at the city, "not just for those kids that are trapped down there but for our friend Evelyn, Alicia and Willie here can finally put a dark chapter in their past to rest."

"He needs to face justice for everything he's done," Lola and Willie nod at the agreement. "We can't let this happen to anyone else anymore."

"Then what are we waiting for," Tia cracks her knuckles leading the charge, "we have a lab to raid and children to save."

"Let's make it happen." The group streams into the city and straight for the lab.

Alarms blare in the lab getting everyone's attention as eyes shoot to the main monitor.

"We've got company," Amber points out seeing several streaks infiltrate the city heading straight for the lab, "five wizards heading our way."

"Prepare for battle," Dylan observes the monitor recognizing one of the faces. "Hot damn, one of my successes is in that group."

"Really," Dominique notices the symbols on their communicators, "oh shit! One of them is the leader of the Izzet guild. If she sees us here then we're fucked ten ways to Saturday." People start to scatter in panic as the guild leaders approach the building. Dominique gets on the public address system. "Now hear this: If you are a part of the Izzet or Orzhov guilds you need to make yourself scarce. The real leaders of those guilds are headed for this building along with three others – two of which are guild leaders!"

"I'm out of here," Amber rushes for the exit, "no way I'm sticking around if they show up."

"What about you Dylan?"

"Let them come. I'm too far along to stop now. Plus, I'm eager for a reunion with my most intriguing guinea pig. I'm ready to fight for my goals."

_To be continued . . ._


	15. Reminisce - Part 2

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 15: Reminisce – Part 2

Streams of light rush from Molt Chemistry Laboratories as wizards associated with the Izzet and Orzhov guilds run to avoid potential punishment. Tia and James land in front of the lab first seeing a group of wizards run straight into them.

"Stop where you are," Tia demands as three males with the Izzet symbol stop in their tracks, "I am your leader and I demand to know about this facility."

"You tell," a male pushes another to the front of the group. Cards materialize on James's communicator as Willie, Lola and Kali land right behind them. "I'm not saying anything."

"Someone tell me now or heaven forbid me I'm going . . ."

"Hold on Tia," James steps forward holding her back and materializing a card on his communicator, "I've got a better idea to get these losers to spill their guts – Coerced Confession!" The wizards are enveloped in a black aura that quickly fades. "Now the lady asked you two a question and she wants an answer."

"Alright, a crazy doctor showed up here about a year or so ago and set this place up. For the last few months, he had us go around the world and capture children for some stupid reason. That's all we know so don't hurt us."

"There's also the fact that he captured the leader of the Rakdos guild," the female next to him speaks to the group, "that nutcase doctor has control some funky orb that glows red and black mana."

"When did this happen," Willie walks to the front of the group, "our intelligence revealed nothing about that maniac having gotten his hands on a guild leader."

"That explains why Rakdos wizards are involved in this whole matter," Tia surmises looking at streams of energy continue to leave from behind the lab, "we better shut this thing down and right now."

"I hear you. You two deadbeats can go ahead and get out of here." The scared wizards fly away from the building. "What are we waiting for?"

"I'm ready," Lola flares her white aura walking towards the front door, "let's do this already." The group rushes inside the structure. Tia's communicator reacts to the building glowing a reddish-blue hue.

"I can feel the guildgate calling out for me," Tia flares her aura as the building reacts to her presence. "The knowledge in here is infinite."

"Settle down," Willie snaps her out of her trance looking around the lobby, "you and James find that guildgate and transform this joint. I'm going to deal with Hassan and pray that he hasn't done anything stupid." He rushes off as Kali and Lola start after him.

"I'm coming with you," Kali yells behind him as she and Lola catch up, "no way in hell you're facing this guy alone."

"That goes double for me," Lola follows the pair up a flight of stairs. Tia and James head down a set of stairs opposite the entrance leading to the basement.

The second floor keeps the holding cells for the hostages leading to two tall doors at the end of the hallway. A blue energy shield lines both sides of the hallway with a single red shield next to the door. Walking down, Lola peeks inside seeing numerous children cringing in a corner.

"We're here to get you out of there," Kali reassures the scared children materializing a card on her communicator, "but you have to tell us how to unlock these cells."

"There's a control panel next to the big sliding doors," a female points out, "it controls every cell on this floor."

"Thanks," Kali waves to the group, "now everyone needs to stand back. This explosion is going to be a bit on the loud side."

"You heard her," Willie and Kali move their arms getting everyone in the cells to back away from the electrified energy shields, "Whenever you're ready sweet."

"Thanks. Time to blow these locks – Arrows of Justice!" energy shoots from her hand hitting the master lock disabling it. The barriers all drop as children walk out. "You need to get to a safe place." The children rush down the stairs as several wizards rush around a corner.

"Looks like we have even more company," Lola sighs as two cards materialize on her communicator, "time to get our hands dirty."

"Hold on a second," a voice gets their attention seeing a male step in front of Lola. "Let me handle them. I want to exact some revenge myself."

"And you are?" Willie questions the individual as a card materializes on his communicator.

"I'm Alex Shark," the young man holds up his communicator turning to the individuals behind him, "the Rakdos guild leader. Hassan captured me for my power to use in his experiments."

"Pleasure to meet you," Willie shakes the young man's hand, "the name's Willie Johansson, guild leader of the Azorius Senate."

"My name's Kali Danielson," Kali bows to Alex seeing him nod, "guild leader of the Boros Legion."

"And I'm Lola Dryson," Lola shakes his hand pointing to Willie, "this guy's personal healer."

"The pleasure's mine," Alex faces down the growing group of wizards gathering down the hallway from them. "I'll deal with these losers while you guys deal with Hassan. I assume that's why you're here."

"Exactly," Willie stands in front of the double doors, "I've got a personal score to settle with that crazy psychopath."

"I'll stay out here with Alex," Kali flares her white aura as two cards materialize on her communicator, "so I can help handle these weaklings."

"I'm with Willie then," Lola rushes up to him staring at the doors, "I'll make sure nothing happens inside the lab. You ready for this?"

"I'm more than ready to lay this part of my past to rest," Willie pushes open the doors revealing a stairway heading up into the structure, "let's go."

Tia and James walk through a tunnel leading from the basement. Exiting the tunnel reveals a wide-open landscape in the mountain surrounded by flowing magma which would eventually boil over onto the circular strip of land. In the center of the circle sits a huge stone with an indenture for a key to fit into. The Izzet symbol is engraved inside the indenture.

"Whoa," James looks around at the scene. The glow from the magma flows accents the night sky against the backdrop of the mountain. "This is impressive."

"I didn't know something like this even existed," Tia approaches the stone indenture taking her keyrune out of her pocket, "but it is what it is."

"You're right about that. Might as well get this thing started so we can get back to Willie. I think he just might level this place if he fights that doctor. I got a read on his power when we fought Dante and he's more than capable of doing that."

"You aren't going anywhere," a voice from behind echoes through the clearing causing them to turn around. A group of wizards, branding the mark the Rakdos guild, block the entrance to the tunnel leading back to the lab. "You'll pay for your impudence intruders."

"Oh please," Tia sighs flaring her red aura, "this place belongs to me as leader of the Izzet League. Now stand down or else."

"Never mind talking to them," James steps from behind her flaring his black aura, "the only thing these infidels respond to is being on the losing end of a fight." Cards materialize on both his and Tia's communicators. "That doesn't mean that we don't have to dance with them – Treasury Thrull!" the creature appears next to the duo as creatures leap from the auras of the wizards blocking the tunnel.

Whirling noises echo through the lab as a number of Izzet wizards monitor the energy flow in the circular chambers. Dylan types away at the lab's central computer analyzing the readings from the stones gathered inside the lab. Dominique loads the stones into a box as the lab doors explode into the room hitting three workers.

"What the hell is that," Dominique peeks around a lab desk as two individuals enter the room encased with white and blue auras, "uh oh, Dylan!"

"What," he yells turning around seeing a familiar face within the blue aura radiating through the room. The aura fades out. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a survivor of my original experiment."

"Dr. Hassan," Willie stares straight at him holding up his communicator revealing his golden symbol. "With the power bestowed to me as guild leader of the Azorius Senate, this lab is officially shut down now let those children go and get out!" Workers open the chambers and the trapped children rush out of the room with the workers right behind them. "You, good doctor, are under arrest for everything that you've done here and back home."

"I'm not letting him go anywhere," Dominique stumbles over the box knocking the stones all over the floor standing next to Dylan. "You'll have to go through me first."

"You're a stubborn little bitch aren't you," Lola snickers materializing a card on her communicator, "there's more going on here then you realize now back off – Inaction Injunction!" Dominique's hands are bound by blue triangles. "Now sit back and watch the show," she notices the stones scattered across the floor.

"I'm not going back to Aceleon," Dylan stands before Willie with a dark smile on his face. "My experiments will proceed and once I get control of the guilds, the power inside the Gate of Oban will belong to me!"

"You're still as crazy as ever," Willie breaks into a laugh materializing his hammer into his right hand. "What in your twisted excuse of a fantasy world would you ever think that is even possible?"

"I'm all out for power and thanks to you during the Kirtren experiments, I can make that happen. You see, there's a deposit of crystallized blue quartz underground here in Ravastan and once I crack that code to control the auras of these future leaders, I'll be heralded as the lord of all creation!"

"Please. Even if you could do it, and there's no way in hell that me or the other guild leaders would let you," Willie walks to one of the chambers looking at its construction, "you still have to open the gate. How do you know about the Gate of Oban?"

"It's the key to ultimate power. It's the only thing I want."

"Not going to happen," Willie swings at the chamber door shattering it, "I'm ending this nightmare you've created once and for all." Swinging at the other chambers, glass starts flying as the doors are destroyed. "After I get through with you, the only thing you'll be looking forward to is serving time for all of your atrocities in federal prison."

"Get real," Dylan materializes three cards on his communicator, "you couldn't stop me ten years ago and guess what . . . you still can't – Frostburn Weird, Mercurial Chemister and Nivix Guildmage!" The creatures appear between him and Willie cracking a smile. "I know for a fact that you can't beat me so why try? After everything I've done to you, you don't have anywhere the power to even dent me."

"You have no idea what the fuck I've been through in the last two years," Willie flares his aura as four cards materializes on his communicator. Electricity cracks through the room hitting the lab equipment shorting out the central computer. Dylan's eyes go wide seeing the intensity of the power surge. "Due to your little rearrangement, I have been beaten to within an inch of my life – and survived a complete aura structure collapse. That's right you stupid son of a bitch, I should've died . . . _twice_! Yet I'm still here. You can't begin to comprehend what my life's been like. Thanks to my friend Alicia, who you also turned into a lab rat with your twisted experiment, and the leader of the Izzet guild who's right now changing this place into the Izzet guildhall as we speak; they repaired all the damage that you, Julius and the rest of those losers that are rotting in jail did to me – New Prav Guildmage enchanted with Righteous Authority!" the mage appears in front of him facing down the enemy creatures.

"Easy there," Dylan backs up into a laptop computer as his creatures take defensive stances, "no need to be hasty here. We are all rational, intelligent human beings and I know you don't like to resort to mindless violence. Your guild doesn't resort to bloodshed to solve issues."

"Shut the hell up!" Willie's voice echoes through the room and the hallway as Kali and Alex walk inside joining Lola behind a pushed-over table. "You never showed one bit of compassion when you killed all those innocent people back on Aceleon at the expense of the three of us not to mention all the lives you've managed to ruin here."

"He's done good work here," Dominique walks between the two with her hands bound, "science of this comprehension always comes with a price that we're more than willing to pay."

"I told you to stay out of this," Lola tackles her through a glass table containing chemicals shattering the tubes and the table materializing a card on her communicator, "this doesn't concern you so zip it – Render Silent!" Blue energy forms around Dominique's mouth. "That'll keep you quiet. You'll be dealt with in a bit."

"Crush her," Dylan calls to his creatures as they rush a distracted wizard, "no one wrecks my experiments."

"Lola, look out," Kali's voice causes Lola to turn around and notice the creatures coming after her. Three cards materialize on her communicator.

"I'm not part of this feud – Azorius Arrester and Azorius Justiciar!" the creatures emerge in a swirl of light and detains his chemister and guildmage."

"Guildmage," Willie calls to his creature as it jumps in front of the Frostburn Weird and emits energy, "destroy that weird!" The creature is destroyed causing shock to Dylan. "That's what I'm talking about – only cowards attack another wizard when their back is turned."

"Let's talk about this," Dylan stumbles over broken glass and spilled chemicals seeing Willie turn around within his aura, "what if I apologize and surrender without question? Please don't kill me."

"As much as it would please me to stick my foot up your lying ass," Willie approaches the scared doctor and materializes two cards on his communicator, "killing you would do no justice to me, my mana-blended partner Evelyn Mansfield or Alicia Granson . . . but you do have to answer to every family in Aceleon whose lives you've shattered not to mention the leader of the Izzet guild you've wronged also," he points behind him seeing Tia and James enter walking down the hallway as the structure gains as reddish-blue hue on the walls. "No more running – Detention Sphere!" Dylan becomes enclosed in a blue sphere.

"So what do we do with him?" Kali questions seeing Lola drag Dominique to her feet. "We can't drag him with us?"

"Don't forget that he has to pay for all of his crimes here," Alex reminds the group as Lola walks over and picks up the stones that fell over.

"What are these," Lola picks up one of the stones as it changes into a card, "some kind of stone with mana encased in it?"

"Not sure," Willie examines the remaining cards containing the other stones as a card glows on his communicator, "but I might have a group that might know something – Council of the Absolute!" three large enclosed chairs appear above the group as three different figures materialize in the chairs.

"How can we be of service," one of the figures speaks to Willie stepping into the center of the group.

"I need to pick your brains about a couple of things. First, what on earth are these stones and what are they for?"

"They are cluestones. Legends speak that the energy contained within them is part of the energy necessary to open the Gate of Oban."

"That's the second time I've heard that phrase," Lola puts the cards onto a table, "what is this thing."

"We only speak to those that represent the Azorius Senate."

"She's my healer," Willie reminds the council, "so she does have a say and a point: What is the Gate of Oban and its purpose?"

"We don't know much but some legends speak of an ultimate source of power that can only be accessed by the ten guild leaders once the orbs are collected and placed on altars somewhere on this planet. Nothing is known beyond that."

"I shouldn't be surprised. What's the story then behind my father Davis Johansson and Tia's mother Rhonda Tomlin and why they claimed to be at said gate?"

"Those two individuals ended up in a void that took them to the gate many years ago. We don't have a record of what happened that caused them to become trapped where the Gate of Oban is but signs are about that forces are planning offensives to seize the power hidden beyond the gate."

"Thanks for that information," Willie flares his aura and draws the sphere containing Dylan towards him. "One last thing . . . this imbecile has been a menace to the world for far too long. As you head back, drop this fool back on Aceleon in front of the Elfhame Palace. The council there will be more than interested to talk to him. He'll be dealt with when we get back there."

"As you wish," the group nods as they teleport the imprisoned man out of the room before disappearing in a flash of bluish-white light.

"Thank goodness it's over," Willie leans against a pillar as the room changes shape into a large square-shaped room, "now we can have a rest."

"Next question," Lola walks Dominique to the center of the room, "what do we do with her?"

"Let her go," Alex holds up his communicator as it begins to resonate with the imprisoned wizard, "I think she's my healer." Dominique's communicator glows as her symbol gains a rainbow tint. "I'm right."

"Looks like you're saved," Lola powers down her spell freeing the bewildered wizard, "although you deserved to be punished as much as that creep that was hauled out of here."

"Hold on a second. Anyone have an idea where the Rakdos guildgate might be hiding?"

"Not a clue," Willie slumps down in exhaustion gasping for air as his power fades, "but we might as well . . . find it while we're here."

"Are you okay?" Lola checks his forehead quickly taking it away. "He's burning up big time."

"He must've put out way too much power in that confrontation," Tia gets a closer look feeling the heat radiating from his body, "he just needs some rest."

"Then I suggest we get out of here," Kali helps Lola get Willie to his feet walking out of the room, "I've had enough of this fiery hellhole to last me a lifetime."

"I hear you on that one," Lola admits easing down the stairs, "although I think that doctor shit himself seeing Willie powered up like that. The look of fear on that man's face was priceless."

"I'll take these then," Tia gathers the ten cards from the floor turning to Alex staring at the wreckage. "You want some help finding your guildgate?"

"I'd like that," James admits following Tia out of the building, "although I have no idea where to look."

"Just ask your guardian," Tia materializes a card on her communicator, "I'm more than sure he'll know. Speaking of such . . . come forth Niv-Mizzet, Dracogenius!" the dragon emerges in a sphere of red and blue mana. "Here's your guildhall all formed and ready to go."

"Thank you Tia," Niv-Mizzet observes Alex with a glint of curiosity in his eye, "I see we have a new guild leader among us."

"This is Alex, leader of the Rakdos Cult. We're heading to the location of the guildhall."

"I highly suggest that you talk to Rakdos himself first although you'll have to get around his temper."

"I'd better make my acquaintance then," Alex materializes the card on his communicator, "I call forth Rakdos, Lord of Riots!" Rakdos appears in a swirl of fire staring down at the three individuals.

"Who summoned me," Rakdos growls at Alex noticing his golden symbol, "I'm supposed to be your guardian – humph. I'd rather protect a zombie than this pathetic excuse of a human."

"You think I'm happy about this," Alex stares into the demon's eyes, "you're as cold as ice and we're stuck together so you might as well get used to it."

"Look at me, serving a wizard like him. I like you already – albeit a little. My guildhall's on the east end of town at the base of the mountain range. Careful with the flames, your weak human skin might catch a few burns."

"We're going to have a tough time getting along," Alex jumps onto Rakdos's shoulder as they fly off towards the guildgate, "and I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"Those two are going to be just fine with each other," Tia leans on her dragon's head as they fly after the duo.

Kali and Lola carry an exhausted Willie back to Galston where they lay him on a bed in one of the huts. Alicia walks into the room as the girls emerge taking a seat on a sofa. Turning on the television in the room, a news story gets their attention.

_This is the Global Broadcast Channel and I'm Ava Reynolds with this Breaking News Alert: A short time ago, the identity of the man who mysteriously appeared in front of the Elfhame Palace on Aceleon is no other than Julius Hassan who escaped capture over a decade ago when what became known as The Kirtren Experiments, the darkest time in the nation's history, were shut down. Our affiliate on Acleeon at the Varayan News Network filed this report._

_ "Sources tell us this evening that the delegation that left Aceleon several days ago are the ones who delivered the most wanted criminal on the planet to the Aceleon Wizards Council. Director Charlie Salazar, leader of this council made this announcement."_

_ "When we took Hassan into custody," Salazar holds up a printout of an email he received, "I got this email detailing the events leading to his capture. The delegation that left Aceleon several days ago on a quest to unite the world learned of Hassan's location in a lab somewhere in Ravastan where he has been conducting new experiments. A confrontation ensued leading to his capture but I will not go into details as it's an ongoing investigation. Based on this information, we will provide the local leaders in Magma Falls with assistance to those affected by this man's activities. On a personal note I'm glad to say that a dark chapter in this nation's history can finally be put to rest."_

_ "Hassan's first court appearance is scheduled to be sometime in the next few days. Sources tell us he'll be charged with various crimes including kidnapping, murder and child trafficking. Reporting from in front of the Elfhame Palace, I'm Amy Malvestan."_

_ Details are sure to emerge in the coming days as to how Hassan managed to elude authorities for so long. More is sure to come out of these new developments but the world can rest easy this evening knowing one of the most wanted criminals is now off the streets._

Evelyn turns off her bedroom television before turning to her mirror. She wraps a bandage around her arm recovering from the battle earlier in the day.

"Thank goodness that everything's all right," Evelyn climbs into bed staring at her ceiling, "and that madman's finally facing justice. I should thank Willie when he gets back for closing a dark chapter in our shared past."

Alicia places a cold, damp towel onto Willie's forehead to help ease his growing fever. Turning off the television after hearing the news, she looks out the window with a smile. The stars shine through her eyes and into the room.

"So it's finally over," she turns back to Willie resting a bit easier, "the three of us can lay that chapter of our lives to rest for good. We can finally move on in peace and that's a good thing. You really shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard. We still don't know much about the crystallized blue quartz in your aura or its limits." She walks to the door cracking it open. "But, you've lifted a dark cloud that's been hovering over the three of us for a long time. I have to thank you for that. Now you rest and we'll handle planning our next mission." She closes the door walking into the living room to the rest of the group.

"How is he?" Samantha notices Alicia sit in an armchair.

"I'll know more by morning," Alicia rolls her neck leaning back, "my guess is that he just wore himself out but with his power the way it is, I just want to make sure."

"The blue quartz," Kali remembers from the facility, "I heard mention of it in that lab."

"There's a whole deposit of that crystallized blue quartz under the Izzet guildhall," Alex shares with the group, "that Dylan found out about a few months ago. It's hard to imagine anyone having it in their aura."

"You think you can get me a sample? I want to compare it to his powers to see why he's different from the rest of us." Alicia questions the newest member of the group.

"Sure. I'll have to find the entrance but it'll have to be at first light tomorrow. It's the dead of night and I won't be able to find the cave entrance in the dark."

"Then it's settled," Kali rises up and walks out of the room. "We'll spend tomorrow getting supplies, helping the villagers here and let Alicia conduct her research. Then we head in the direction of Saldana. That will give Willie and the rest of us time to rest up."

"I know this takes away from our primary objective," Alicia admits following Kali into the next room, "but if this gets us closer to understanding his power and this Gate of Oban that you say Hassan mentioned then my research will be worth it."


	16. Disruption of Nature

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 16: Disruption of Nature

Rain bounces on the roof of the homes across Galston as the sky brightens beginning a dreary day in the village. One by one, the villagers begin a daily routine of collecting food from the environment often resulting in arguments and brawls over who claims what fruit tree. Walking under an umbrella, Amy walks through the village observing the intermittent squabbles.

"I like this place," she smirks watching two males wrestle over a basket full of fruit, "full of excitement and constant fighting. I bet Melanie would like this kind of place."

"Miss Laughlin," a voice gets her attention as she turns around. Roric rushes through the shower to her. "I'm glad I caught up with you."

"What's the business Roric?"

"I have something for you," he reaches into his pocket pulling out a card, "take this. It might become useful in the future."

"Thanks. Ruric Thar, the Unbowed – this card hasn't been released yet."

"This is a one-of-a-kind card that only the leaders of the clans really have."

Lola eases into the room where Willie continues to rest. Echoes of rain echo through the window adding to the peace in the room. Placing the back of her hand onto his forehead, she feels signs of slight warmth causing her to quickly take her hand away. Alicia enters the room with a bowl of warm water along with a towel.

"Is he still warm," Alicia questions setting the bowl on a nightstand next to the bed. "I checked him earlier but he's still showing signs of a high fever."

"I think you're over-worried," Lola sticks her hand out the window into the rain, "that extreme fever broke early last night. I think he's just regular human sick. I'm surprised not more of us have fallen ill with all of these environments we've been to."

"Good looking out. I picked up on that last night myself. He probably caught the flu bug from all of these wild weather fluctuations," she places a damp towel onto his forehead. "The remedy I need to speed his recovery doesn't exist here so I'm waiting until we get to Saldana."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as Alex and James get back with those blue crystals I requested. Some of the others are loading supplies onto the yacht as we speak."

Saldana is a nature lover's country with beautiful rainforests mixed in with forests for miles around. Signs of technology are limited to the many cities the litter through and intertwine with the vast forests and meadows. The country gives a sharp contrast with its border with Ravastan's barren landscape. Members of multiple guilds reside here amongst the locals who themselves have issues with each other.

Saldana is divided among three major provinces which are further broken up based on the location of the cities within those provinces. Saltine Province is densely populated through the plains and meadows of the country and its citizens are the most spiritual. Nature worshippers often conduct their services near the oldest and most natural areas of the region which borders with the other two regions. Peace lovers in their own right, most residents rely on the natural environment instead of technology.

Gravelhorn Province is the most barren of the three provinces as trenches mark tunneling done by wild creatures and abandoned buildings from the country's ancient past. The saying that echoes through the region is that life extends far beyond death. Most of the labor force is made up of both living and undead individuals as the belief is nothing goes to waste. Residents here draw the ire of the rest of the country as they show little to no regard for the cycle of life and the order of the universe.

Salvar Province is the technology hub of the entire country. Cities throughout the region specialize in the development of the natural world in its purest form. Tasking themselves with preserving the vast forests and shrubs, residents often quarrel with the other provinces as to how to preserve the natural state of the nation as a whole. Also, residents practice eco-friendly tactics to protect the environment as the world continues to grow.

Plumes of dirt erupt from a hole outside of the city of Ghoraton, the capital of Gravelhorn Province. Zombie labor workers dig out several caves through the landscape as various beetles carry clumps of dirt and clay out of the holes setting them on a growing mound. A heavy-set, dark-skinned male wearing a white hardhat, a blue button-down shirt and blue jeans hiding his brown work boots walks towards one of the holes.

"Hey boss," a female approaches him toting a shovel, "I think we finally found it."

"Let me have a look then," the man looks into the hole noticing an archway with a bettle designed etched on top. "This might be it. Well done Sarah. All right everyone, start here and dig outward. We might've found what we're looking for." Crews converge on the hole and begin to dig at a feverish pitch.

"Thank you sir, it should take us a few days to get whatever we've found out enough to where we can check it out."

"I understand but based on the news from that brotherhood group that disappeared from here a few days ago, we need to get control of this place before those traveling wizards get here. We might not have that long."

"We'll go as fast as we can." Sarah rushes off materializing a card on her communicator which harbors the beetle symbol, "Time to speed this up – Shambling Shell!" the creature appears next to her pointing in the direction of the hole, "help with the digging please." The creature nods waltzing into the crowded tunnel to aid in the dirt removal.

The city of Ghoraton is inhabited by both living and nonliving creatures owned by those of the living. The city holds the lowest unemployment rate in the world at just under three percent. Citizens live by the mantra of life begins after death. Nonliving beings either have papers proving their freedom or they are under the service of their living masters. Walking through the heart of the downtown district, a Caucasian male, wearing a green short-sleeve shirt and black jeans, walks up a walkway into his family's two-story home.

"I'm home," the young man, Allen Carline, walks into the living room noticing his family sitting about. The sixteen-year-old teen sits down on the sofa propping up his feet. "Thank goodness this day's done."

"You'll be well done if you don't get your feet off my couch," Allen's mother, Hilary Carline, yells from the kitchen. "You know the rules."

"Sorry mom. Has the gang called yet?"

"They're out back waiting for you."

"Almost forgot," Allen rushes upstairs and grabs his deck and his communicator which has a green and black beetle symbol engraved on it, "thanks mom. I'll be back for dinner."

"Don't be too late," Hilary peeks out the doorway seeing her son rush out the back door, "dinner will be ready before too long." Rushing outside, Allen sees a group of teens gathered next to a tree staying out of the heat of the late afternoon sun.

"What's up guys?"

"About time you got here," a dark-skinned female who has the Dimir symbol on her communicator approaches him, "we've been wondering if you'll ever show up."

"I'm here now Danielle so what do you have."

"There's a group of wizards that's going to come through this region in the next day or so. My guess is they'll be here by the end of the day tomorrow."

"How did you find this out? Getting information around here isn't necessarily an easy thing to do."

"The leader of the guild I belong to is among that group and that's who I've been communicating with the last few days. She already knows about the brotherhood's recent activity here."

"I take it her group the reason that they all fled the country," another Caucasian male, John Graves, who has the Boros symbol on his communicator speaks up, "something went down on Ozan."

"I'm not sure if that's the case but if they're coming here then it's something."

"On to our next topic then," a second Caucasian female, Elizabeth Warrison, or Liz to the group, who has the Azorius symbol on her communicator rises to her feet, "what are we going to do about that Boros ruin we found at the border of the provinces?"

"Thanks for reminding us of the reason for this meeting," John leans back against the tree the group sits under, "the group I sent there is at their limit and the rest of these nature jerks are attacking them in waves."

"Can't you just use one of your guild cards and stop all the fighting," Allen looks into Elizabeth's eyes, "after all, your guild is all about keeping the peace."

"Don't start with me," Liz rises to her feet snarling at the group leader. "I may have been picked to lead my guild in this country but getting you and those nature guilds to sit down and talk is like punishing a four-year-old for disobedience – you won't listen!"

"You can't get me anywhere near those peace-loving, narrow-minded, tree hugging simpletons."

"Oh good grief," a dark-skinned male, Austin Valdez, who has the Izzet symbol on his communicator rises and walks into the house, "this is why the regions don't get along. Man, you have to get over this self-righteous attitude of yours."

"I'm not self righteous," Allen yells at Austin disappearing into the house, "I'm not wasting my time with those ridiculous ingrates."

"Back to the topic at hand," John reminds the group as Allen takes a seat at the tree, "what about that ruin? Sources indicate that it might be the location of the Boros guildgate."

"If that's the case," Liz looks toward the back porch as Hilary walks outside, "then I'm sure those wizards we heard about will definitely be here."

"That's what I said," Danielle Patterson reassures the group rising to her feet, "we're just not sure if that ruin will still be there when our guild leaders get here."

"Dinner's ready," Hilary gets everyone's attention as Allen rises and walks toward the house, "and all of you are welcome to join if you want."

"No thanks Mrs. Carline," Liz levitates off the ground, "I have to talk to the group leaders in the other provinces to see if we can preserve that ruin at the border until reinforcements arrive." Elizabeth flies off in the direction of Saltine Province.

"I'll come with you," John flies after her seeing the rest of the group enter the house, "maybe I can help talk some sense into these leaders."

Salvedra is the capital city in Saltine Province with numerous spiritual sites throughout the city. A huge tree sits in the center of town engraved with a symbol of a tree facing all sides radiates both white and green mana throughout the province. Citizens engage in prayer several times per day for peace and the preservation of nature as the world continues to grow. Just inside the city limits near a residential neighborhood, a group of Azorius wizards are entangled with a group of wizards with the beetle symbol on their communicators as they protect a Caucasian female with blonde hair wearing a white dress covered with green leaves.

"You Golgari creeps have no business here," a dark-skinned male, Marcus Navarn, encased in a white aura stands firm against the enemy wizards, "so I suggest you leave now otherwise we'll dropkick your sorry asses out of here ourselves."

"Save it Marcus," a Caucasian female with brunette hair with green highlights walks toward the group of white and blue auras, "you can't beat us so why even try?"

"Oh come on Shawna. What makes you think you can take us this time? Every time you come after this girl you end up the same way – beaten and defeated."

"I brought help," Shawna Hepburn, leader of the Golgari in Saltine Province, flares her black aura as a card materializes on her communicator, "and this time I'm stronger than ever – Terrus Wurm!" the creature appears in front of her burrowing into the street.

"You've got to be kidding," Marcus smirks materializing a card on his communicator, "no way I'm letting you lay a hand on me – Skymark Roc!" the flyer appears above as the wurm emerges from the ground and is instantly destroyed.

"I just want the fighting to stop," the female Marcus and his group cries out flaring her green aura as her communicator begins to glow. The tree in the center of town begins to glow as well as both are enveloped into a bright green landscape. "Where am I?"

"Your power brought you here," a figure takes shape in front of her. A woman wearing a white dress with green coverings and designs approaches the bewildered young woman. "Layla Clarkson, you have been chosen as guild leader of the Selesnya Conclave."

"I'm sorry but you have me mistaken for someone stronger than me," Layla waves her hands as the woman stands inches from her causing her to back away, "I have no qualities that make me a leader whoever you are."

"I beg to differ. My name is Trostani, the voice of the conclave and now your guardian."

"I've only been in the game a few weeks and you tell me I'm some all powerful thing."

"Let me explain. When the last guildpact dissolved, the ten guild leaders scattered across the world and I, along with two others, ended up here on Saldana. Unfortunately the situation here is rather desperate as the three main guilds continue to quarrel."

"Pardon my intrusion but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"First take this," Trostani hands her a greenish-white orb, "the Orb of Serenity. You'll need this. Second, your task is to get the chaos in this country under control and empower those in this guild. You are its voice now. You are part of the grand design in reconnecting the world."

"I can get down with that," Layla looks at the scene as the landscape begins to evaporate. "What's going on?"

"The power here is beginning to dissipate. The group that's defending you needs help. I'll be in your deck if you need me. Trust your instincts."

"Wait," the scene evaporates back to the battle as Marcus continues the showdown. "Enough of this," she calls out getting everyone's attention as two cards materialize on her communicator which now has the golden Selesnya symbol, "I want you to leave this city – Tolsimir Wolfblood!" the creature appears next to her snarling at Shawna.

"Well," Shawna steps back as a card materializes on her communicator, "didn't expect this development. So, the little newbie is the guild leader. Let's see what you got."

"Inaction Injunction," Marcus shouts out as Shawna's hands are bound. "Sorry. I can't let you do anything to hurt her."

"Another time then," Shawna leads the group of Golgari wizards out of the city. The remaining wizards all power down.

"Looks like Elizabeth knew what she was talking about," Marcus turns to Layla looking at the new features on her communicator, "who could've figured that a total newbie turned out to be one of the ten guild leaders."

"There are more guild leaders?" Layla questions the Azorius wizards standing around her.

"I believe so. Each guild has a leader and they are all scattered across the world. Liz can explain it better than I can. I'm just the leader of my guild here in the city who happens to be under her." The group leaves the neighborhood.

Salvar Province is the technology hub of Saldana. Various research facilities litter the region from the border to the coast. Scientists in the province lead the world in environmental protection but residents claim that they tend to go overboard. Most of the residential areas are within walking distance of the research and development buildings for nonstop activity. This region leads the world in use of alternative energy sources including hydroelectric, solar and wind. Most of the scientists' work involves making wild creatures that are adaptable to the environment and have been successful but numerous reports of random attacks and creatures growing in size have been devastating to those making a living in the waters off shore and the nearby residential neighborhoods.

Sirheas is the capital city of Salvar Province with a population of just over a half-million people. Forests and foot paths separate neighborhoods and city blocks as most of the city's technology goes to the main research facility in the center of the city. Residents have their own means of providing electricity independent of the city's central services. Elizabeth and John land in the yard of a family of Chinese descent.

"I'd figured I'd find you here," Elizabeth hugs a young Chinese female who also has the mark of the Azorius guild on her communicator, "anything special happen today?"

"Other than the usual," the young woman, Xi Yungpi, shyly smiles as a dark-skinned male approaches the duo, "the fighting at the border has gotten worse. The lines are holding but I don't know for how long."

"What's the big deal," Benson Jones shrugs his shoulders taking a seat at a picnic table, "I say we just go in there and clear them all out."

"Trying that would destroy the ruin," Elizabeth reminds the young man, "besides, I just got information that the leader of the Boros Legion is going to be in the country in the next day or so."

"Well," Benson shows his Boros symbol to the ladies, "I can't wait to meet this whoever it is."

"Aren't you full of happiness this evening," John observes Benson's behavior sitting across from the young man.

"Whatever. Have either of you seen where Danny might be?"

"I think he's downtown right now," Xi mumbles through her Chinese accent, "him and a few others got into it with a few rogue wizards from who knows where. I chased a few out of town then came straight home."

"I guess we know where to look," Elizabeth and John rise and walk out of the yard. "you mind showing the way you two?"

"Sure," Xi and Benson lead the duo towards the downtown area. An explosion gets their attention. A group of Golgari and a group of unknown wizards rush another group of wizards guarding a recycling factory. "Here we go again. Danny is leading the ones defending the factory."

"We better end this before we end up with even more damage," Elizabeth sighs materializing a card on her communicator, "let's go – Restore the Peace!" energy fills the street as the summoned creatures change into streaks of light and return to their respective wizards' decks. "Enough you guys."

"Why did you have to butt in," Danny Lehane puts his hands onto his hips. He's a Caucasian male with dirty blonde hair wearing a blue shirt with green recycling symbol on the front of his shirt and jeans. His communicator brands a symbol of a golden tree in water. "I'm not letting them wreck this center."

"Oh please," a female walks in front of the group with the Orzhov symbol on her communicator, "this place owes a ton of money to the brotherhood and they will pay up or else."

"Nobody's doing anything," Elizabeth materializes a new card onto her communicator, "I heard that your bosses were defeated a few days ago back on Ozan by a group of guild leaders. They will be in Saldana by no later than tomorrow."

"Oh crap," the female flees out of the city along with the other Orzhov wizards that came with her.

"As for you Danny, you have to talk to Allen and that newbie Layla and figure out how to deal with the chaos around that ruin in the middle of the country."

"What makes you think that I'm going anywhere near that self-righteous ass-clown. No way I'm bearing witness to him turning a graveyard into an instant army. That ruin won't stand a chance. In addition, there's no way in hell I am willing to work with someone who's only played the game a few weeks. How did she become a guild leader anyway?"

"The same way you became leader of the Simic Combine," John points to his communicator, "so don't hate on her due to her lack of experience."

"Oh great," Danny materializes a card on his communicator, "time for a bit of clarification – Prime Speaker Zegana!" Zegana appears in front of the group in front of the factory. "What's so important about this ruin in the middle of the country?"

"It's the foundation of the Boros guildgate," Zegana glares to his face, "the leader of the Boros Legion is due to come and activate the guildgate. Also, you, Layla and the eventual Golgari leader have to get the infighting among the citizens of this nation under control. That is essential."

"What's the big deal about bringing peace to this nation," John quizzes the guardian getting her attention. "All we've ever known is the occasional battle that takes place between the provinces. There's no way I can be around that Allen Carline. He's more stuck up than I am."

"There's a threat that got some of us guardians on edge. No one knows what it really is but mana masters in this world are beginning to sense the fluctuation in the mana grid. Whatever's going on involves the ten guild leaders. Bring peace to this country." Zegana phases out in a swirl of green and blue mana.

"Anyone know what the hell that was all about?"

"Who knows?" Xi levitates off the street. "Right now you really need to talk to Layla over in Salvedra. She really needs to know about this."

"Fine," Danny sighs in defeat flying in the direction of Saltine Province, "I'll try and talk to her.

"We'll work on Allen," Elizabeth nods to John as both fly back to Gravelhorn Province, "so you three can do as Zegana asked of us."

Darkness descends onto the country as Allen sits in his bedroom watching a primetime drama. Changing channels, he stares at his deck as his communicator and deck begin to glow. A dark green envelops the room causing him to close his eyes. Adjusting to the light, he notices the landscape with gravestones lining a pathway.

"What is this," he walks down the path as two individuals appear and approach causing him to take a step back, "and who the hell are you two?"

"Zegana said he would be a bit uptight," the female whispers to the male on her left, "but this is too much."

"Save it sis," the male puts his hand onto her shoulder, "this is way too important. Trouble's on the way and we don't have a lot of time here."

"Will one of you tell me what's going on? I'm not necessarily known for my patience you know, even with my own team."

"We obviously see that," the female sighs stepping forward, "we'll get on with it then. You have been chosen to become leader of the Golgari, the most resourceful of the guilds. My name's Savra and this here is my brother Jarad."

"I guess it's nice to meet you both. I know this may be obvious, but why did you choose to appear to me now?"

"Some inconsiderate idiots have found the ruins of our guildgate. You have to get over there and run them out. The key you need to activate it will be here tomorrow. Once that happens you need to protect the Boros ruin in the middle of the country."

"I've heard this story before. I already told my team that I'm not going anywhere near that nincompoop excuse of a breeder or that newbie that I heard about a short time ago."

"You really don't have much of a choice," Jarad snaps at him as he and his sister hold out their hands, "the other guild leaders will be here tomorrow and once the ten of you converge, a new threat is waiting for you. No one knows what's coming but it's important that peace is brought to this country." Cards leave the pair's hands and enter his communicator as his symbol turns golden.

"Whatever. I'll suck it up and talk to them if it means saving all of our asses. Do either of you have any idea what's down the line?"

"Nothing more than they're waiting for the right opportunity," Savra nods as the scene dissipates, "just save that Boros guildgate and stop the infighting," they vanish and Allen is back into his bedroom.

"What a day. I guess I'll have to talk to Danny and that newbie and figure something out. Wonder what's waiting for us? There's nothing more to do than wait for tomorrow and see what happens," Allen lies down on his bed and drifts off to a sound sleep.


	17. Communion of the Guilds

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 17: Communion of the Guilds

The sun peeks over the horizon as Allen speeds towards a construction site outside of Ghoraton. Dirt continues to be cleared form a emerging ruin as construction crews continue to clear a structure buried for centuries. Landing the site, he approaches a female in one of the hardhats.

"Hey," Allen shouts getting the woman's attention turning her around, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Just doing some excavation work," Sarah exclaims showing her Golgari symbol to the young man, "because our boss is looking for something."

"I'm telling you to stop," Allen shows the young lady his golden Golgari symbol, "this place isn't for anyone but me!"

"Oh brother . . . boss!" Sarah runs for a scaffold where her boss and three other individuals are standing atop the temporary structure. The male climbs down meeting his employee. "We might have a problem."

"What is it?" the boss stares into her eyes as Allen walks towards them. "We're on a tight schedule and we need to get this building cleared for our investor."

"What investor," Allen walks into the conversation, "this belongs to me."

"He's not kidding boss," Sarah points to Allen's golden symbol, "he's the leader of the Golgari guild and I don't think we should poke around here."

"It doesn't matter to me," the man turns back to the construction project, "the other guild leaders will be here in a few hours and we can't stop for nothing."

"I said stop," Allen flares his green aura as a card materializes onto his communicator, "this place is off limits to anyone not in my guild – Korozda Monitor!" the creature emerges in a flash of green and black mana. "Identify anyone here not of this guild and get rid of them by any means necessary." The creature rushes into the construction site checking the marks of every wizard in the area.

The sea behind Allen's family property has a single dock meant for boats stopping through for supplies before their trips to several other areas in the world including Aceleon, Croata and Javista. A white yacht approaches the dock as the country comes into full view.

"Alright everyone," Martin comes over the intercom getting everyone's attention, "we'll be docking in the town of Ghoraton shortly. Everyone prepare to disembark."

"Finally," Amy notices looking at the forests lining the coast, "we get to check out this country."

"Willie said that the nature groups here don't get along that well," Tia remembers his discussion from a while back, "wonder why?"

"They don't see eye-to-eye on how to advance the natural order life," Willie walks up to the front of the ship surprising the group, "they've been at odds for years on end."

"How are you feeling?" Alicia checks his forehead for signs of a fever. "I'm surprised that you're up and about after all this time?"

"I still feel like puking something awful but can't rest. I sense the last three guild leaders and trouble at that Boros ruin."

"I need to get over there," Kali flares her white aura and levitates off the boat deck, "I'll see you guys later."

"Go ahead. We'll see you there." Kali streaks off into the forest as the yacht docks in the unloading zone. Getting off, they see two females waving them over.

"Hey," Danielle and Elizabeth wave the group over to her, "welcome to Saldana. I'm Danielle Patterson."

"You're the one I've been talking to about what's been going on here," Samantha nods shaking hands with her guild member.

"I'm Elizabeth Warrison," she bows to the group, "but my friends call me Liz. I was elected to lead the Azorius guild in this country but judging by the sounds of the explosions, I haven't done the best of jobs."

"Eh, you've done fine," Willie smiles bowing to the young lady, "so don't be ashamed just because I'm here and you've had a few setbacks. By the way, the name's Willie Johansson, guild leader of the Azorius Senate," he shows her his golden symbol.

"It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise, but we're all here on business so what's the situation."

"As you probably figured," Danielle starts out as the group heads up a flight of stairs towards a two-story house, "the remaining guild leaders are indeed here but we do have a problem: only one of them is willing to meet. We have some stubborn leaders."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Alright, we better try and get this situation under control. I'm sensing something dark and sinister headed in our direction."

"I've been sensing the same thing," Tia notes as the gang walks into the house. "Whatever this is feels scary."

"What are we going to do about this violence situation though?" Alex sighs looking out a window."

"Welcome," Hilary's voice echoes through the room getting everyone's attention, "I'm Hilary Carline and this is my home. All of you are welcome for as long as you're here."

"Thank you," Samantha nods taking a seat onto a sofa, "you have a nice home."

"You kids are so polite," Hilary sticks her head out of a door, "make yourselves at home."

"We will," Avery nods seeing Hilary close the door.

"So now what," James leans back rolling his neck, "do we just roam the country looking for the three leaders?"

"We know where they are," Danielle takes out her iPhone pulling up a map of the country. "The one who lives here went to the woods south of here. There's one in Salvedra in Saltine Province and another in Sirheas in Salvar Province." A male rushes inside slamming the door.

"Liz," John catches his breath leaning onto the wall covered in dirt, "that ruin is in big trouble."

"Kali must not have gotten there yet," Willie hears the panic in John's voice, "how bad is it over there?"

"We managed to fight off the wizards from the other provinces but this strange group of dark wizards showed up and surrounded us."

"Dark wizards," Tia leers at the exhausted wizard with a questioned look on her face, "sounds like a bit of a stretch."

"Either way," Willie rises to his feet stretching, "we need to protect that ruin. Alex, Dominique and Amy, go to the ruin and give Kali some backup."

"Finally, some action," Alex walks out of the house along with Dominique and Amy.

"For once I agree with you," Amy smiles launching into the sky, "I want to see these dark wizards for myself."

"Next step," Willie reaches into his bag pulling out two charms and keyrunes, "James, you and Avery track down the leader of the Golgari guild and give him this charm and keyrune," he tosses the keyrune to James who snatches them with his hand. "After that, get to that ruin."

"Right," James rises and walks out of the house leaving a streak of black energy. "See you there."

"Good. As for the leader of the Simic Combine," Willie tosses the Simic Keyrune in the direction of Elizabeth, "he's for you and John to deal with. Do what you need to but help him open that guildgate."

"Got it boss," Liz rises and helps John out of the house as they streak off towards Sirheas, "we won't let you down."

"And that leaves the six of us. We're headed towards Saltine Province."

"You want to find the leader of the Selesnya guild," Samantha suggests as they all walk outside, "we don't know the area very well."

"I need you and Danielle to find someone that Tia and I used to know – Jolena Gravelin. We suspect that she might be another of the legendary healers."

"I understand but you do realize that we haven't found all of the healers yet?"

"I have a feeling that is going to resolve itself as the day progresses." The group streaks away from the home.

In the center of the country where the provinces intersect, a scarred, barren stretch of land sits under a ruin covered with weeds and other overgrowth. An archway stands at the start of the clearing bearing the mark of the Boros Legion. A group of twenty wizards have set up a perimeter around the area as a similar size group of wizards surround the ancient structure.

"Why did John have to disappear at a time like this?" a male grasps his chest in pain gasping for air, "We're getting our asses kicked out here."

"I've got you," a second male approaches him holding out his hand over the wound. Red and white energy radiates from him onto the first. "That should help for a while."

"Thanks Marlon," the first male, Daryl Sanders, a Caucasian individual gets to his feet shaking off the cobwebs, "I owe you one." All of the wizards' communicators start glowing as a female descends in front of a stone sticking out of the ground. "Is that . . ."

"Everyone alright," Kali looks around as the wizards stare at her before taking a knee out of respect.

"Yeah," Marlon Jones nods as his communicator glows and his symbol gains a rainbow color, "we're fine but what's the deal with my symbol and who are you?"

"Does this answer your question," she holds up her communicator showing her golden symbol, "anything else?"

"What's with my symbol's rainbow appearance?"

"It means something but we'll explain later once the rest of the team gets here. Right now, I need to get this place active so hold those idiots off until then."

"Yes ma'am," the Boros wizards responds taking defensive stances around the perimeter of the structure as a card materializes on Kali's communicator.

"Time to get this show on the road – Tajic, Blade of the Legion!" the creature rises next to her as she starts toward the archway.

"Yes my lady," Tajic draws his sword as three dark-cloaked wizards advance, "how may I serve you?"

"Hold them off until I place the keyrune into the archway."

"As you command," Tajic rushes to the aid of wizards being pushed back in their direction.

The last of the construction crews leave the construction site outside of Ghoraton. Allen stands in front of a partially submerged structure sticking out of the ground. Walking towards the structure, Sarah walks up to him as her communicator starts to glow and her symbol gains a rainbow engraving.

"Can't believe those jackasses almost wrecked this," Allen gets a close look at the doorway as two figures land in the clearing behind them. "Now if we can only get inside."

"Maybe I can help you with that," James speaks softly getting the pair's attention turning them around. He tosses a key and a charm in their direction. "Just use this to raise that thing."

"Who are you anyway?" Sarah questions as James holds up his communicator's golden symbol.

"The name's James Fulton, leader of the Orzhov guild. I'm here with the other guild leaders to help with rebuilding your guild here."

"I don't remember asking anyone for any help . . ."

"Thank you," Sarah interrupts the frowning young man, "this just saved us a month of work."

"Just get on with it," Avery adds in when a feeling washes over the group, "we need to get to that ruin."

People gather around the largest tree in Saltine Province as word of the guild leader spread around town. The heart of Salvedra pulses with mana as individuals gather around in prayer. Walking toward the heart of the city, Layla walks with her mother as Marcus and his group approaches the young leader.

"Look mom," Layla points up ahead as Marcus waves them over, "it's the guys that protected me yesterday."

"Hey you," Marcus smiles as his group surround them, "how are you holding up since yesterday?"

"I need to thank you for saving my daughter," Melinda Clarkson shakes Marcus's hand, "you're a real gem."

"No thanks necessary. We just did what we always do. Our guild is responsible for keeping order."

"So you're a guild leader?" Layla questions noticing the silver symbol on his communicator, "your symbol isn't like mine."

"Unfortunately no, I just lead the guild in this province. I don't really know our actual leader of my guild in the country or the world but . . ." Four dark-skinned individuals land behind Leyla and Melinda getting Marcus's attention as the symbol on his communicator glows.

"A little praise never hurt you know," Willie smiles walking up to the group. Marcus and his group immediately take a knee out of respect. The growing crowd notices the scene and gathers around. "Come on enough of the formal stuff."

"I get the sense that you're the leader of the Azorius guild," Layla senses noticing his golden symbol."

"You'd be right. The name's Willie Johansson, leader of the Azorius Senate. I have to say, Marcus that you've done well."

"Thanks," Marcus smiles with a shy chuckle, "helping her out is nothing new but I have to ask sir, who are these with you?"

"I'm Lola Dryson," Lola introduces herself to the group, "his healer and traveling companion.

"My name's Tia Tomlin," Tia introduces herself to the young wizard and those around showing her golden symbol on her communicator, "leader of the Izzet League."

"And I'm Alicia Granson," Alicia bows to everyone watching, "the soon-to-be world's number one healer."

"Healer," Layla shakes her head, "it's beyond me."

"Wow," Willie sighs taking a deep breath, "you really are new at this. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I do have something for you," he reaches into his bag pulling out the last keyrune and charm in his possession and hands them to Layla. "This is a keyrune that you need to activate the guildgate that's here. Just put it in that tree."

"Ok," the crowd parts as Layla walks toward the tree engraved with the Selesnya symbol. Seeing an indenture in the tree in the middle of the symbol, she levitates and places the keyrune in its place. The tree reacts to the key spreading green and white mana as a structure takes shape around them. "This feels so spiritual!"

"You said it sweetie," Melinda hugs her daughter seeing a sanctuary form around them. Samantha and Danielle land at the budding scene with another Caucasian female.

"Whoa," Samantha observes the scene not noticing Tia rushing over towards the female. "This is a scene I want to remember."

"I can't believe that they had to drag you out of the mud after what happened to me," Tia snaps at the female whose communicator begins to glow wildly in reaction to the surroundings. The glow fades to reveal the Selesnya symbol engraved in a rainbow color. "But it seems that Willie was right about you."

"Nice to see you again Jolena," Willie waves her over as Layla walks into the clearing crowd. "This is the wizard who you'll be in charge of healing."

"I thought I have this whole thing up years ago," Jolena Gravelin walks to the young man. She's a heavy-set individual slightly older than Tia and Willie. "You know I don't want to get involved in this whole thing."

"You know better than anyone that you don't have a choice in this matter. Now we better get to that Boros ruin. I sense that Kali might be in some trouble."

Three wizards are flung against the fully restored structure as a group of hooded wizards advance onto the newly constructed Boros Guildgate. Kali stands at the gate's entranceway along with Daryl and the Boros wizards still fighting. Some gasp for air as their power fades under the strain of the fight.

"Well," a tall figure advances backing up the weary wizards, "now that the guildhall's finished, we can claim it for ourselves."

"I'm not letting that happen," Kali stands as Tajic jumps in front of her with his sword drawn. "Besides, my friend here might have something to say about that."

"Please. You don't stand a chance against me."

"That's what you think. I'm not someone you'd want to trifle with – especially when I'm defending my fellow legion members."

"Then you'll be the first to die – Murder!" energy streams from the figure straight for the group of wizards on the pathway.

"Fall of the Gavel!" a voice rings out as the energy is cancelled out and several individuals land between the advancing figure and Kali. "Not you punks again; you're really becoming a nuisance."

"Who are you?" Kali asks the young wizards landing in front of her and the other wizards.

"Sorry for the intrusion miss," Danny turns to her revealing his golden Simic symbol to the young wizard, "if I knew that a pretty lady was the one running the Boros I would've gotten here much sooner but I had to activate the guildgate. I'm Danny Lehane and I lead the Simic Combine."

"Nice to meet you but I can do without the condescending tone. The name's Kali Danielson and I do lead the Boros Legion."

"I'm not condescending, I consider myself charming and quite a ladies' man if I say so myself."

"Too bad lover boy, I'm taken."

"You both will be dead in a matter of seconds," the figure points to the bantering wizards as cards are drawn, "finish them!" The enemy wizards charge the duo as cards form on Danny's communicator.

"Sorry but I don't believe that anyone can be just 'taken' – Sapphire Drake!" the creature appears above the wizards, "drive them back!" Swooping in, the drake halts the attack of the black covered wizards forcing a retreat.

"Don't count on that thing keeping you safe – Executioner's Swing!" dark energy strikes and destroys the drake causing recoil shock to Danny who shrugs it off. "It's obvious you guild leaders are strong but you don't stand a chance – Urza's Rage!" fire forms on the figure's hands as it charges the guild leaders.

"No harm is to come to my lady or the guildhall," Tajic stands between the figure and the wizards as he is hit full force.

"Tajic," Kali yells as recoil damage forces her to a knee. "Don't do it."

"Don't worry my lady. I can't be killed so easily."

"Restore the Peace!" a familiar voice calls out as Tajic disappears in a shower of red and white light returning to Kali's deck. Every other creature fighting goes through the same fate as they return to their owner's decks. Willie and his group land amongst the stalled melee. "I know you're not having trouble."

"Sorry but these guys are tough," Kali runs into his arms calming down, "oh by the way, this is Danny Lehane, leader of the Simic. He totally saved my ass."

"Thanks for looking out," Willie nods seeing Danny give a wave before turning back to face the enemy wizards. "This is Layla Clarkson and her healer Jolena Gravelin." James lands with Allen and Sarah as Alex rushes from around the back of the building.

"We've got trouble," Alex shouts getting everyone's attention as more dark dressed wizards jump out of the forests surrounding the guildgate, "these dark beings keep coming."

"You can say that again," Amy rushes up noticing James with a pair of wizards, "who's the guy with the freaky hair?"

"Meet Allen Carline," James points out as Allen shows his symbol to the group, "leader of the Golgari and his healer Sarah Hepburn." They wave as the group gathers up.

"I can't believe it," Marlon observes the ten leaders standing together, "the ten guild leaders standing here. It's a sight to see."

"Sorry for not introducing you," Kali drags him to the group, "guys, this is Marlon Jones, my healer."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Alright," the figure speaks in a female tone as a dark aura encases it along with the growing group of similarly dressed wizards, "now that the ten of you are together, I can begin the next phase of my plan."

"And what would that be?" Alex flares his red aura materializing a card onto his communicator, "bore us to death with another speech?"

"Boy you better respect your elders," the tall figure shouts back at Alex with a tone familiar to Lola and Willie.

"What did I tell you?" Lola holds out her hand as Willie sighs in defeat.

"Looks like you were right," Willie reaches into his pocket and hands Lola a twenty-dollar bill, "you definitely called it."

"What are you two talking about?" Kali looks at her boyfriend's eyes with the rest of the group looking on.

"Just watch, listen and you'll see."

"Alright Ms. Barnes," Lola puts the money into her pocket and approaches the figure as the wizards behind the figure take defensive stances, "I know that's you hiding under that hood so you should just show yourself." The figure takes off the hood revealing an older female in her mid-forties. "Aha, I knew it was you."

"I shouldn't be surprised that my two best students figured out my secret," Lucille Barnes cracks a smile at one of her top students.

"Isn't that the archaeology teacher?" Alicia whispers to Willie nods his answer. "What's the deal with her and these dark wizards?"

"I don't know all the details," Willie recalls what Lola told him, "but according to Lola, after that battle with the brotherhood at school, when she went to get her things from the classroom Ms. Barnes was nowhere to be found but she left a folder on her desk with a complete detail on the guilds."

"Exactly right," Lucille overhears their conversation, "I followed your progress when you left Aceleon and put together the guilds. That way, I can plan for the opening of the Gate of Oban."

"What business do you have with the Gate of Oban?" Willie walks forward joining Lola facing down their teacher.

"Not that its any of your business, but I need to finish off two morons that stand between me and ultimate power."

"You're talking about my father and Tia's mother. Are you the one responsible for them being out of our lives?"

"You can say that. I did push them down that crevice into the void between the dimensions. Now that the ten of you have united, it's only a matter of time before the gate opens and when it does, I'll take my place as the strongest wizard alive."

"The last person who said that to my face ended up in a jail cell. You may be one of the best teachers I've had in the last few years Ms. Barnes, but you're out of your mind if we're just going to let you get your slimy hands on forces any of us don't understand."

"I wish I could continue this little chat," Lucille waves her troops back into the forest surrounding the building, "but I have things to do and evil schemes to plot. I'll see you guys later. Ha, ha, ha . . ." she turns and walks into the forest out of sight of the group.

"Somebody tell me what the hell that was all about?" Amy holds out her arms not able to follow the exchange.

"That is our main enemy," Lola responds putting her hand onto her hips. "I discovered a file on her desk after the attack and it revealed all sorts of stuff about each guild, where they are located and their potential leader."

"So what do we do now?" Layla sighs taking a seat on the bottom step.

"We have a lot to discuss among the ten of us," Samantha figures as the group sits around the guildhall, "the balance in the world is heavily offset."

"The best way to do that is get back to Aceleon," Kali leans back onto the railing, "we need to forge a new guildpact to keep peace."

"Not to mention figure out what to about those dark wizards," Alex reminds the group noticing the last of the dark wizards disappear into the forest, "and that crazy teacher of yours?"

"I'm still not sure what Ms. Barnes is up to," Willie stands near the tree line, "but we have to stop her before she does something dangerous."

"Everyone, come back to my place," Allen rises to head on home, "I'm sure my mother has dinner prepared for all of us."

"Good idea," Danielle admits levitating off the ground, "we're not accomplishing anything twiddling our thumbs here." The group flies out from the guildhall toward Ghoraton as the sun dips beyond the horizon.


	18. The Barrier Connotation

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 18: The Barrier Connotation

Hundreds of people line the ports in Varayan as policemen and port authorities hold back the crowd as a yacht approaches the port at a slow pace. News crews arrive and set up microphones at a makeshift podium placed near the street where the crowds have gathered. A camera goes on as televisions across the country cut into local programming.

_This is the Global Broadcast Network with this Breaking News Alert: I'm Ava Reynolds and we are live from Aceleon at the harbor in Varayan. We have just gained confirmation that a boat containing the ten guild leaders is en route and should be here in the next two hours. Several wizards left from here ten days prior on a quest to find other guild leaders and unite the world. With me here is the director of the Aceleon Wizards Council Cecil Salazar. Director, what's been the news from this group since they left over a week and a half ago?_

_ "We do know that all ten guild leaders have been gathered. As you have already reported, several days ago they delivered the most wanted criminal on the planet in Dylan Hussan who's currently awaiting his initial court appearance. Also, hostilities around the planet have somewhat settled down for the time being but we just received word yesterday that there is another threat but they were unclear on who or what this threat entails."_

_ Local news here in the city has reported that a teacher has gone missing. Any update on that situation?_

_ "We cannot comment on that issue at this time. There is a teacher missing from this city but on that I will go no further."_

The yacht speeds along the Yang-Singh Sea as the first signs of Aceleon come into view. Kali and most of the ladies lounge on the main deck and the guys scatter about doing various things. James, Allen and Danny are playing a three-way game with different decks while Willie and Alex trade pasta recipes in the boat's small kitchen.

"And that's how you make my pasta surprise," Alex proudly announces as Willie sets a pan onto a nearby table. Willie takes a bite and his mouth burns causing him to run to the mini-fridge getting a Gatorade. "Has a bit of kick to it don't you think?"

"Damn man," Willie takes a deep breath as his mouth cools, "no one alive can eat something _that_ spicy. What are trying to do kill me?" Dominique enters the room and reaches for a fork. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to swallow an inferno."

"It can't be that bad," Dominique scoffs at him as Kali and Danielle enter the room. Taking a bite, Dominique immediately fans her mouth before reaching for a bottle of cold water. "Dude, what the hell are you thinking? What is this?"

"You guys are a bunch of babies," Alex takes a bite of his food seeing Willie taking out another pan from the oven. "This is nothing more than my family's famous spicy pasta casserole."

"Did you bathe all that pasta in a pool of hot sauce?"

"Not really. I just used various forms of pasta along with jalapenos, habaneras and ghost chili – four for my recipe."

"You've flipped," Willie scolds him chugging more of his Gatorade, "ghost chilies are the hottest peppers on the planet. Combining those three are straight up dangerous unless you have a high heat tolerance or you want to see people run in terror."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," Martin announces interrupting the argument in the kitchen, "Aceleon is coming into view now and we'll be there in less than an hour."

"Well, I guess we'd better pack and prepare to disembark. We still have a guildpact to forge. Besides, I'm getting away from that inferno nightmare."

"It's not that bad," Kali enters the kitchen and takes a bite from a separate fork, "it's just a tad spicy but nothing to cry home about."

"At least someone likes my pasta dish," Alex puts his arm around Kali who quickly removes it.

"Whatever. Wait until you've had a go at my seafood platter tonight," Willie chuckles walking out of the room, "you'll be singing a different tune."

"And you're dating _him_," Alex stares at Kali as he grabs a roll of tinfoil, "for a guild leader he's a bit of a stiff."

"He's none of your concern," Kali pats Alex on the cheek before walking out of the room, "I know how to keep him 'not so stiff' if you know what I mean."

"You didn't," Dominique snickers rushing after her as the door slams behind her leaving Alex alone, "girl you better spill."

"What?" Alex stands with his arms out. "Did I just miss something?"

Cheers ring from the docks as the yacht slows its approach and tugboats approach the vessel. Police officials keep back those trying to walk onto the docks as the vessel pulls into a holding station. Camera crews rush towards the now parked yacht as nineteen individuals exit the vessel onto the dock.

"Thanks Martin," Amy hugs her butler before joining the other guild leaders. "Alright gang, looks like we have to face the media."

"Yuck," Willie gags rolling his eyes as Kali lays her head on his arm, "I am not in the mood to deal with cameras right now; especially after what happened in Kirtren. Anyway gang, welcome to Aceleon." The group approaches the microphones as reporters start spewing out questions.

Deep in the caverns outside of Salvenburg sits a citadel buried in the mud and only accessible from above. Vines and overgrowth have overtaken the compound stretching through the walls and floors causing the structure to blend in with the surrounding swamp. A large room sits inside the front door with a large rotunda encircling the entire room. Lucille walks into the room as dozens of black-hooded wizards emerge out of various passageways throughout the citadel.

"Welcome my children," Lucille shouts as the hoods all take a knee, "our shining moment is upon us. Soon the Gate of Oban will open and when it does, this world will plunge into darkness and we will be its new rulers!" Cheers roar through the room as those in attendance applaud their approval. "First things first, those guild leaders must be dealt with."

"What do you want us to do madam," a male voice steps out of the crowd, "we're at your beck and call."

"Rough up those guild leaders. I need them distracted long enough until I unleash my dome of darkness."

"As you wish," the male bows disappearing into the crowd as the group begins to disperse, "you heard the leader . . . let's find those leaders."

Tables line the yards of Willie and Kali's homes as people flock to the street as music echoes up and down the street. Hundreds of people flood the area as wizards and partygoers have a go at the spread sitting on the rows of tables set up in the yard. James and Samantha reach for a plate and begin filling it with food.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've had seafood," Samantha reaches for several crab legs and puts them onto her plate, "so many options."

"Easy there girl," James pulls her back from empting the tray, "save some for the rest of the people."

"Let her have at it," Kali walks up getting a scoop of fried shrimp, "there's plenty more where those came from. Take what you want and enjoy."

"I've been meaning to ask but what's the deal with seafood?"

"Willie is well-known around this part of the country for his seafood parties. Everyone around here turns to him when there's a party to be thrown. Look around, you see that everyone is enjoying themselves." James and Samantha look around as two males with the Dimir symbol onto their communicators and approach the young lady.

"Miss Valerin," the dark-skinned male speaks up, "I have news on the whereabouts of that teacher you asked us to look into."

"Well don't keep us waiting," Samantha sets down her plate turning to her guild mates, "what do you have?"

"Of course, our sources indicate her in some kind of citadel outside of Salvenburg. She has a following of people from every guild but their symbols are dark engravings. We're unsure of what it means but an attack is coming but not until after dark."

"Disturbing," Kali puts her hands onto her hips looking for Willie, "any chance you have information on this Gate of Oban?"

"I think I've found something," the second dark-skinned male reaches into his backpack pulling out a folder, "this contains everything we could find about that. It seems that this gate or whatever it is has a mysterious power source behind it that can be only accessed by the ten guild leaders."

"This thing is impressive that's for sure," Samantha scans the files before closing the folder, "thanks you guys. Continue your surveillance and report back if you observe any new developments."

"Yes ma'am," the two men salute their leader before flying out of the area.

"I guess we better get ready for a fight ahead," James muffles through the crab meat in his mouth. Willie and Alex walk up with trays of food placing them onto the table. "We've been looking for you."

"What's going on," Willie takes the folder Samantha hands him, ". . . dark guilds? This would explain how Ms. Barnes is going to try and get to the Gate of Oban. We need to get the rest of the orbs into those altars as soon as possible."

"When will we do that?"

"First thing tomorrow we'll go and do that. Right now, enjoy yourselves. By the way where are you guys staying tonight?"

"I've booked Samantha and me rooms at the Flaming Star hotel near the mall."

"Why would you pick the most expensive hotel in the city?" Kali turns to him glaring at his face. "I know people who can't even afford the reservation."

"What did you expect? I'm the leader of the Orzhov Syndicate. I do have bank accounts you know. I'm the second richest individual on Ozan other than Jonas and well he's dead. I'm just lucky that the brotherhood didn't leech my multiple accounts."

"Oh well, whatever floats your boat."

The backyard joining the Carmine and Danielson homes is where the little kids are setting up an obstacle course. Max and Shane direct traffic as their friends set up traffic cones. Shane runs over and grabs a hose and points the nozzle at a hole from a recent attack. Walking out his back door, Willie joins Lola, Amy, Alex and Allen watching the children argue over the obstacles.

"Look at them," Amy snickers as Shane reaches for the hose only for Max turn on the nozzle pointing it at Shane, "reminds me of what I saw on Gravitia."

"You always see the fun in an argument don't you," Allen turns to her as Willie sits down with a plate of lobster lasagna. Shane, dripping wet from the hose, runs to Lola as Max chases after him still spraying water.

"Look what Max did," Shane stands as water drips down his shirt.

"Max," Willie stares at his brother as he puts his plate onto a table, "you know better than that now apologize." Beverly comes outside amongst the commotion.

"I'm sorry Shane," Max holds out his hand and Shane shakes it and they embrace, "I didn't mean it."

"What happened out here," Beverly observes the little ones noticing Shane all wet.

"We got it mom," Willie leans back looking at his mother. "Max just earned thirty minutes timeout for water-logging Shane with the water hose. Lola needs to take Shane inside to dry him and his clothes off."

"Let's go then," Beverly leads Max inside and points Shane and Lola to the laundry room.

"Just like the Azorius to put a quick end to a dispute before it gets good," Alex pouts as the kids continue setting up their obstacle course, "wouldn't have mind seeing a fight."

"With everything we've been through lately," Willie mumbles while chewing his food, "we're lucky they didn't go and fight. We've seen way too much carnage lately."

"True. Still, once we get these orbs in place and learn more about that gate then we'll be in business . . ." dark clouds suddenly fill the sky getting everyone's attention. The clouds gain a purple hue as drops begin to sprinkle onto the ground.

"Kids, get inside." Children rush into the house as the teens run around front. People scatter in all directions as several dark robes inch down the street. The group gathers up as a hooded figure walks to the front of the group. "You have about two seconds to tell us who you are and why the hell you interrupt one of my parties. The last person who did didn't live to tell about it."

"We're here for your lives," the cloaks hold up their communicators revealing their symbols enveloped in darkness, "the dark guilds will erase the leaders from this world clearing the way for a new era of darkness."

"You've just made the wrong choice," Willie flares his aura to the amazement of the crowd observing the events, "surrender now or else."

"You are not going to lay a finger on my associates," Lucille appears in front of the dark-clad wizards, "I do request that you hand over the orbs so we can gain the power of Oban for ourselves."

"No way in hell that's happening," Kali stands in front of Willie with her white aura ablaze, "you need to stand down before I decide to stomp on your face."

"And that goes double for me," Olivia lands next to her partner encased in her red aura, "no way you're laying a finger on us. Great to see you again partner."

"Back at ya, now let's get rid of these infidels who crashed this party," a card materializes on their communicators as their aura blend into one.

"I guess I can say I actually saw this coming," Lucille signals three individuals forward. "Kill the Azorius and Boros leaders and anyone else that gets in your way." Streaks of dark energy stream from the wizards towards the group. Willie and Kali's communicators glow a blue and red hue as a barrier materializes around them. The dark energy hits the barrier and dissipates. "What the . . ." another female individual rushes into the street encased in a rainbow aura.

"What do you think you're doing Lucille?" Justine Kendall stands before the deranged teacher with charms hanging from her neck. "The communion of the guilds took place weeks ago and you know what that means."

"Damn it," Lucille throws her hands into the air out of frustration, "I didn't even consider the communion. I guess the dark guilds will have to adjust our plans then . . . surround this town in darkness!" more dark energy shoots high into the sky spreading throughout the city.

"Stop them!" Jesse yells out as the dark energy interacts with a mysterious force. Looking up, everyone notices a ring of red and blue energy interacting with the darkness. A stream of red and white energy winds through the darkness striking the wizards emitting the energy.

"What the . . . that shouldn't be possible," everyone looks up at the energy as the dark wizards fall to the ground. "What was that?"

"I believe that's called the Serrata Vonlate," Justine smiles at Lucille and her group as they're forced back, "a unique barrier set up by two wizards who've formed a spiritual connection."

"That's an ancient spell," Olivia remembers getting everyone's attention, "that hasn't existed in several hundred years."

"Everyone pull back!" Lucille demands as the dark cloaks fly away from the gathering and away from the city, "we'll settle this later." The group disappears into the evening as the sun begins to descend.

"Thanks Mrs. Kendall," Willie walks over and gives a hug before breaking, "but why did you get involved in this little dispute? We guild leaders could've handled this without much problem."

"I know," Justine puts her right hand onto his shoulder, "but you all have a much larger fight ahead of you. Your focus right now should be the Gate of Oban and finding out what's behind it."

"And you are?" Alex breaks into the conversation.

"Sorry," Willie turns around to the group. "Gang, this is Justine Kendall and she's the shaman that lives in town. She knows and sees all that happens in our world." The group makes their individual introductions. "So, what do we owe this pleasure?"

"It's about what happened with that energy wave that happened two weeks ago. I know what it is and means as far as the gate is concerned."

"Wait a second," Samantha walks to the front of the group, "I did get some intel back at headquarters about some crazy energy wave that hit this country the week after I fled from here. According to my sources, no one here knows anything about where it came from or what it did."

"This energy or whatever it is protected children from harm when those Rakdos wizards showed up and started all of that trouble," Melanie appears next to Olivia with a folder in her hand. Opening it, she shows a picture to the group. "This picture shows the red, white and blue energy raining down in this neighborhood. Eventually, the energy spread throughout the country and we still don't know why."

"If you want answers," Justine adds in as the crowd begins to disperse, "then you should talk about this with Kali and Willie here. I have to go. I have muffins in the oven and don't want them to burn," she waves walking back towards her house.

"Alright you two," Layla stares at the lovers as the group surrounds them, "start talking. What the hell is going on here? What's the deal with the barrier?"

"We have no idea behind this whole barrier or why it's even here," Kali waves her hands in front of the group in denial, "so why point the finger at the two of us?"

"Maybe we can answer that," Olivia stands with Melanie as they hand a folder over to the lovers. "Since the barrier episode happened, we've been investigating its meaning along with other various things and it lead us to what's in that folder." Willie and Kali pour over the pictures as Samantha walks up and looks at the pictures.

"It's not just one wave," Samantha notices through the pictures, "it's a series of waves echoing through the landscape. You two must've expended a tremendous amount of energy when this happened."

"What makes you think it was the two of us behind this energy?" Willie looks at Melanie and Olivia pulling out a picture of the release of the energy.

"We found out that it not only came from Kirtren," Melanie pointed to a light window in the picture, "we located a security camera from a nearby building pointed to the hotel where the energy originated."

"You ladies did better than most of the spies back home," Samantha admits as the group walks inside Willie's house and sit in the living room. "This shows the exact spot where the energy expanded."

"There's no denying it," Kali admits noticing her communicator still glowing, "it had to have been us. That window is where our room was that night."

"Even if it was us," Willie raises his arms noticing his communicator glowing in conjunction with Kali's, "and I'm not saying that it is, but where'd the power come from to get that kind of effect?"

"You're kidding right," Alicia looks at the photos with a growl, "the blue quartz in your power is unpredictable and we still don't understand how it works. Surround that with the blue mana generated by the water . . ."

"It still wouldn't be enough. Pack that much power into one place is one thing; however, you still need a spark to set it off."

"There was a full moon that night," Kali reminds him remembering the night in question, "and your crystal reacted to the energy candles I set out."

"You created a spiritual connection," Layla stares at the pair as her communicator pulses confirming her suspicions, "I knew I felt something between you two when we first met that was more than your typical teen relationship. The conclave back home always spoke of something like this. I don't remember all the details but the bulk of it is that when two people in perfect harmony in mind, body and soul commit an act of coitus, they form a spiritual connection and become capable to releasing a tremendous amount of spiritual energy into the ether."

"No way," Olivia realizes looking at the picture of the moment the energy began expanding, "it's the perfect moment of happiness. I thought that was unachievable."

"A common false assessment; achieving a moment of perfect happiness is difficult but you'd need the right combination of spiritual, mental, sexual, physical and in our case wizard energy which can be dangerous."

"I never understood that," Beverly enters the room setting a pitcher of iced sweet tea along with a dozen glasses, "what makes wizard energy so dangerous that wizards are advised not to sleep together?"

"That's not an easy answer Mrs. Carmine. According to the head priests in my conclave sect, the mana energy that exists in the ether is highly unstable. Our mana powers tap into the ether when we use our cards so . . . my best guess is that if two wizards do have sex, the sexual energy mixes with their respective wizard powers and the results can be disastrous if the pair is not in perfect spiritual sync and that goes for both straight and gay couples. If you ask me though, I believe it's no more than a pile of religious-fueled bullshit designed to keep us from doing something that could kill us all."

"I get that," Tia pours herself a glass of tea, "but what I'm trying to wrap my head around is the Serrata Vonlate. How is it that two guild leaders were able to create it with a big as difference in power level as Willie and Kali here do have?"

"I believe it's only a part of it," Willie stretches on the couch, "my quartz power is still relatively new so I'm not sure what role it played. Not to mention my power still reacts through my crystal and the moon when it's full. I suspect that if we did create the Serrata Vonlate, my crystal would've been the fulcrum between my power and Kali and Elena's combined power."

"Meaning both of you must've been at full power at some point during the night," Olivia surmises nodding in Samantha's direction.

"That also means that you've been through an energy-induced blackout," Layla adds in setting her glass back onto a holster on the table, "which is very common among wizards who go through what you did. Expending as much energy as you two did, that same energy wiped out that part of your memory. You have no recollection of expending the energy to make the barrier."

"Makes as much sense as anything else," Alicia sits on the floor across from the group, "especially that it was part of the original guildpact." She rolls out the document and shows them the provision. "Provision nineteen: To access the gate of ultimate power, two guilds must consummate their union by encircling the area the gate is to appear in a protective barrier. This barrier must be a natural occurrence of the full power of those guild leaders."

"A failsafe to make sure that no ordinary fool can access this Gate of Oban," Layla affirms as her communicator's glow gets brighter and a card materializes onto it getting her attention. "Hold on, someone else wants in on this conversation. I summon Trostani, Selesyna's Voice!" Trostani appears in a haze of white and green light in front of the group.

"I finally get to meet the ten guild leaders and the creators of the Serrata Vonlate placed over this country," Trostani speaks softly as the group leans forward.

"Nice to see you again Trostani but to what do we owe this appearance?"

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion everyone, I overheard the talk about the ancient barrier and wanted in on the discussion. I sense a strong spiritual connection between two of you guild leaders and that's why I'm here."

"Pleasure's all ours," Willie and Kali both nod with a wave.

"You two are strong in spirit and you'll need to be for what's coming once the portal is opened to reach the gate."

"You don't need to tell us that," Willie affirms showing his glowing communicator, "with a power hungry teacher on our asses, it's hardly worth mentioning."

"This Lucille Barnes threat is more serious than you realize." The group looks at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" Layla rises to her feet staring at her guardian.

"She's threatening to disrupt the spiritual balance and the societal structure in this world. If she succeeds, the world descends into a state of lawlessness and chaos. The Serrata Vonlate that was recently created for this country not only protects this nation's citizens from harm but also acts like a catalyst for accessing the portal to reach the gate."

"We already figured that out from what she's done on Saldana."

"What you don't know is that Lucille and Justine were part of a group that tried to reach the gate by unnatural means. Some things happened and . . ."

"My father and Tia's mother were part of that group," Willie leans back with a heavy sigh.

"We know that they're still alive," Tia remembers from the night in the sanctuary, "but what does any of this has to do with them?"

"Everyone was influenced by dark energy," Trostani takes a seat hovering over the floor, "there were six others with them and young leader of Azorius and co-leader of Boros, figures from your past were also part of that group."

"Silas and Jalen," Willie and Olivia confirm together, "what made them think that they could do something like that?"

"No one knows but them but you need to learn what happened to keep history from repeating itself. Here's the list of the members of the group of leaders," a list appears in front of Samantha who looks over it."

"Fine," Willie scoffs turning to the group. "Samantha, get in touch with your guild members and have them find out about the other people on that list." Samantha gives a thumbs-up reading over the document. "Tia, take the others to the Azorius guildhall and place the remaining orbs into the altars." Tia nods rising up to head on out. "Kali, talk to Mrs. Kendall about what happened that day and Olivia and I will have a chat with our old boss. If that bastard knows anything about what happened to my dad it's time he spill it."

"Good luck to you all," Trostani fades out in a fog of green and white light.

"Let's do this tomorrow," Kali and Melanie rises to head home, "we're wiped and need some sleep."

"Now that's a good idea," Willie agrees rolling his neck to loosen up. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us." The group disperses getting some much needed rest.


	19. The Guildmaster Trials

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 19: The Guildmaster Trials

Security guards converge around the common room of the Aceleon Correctional Facility. Guns stand at the ready as two cell doors in the maximum security unit open. Silas McPherson walks out and is escorted under heavy guard. Walking past another cell that has been opened, Jalen Watson joins him as they enter the common room. Their eyes dart across the room and see two familiar figures bringing a smile to their faces.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes," Silas cracks a smile sitting in one of the chairs at the table set up for them, "and here I thought I wouldn't get any visitors."

"Save the jokes for someone who actually gives a damn," Willie sits across the table with Olivia sitting on his right. "We're tight on time and I'm in a bit of a hurry. Just answer our questions and we'll be on our way."

"Why would we do anything for you after you tossed us in here," Jalen turns his head disgusted over the conversation. "Whatever it is, I don't care."

"It's been a few months and you're still whining," Olivia stares at him turning to Silas, "so get over it."

"Let's get on with this," Willie redirects the conversation balling his fists onto the table, "the world's going to shit and I don't have all day. Now, what do you remember about my father Davis Johansson?"

"That sorry, overcautious excuse of an explorer," Silas raises an eyebrow hearing that name, "it was a relief and a half when he got shoved down that chasm with that Rhonda chick. We have no idea what happened to them after that."

"We learned what actually happened to them a while back thanks to this," Willie holds up his communicator to the duo causing Silas to raise an eyebrow and Jalen to turn around in interest. "Now that I have both of your undivided attention, I'll ask this again: why did you send my dad down that chasm?"

"It was more of an accident," Jalen spoke up leaning back in his chair, "Lucille Barnes had this found a way to get to the Gate of Oban and access its power."

"No wonder she knows so much about it. She's tried this stunt of hers before?"

"We all wanted to find it and get a record of it, especially your father Davis. He was convinced that something ancient resided behind the gate."

Justine pulls a pan from the oven containing newly constructed charms and amulets for wizards who had them on order. Setting her pan onto a counter near the stove, a knock at the door gets her attention.

"Come in," yelling from the kitchen seeing the door ease open and Kali and Melanie walk in. "Well, if it isn't the Danielson sisters. What can I do for you?"

"We don't have much time before we open the portal to the gate," Kali stares into Justine's face with concern, "so we'll make this quick. What we're wondering is this whole deal with Ms. Barnes and this fascination with the Gate of Oban?"

"That's a rather interesting story in itself. Our group of explorers was rather ambitious when we stumbled upon a document with information of the gate . . ."

"Which made you check it out?"

"We were obligated at that point. When we got to Aldertown and discovered those ruins we didn't know what else to do . . ."

"That's when we noticed a strange, negative aura pouring up from the ground," Silas stares into his hands explaining to his former employees, "Then Rhonda and Davis went for a closer look and that's when Justine noticed Lucille's aura change."

"Her eyes turned dark all of a sudden," Jalen looks into the lights as guards enter the room, "before we knew it, she shoves those two into the dark aura and they were gone for good."

"Okay," Willie stretches getting to his feet, "now I understand the energy we were all feeling before we closed off the ether and reset the mana grid. The dark energy from the ruins must've done interacted with the old grid before we dealt with you two . . ."

"That energy put most of us older wizards on edge," Justine sighs to the Danielson sisters modifying one of her charms.

"I remember Willie mentioning something about that," Kali remembers as her communicator rings out, "the energy seeping from the gate must have been what he and other masters have been sensing in the past few months." Opening her communicator, she sees a familiar face. "What's new Sam?"

"We've discovered the locations of the rest of that group," Samantha tells the young wizard walking inside the guildhall, "but we have another problem. Those dark wizards we've been dealing with have the guildhall surrounded but they're not making any kind of move."

"We think they're waiting for the portal to open so they can rush in and get to the gate before we do," Alex echoes over her shoulder noticing the crowd growing in size. "I love chaos more than the next person but even this is making me uncomfortable."

"I'm on my way there," Kali nods hanging up before reaching for her jacket, "sorry to have to run but if we don't get that portal open we're going to have a real problem."

"I understand," Justine waves to the young wizard walking out, "good luck," she waves as Kali flies from her house towards the Azorius guildhall.

Dozens of wizards gather around the guildhall out of sight from the guild leaders standing on the hall's main stairway leading to the entrance. Standing on the stairway, Amy, Tia and Alex observe the landscape a several dark streaks land outside of the grounds. Samantha rushes down the stairs as two wizards approach from above.

"Miss Valerin," the male waves her to him and his partner, "you're not going to like this." He hands her a three-ring binder full of photos.

"This is not good," Samantha flips through the pages as Willie and Kali approach from different directions, "what are they waiting for?"

"All the orbs are in place," James walks behind the group as Willie and Kali land in front of Tia and Amy, "so, let's get the damn thing done already before our friends out here get overeager and attack."

"Easy there James," Willie signals everyone inside, "for one thing, we don't have a clue what the hell we're even supposed to do. Good thing that I'm summoning Augustin as soon as we're inside and maybe he'll walk us through it."

"Plus there might be more that we have to do," Kali adds in as the doors close behind them, "after what I just learned, that gate isn't just going to open when we get there."

"I second that sentiment." The altars rise in the center rotunda with the glowing orbs in their respective resting places. The décor of the rotunda changes as red, green, and black drapes wrap around the room as light from the small windows add ambience. The ten orbs glow in conjunction with the lighting of the room.

"Now this is cool," Allen observes the energy radiating through the room, "so what do we do?"

"Let's find out," a card materializes onto Willie's communicator, "I summon forth Grand Arbiter Augustin IV!" Augustin materializes in the mist of the energy encasing around the room. "Well, what do you think?"

"You've done well so far," Augustin addresses the group observing the orbs. "It has been many a full moon since I've seen the ten orbs together like this. Unfortunately, you guys still have a ways to go. All right Ozarian, get your lazy ass out here." Willie looks over as the Orb of Rhedall glows revealing the blue and white cloaked figure. "About time you showed up you lame excuse for a healer."

"Master Augustin," Ozarian bows to the former guildmaster, "nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same thing; now I believe that you haven't told these teens who found this guildhall about what's to come after they gathered the other ten orbs."

"My apologies, master. It didn't seem worth mentioning at the time about the guildmaster trials."

"What's this about a trial?" Samantha overhears stepping into the light of the room, "none of the six of us were told about something like this."

"Neither were we," Willie snarls at Ozarian out of frustration. "What are you keeping from us and what the hell are these guildmaster trials?"

"You didn't need to know that at the time," Ozarian explains to the leaders, "your mission was to gather the orbs and bring them and the new leaders here."

"I don't like it when you keep important things from us. Anyway, we're all here so what do we do now?"

"Everyone, go to your respective orbs," Augustin regains control of the discussion directing the leaders. The ten individuals walk to their respective orbs standing in a circle. "Put your right hand over your orb and watch the show." One by one the leaders put their hands over their orbs watching it react with their powers. Energy pours from the orbs as it collects in the center of the circle. A crack forms in the center of the circle and slowly expands filled with untapped mana. "There it is: the doorway leading to the Gate of Oban."

"Then what are we waiting for," Tia cracks her knuckles as a card materializes onto her communicator, "let's see what's waiting for us," she enters the portal first as the rest of the group follows.

White energy and untapped mana fill the empty landscape. In the middle of the expanse, a round structure extending for miles in all directions takes shape. The entrance to the structure is shrouded by a platinum gate engraved with the ten guild symbols. Danny sees the symbols in the gate and lands for a closer look.

"Look at this," Danny points to the other leaders as they land behind her, "the symbols seem to have a circular indention into them."

"They are about the same size as the cluestones we picked up back in Magma Falls," Tia measures the size of the indentures. "My guess is that those mana-filled stones go in there." Five rings appear below the feet of the leaders causing them to jump back. Five individuals rise from the rings taking defensive positions in front of the gate. Cards materialize on Danny's communicator as he flares his greenish-blue aura. "And we were so close."

"Hold your fire Danny Lehane," the blue individual in front of the gate steps forward taking a knee, "we mean no harm to the future guildmasters for the human world."

"Welcome to the Gate of Oban," the individual dressed in white takes a knee along with the rest of the group. "You've completed two of the four steps needed to open this impenetrable gate."

"I sense that you've gathered the orbs and found this place," the green individual holds his hands together, "but there's still more to do."

"We know that," Willie folds his arms in frustration, "besides, we haven't forged the new guildpact yet."

"That is important but your guildmaster trials will be a part of the process."

"What are these trials?" Kali glares at the guardians.

"Each of you will have to undertake a trial over the next few weeks," the individual dressed in red reveals a screen showing the Tablet of the Guilds, "we have no control over the nature of these trials so you need to be prepared."

"What will we have to do?" Allen scans his communicator for the name of the ones in front of the leaders. "When will we know who's trial comes up?"

"We can't answer that. The trials will find you."

"The guild symbol on your communicator will glow when your trial begins," the one dressed in green stands tall, "and we believe it'll become obvious what you have to do to pass and it'll depend on what develops out there in your world."

"Great," Tia shrugs putting her hands on her hips, "more cryptic talk. Oh well, let's get the hell out of here and work on that guildpact."

"One last thing," the individual dressed in black rises getting the group's attention, "the rules of the trials say that you can have one other guild leader provide help in any capacity."

"Thanks for that I guess," Samantha observes the gate guardians. "So my last question is what do we do with these cluestones we found?"

"They go into the gate but not until the trials are complete," the green dressed individual responds as the portal reopens, "now go and rewrite the laws of the world." The guardians disappear and the leaders return to the guildhall through the portal.

"Well, that turned up a shitload of disappointment," Danny leans onto the wall next to his orb, "now what?"

"We get to work on the new guildpact," Willie sighs taking out the rolled-up document from his backpack. "According to the provision on this old pact, any new pact between the ten guilds has to be forged from the old one."

"At we can agree on three rules that all of us can agree on," Tia admits as the group moves to the main rotunda as a table appears with ten chairs surrounding it engraved with each guild symbol engraved on the back. "No experiment done in the name of research and development comes at the cost of human life."

"I'm down with that," Kali admits sitting down along with the rest of the group. "The second one should be that all police departments across the planet should only be associated with the Boros Legion."

"I've got problems with that," Danny slams his fist onto the table. "Every guild should have free reign to do whatever they wish without interference from any other guild."

"You don't realize how stupid that made you sound," Allen glares at him tilting his head, "Acts like what you were doing back on Sirheas is exactly what we're trying to stop."

"You're one to talk . . ."

"Enough," Willie claps his hands stopping the argument. "We are going to bump heads while writing this thing but we are not going to yell at each other. Is that clear?"

"Yeah," Danny and Allen slump in their chairs.

"I think that every city leader worldwide should be associated with the Azorius," Layla smiles at Willie drawing a look from Kali. "They do keep order when things descend into chaos and this world needs that right now. That'll be the third general rule."

"I can live with that," Alex nods with a smile with everyone at the table, "now that the structure has been laid out, let's get into the details on what each guild can and can't do."

"Hold on," Amy interrupts getting everyone's attention, "don't you think we should set up some sort of hierarchy? It'll be way too difficult to deal with a situation on Ravistan for example from here."

"I had the exact same thought," Willie affirms handing the pen and the parchment over to Amy. "Why don't you write that down since it is your suggestion?"

"Okay," Amy takes the pen and writes her suggestion. "By the way, what's going to be our word on the fighter guilds; especially mine?"

"I don't want anything to happen to the followers of Rakdos," Alex admits looking at the parchment as Amy writes a second provision. "What are you writing now?"

"The Grulls should be in charge of any and all battle-related events. I'm writing that while the thought is in my head . . ."

"Chaos is my thing and I can tell you for sure that we do not want any regulations."

"One problem with that," Kali interjects into the discussion, "what do think would happen if guild gets out of control? My guild would have to get involved and I can say right now that it won't be pretty."

"Now I'm beginning to see what the former guildmasters went through making the last guildpact," Willie rolls his eyes putting his hand to his forehead. "Okay gang. We'll have plenty of time to settle the minor details. At least let's get the outer parameters of this thing done. No one knows when those trials will begin or who will get the first one."

"I hear you," Tia reaches for the parchment, "the longer we spend arguing about who gets what those idiots surrounding the guildhall can plan to their hearts content."

"Oh you don't have to be in a hurry because of us," a voice gets the group's attention. A figure stands at the door with several individuals flanking it. Lucille walks into the light as the guild leaders to jump out of their seats. "Please finish. That way, I can destroy the thing and claim the gate for myself."

"How'd you get in here Ms. Barnes?" Willie leans on the table across from his teacher. He presses a button under his section of the table triggering a silent alarm. "The doors are sealed shut so no one without a guild symbol is allowed in."

"Having dark powers is a plus you know. Overriding that lock you set up was rather easy. Now that you've started on that guildpact, I'll take my leave and check out the gate."

"The only place you're heading is out of here," a male voice echoes through the room as a dozen guildhall guards rush into the room with cards materialized. "Stand down or else."

"You're out of your mind if you think they can stop me. Dark wizards, if you would be so kind."

"Not another move," Willie stops them in their tracks. "The Serrata Vonlate over the country will stop you before you even make a move; even in this building. Not to mention this guildhall comes with preinstalled counterspells as a failsafe to keep the ten of us from ripping each other's throat out. Now, pardon my disrespect but: get the fuck out!"

"Well, didn't think I'd hear words like that coming from you," Lucille signals her wizards to stand down, "we'll finish this another time." She exits under heavy escort.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kali stands next to Willie catching his breath. "My question is how are you, me and Lola going to handle her because we do go back to school in a few days."

"Don't remind me," Willie sits in his chair with his left hand on his forehead. "We still have to get our guilds organized."

"You can say that again," James stares at his Orzhov symbol. "Since we took down the Osirian Brotherhood, I'm sure things on Ozan are rather chaotic. With no one controlling the finances . . ."

"Then we make it to where the Orzhov guild is in charge of not just Ozan's finances but the world's as well. It'll be up to you to keep the corporations from running rough shot over the rest of us working folks."

"I'm honored," James reaches for the parchment writing the new provision in to the new pact. "Anyone wants to add anything else?"

"I'll wait until my guild gets organized," Samantha looks out a window with a deep sigh. "As James said, the chaos on Ozan is a problem and I need to make sure that my co-worker spies back in Deltrad can work free of any danger from outside groups."

"We can't be here forever," Allen slumps in his chair with a sigh. "We also have to get back to our respective schools in our hometowns since the inherent crisis has settled for the time being."

"I'll add one last thing," Layla reaches for the parchment, "that the Selesnya guild handles any and all issues in the religious and natural worlds."

"And the Simic will deal with the science behind the development of the natural world," Danny watches the rookie add her suggestion to the new guildpact.

"I've heard stories about what the Simic are capable of," Tia glares at him with a concerned look, "rumors of creature evolution and the land itself fighting back."

"That would be the truth. Nature should have the right to defend itself against any threat that the human race has done or will ever do."

"You can't be sure about that. Since you admitted your guild's actions, I say we have a provision that limits what research you can do to the natural order."

"I won't allow it! Limiting our research is simply not an option. We're already deep into our current round of research letting the land defend itself."

"For all of your talk about preserving nature," Layla scoffs at Danny's admission to his guild's activities, "you're actually weaponizing the planet and that's counterproductive."

"As if . . ."

"Enough guys," Willie slams his fist onto the table, "let's just get the general parameters and get the hell out of here. We'll sort out the details after the trials." The argument goes through the afternoon. Unknown to the group, two spheres exit the portal and hover high above the leaders as the arguing continues.

Black candles give off an eerie light sticking out through the darkness of a room within the citadel. Lucille sits in the center in deep meditation encased in a deep, dark purplish-black aura. The energy fills the room as a silhouette forms in the appearance of a human in front of her.

"Everything progresses right on schedule," Lucille smiles not opening her eyes, "those stupid teenagers have no idea what they're about to help us unleash."

"As long as we keep it that way," the being reminds her looking out the window behind him. "Once the Gate of Oban opens, this world will end and we'll usher in a new age of darkness."

"I'm more concerned that Davis and Rhonda will try to stop us. Their kids are two of those guild leaders and one of them I teach."

"Relax. I've already set in motion a plan to get rid of them before the Azorius and Izzet guild leaders realize what's going on. Besides, the rest of the old group will be reuniting soon enough."

"There are a few problems with that; first off, Justine's a shaman now and she defended the guild leaders the last time I faced off with that group. Second, there's that pesky Serrata Vonlate surrounding the country which protects its citizens from harm. Third, Silas McPherson and Jalen Watson are already in prison for almost destroying the ether several months ago."

"You disappoint me. When the previous pact dissolved, chaos erupted resulting in the cataclysm that befell the planet. Only thing is I wasn't able to rise to power and keep the world at odds. Your goal of global domination will come to pass. For now, return to your teaching job and keep the Azorius leader at arm's length. Hope that he remains blissfully ignorant to our plans until it's too late."

"Fine but first I have a plan to force those leaders into some impossible situations starting with their novice."

"Oh do tell."

Noises echo through the Aura Research Facility as workers aid wizards fallen ill over the last few days. Alicia rummages through files catching up with recent activity in the facility as three male workers open the chamber doors and help several wizards out of the building. Lola enters the lab with the other healers showing them around the building.

"This is the lab where it all happened," Lola shows the other healers as they sit on the lounge sofas, "this is why Willie got so worked up in Magma Falls."

"Now I understand why he had to deal with Hassan alone," Dominique walks to the center console, "that man only told me his version of the story."

"Enough of the past," Alicia turns to the group, "we need to get on with this. This is where we deal with criminals and help wizards with their powers. I know you all have to get back to your hometowns and get back to school. You all needed to at least visit this place once before you head back." The lab doors open and the ten guild leaders trance in. "So, how'd it go? You guys finish the new guildpact?"

"You don't want to know," Willie slumps in a chair. "We argued for over five hours just to get the parameters set. After what we learned, we agreed to wait to finish it in a few months. We've got something else to do first plus school's going to be starting back up."

"What is it you guys have to do exactly?" Jolena notices the group sag their heads. They explain as the skies darken into the night.

Sunrise over the water flickers a shade of reddish-orange as the ferry prepares to depart for Ozan. Willie, Kali, Tia, Alicia and Lola stand at the dock as the ferry inches out into the open water.

"And there they go," Alicia waves at the other healers as they return to their homes. "I don't feel comfortable letting them go like this."

"I feel you," Willie stares at the yacht disappearing over the horizon, "but with school starting back the day after tomorrow and these guildmaster trials looming over our heads, our plates are going to be full beyond belief not to mention the matter of finishing the guildpact. Not to mention, Samantha, James and Layla said that they have to get back to school in their hometowns in the next few days and get their guilds in order and all of them need to get back to school."


	20. Rules of the Spirit

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 20: Rules of the Spirit

Green and white mana echoes through the newly constructed Selesyna Guildgate as the sun rises through Salvedra's crystal clear sky. Priests clad in green and white garbs enter for their morning prayer. In a residential area a mile from the guildgate, a neighborhood springs to life as young children gather together waiting for their school bus. Near the end of the street, a green three-bedroom home comes alive as people scurry to start their day.

"You're going to be late," Melinda warns her daughter seeing her run from her room, "school waits for no one, not even a guild leader."

"I know mom," Layla hugs her mom before opening her front door, "I overslept and look like a mess but I'm going. Have a good day at work."

"You have a good day at school," Melinda waves to her daughter seeing her round a corner.

"Hey Marcus," Layla waves to the Azorius wizards who protected her a while back, "good to see you again. Ready to get back to this learning thing?"

"Not really," Marcus rolls his eyes adjusting his backpack, "but what choice do we have. We had to spend the break dealing with the mess between the provinces so it'll be good for all of us to do something other than fight you know?"

"I know the feeling. Getting back in these uniforms isn't my idea of a good time but it's a nice break from everything we've dealt with."

Lightshrine Private School is the top school in Saldana and ranked among the top five high schools on the planet. Covering over ten thousand square acres, the facility is top class and very difficult to get into. Students who go here adhere to a very strict dress code wearing what they call 'generation two' uniforms consisting of school-issued green and white collared shirts with the Selesnya symbol emblazoned on the left sleeve and either khaki or navy jeans, shorts or slacks. Spiritual-themed music blares throughout the campus but staff sometimes plays other genres every-so-often.

Arriving on campus, Marcus goes off to the rest of the Azorius wizards that have already arrived. Layla sits on a bench looking at the morning sky as Kirk Franklin's "Looking for You" starts playing over the loudspeaker.

"I love this song," a female gets Layla's attention causing her to turn to her left. A red-headed young lady, who's further developed physically, walks over and sits down. "I haven't seen you in weeks, crazy girl."

"Why didn't you call me Elisha? I've missed you like crazy."

"Like you, I've been rather busy but nowhere near what you've been doing, guild leader Layla," eighteen-year-old senior Elisha Isanvoy, Layla's girlfriend, puts her arm around the freshman. Her communicator brands the Selesnya symbol. "I'm glad to date someone as important as you."

"Oh look," a male voice speaks over them as the girls notice a group of males surround them. Their communicators all brand the Rakdos symbol. "It's the resident dykes. Why don't you two find a hotel room somewhere far from here?"

"Get lost Raphael," Elisha stands to the group, "you have no idea who you're talking to?"

"I think we do," Raphael Jones, a Caucasian sixteen-year-old sophomore snickers to the ladies, "a senior dyke who goes after freshman girls."

"Leave her alone," Layla stands next to Elisha showing off her communicator causing the guys to back off. "She was talking about me Raphael. I'm the guild leader of the conclave and I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my girlfriend or anyone else here for what we believe in."

"Fine," Raphael walks off with his group, "leave these dykes to whatever. The school already knows about them."

"Look at you all strong and brave," Elisha puts her arm around the fourteen-year-old. "I usually have to defend you. I guess your time with those other leaders did you some good."

"You haven't heard the half of it," the bell rings starting the school day, "but right now we have Spiritual Studies in a few so shall we," Layla grabs Elisha's hand as they walk inside the building. Drawing looks from fellow students and faculty, the girls ignore them as they walk steadfast down the hallway and into their classroom. They take their seats on opposite ends of the room and throw looks as other students make their way to their seats.

"You don't look the worst for wear," a dark-skinned male sits down noticing Layla taking out her notebook, "ready to get back to it?"

"Yep," she smiles back at her classmate while getting a glance from Elisha, "and I'm glad." The bell rings as a Caucasian male walks to the front of the class with his gradebook.

"Morning class and welcome back," Lance Donovan, or Mr. Donovan to his students, welcomes his class back from the break. He's in his mid fifties with a bald head and wearing glasses and dressed in a three-piece suit. "Today we are going to resume our discussion about spiritual morality in today's culture."

"I know of one person that could use some morality," a Caucasian male, Christopher Eaves, raises his hand. "not to mention she's also breaking several laws . . . Elisha. She's a senior dating a freshman not to mention she's _gay_ and homosexuality is against the law."

"Now you're getting into legal matters which we do not touch in this room. Anyway, morals vary from person to person and what you believe in, Christopher, might not be what Elisha believes in."

"Still, what's wrong is wrong not to mention the age difference."

"Give it a rest Chris," a dark-skinned female turns to her left facing the teen, "you and those other sophomores have been mean to Elisha and Layla since they started dating. Maybe it is wrong that they like each other but this isn't the world our parents grew up in; sorry Mr. Donovan."

"No need Alice," the teacher reassures the young senior, "that's the point of today's discussion. The world my generation grew up in saw homosexuality as being morally corrupt. Your generation sees things differently not to mention most of you are into this whole trading card game."

"Then it's morally wrong to people from a previous generation to make rules for people like us," Layla speaks up garnering the class's attention. "Why can't the superiors just let us be and why is it they decide the way we live?"

"That's the question. Morals vary from person to person but no individual has the right to flush their beliefs onto everyone else. That's the way it's always been as far back as I can remember."

"It should stay that way," Christopher stares at Elisha first then turning to Layla, "and you two need to be sent to a transition house . . ." the intercom in the room buzzes loudly.

"_Mr. Donovan?_" the deep male voice comes over the intercom.

"Yes?"

"_Could you send both Layla Clarkson and Elisha Isanvoy to the headmaster's office?_"

"Of course," the teacher announces as the intercom cuts out. The class gasps hearing the announcement. "Ladies . . . away you go." The girls walk out of the classroom toward the main office.

Lightshrine's main office sits opposite the library and the cafeteria. Students who get sent here have committed a variety of rules violations stemming from dress code issues to classroom disruptions. Those individuals see their respective grade-level principal and are dealt with swiftly. However, students sent for major violations, such as fighting and the school's moral code, go and see the headmaster himself. Layla and Elisha hug before entering the office.

"Ladies," the Caucasian male welcomes the students inside. The office itself is round with a desk in the center of the room. A window behind the chair has the curtains open accenting the green and white designs wrapping the inside of the office. The headmaster, Richard Yewll, is in his late fifties wearing a white suit with a green shirt underneath. "Please have a seat."

"What's this about Headmaster Yewll?" Elisha questions the man opening the handbook to the moral code.

"I have it on good word that you two have committed a major violation against the moral standing of this institution. I'll ask you two a question: are you both currently in a same-sex relationship?"

"We are," Layla shrugs her shoulders unsure of where this is going, "but what that has to do with anything?"

"Cameras have caught you two several times showing public displays of affection which is clearly against the regulations set forth in the handbook." Yewll pulls up a monitor linked to the security cameras around campus. "Plus, same-sex relationships on these grounds are forbidden here and in the law," he pulls up an image showing the girls kissing in the hallway and in another image groping one another as they kiss. The girls look at one another nervously. "Now I have grounds to expel you both for violating the moral code you signed before classes started earlier this year. I've already called your parents and they're on their way."

"I haven't told my parents about us," Elisha admits to Layla as the doors open revealing both sets of parents and several police officers.

"However, I'm willing to only suspend you if you both will end your relationship and reveal the names of the other individuals also in same-sex relationships."

"I refuse to do that," Elisha holds Layla's hand as they stand before their bewildered parents and police, "outing our fellow students like that goes against our morality and our student code that we look out for each other."

"Why should we have to conform to your sense of happiness?" Layla finally speaks up. "Our relationship is our business and no one else's so why should you care? The two of us turn down your offer so do as you must. There's no way in hell that we're outing anyone else here so we dare you to do as you must." Layla's communicator suddenly radiates green and white energy consuming the entire room as she's pulled into a forest setting with the sun peeking through the trees. "What's this?"

"You have a triggered the beginning of your guildmaster trial," a familiar voice up ahead gets her attention. Trostani approaches her as the Tablet of the Guilds materializes behind her with the Selesnya symbol lit up. She materializes a rolled-up document. "The tasks set for you in this trial are as follows: get the rules in your school changed to protect the spiritual openness of everyone in attendance. Secondly, the laws concerning what you humans called homosexuality need to be addressed to achieve spiritual peace. Finally you are to generate a spiritual calm across the city."

"That's a lot for me to handle," Layla admits as the scene begins to dissipate, "but right now I need to stay out of jail."

"Good luck," the scene dissipates back to the main office as both girls are arrested.

"You ladies are accused of homosexual acts in a public setting and disturbing the peace," one of the officers announced as Marcus, who has been sent to the office running an errand for his biology teacher, sees the girls being led out of the office.

"What's going on?" he whispers to an office helper seeing the scene unfold before him.

"Those girls are in a relationship and it's against the law so the headmaster had them arrested and expelled," the helper whispers as the girls are led past the front of the office.

"Oh shit. That's Layla Clarkson, the Selesnya guild leader. This is bad news. I've heard what happens to those who get caught in a gay or lesbian act." He rushes out and sees them get into a black sedan with flashing green and white lights. "Better contact my guild leader about this."

The bell rings for the first lunch period at Carson Central as students rush for the lines. A group of students gather at the band hall eager for a chance to join Team Hydroflame. Leaving the serving area with his food, Willie joins Kali as they walk to the band hall.

"It's been a long time since our team has been together," Kali observes taking a seat at a table outside the canopy of the band hall, "so, what's with the crowd?"

"We're finally going to find someone to replace our late friend Nick on our team," Willie waves Jesse and Alicia over, "we've been needing to do this ever since we dealt with Silas several months back but with the two of us becoming guild leaders and travelling the world, we have been entirely too busy to deal with this minor inconvenience," he sets his food onto the table and joins Evelyn at the front of the gathering group. "All right everyone, we'll only interview eight of you since we only have so much time during this lunch period."

"I'll handle the selections," Evelyn walks into the group selecting five guys and three girls. Willie's communicator vibrates his wrist getting his attention. Turning it on, he sees a familiar face. "Yeah?"

"_Hey boss,_" Marcus whispers trying not to be heard as he returns to class, "_we've got a bit of a situation here._"

"Spit it out then. I don't have a lot of time and I'm somewhat busy."

"_Layla's been arrested along with another from her guild._"

"Why?" Willie's curiosity peaks getting Kali's attention as he pulls up another screen showing the Tablet of the Guilds and notices the Selesnya symbol lit.

"_You're not to believe this: she's gay. In Salvedra there's an ancient rule that says that if you're caught in a homosexual act, both individuals are severely punished under the religious laws which are messed up by the way. She and her girlfriend have been arrested and it's going to get ugly if someone doesn't do something. I've looked after her when she became a leader and I feel like I should do something. Should I stick my nose into this?"_

"Here's the deal. She's in the midst of a guildmaster trial and I'm guessing that she has to complete several tasks. I'm giving you my full backing to do whatever it takes to get her out of the mess she's in and change things over there. Provide whatever assistance she needs."

"_Consider it done boss,_" Marcus ends the conversation and hangs up.

"What was that about?" Kali whispers in Willie's ear noticing a fellow classmate approach them to be interviewed.

"Layla's the first to go through the guildmaster trials. Apparently, she's been arrested for some violations in religious law or something. I told that Marcus guy I met in Salvedra to do what he can to give her a hand with her trial."

The heart of downtown Salvedra is in a panic as people gather in the center of the city. Police officials escort a dozen individuals onto a platform overlooking the entire downtown area. Layla and Elisha lead the train of men and women accused of various crimes onto the stage and drop to their knees. Six wizards, all branding the Selesnya symbol on their communicators, walk onto the stage behind the individuals with cards materialized on their communicators.

"Ladies and gentleman," a male walks onto the stage in front of the growing crowd, "today we have planned a public purification ritual for these individuals. These young ones need to know that this place has followed the same rules for millennia and we won't accept otherwise." Layla and Elisha are forced to their feet and marched to the front of the stage. "These two girls are lesbians and will be purified." Cheers rain from the crowd as wizards walk behind the two girls. "Gentlemen, if you please."

"We cast . . ." the wizards are cut off as blue energy radiates around the stage.

"Inaction Injunction!" another male yells out as blue triangles hit the hands of the upright wizards on stage. Marcus lands on the stage in front of Layla with a dozen Azorius wizards dropping in amongst the crowd and the stage. Two cards materialize onto Marcus's communicator. "I'm putting a stop to this madness right now!"

"Who are you to intervene on this purification ritual?"

"I'm under orders from the head of the Azorius guild to shut this show down and that's exactly what I'm going to do – Deputy of Acquittals!" the creature emerges in a triangle of white and blue energy. "These people need pardons for their crimes so if you will . . ." the creature nods materializing a document pardoning every person on their knees.

"What do you think you're doing? This concerns religious law and your guild has no authority over what we do."

"Wrong jackass; the Azorius have authority over everything. What you're doing here is infringing upon the civil rights of these individuals. You of all people know these actions you've undertaken against the laws set forth in Saldana's constitution. Speaking of such," Marcus walks to the microphone set up on the stage. "By order of the Azorius, these rituals are hereby banned forever. Moreover, I declare that religious morality laws are voided permanently."

"Somebody, get this fool!" the male presiding over the rituals proclaims to the crowd as they rush the stage.

"Figured you'd go there," Marcus raises his left arm to the sky as the card on his communicator starts glowing. "Enough – Riot Control!" everyone suddenly stops in their tracks. "Everybody go home and chill out!" The crowd disperses and those on stage fly out from the area.

"Thanks," Layla sighs a breath of relief, "I can't believe I let this happen. When the religious leaders find out about this . . ."

"Not now babe," Elisha grabs Layla's hand, "right now we need to get back to school and stop Yewll from trying to force out the other gay students on campus."

"What the hell is that man's problem?" Marcus gives the girls a confused look. "I know you two have been dating for most of the year but why would he try and out everyone now?"

"Don't know and certainly don't want to find out," Layla flies out in the direction of Lightsrine Private School, "I'm going to stop our headmaster from wreaking spiritual chaos. Let's get back to school."

Students are led by the teachers into the auditorium seating from the front to the back filling the room at a steady pace. The doors slam shut and clicking noises signal the locking of the doors. Students look around confused and some with the look of fear as Headmaster Yewll appears on stage with several teachers flanking him.

"Students," Yewll starts out seeing the students settle down and turn to him, "it's time for our weekly spiritual cleansing and based on what I had to do earlier today, this place needs it big time. Earlier today, two of your own were led out of my office and this school in handcuffs for breaking Salvedra's anti-gay laws." Students freak into discussions about who was arrested. "All right, settle down. The two students that were arrested today are 12th grader Elisha Isanvoy and 9th grader Layla Clarkson!" Gasps echo through the auditorium as students look at each other. "Now, I know of at least over a hundred students who have engaged in homosexual behavior and I, along with these priests, are going to set them straight right here today." Deafening silence fills the auditorium as communicators brandishing the Selesnya symbol start glowing wildly. Yewll cracks a smile pulling out a rolled-up document from his coat pocket. "Now I'm giving the gay students here one chance to come forward willingly before I read the names I have on this list."

"No way we're going to let you do this to our friends," a dark skinned female student raises her voice over the speaking headmaster. Her communicator brands the symbol of the Boros Legion. "Now I'm all for enforcing the rules and such but this is violating our civil rights and that's wrong!"

"I agree with her on that," a second female with the Azorius symbol on her communicator speaks up in agreement, "there's no way that this stunt of yours is even permissible under the laws of this town."

"Your word means nothing around here so sit down," Yewll demands of the students forcing them in their seats. "Will the following students join me and the priests on stage . . ." he begins naming the students who, one by one, walk on stage in front of the assembly.

Security guards stand at all entrances to the campus. People, upset with the way that Richard Yewll has been stifling the students and hearing about this coup against gay students, approach the facility. Demonstrators gather on the outer perimeter of the campus protesting the headmaster's actions regarding the students. A second group of demonstrators stand across the street in approval of the headmaster's measures to protect the moral standing of the young and impressionable. A shouting match ensues between the group causing the guards to step in and keep the groups separate. Marcus, Layla and Elisha approach their school noticing the protestors.

"Not this again," Layla sighs observing the two groups in an heated argument, "every day it's the same with those damn protestors."

"I'll handle the protestors," Marcus rushes down to the crowd, "you two get in there and stop Yewll before it's too late. I'll be there as soon as I can." The girls land and rush into the building.

"What's your plan when we confront him?" Elisha questions her girl as they run to the auditorium doors only to find them locked. "Damn it. These are magic locks."

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Layla confides rushing around to a door that leads directly to the stage. "I just want to get in there first then go from there." Kicking the door open, the girls rush on stage as a priest places his hand onto a student's head. "Stop!" Loud gasps echo through the auditorium.

"What are you two doing here?" Yewll glares at the girls stepping in front of the priests. "You both were expelled and should be publicly purified right about now."

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Elisha grabs Layla's hand and walks to the edge of the stage, "this girl is . . ."

"Wait," Layla lets go of Elisha's hand, "I have to do this part myself," she turns to the priests behind the students. "Spiritual oneness doesn't mean following the rules of a wannabe guide. I am the leader of the spiritual cults in this world," she holds up her communicator seeing the priests back off. She then turns to her fellow students. "I had to ask myself why I was chosen to be a guild leader. I started playing Magic a few weeks ago and I don't know all the rules. Yet, here I am standing before you defending our school. Here's a kicker that most of you are already aware of, I'm a freaking lesbian for crying out loud, and damn it I'm proud to say that I am. I've done things that shouldn't even qualify me for this job; but after hanging with the other guild leaders during the recent break and seeing what's gone down around here today, I've realized something: we are spiritually fucked up. It's not because of our actions or our respective pasts; it's because of people like Headmaster Yewll." Layla's communicator starts glowing erratically in gold, green and white streaks. The headmaster tries to leave through the stage door only to be stopped by Marcus.

"Out of my way Marcus, you don't want to mess with me."

"You're not going anywhere headmaster," Marcus walks toward the man seeing him fall onto his back in front of Layla. "You're the reason of all this - Detention Sphere!" Yewll becomes encased in a sphere unable to move. "Now sit there like a good son of a bitch and listen to the lady."

"People like our dear headmaster here keep all of us from being who we truly are," Layla continues standing over the well-dressed man. "Why in the hell do we have to conform to someone else's idea of what's acceptable? As long as we're all good people and are very happy with our lives, why should anyone say otherwise?" Applause starts slow and picks up echoing through the auditorium. Layla turns to the priests. "Your job is to guide us on the right spiritual paths in life. Even if we fall off the rails, as someone on this stage thinks we all already have, we can go to these religious leaders for guidance and advice. Not to follow tyrants whose idea of a perfect world is messing with the human spirit." The priests bow out of respect and back away. "I will no longer allow any person, regardless of the various skeletons in his or her closet, to be stifled by anyone for anything." The students erupt in applause giving the lady a standing ovation. She motions for Elisha to join her on stage. "My name is Layla Clarkson," she grabs Elisha's hand and kisses her as the students cheer wildly, "and this is my girlfriend Elisha Isanvoy. We've been dating for eight months and we've never been happier." The crowd cheers their approval. Layla shows her glowing communicator to the crowd. "I am the guild leader of the Selesnya Conclave . . ." Trostani suddenly appears with another woman shocking the crowd.

"Layla Clarkson," Trostani speaks over the quieting crowd, "I'd like to introduce you to Emmara Tandris who has a message for you."

"Milady," Emmara steps forward taking a knee, "your tasks to become guildmaster of the conclave have been completed but you do have to answer one final question: which guild helped in the completion of your trial?"

"That would be the Azorius," Marcus kneels before the women, "my guild leader gave me his full backing to help Miss Clarkson with whatever needed to be done. We'll get to work on changing the rules around here and in town. You have my word on that."

"With that taken care of," Trostani turns to Layla as the energy radiating from her communicator envelops her, "by the authority bestowed in me by the members of the original guildpact, I now christen you the new guildmaster of the Selesnya Conclave!" Layla's appearance changes to a green and white dress laced with golden entrails before flashing back to her school uniform. Cheers erupt from the crowd as the energy around her dissipates.

"That's my girl," Elisha rushes to her arms, "head of the religious world." Cheers continue to ring as the doors open and the crowd slowly disperses.

"I'm here if you need me," Emmara disappears in a streak of green and white light rushing into the new guildmaster's deck.

"So what are we going to do with our former headmaster?" a male student approaches Marcus dragging the man to his feet."

"For one thing," Marcus ponders over the thought, "he'll be charged with child abuse, conspiracy, fraud and various spiritual wrongdoings among others I can't think of right off the top. Get him out of here." Two Azorius wizards take the man out of the school in handcuffs.

The streets go quiet as darkness sets in over Varayan as people wind down and prepare for the next day. Willie resides in his bedroom reading a book listening to his radio through his headphones. His back is to his door as Tia sneaks in and eases the door close and jumps on the bed.

"What cha reading?" she gets his attention. "That must be a good book to have you entranced like that."

"Hey," he removes the headphones and turns on his flatscreen as a news story gets his attention, "this is interesting," he turns up the volume.

_Leading our international news story this evening, a former school headmaster has been arrested with charges of spiritual corruption and child abuse. Earlier today, Richard Yewll, headmaster of Lightshrine Private School, was arrested and removed from his position. Several Azorius wizards at the school say that he was planning a procedure to purify several students against their will. According to sources, the whole incident resulted in another student being crowned a guildmaster._ Willie turns off the television and checks his communicator. He pulls up the tablet and notices the Selesnya symbol with a golden glow around it.

"Well, I guess Layla has completed her trial and is the first of us to reach the status of guildmaster."

"That novice just raised the bar for the rest of us," Tia picks up another book from Willie's headboard. Kali and Melanie walk into the room flopping on his bed as well. "Wonder what our trials will consist of?"

"You guild leaders have all the fun," Melanie leans her head off the bed, "makes me wonder if you even need a team."

"Don't be silly sis," Kali reassures her sister, "we're actually close to introducing the newest member to our team at school. We still need to maintain a sense of normalcy."

"You're number two in the Grulls according to Amy," Willie recalls, "so you have nothing to complain about. Now that the trials have started, it's only a matter of time before we have to go through ours." The group converses unaware that two orbs are hovering above them.


	21. A Warrior's Test

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 21: A Warrior's Test

A full moon rise lights up the Tuesday night sky and the forests surrounding Livalia providing light for hikers trying to find their way. Various stores in Treevil Outlets begin closing as the evening wears on. Shoppers exit the strip mall heading for their various homes. Amy takes to the skies heading for her home on the south side of town just outside the city limits. A four bedroom home sits amongst the trees as she lands and enters.

"I'm home," the leader of the Gruul Clans announces to the house. A young female and two young males rush to her. "Hey guys."

"It's nice to see you," Amy's mother Valera Laughlin smiles walking to her daughter. She's in her late forties with short, jet black hair. "You're hardly home these days."

"I know mom. With everything that's been going on lately, it's a miracle I even see my own bed."

"How's my girl?" her father Sheldon Laughlin exits a bathroom and walks into the living room. He's in his early forties with dirty blonde hair. "You ready for the Reveler's Battle Tournament this weekend?"

"You know me better than that dad," Amy sits between her parents taking out her deck. I registered for the tournament after school yesterday. No one can wreak havoc on a battlefield like I can."

"You know if any of those other leaders are going to take part?"

"I did talk to Alex Shark, the Rakdos leader, yesterday after I registered and he's bringing a group from his guild to take part in the tournament. He's also the Master of Ceremonies."

"I don't understand why you don't help him with the hosting," Valera questions her daughter getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"I rather get in the trenches and fight it out and prove I'm the strongest wizard in the city. Besides, Melanie Danielson and her partner Lila are also entered and they're favorites to win along with me."

"She's the lead singer of the group Spirit's Wind," Amy's younger sister Iva perks up. She's only twelve and learning the basics of being a wizard. "I love her songs and can't wait to see her."

"Dinner's ready," Valera announces as everyone heads to the dinner table.

Meditating in the darkness of her citadel, Lucille sits in her room amongst the candlelight. Opening her eyes, she lights the room and reads a file about the recent events in Salvedra before tossing the file away in disgust. Two wizards enter her room getting her attention.

"Sorry to bother you madam," a female voice grabs her attention as dark energy gathers under the moon's light, "just so you know, we have confirmation about who's participating in that tournament in Livalia on Saturday," she hands a black folder over to the teacher.

"The leader of the Gruuls is entered in the event," a male wizard steps into the dim light, "we also know for sure that the Rakdos leader is entered and overseeing the entire event. We have no way of knowing for sure if the other leaders will attend the event."

"Thank you," Lucille waves to the wizards as they bow and leave out. "Since Yewll managed to fuck things up with that novice in Salvedra, I'll take a different approach." Mana coalesces in the room as a familiar figure takes shape.

"You better be right about this plan of yours," the figure echoes through the room, "We can't afford anymore slipups."

"I already know. My new plan involves the tournament in Livalia this weekend."

Lava flows through the crevices weaving through Magma Falls as the moon's light peeks through the passing clouds. Creatures battle through the parks and thoroughfares causing people to panic in all directions. Azorius and Boros wizards rush into the battles to restore peace and arrest the instigators. On top of an apartment building in the heart of the city, Alex looks down at the resulting carnage in the city.

"_Nothing like chaos in the evening_," he admires the scene sighing heavily, "_life around here has been much more lively since that creepy ass cracker was hauled out of here_." A second wizard lands on the roof behind him.

"Nice evening for some carnage," Dominique garners his attention, "we still need to finalize things for that tournament this weekend on Aceleon."

"Relax. Everything's being taken care of. Our fellow Rakdos wizards are setting everything up and we'll head there Thursday for a final look. I learned that Amy Laughlin, the Gruul guild leader, has entered the tournament."

"That's all good but what about that crazy teacher that's on our asses? I'm more than sure she's responsible for that principal at Layla's school going on that spiritual tirade we saw on the news last night."

"We can't be sure that Barnes woman was the puppet master behind what went down in Salvedra yesterday but remember that Layla, as inexperienced as she is, took care of it and is now the guildmaster of the conclave."

"True but it doesn't mean that she'll be that easy on the rest of you?"

"Truth is, my lady, I'm counting on it. That's why I'm hosting this tournament in this Livalia town on Aceleon. With Amy in the event, odds are that if anyone pulls anything, we'll have more than enough fighters between the Gruul and Rakdos guilds to deal with any threat that may arise. Besides, our guilds prefer to deal with problems with brute force."

"I'll never understand this guild thing," Dominique shakes her head looking down at the street as the wizards disperse and some are arrested. Alex's communicator suddenly radiates red and black energy and he and Dominique are enveloped into a burning landscape. The scene settles as Rakdos materializes in front of the duo.

"Answering potential chaos with chaos," Rakdos crackles under his breath garnering Alex's attention as Dominique looks on, "that's how my cult rolls. You're settling in nicely as leader of my guild."

"Glad you approve Rakdos," Alex cracks a smile to the demon seeing him approach his eye level. "So what's with the sudden powwow?"

"I have two things to give you. First, your guildmaster trial takes place at that tournament you're planning. Good news is you only have one task and that's to keep an eye on the Gruul guild leader Amy Laughlin. She's going to have it rough in her trial and I'm sure the enemy you and the other leaders are facing is planning something against her."

"I was just talking to Dominique here about the threat and I have Rakdos wizards entered in this event."

"Nice to see your confidence hasn't waned. My second thing is I'm giving you a new ally for your arsenal," a creature walks out of a flame and kneels before Alex. "This is Exava, Rakdos Blood Witch. She'll be more than helpful in your tournament."

"The honor's mine," Exava stands being enveloped into a red and black flame, "I'm in your deck when you need me." She streaks into his deck.

"You know what you have to do," Rakdos fades out as the scene dissipates, "make sure Amy Laughlin survives the tournament." Alex and Dominique return to the rooftop as the last of the wizards fighting on the street leave the area.

"Well," Dominique puts her hands on her shoulders, "this complicates things a bit. How does a guild that brings chaos for fun protect another guild leader?"

"I'll wait until the tournament to figure that out," Alex hovers off the roof. "Right now I'm heading home." The pair flies off to their respective homes.

Crowds gather at Livalia's Hovertree Arena in anticipation of the tournament. Concession stands line with people buying souvenirs and other items in support of their favorite. Melanie and her band wonder through the crowds as they approach the entrance for the competitors.

"I'm having serious flashbacks to the tournament we had at school," Melanie looks around at the crowd splitting off from her band. She approaches the registration desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to sign in for the tournament."

"Name and guild affiliation please," the female clerk asks seeing Melanie hold up her communicator. She scans the device as information comes up onto the screen. "Ok Miss Danielson, you're free to enter. You'll be in the B Block."

"Thank you," Melanie nods walking into the structure to the competitor's waiting area. Others already in the room take notice and rush to her. Amy walks into the restroom to wash up when her communicator starts glowing red and green mana enveloping her into a landscape. Borborgymos walks to her as the tablet appears behind him.

"There's my warrior," Borborgymos approaches the leader of his guild, "sorry for the sudden intrusion but I have news."

"What," Amy shrugs her shoulders, "is this about the tournament?"

"Half about the tournament and half about your guildmaster trial which is the main reason I'm here."

"I guess it must be time then. What do I have to do?"

"Simple: win the tournament. Prove that you're the strongest in the guild."

"Not a problem there. I was already planning to do that but I get the feeling there's more to this than just winning is there?"

"Your instincts have gotten a lot stronger. There is a lot going on here. Besides winning, you need to keep an eye on your number 2 in the guild Melanie Danielson. We guardians sense that trouble may befall the event. Alex Shark, the Rakdos leader, is also in his trial involving this event but he has different objectives I'm unaware of."

"Meaning that psycho teacher might try something? Alex is the master of ceremonies for the tournament. He'll be the eyes and ears over everything I suppose."

"I wish you the best of luck and as you young people say: kick some ass!" The energy begins to dissipate around the leader as Borborgymos fades out.

"Believe me I will," Amy notices she back in the restroom when two females walk in. "Hey girl!"

"Hey yourself," Melanie fist pounds her friend, "ready to show these wimps how to conduct a fight?"

"You know it – partner."

"I'll be rooting for both of you from the stands," Kali walks out of the restroom, "good luck."

People young and old fill the arena at a steady pace as the wait for the festivities to begin reaches a fever pitch. Shades of green, red and black echo through the crowd as the various colors ripple around the arena. Sitting in a VIP area, Kali catches up with the rest of Team Hydroflame as snacks are brought in by the workers.

"Melanie, Lila and Amy are ready for the tournament," Kali sits down next to Willie as the servants walk out of the room, "takes me back to our school's tournament."

"Almost," Olivia leans on her partner's shoulder, "wish we could participate and show these forest-dwellers who truly is the boss."

"Yeah but Alex is running the show," Willie reminds them noticing a male in a black suit march out to the center of the arena floor with a microphone, "he set the conditions that only Gruul and Rakdos branded wizards can play. We're here to support Jesse and Melanie and watch them compete."

"Good day Livalia," Alex announces drawing cheers from the crowd. "Welcome to the Reveler's Battle Tournament!" Cheers rain from the crowd that slowly comes to a peace. "Today we have some good old-fashioned combat that's between two guilds – my Rakdos Cult and Amy Laughlin's Gruul Clans! As an added bonus, both Amy and I will participate in the festivities!" Cheers echo louder form the crowd. "Alright, let's get this party started!" the competitors enter the arena to the cheers of the crowd.

A dark aura gathers under the main bleachers as several wizards dressed in black enter the shrouded area. They join a larger group of wizards and converse as Lucille enters the area wearing a black dress. Wizards gather around her as suspicious eyes notice the aura.

"I'll make this quick," she speaks softly so the people in the stands above her cannot hear her voice, "our target is Melanie Danielson. The plan is to turn her to our side. Kill everyone participating in the tournament if you have to but be weary: there are two guild leaders in the event so steer clear of them. If this plays out how I expect it to, we'll have an inside person to the leaders' activities."

"You got it ma'am," a male responds as they all disperse around the arena, "we'll make sure that girl is alone."

"Now to sit back and enjoy the fireworks," she enters the stands sitting on the front row. Two wizards branding the Rakdos symbol enter the arena.

"Time for their opponents," Alex announces from a podium above the arena floor. He looks to his left as two young ladies exit the tunnel to the cheers of an excited crowd. "On my left we have two of the strongest ladies in this tourney. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the leader of the Gruul guild Amy Laughlin and her second in command and lead singer of the band Spirit's Wind Melanie Danielson!" The girls wave to the crowd as they take their positions on their side of the arena. Both Amy's and Alex's communicators pulse energy. "All right everyone, auras up and let's get it on!"

"Let's rock and roll," Melanie flares her green aura and charges after the males who charge after them, "and I'm ready to win – Volcanic Geyser!" lava bursts from the ground forming a barrier inbetween the charging Rakdos wizards knocking the two guys back. A new card materializes onto her communicator. "Man, it's been a long time since I've been in a fight – Cobblebrute!" the creature materializes in a swirl of red and green mana.

"Better leave some for me," Amy charges in encased in her red aura, "I'll fortify our defenses with this – Kraul Warrior!" the creature appears in front of the guild leader as the girls high-five each other. "Let's see them get through them!"

"Watch us," the male across from them drags his partner to his feet. Two cards materialize onto his communicator. "We've got plenty of that as well – Chaos Imps and Rakdos Ragemutt!" the creatures emerge from a pit of black fire and charge after the girls. "Rough up those chicks."

"You're joking right," Melanie cracks up with laughter as a card materializes onto her communicator, "those thing aren't going to do much of anything but if you want to take damage that badly – Scorchwalker!" the creature materializes and intercepts the imps knocking down the young male. "Care to try again?"

"Now it's my turn," the second male charges into the fray as three cards materialize on her communicator, "try this – Master of Cruelties!" the creature emerges in front of him attacking the scorchwalker knocking Melanie to the turf face down. "How's that little lady?"

"Oh please," Amy stands behind her warrior, "you'll have to do better than that." Two cards materialize on her communicator. "Time to take this up a level – Savageborn Hydra and Skarrg Goliath!" the creatures appear in front of her joining her warrior. Melanie jumps back to her feet.

"Now I'm mad," Melanie wipes dirt from her mouth as two more cards materialize on her communicator, "nobody does that to me and gets away with it – Ruination Wurm and Duskdale Wurm!" the wurms twist out of a swirl of red and green mana and tunnel underground. A new card materializes onto her communicator. "Now I'm going to finish it . . ." a dozen wizards jump out of the ground and surround Amy and Melanie drawing gasps from the crowd. "What the hell is this?"

"You are to come with us at once," the female leading the group steps toward the girls, "my master has asked for your presence Miss Danielson."

"Not a chance. You weirdoes aren't coming anywhere near me – wurms attack!" the wurms inch toward the wizards only to be stopped in their tracks.

"How pathetic – Sword of Vengeance!" the sword forms in her hand and takes out both wurms with one swing. The mana shock recoils onto Melanie who drops to a knee.

"Stop where you are," Alex jumps from the podium landing in front of the ladies, "I was warned that somebody might pull something like this," he opens his communicator and presses a button. "Attention all Rakdos wizards participating in this tournament, you are needed in the arena immediately. Time to raise some hell!" a dozen wizards rush out the tunnel and take positions around the arena floor. Alex jumps to the floor as a card materializes on his communicator. "Now I'll ask you politely to leave at one or I'll force you out myself."

"No way," Lucille appears in front of the young man, "we're here for the Danielson girl; now move it."

"What do you want with her?" Amy walks in front of her creatures.

"That's for me know and you to be destroyed by. It's as simple as that."

"I'm not joining that punk ass group of yours," Melanie wobbles to her feet walking next to Amy, "so you can forget it."

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Lucille crackles as cards materialize on her wizards' communicators. "Kill the leaders and capture the girl." Creatures pop up charging after the two guild leaders.

"I'll handle the wizards," Alex informs the girls flying up to get a better view, "I'm leaving the old bitch for you two – Exava, Rakdos Blood Witch!" Exava appears in a pool of fire taking shape next to the leader.

"Thanks Alex," Amy waves as she and Melanie turn their attention to the leader of the invaders. Three cards materialize on her communicator. "Now it's my turn; get her out of here!" Her Savageborn Hydra attacks Lucille who cracks a smile.

"Poor thing," she holds out her hand as dark mana collects into the form of a ball, "you think you can stop me – Death Pulse!" several orbs leave her hand hitting Amy's warrior and hydra destroying them causing recoil damage knocking Amy onto her back. "Now that she's out of the way; I can bring you to my side – Arrest!" Energy erupts from the ground enveloping Melanie restraining any movement.

"Assassin's Strike!" Alex yells out flying into a dodging Lucille. Explosions are heard and several black-dressed wizards are sent flying in all directions suffering severe shock. "Your so-called followers are gone Barnes. Now you have to deal with me – Exava!" the creature lands in front of the leader.

"As you wish," Exava raises her whip. "I'll finish her with . . ."

"Wait Exava," Amy struggles to her feet barely able to stand and two cards materialize onto her communicator, "she's mine. Let me do this."

"If you're sure," Alex lends a hand to help her but she brushes it away, "alright then. We'll make sure the other wizards don't interfere. Let's go Exava."

"I'm going to get rid of you myself – Ruric Thar, the Unbowed!" Ruric appears in a swirl of red, green and golden energy surprising Lucille. "Normally I wouldn't summon this one but you've pushed me to this point."

"Well, I guess I underestimated you," Lucille smirks as dark mana gathers around her, "I guess if we're going to take it that far then . . ."

"Stop it Lucille," two orbs land in front of Amy and her creature and take the form of a male and female. The dark-skinned male is in his late thirties and the dark-skinned female is in her early forties. Both wizards have different communicators branding the Azorius symbol. "This has gone way too far."

"Well, I wondered when you two would finally show up." In the VIP booth above the stands, Willie takes a curious look to the situation.

"What's this all about?" Kali looks on as her sister struggles against the restraints. "You know those wizards? They have the Azorius symbol on them."

"I know you issued a no-involvement edict to your guild before the tournament started," Tia recalls looking at the female next to the male facing Lucille, "but I think I recognize one of them.

"I have no idea who these two are," Willie operates his communicator and finds the frequency to the devices belonging to the strange wizards, "but I'm going to find out. I told members of my guild that there was to be no interference from anyone. Unidentified Azorius wizards, you are in direct violation of the no-involvement edict I issued for this event. Identify yourselves and leave now!" The male's face appears on his communicator shocking the young leader.

"Sorry for the intrusion son," Davis Johansson smiles looking at his son, "we have no intention of interfering in this but we have to talk to Lucille." The conversation cuts off.

"Damn it. Tia, we need to get down there – now. Those two wizards are your mother and my dad. Let's go everyone. The group rushes out of the room heading for the confrontation.

"Let's go Lucille, leave these kids alone," Rhonda Tomlin pleads to their old friend. "We still have unfinished business."

"That we do. Since you two are here, I have no further business here. Let's go my children," she flies out of the area along with the wounded wizards able to move. Authorities move in arresting black dressed individuals still lying about in the arena floor. Alex and Amy recall their creatures and Melanie is freed. Willie, Kali, Evelyn and Tia reach the arena floor as the two adults turn to the gathering kids.

"Sorry for the intrusion kids," Rhonda rubs the back of her head with a chuckle, "we should've timed our appearance a bit better."

"You can say that again," Tia hugs her mother for the first time in 12 years, "but it's nice to have you back."

"Too bad we can't stay in this dimension for too long," Davis reminds Rhonda as he shakes Willie's hand, "but we had to see our kids and confront Lucille for what she did to us."

"Unfortunately you interrupted two guildmaster trials dad. No telling what's going to happen now." Amy and Alex's communicators radiate golden entrails mixed in with their respective guilds' colors. Rakdos and Borborgymos emerge standing tall over everyone in the arena.

"Didn't expect this turn of events," Borborgymos folds his arms looking at Rakdos with a frustrated look on his face, "but what's to become of the tournament?"

"The final battle never really got started when this mess happened," Amy admits fixing her hair back into a ponytail, "my trial still isn't finished."

"I have a separate question," Tia looks at the red, white and blue streaks echo through the sky, "why didn't the Serrata Vonlate put a stop to that woman when she interrupted the event?"

"That would be my fault," Alex chuckles drawing attention from the rest of the group, "rules of chaos tournaments like this one prevent any interference from outside forces – the barrier spell would've had no effect in this arena. I knew about it but it was part of my trial to use chaos if necessary."

"Right and you did a good job watching over the Gruul leader," Rakdos scoffs triggering Alex's communicator to envelop him in golden energy with red and black entrails. "Since you know a thing or two about raising hell, I now have the displeasure of naming you, Alex Shark, the new guildmaster of the cults." The energy changes Alex's appearance to a red suit with a black tie before quickly returning him to his black jeans and shirt he changed into to compete.

"Congrats," Amy smiles as energy radiates from her communicator enveloping her in golden energy with red and green entrails. "What the hell? I thought I had to win the tournament."

"I declared the tournament over when the invaders entered the arena," Alex admits drawing a look from the warrior leader, "basically the tourney's over."

"On that note," Borborgymos cracks a smile holding out his hand, "since you reached the end of the tournament like I wanted, I now crown you, Amy Laughlin, guildmaster of the clans." Amy's outfit quickly changes into a green jumpsuit with a red belt and undershirt before changing back to her blue jeans and red and green shirt.

"Thank you," Amy and Alex bow to their guardians as they leave in a swirl of their respective colors.

"Congratulations you two," Melanie walks to the new guildmasters giving Amy a fist-pump, "so what's next?"

"Don't you have a concert to prepare for?" Kali points her younger sister to a side exit as workers roll out a makeshift stage.

"Oh shit," Melanie runs to the locker room in a rush, "with all of this madness I nearly forgot about the after-party."

Darkness quickly descends over the country as the citadel lights up. Wizards line the beds in the citadel as healers tend to their various injuries. Those with minor injuries head to their separate rooms and relax for the evening. Lucille enters her room only to notices a figure standing near her window.

"Today was a total bust," Lucille scoffs sitting at a desk near the window, "If I even had an inclination that Davis and Rhonda would return, I would've set up a better defense."

"As angry as I am with today's missive," the figure grumbles looking out the window, "now that those two have returned, it's time to kick the next phase of the plan into action." Noises start echoing from downstairs as blue and red lights flash through the window. Police vehicles and vans surround the citadel. "We'll have the law do us a favor."

"I like it. Getting the group together will rock those guild leaders; especially when they have to release their old foes. Ha, ha, ha . . ." Lucille walks out of the room and into police custody.


	22. Word of the Law

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 22: Word of the Law

The bright orange glow of the morning sun stretches through Varayan as sirens echo through the streets. Policemen enter a house and bring out Justine Kendall in handcuffs to the shock of a surrounding crowd of spectators. Max rushes inside his house and rushes to his brother's room.

"Get up," Max barges in jolting Willie and Kali from a deep sleep, "you got to see this."

"Give it a rest Max," Willie grumbles and fidgets to keep the sun out of his eyes, "people get arrested everyday so let us sleep."

"I saw Mrs. Kendall get in a police car with her hands behind her back. You have to do something."

"What?" Kali stirs from her sleep realizing Max is staring at her chest. "Oops," she covers herself up, "you're serious?"

"Yeah, it just happened."

"Alright Max. We'll look into it now get out," Willie waves him out of the room, "you've seen more than you should for someone your age until you're older. We need to get dressed." Max leaves closing the door behind him. "That's one way to start a day."

"Oh well," Kali kisses him reaching for her bag lying next to her side of the bed, "we should clean up and get dressed and find out if Max is telling the truth before we head to school."

Activity in the Dimir Guildhall is frenetic as members of the Dimaran Spy Agency scramble to gain information on the events transpiring around the world. The message board in the main room fills with job requests at a faster rate than are being completed. Smoke rises form a computer causing people to panic.

"Damn it," Tyrone Simpson fans the smoke away from his crashed computer, "that's the fifth computer since last night."

"What the hell is going on out there?" Matthew yells from his office getting everyone's attention. "We've never been this busy – not even during the brotherhood's stranglehold on Ozan."

"Something's gone down in Aceleon," Samantha walks into the room reading news from her blackberry, "there's been a rash of arrests in the last twelve hours."

"Shouldn't we let Willie and Kali know about this?"

"Maybe but I'm sure they already know . . ." Samantha's communicator suddenly glows a bluish-black hue as she's enveloped in a dark landscape. Lazav and Szadek emerge from the darkness with the tablet right behind them with the Dimir symbol glowing into the landscape. Samantha's blackberry buzzes again as another text message reveals new information.

"You look a bit overworked," Lazav notices the guild leader texting a message, "the network's a bit scattered don't you think?"

"You don't know the half of it. So much has happened lately it's been chaos trying to keep up. With this teacher on Aceleon keeping us off balance, things are askew but information is surfacing that she's behind what happened in Salvedra and what's going on in Aceleon right now."

"That's why we're here. Your guildmaster trial involves the events transpiring there along with unifying the information network."

"Oh great," Samantha tilts her head back, "just what I need right now – more work. Alright, what is it?"

"Your trial is to interconnect the spy networks," Szadek reads from a rolled-up document, "your agency is overwhelmed with the volume of information coming in on a daily basis. The second task set forth in this trial is to aid the Azorius and Boros leaders in their trial that's in conjunction with yours. Rumor has it that Lucille Barnes is working for someone or something. Find out if there's a connection with her old group and the Gate of Oban."

"I can handle that." Samantha texts a message on her phone, "the guild in Varayan should be more than sufficient dealing with that."

"Best of luck," Lazav backs into the darkness as the scene begins to dissipate, "this is going to be a tough one for the three of you." Samantha returns to the agency seeing people scramble as another computer crashes. "_Oh great, this is going to be one hell of a day._" She walks into Matthew's office.

Willie and Kali walk down to the living room seeing Beverly flipping through the television channels and Max staring out the window at the events down the street. Putting their backpacks down next to the front door, they walk in and Willie heads to the kitchen. Wilson exits the fridge putting his lunch together for the day.

"You must like fixing a buffet every morning," Willie questions his stepfather as he snaps the lid on his lunch and puts it in a bag. "It's murder to cook everyday you know. We barely keep food in this house."

"Try working 14 hours and see how you like it," Wilson scoffs at him leaving the kitchen, "let's go Max or you'll be late." Wilson and Max leave the house and Willie takes out two packs of pop-tarts. Returning to the living room, he hands Kali a pack when the news catches everyone's eye.

_This is Global Broadcast Network with this Breaking News Alert: I'm Lance Bidwell reporting in from our global offices in Kirtren. I now send it to our colleague Ava Reynolds who's in Varayan with this developing story – Ava?_

_ "Yes Lance. I'm in front of the Varayan City Courthouse as Davis Johansson and Rhonda Tomlin, missing for over a decade, suddenly turned up last night and have since been arrested on charges of implicit to murder in connection with a death of a wizard years ago. Meanwhile, we have also learned that Lucille Barnes was picked up last night on a tip and facing similar charges as well as shaman Justine Kendall; who was arrested at sunrise. Information is sketchy at best but we haven't heard from the wizard's council on this matter yet."_

_Ava, have we heard anything yet from the guild leaders associated with Team Hydroflame on the matter?_

_ "It's relatively early right now Lance. We haven't seen anyone associated with the group yet but best believed we'll hear from them at some point. Lance."_

_Thank you, Ava. Here with us now is . . ._ Beverly changes the channel.

"I can't believe this," Beverly hangs her head sitting on the couch, "how could your father do something like that?"

"Like what?" Willie looks at his mother getting up and walk to the closet and pulls out a file. She hands it to the lovers who pour through it. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Is there a law against something like that?" Kali questions him unaware that their communicators begin to pulse golden energy.

"I'm not sure about any of this. I'll have to check the background on what the precedent is concerning the law before . . ." both communicators begin to emit energy in their respective colors pulling them both into a mana-wrapped landscape filled with red and blue energy. Isperia and Razia drop in from above with the tablet rising from the ground, ". . . anybody does anything. Oh great – let me guess, we have to fix this mess?"

"You're sharp as always," Isperia looks down at her charge, "but you're right. There's more going on here than you know. Why the morning attitude?"

"Have you met me? I haven't had breakfast yet and it's not even 7:00 a.m. yet so I'm a little irritated with the news of my father and now our guildmaster trial."

"I'm with him," Kali stares at the guardians taking a deep breath, "we're slightly peeved at the moment. What's the trial?"

"Spirits of the Serrata Vonlate," Razia reads from a document, "your joint task to become guildmasters is to free Davis Johansson's old team from these charges of ether tampering and murder."

"Figured as such," Willie sighs throwing his hands in the air, "but I can tell something else is going on is there."

"We have evidence to believe that someone else is behind Barnes' actions of rounding up her old team."

"That's making false statements and tampering with evidence. Alright, we're going to need Sam if we're getting through this."

"The leader of the House Dimir is also involved in this trial," Razia tells the lovers pointing them to the tablet as the three symbols are lit up, "She has already told members of her guild to aid you whenever necessary." The energy dissipates returning the lovers back to the living room.

"Just what we needed – another headache. Let's get to school," Willie takes out his cell phone and dials a number while picking up his backpack. "See you tonight mom."

"Have a good day and you two, be careful out there," Beverly waves to her son and Kali as they head out the door. Outside, the lovers are approached by the rest of their team.

"What up you two?" Evelyn high-fives her mana-blended partner and Kali as Jesse, Melanie and Alicia approach them as they all begin walking toward Carson Central. "We still up for introducing out newest team member this morning?"

"Yeah," Kali affirms shaking her head clear, "it's been an interesting morning for say."

"What are we going to do about Mrs. Kendall?"

"We're working on it," Willie answers showing the group his symbol pulsing along with Kali's, "for our guildmaster trial." The group walks onto campus to the cheers of the crowd.

Technicians carry the hard drives of the fried computers out of the offices in the guildhall causing the workers to resort to using pen and paper to log all of the jobs rushing in. Matthew walks out of his office with a stack of papers slamming them onto the desk next to the message board. The desk buckles under the weight causing it to crash to the floor. The noise catches everyone's attention as office pages scramble to pick up the documents.

"We can't keep this up," Matthew punches the wall behind the message board as lights start blowing out on the digital board, "we need to lighten our load big time."

"That's it," Patrick snaps his fingers rushing to his still-working computer, "we need to tell all the local chapters of the agency that they need to handle their own situations."

"I'd take one step further," Samantha walks to her station and starts typing an email, "by sending a message all the local chapters to not send us everything unless it's of utmost importance. Right now, we need to focus our energies on helping Willie and Kali with their guildmaster trial."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Find out everything you can about the Gate of Oban. According to Lazav, these recent run of arrests in Aceleon are somehow connected. I know there's not much out there but every little bit will help."

"Yes ma'am," everyone in the office shouts as some rush for the libraries and others for their computers.

The halls of Carson Central fills with students as the first block classes come to an end. Students make their way to their next class clogging the hallways. The library empties as a class leaves there and a few students trickle in for a free period. Willie and Lola enter the library and head for the law section.

"What are we looking for?" Lola notices the young man pull a book from the shelf. "I know you have to save Mrs. Kendall but the entire group?"

"I know but there's got to be a way to keep some old friends of mine behind bars for their previous crimes," Willie flips through the pages of the book. "A full pardon won't be good for anyone. Besides, there's a cold case connected to the matter."

"I'm starting to wonder about the variety in these trials. I mean, if Amy and Alex's trial was physical and I heard about Layla in Salvedra the other day."

"It's hard to say," Willie replaces the book and grabs a new one. "We were told by the sentinels that the trials will find each of us and that more than one guild can have the same trial with varying objectives like what Samantha, Kali and I are dealing with right now." Two students enter the library and approach the conversing wizards.

"Sorry to interrupt," the male, Dylan Kendrick, hands the guild leader a manila folder. He's sixteen with jet black hair wearing blue jeans with a black and blue designed shirt. His communicator has the Dimir symbol engraved on it. "I was messaged by Miss Valerin to get this to you quickly.

"Thanks Dylan," Willie flips through the contents revealing reports and photos. "Lola, this Dylan Kendrick, the newest member of Team Hydroflame who's replacing some pretty big shoes. Thanks for this. It'll help in this trial I'm in."

"I also found out that the hearing for Ms. Barnes and her old team has been scheduled for 4:30 p.m. this afternoon. Silas McPherson and Jalen Watson are being escorted from prison to the hearing as well."

"So that's what she's up to," Willie folds his arms deep in thought, "she's counting on the law getting her whole group off the hook – that is unless I find out about this supposed murder."

"That's about as straightforward as it gets," Jessica Madison, Dylan's girlfriend who has the Boros symbol on her communicator. She's a brunette wearing a blue jeans and a white jacket over a red shirt with white heel boots. "It almost sounds like she's daring the Azorius to get involved."

"Let me, Evelyn and Lola here worry about the hearing. Tell Kali to check out this area outside of Solarium after school but be quick about it. Then find me at the courthouse with whatever you find. Ms. Barnes has no idea what she's about to stir up."

"You got it," Jessica walks out of the library as other students walk in and out.

"Dylan, I'm going to need some inside information on who the judge overseeing this hearing is. I don't want to be surprised when I crash that party."

"I'll see what I can find out," Dylan nods shaking his hand and rushing out.

"What are you getting at?" Lola sees him grabbing three law books from the previous decade.

"I've got a plan to put a stop to Ms. Barnes' fantasy of reuniting her team. I just need to know which laws apply to this hearing and could use the help."

"Of course," Lola walks with him to a table and they pour through the books.

Workers in the headquarters of the Dimaran Spy Agency produce a world map on the big screen and mark chapters of the agency as they become operational in several areas of the world. Workloads suddenly decrease as these areas take up cases in their own areas. Matthew observes the screen as three more chapters become organized in Gravitia and Ravastan.

"Well Sam," Matthew stares at the map with a smile on his face, "this has to be your best idea yet. We can coordinate the chapters from here and keep our workload at a reasonable level."

"We didn't count on things getting so out of hand," Samantha nods her head in approval. "This way, at least we can keep an eye on the entire world and coordinate chapters to do what they can let all our guildmates live a little longer."

"What's the update on the other trials?"

"I just got a message from a charge in Varayan saying that Willie is going to take care of that hearing and deal with that teacher. He and Kali should become guildmasters by the end of the day." Samantha's communicator suddenly radiates golden energy laced with blue and black entrails. Lazav emerges to the amazement of the group dropping them to a knee. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"You're a fast one," Lazav nods affirming the sight before him, "figuring out to set up local agencies across the planet and continuing to aid the other leader in these trials."

"I'm making the guild more effective in our methods; as long as we're not killing each other for information."

"Either way, you've completed your tasks with this trial but I do have a bit of information for you." He hands her a black folder as the energy from her communicator's symbol overtakes her changing her look into a black dress with blue accents covered with a black hooded cape before returning to her black jeans and overcoat.

"Matthew," Samantha calls over her boss and pulls out a photo, "what do you make of this?"

"I'll take my leave," Lazav disappears into a portal of blue and black mana.

"What the hell," Matthew grabs the photo for a closer look, "I thought I saw the last of this thing years ago. Willie is not going to like this."

"What is it," Samantha takes the photo from Matthew and gives it to a worker near the computer. "Get this to Willie ASAP." The worker rushes off to a scanner.

"He is not going to be happy when he sees that thing has returned. It's an ancient power that the two of us have laid eyes on and he fell under its influence."

"What did it make him do?"

"Let's just say that it wasn't very pretty."

Cotton fields surround Solarium on three sides and intertwine with the roads leading to and from the city. Off the southwest end of town sits a barren landscape with no growth and littered with broken stones. Kali leads a group of a dozen wizards onto the site.

"What are we looking for?" Jessica looks around at the rocks and stones scattered through the surrounding area.

"I'll know when we find it," Kali tells her as a card materializes on her communicator, "right now we need to look for clues – Murder Investigation!" Several individuals wearing white appear in a swirl of white mana. "Check the area and report back with anything that you find no matter how small." The individuals nod and spread out through the area. "I hope we find what I'm looking for."

"Madam, we found something," one of the soldiers points to a rock formation on the far side of the clearing. Kali rushes over and notices an inscription: _Behind the great doors lies a force that predates the ancient world. Never disturb the power lying dormant behind the strength of Oban_.

"This is definitely something," Kali snaps a picture with her phone before sending it off. "I'm sending this to Willie and see what he makes of it."

"What do you think it means?" Jessica asks checking her watch. "We need to get to the courthouse."

"It's hard to say for sure . . ."

"We got something else over here," a male wizard signals Kali and Jessica over as another stone with an inscription catches their eye: _The dark sun will give rise to the being of darkness inhabiting its keeper bringing death and destruction_. Kali snaps a picture of the message.

"We've got one more of those," Jessica spots Kali over to a third stone: _Arrival of the third moon begins the rising of the entities of the black sun_.

Outside of the downtown shopping district sits a tall gray structure sticking out through the heart of the city. Varayan City Courthouse is the busiest government structure in the city as people are constantly in and out. Media outlets from various national and local affiliates gather around the steps anticipating the briefing to follow the upcoming hearing. Above the gathering masses, Willie and Evelyn notice the group causing them to circle around and land at the courthouse's rear entrance.

"What a shark's nest around front," Lola shakes her head noticing Dylan exit the building and approach them. "This is a big deal around here."

"No shit," Evelyn states the obvious, "like a whole group of people turn themselves in like this every day." Dylan hands Willie a manila folder.

"Is this about the judge presiding over the hearing?" Willie takes the folder from Dylan and reads its contents.

"Not exactly," Dylan sighs as his phone buzzes signaling a new text message, "the judge is actually another of Ms. Barnes' old group members and my guess is that she's planning to plead guilty. This folder is from Miss Valerin with specific instructions that its contents are for your eyes only."

"Damn it," Willie pours through the photos growing angrier, "I'm going to wring that woman's neck myself. Let's stop that hearing." The group rushes into the courthouse.

More media packs the third floor as representatives from the various outlets wait in anticipation for the hearing to begin. The courtroom doors open and people file into the courtroom filling the section cordoned off for the media. Court watchers enter filling the few remaining seats. The court bailiff enters the courtroom as a door behind him open.

"All rise," the male announces as everyone in the gallery stands, "court is now in session. The honorable Judge Devlin Everton presiding," the judge enters wearing a red robe over a white shirt and black tie. "You may be seated."

"Alright ladies and gentleman," the judge begins as everyone gets settled in their seats, "I'm told that we have a hearing scheduled for this afternoon. Bring in the accused." Lucille walks out along with Silas, Jalen, Davis, Rhonda and Justine. They stand before the judge in shackles and handcuffs. "I was wondering when you would turn up. You six are charged with tampering in the wizard world, unauthorized entry into wizard-controlled territory, and causing the death of a fellow wizard not to mention four counts each of destruction of private property. How do you all plead?"

"Judge Everton," Lucille speaks first cracking a smile, "on behalf of my old wizard team, I speak for all of us as to our decision to plead . . ." The doors fly open drawing everyone's attention.

"Not another word," Willie interrupts walking into the courtroom with a scowl as Evelyn, Lola walk behind him along with Kali and Jessica who arrived just as the doors open.

"Order in the court," Devlin pounds his gavel regaining control over the disruption. "How dare you walk into this courtroom disrupting these proceedings?"

"Don't start with me," Willie holds up his communicator's symbol to the judge, "I'm not in the mood to deal with backtalk right now. By the way, you have an interest in this situation so in the interest of fairness in the system: you're fired!" The judge leaves the bench as Willie walks to the front of the room. "Now for a bit of news."

"Will you get on with it and free all of us?" Lucille stares at her student with a scowl, "the sooner Jalen and Silas get their powers back the better for all of us."

"I will in a minute. First, by the order of the Azorius I dismiss the charges against Davis Johansson, Rhonda Tomlin, and Justine Kendall. Release them at once." Secruity guards remove the handcuffs from the three adults. They step aside seeing the teen walk to his former bosses. "The charges against you two are dismissed but you both go back to jail for your previous actions. I may be smart but there's no way in hell I'm letting you two loose."

"What about me?" Lucille raises her handcuffed hands getting Willie's attention. "I'm guessing you're letting me go too right?"

"So you can go and communicate with the Nemisoul?" gasps are heard from the crowd as Silas and Jalen approach their former teammate. "That's tampering with the wizard world and conspiracy. Get her out of here!"

"You do realize how dangerous that thing is," Silas snaps at her as the gathered media take notes, "that very thing cause that young man before us to wipe out the Azir Canal and you want to bring it back?"

"This world has outlived its usefulness and it needs to be recreated with me as its ruler in a new age of darkness. Ha, ha, ha . . ." Lucille's laugh echoes as she vanishes in a violet crowd to the shock of the crowd.

"Damn it," Willie slams his fist into the bench as his communicator radiates golden energy with blue and white entrails. Augustin appears at the judge's bench and Isperia lands between Willie and the gallery. Kali's communicator radiates golden energy with red and white entrails as Razia and Aurelia appear to the shock of everyone in the courtroom.

"Well done creators of the Serrata Vonlate," Augustin nods noticing Willie take a deep breath bowing to him, "you've exposed a danger this world has hidden for a long time. I know hearing about the Nemisoul strikes personal for you young guild leader."

"We have Sam to thank for everything we found out," Kali approaches her boyfriend and grabs his hand. "Without her we'd still be up a creek."

"Well," Isperia envelops Willie in a mist of golden mana with white and blue entrails changing his appearance to a white suit with a blue shirt and tie before returning him to his light blue jeans and white shirt under a blue button-down shirt. "By the power invested in me, I now bestow you guildmaster of the Azorius Senate. The governments in the world are under your command."

"Thanks," Willie bows turning to Kali who's enveloped in a swirl of golden mana with red and white entrails.

"Now it's my turn," Razia manipulates the energy around Kali changing her appearance into a short dress with armor chest plating and a sword draping on her side with wings on her back before returning to her normal outfit of black skin-tight pants and a red shirt. "With the power of the law at my side, I now declare you guildmaster of the Boros Legion."

"Thanks for the honor," Kali bows out of respect as cheers echo through the courtroom.

"Alright then," Willie regains control of the proceedings, "get Silas and Jalen back to their cells. This sham of a hearing will stand adjourned." People file out of the courtroom leaving the teens.

"Glad we stopped that," Kali leans on Willie's arm as they finally leave the courthouse. "What is this Nemisoul?"

"I heard that word back when I worked for Misty," Evelyn recalls a previous conversation following the couple outside, "it's not a being but a force of pure evil or something like that."

"Something nasty that we can't let out," Willie responds as they approach the microphones and the television cameras.


	23. Financial Nightmare

_Wizard Chronicles 3: Orbs of the Gate of Oban_

Chapter 23: Financial Nightmare

Wizards carry sacks of money into Orius's Criders National Bank to turn over to the vault's expensive security system. The vault itself is over three feet think and guarded heavily by Treasury Thrulls and Sin Collectors. Walking into the bank, James and Avery check out the new setup as they tour the facility.

"It's impressive for sure," Avery admires the décor noticing the creatures patrol the floor, "no fool would dare break into this place."

"That's how I wanted it," James smiles approving of the situation. "We need to end the corruption in the church system and get the world's financial system under our control."

"That's kind of a stretch isn't it? I mean, traditions don't just end at the snap of a finger."

"Yeah, but since Layla cleaned up the priests in Salvedra and is in the process of ridding the religious world of corrupt leaders, I want to do my part and get money and greed out of the church strengthening her hand. Sorting Ozan out is only the beginning."

"So how will the guild go about collecting taxes and funds for our activities?"

"Collecting taxes is only part of our objective," James observes the vault closing as the duo leave the bank, "but we should try and expand our base to the world in general. We still have our greedy streak and need to get our cut to fund our operations going forward. The brotherhood made a mess of things here and all across Ozan and that's taking time to clean up."

"True," Avery nods noticing Leanne walking down the street toward them, "but the sooner we get Ozan straightened out the faster we can get the guild organized."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Leanne waves to the duo and they exchange handshakes, "rounding up those brotherhood goons is taking a little longer than I thought. Once my boss, now guildmaster, defeated all the brotherhood leaders; those ass-clowns scattered like rats."

"So Willie has become a guildmaster as well," James affirms as his communicator begins pulsing golden energy, "that's great. I know that Sam became one as well the other day."

"The news also said that Boros leader Kali became a guildmaster of her guild at the same time Willie did," Avery remembers the news from the previous day. "I believe that makes six of you guys have become guildmasters since last week."

"And that leaves Danny, Tia, Allen and I to do our trials. I'm more than sure that our respective trials are going to be a bitch to figure out."

"I'm sure you will. We have to make sure though that the guild stays the richest on the planet."

"You don't think I know that?" James's communicator radiates golden mana with white and black entrails as he and Avery are enveloped into a strange chaotic landscape. Teysa appears as the tablet materializes behind her.

"You've been rather busy lately," Teysa approaches the duo, "but there's still more to do. You've already started your trial in undoing the damage the Osarian Brotherhood did to Ozan but you do have to make sure that money flows through the churches as well."

"One thing at a time Teysa, we have to get things cleaned up then we'll worry about financing the guild going forward. We'll get to it eventually."

"You're doing alright so far. Watch out though because our guild is still full of crooks," Teysa disappears into the spiritual void and the mana dissipates returning the duo back to the sidewalk next to the street.

"Well, this just another day in Ozan. Let's talk to the priests." The pair walks off toward a nearby church.

Deep in the trenches of what once was a bustling port, dark mana begins oozing from the scarred and barren landscape. Flashes of lightning are visible through the purplish mist. Several males from the Aceleon Wizard Council's science department land outside of the zone with several devices making strange noises.

"When did this area become active again?" one of the scientists records the happenings from afar.

"Ever since the leaders returned," Osiris reads his device as it peaks at the max, "dark mana has been coalescing here since that sham of a chaos takeover. We need to make sure this area doesn't boil over like last time."

"What happened here anyway?" a female, Jane Delgado, approaches Osiris looking into the abyss. "Even I can tell this chasm isn't natural."

"You're right Jane. This area used to be the Azir Canal before it was cratered a decade ago."

"Really, I didn't know such a place existed."

"It was a one of a kind place which was the busiest thoroughfare in all of Aceleon. This was where trades went down between people from other areas of the world; usually Javista and Corata were our biggest partners. Now the ports in Varayan and Kirtren handle the goods from various areas of the world."

"These readings are all over the place. What kind of sick nut would do that to such a place?"

"I heard stories from the council about something called the Nemisoul." The work continues as all the scientists record their findings.

Orzhavia Catholic Church is the largest church in Orius and serves over half the city. The main gathering chapel holds well over three hundred parishioners and is the center for tax collection in the entire city. People walk in and out of the church with bags of money to pay off the collectors for various reasons. James and Avery stand at the base of the steps to the church noticing a mutual friend pass them.

"Ricky," Avery calls out getting his attention, "what are you doing here?"

"Handing in my family's cut to keep our little family situation a secret," the young man responds. He's a dark-skinned male with cornrows in his hair wearing an expensive three-piece suit. "There's nothing worse than being blackmailed by a priest. You know how it is."

"Priests shouldn't be taking bribes for any reason," James scowls walking up the stairs. "Let's have a chat with this guy." The group of four walks into the church. Inside, lavish decorations accent the walls and a large area for prayer encases the center of the main hall. At the far end, an older male in a dark purple robe sits at a desk writing ledgers in a notebook as several individuals hand over bags full of money.

"Thank you," the male priest takes the bribe from the parishioner marking it down in his ledger, "your company will stay tax-free for the next few months. See you in the winter." James bursts into the main hall garnering everyone's attention. "Excuse me?"

"I thought I outlawed swindling people for the church's benefit," Leanne grumbles as the people in line make a break for it.

"There's nothing wrong with taking bribes Leanne," James reminds her walking to the main counter, "but I'm in the process of restructuring the entire guild and this is not helping. The Orzhov Syndicate is still about greed and money, but this guild is going to be consisting of CEOs and corporate leaders; none of this back-alley shit that went down during the brotherhood."

"And anyone associated with them is to be brought in for questioning."

"Fuck you," the priest swings his arm clearing the table and rushes off with the money, "This is how the guild and that will never change."

"They never learn," Leanne cracks her knuckles as a card materializes on her communicator, "by order of the Azorius guild I demand you halt – Detention Sphere!" the priest is encased in a blue sphere unable to move. "Now we're going to make sure that you understand guild orders."

"Thanks Leanne," James steps forward as a card materializes on his communicator, "I'll take it from here – Sin Collector!" the priest hands over all bribes to the creature who turns them over to James. "Now, are you going to oblige my rules on how I'm going to run this guild?"

"I stay true to the brotherhood," the priest rolls his eyes while folding his arms. "I think you're going to ruin us."

"He doesn't know who he's talking to," Avery admits as a card materializes on her communicator, "so we might as well kill him now . . ."

"Hold on," Leanne waves Avery back, "let's see if we can get some answers out of this jerk – Stealer of Secrets!" the creature appears in front of the sphere. "I'll give you three minutes to get something useful from this fool before my friends here decide to kill him."

"That's two more than I'll need," the creature nods working his magic on the defenseless priest.

Willie, Olivia, Tia and Alicia land on the outskirts of the crater that once was the Azir Canal. Osiris and his team quickly converge on them handing over several folders of information related to the events transpiring. Tia walks to the edge of the lengthy crater along with Alicia.

"I heard stories about this," Tia peeks over the edge and notices as purplish hue moving through the crevice. "Whoever did this back then had to have some serious juice."

"No shit," Alicia takes a sample of the soil, "but I'm going to analyze this soil sample and see if I can identify any traces of whose power it was?"

"How are you holding up," Olivia asks Willie reading through the documents the scientists gathered, "since this was your doing?"

"Never thought I'd hear that word again," he glances through the photos with a scowl. Alicia and Tia join them and he hands over the folder to Alicia.

"Man, I've never seen anything like . . ." Alicia is interrupted as Willie grabs his head in extreme pain forcing him to his knees. "What's wrong?"

"The crater," Osiris yells out as a plume of mana erupts from the crater and takes physical form in front of the group. "What is this?"

"I am the Nemisoul," it speaks in a grumble hovering over towards the group of wizards. "I thought I sensed a familiar aura near me. If it isn't the soul I controlled to have this place destroyed."

"Get away from me," Willie growls at the mass of energy inches from his face, "I swore to get rid of you if you ever came back."

"You can't stop me and you of all people should know that. You'll never escape my influence little man . . ."

"Stay away from him," Olivia rushes to his side as the mass of energy ensnares the guildmaster. Energy from above strikes the dark mass causing the young man to drop to the ground.

"The Serrata Vonlate; nice touch but it won't help him. A part of my power still runs through his veins. Until we meet again, ha, ha, ha . . ." the mass evaporates as Alicia rushes to tend to Willie.

"What the hell was that about?" Tia rushes to Olivia as the scientists gather around Alicia as she gets Willie back to his feet. "Why did that thing say his power runs through you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Willie shrugs Alicia off and flies off, "I never want to remember that day – ever!"

"Wonder why he just took off like that?" Osiris throws his hands up in defeat. "It's not like he's got something to hide."

"He does," Olivia stares at him disappearing over the horizon, "it's part of his past."

"You're telling me that he had something to do with what happened here?"

"You could say something like that. This happened before I joined Silas so I don't know everything but he told me Willie single-handedly leveled this entire city before he, Jalen and one other person managed to drive the Nemisoul out of him."

"You're kidding me," Tia turns around looking at the crater, "he did this all by himself?"

"With his quartz power plus the Nemisoul's influence," Alicia adds up everything that transpired, "that would've made him the most dangerous wizard on the planet."

"It's not surprising," Olivia picks up a soil sample, "this weighs heavy on him and that's why he rarely fights as it is."

The priest falls to the floor as the mage finishes gathering information. James, Avery and Leanne sit in a nearby pew overseeing the extraction process. The three walk over looking at the defiant priest.

"What did you find out?" Leanne whispers to her creature looking at the priest.

"There are brotherhood sects still living in the city but most of those associated with the brotherhood have fled to the countryside," the mage hands her a scroll, "this is a list of known associates of this priest and their last known whereabouts."

"No wonder we haven't been able to find some of these fools," Leanne reads the list of names on the scroll, "now they have nowhere to hide. Thank you," her creature exits in a swirl of blue and white mana. "Well, that was useful. If you two will excuse me, I have some warrants to issue," Leanne rushes out of the church.

"Since she'll take care of the rest of the brotherhood," Avery admits walking over to the priest, "we can handle the church and the financial system."

"True that but," James dials a number on his cell, "we're going to need Layla's help to deal with the money-hogging priests." The pair walks out of the church.

Night falls on the city as James and Avery continue trekking around the city and sort out the connections between the church and the city's banking system. Exiting one of the smaller banks, the duo sees the quarter moon lighting up the night sky.

"It's getting late," James yawns noticing the moon rise over a skyscraper, "we'll pick this up tomorrow."

"I guess so," Avery looks around at the lack of people walking about. "Today's been fun but I have to check on Allison and make sure she's doing ok."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," he waves but Avery walks up and kisses him for a few seconds before breaking. "What was that for?"

"I had fun today and besides, I'm starting to like you. See you," Avery flies home for the night.

"Oh well," James flies home as well ending the day.

Thunder echoes through the morning skies as homes across Orius come to life. People walk through the streets under umbrellas and raincoats waiting for buses to head their way. Leanne heads towards her school in a blue dress with white entrails and heels as several wizards approach her.

"Hey mistress," the male leading the group, Carlos Riley, speaks to the group. He's a dark-skinned male with a bald head and tattoos etched on his left arm. He and the other wizards in his group have the Boros symbol on their communicators. "We've rounded up most of the brotherhood stragglers that are still out there."

"Good work Carlos," Leanne smiles to the group pulling out a scroll and checking things off. "We still have a few more to find so keep it up. Have you made any headway on the corporate situation?"

"Not yet. We've issued the decrees you ordered on Solartech Industries but there's still no response. We're not even sure if they have transferred their earnings over to the syndicate by the laws on Ozan."

"I'll talk to James about dealing with Solartech's finances. I'm writing a new order saying that they must comply with the law or else they'll have to deal with James or me."

"I'll take care of it," Carlos heads out with this group.

"I better give Jane a holler," Leanne pulls her cell phone out of her purse and dials a number, "this is going to get ugly."

James enters a black and gold building outside of the downtown area. Inside, bars line the walls and tables sit scattered throughout the restaurant. Waiters dressed in maids' outfits take orders and flirt with the customers trying to get as big as tip as humanly possible. Taking a seat at the table closest to the middle of the room, James picks up a menu and begins to read through it finding something to eat.

"Never figured you like to eat here," Avery sits across from him dumbfounded, "this isn't your kind of place."

"I know," James smiles at her putting down the menu, "I needed a change in the routine. I figure why not try something different." The waiter takes their orders as Leanne rushes into the restaurant. "What's with you? We weren't going to meet until later."

"I know but we have a problem," Leanne catches her breath leaning on the back of an empty chair. "Solartech Industries won't hand over their financial reports and it's causing a bit of a situation."

"Not those bastards again," James admits shaking his head, "they have always been a stubborn bunch of bitches. What's your plan to get into the building?"

"I've got Jane Weatherly to find out what's going on in there and to get some answers."

"Jane?" Avery scowls at Leanne growing in anger. "That bitch is crazier that my sister is. She'll destroy that building faster than she can get the answers you want."

"We better get over there and find out what's going on," James sighs as the trio leaves the restaurant. "Getting those reports is vital for mapping out how to unify the world's finances." James' cell phone rings getting his attention. "Hello?"

"James," Layla's voice hammers through the other end, "I got your message about the priests in Ozan."

"We've dealt with most of them but we still have a few problems that we can't seem to find."

"I've already sent you help in the conclave leader in that region in some chick named Jessie Benton. She's a bit of a hotshot but she's good enough to get what you need."

"Thanks." The call ends between the two as the trio heads toward the office building.

Solartech Industries is the second largest corporation on Ozan with ties across the planet. Employing over ten thousand people, the company is all about profit above all else putting the lives of their factory workers at risk. Several lawsuits currently befall the company with employees across the planet claiming workplace safety has been compromised resulting in serious injury. James, Avery and Leanne arrive at the entrance of the twenty-four story office building.

"You two ready for a confrontation," James stares at the entrance to the building as a female wizard joins the trio at the entrance. "And you are?"

"I'm Jessie," the young lady speaks to the group with a bow. She's a dark-skinned sixteen-year-old with a calm demeanor and close friends with Allison. "My guildmaster sent me here to give you a hand."

"You're the one Layla spoke of. Let's get in there and get those records." The group of four walks into the front lobby. "Excuse us, would you mind telling your boss that the leader of the syndicate is here to collect."

"Of course Mr. Fulton," the secretary presses two buttons under her desk signaling the boss of trouble and summoning the security guards. "He'll be right down in a second."

"She fooling us," Leanne steps forward as a card materializes on her communicator, "what did you do?"

"Let me find out," Avery steps forward as a card materializes on her communicator, "time to spill your secrets – Purge the Profane!" energy surrounds the woman causing her to double over in pain. "Where's your boss?"

"Guards," the security door opens and a dozen armed soldiers rush out and surround the group.

"I was right about this getting ugly," Leanne rolls her eyes holding her left up, "better put a stop to this now – Riot Control!" the guards stop in their tracks as a second card materializes on her communicator. "Now go back to where you came from." The guards leave through the hidden door. "Let's check out this building – Search Warrant!" the whole building gains a white glow that quickly fades. "We can check for those records now."

"Better than bloodshed any day," Jessie chuckles walking to the elevator. Arriving on the top floor, the doors open revealing several men carrying boxes out of various rooms.

"Stop where you are," Leanne stops the workers in their tracks. "I have a search warrant on this building for all financial records belonging to this company."

"Our boss has ordered all financial records destroyed," the Caucasian male speaks to the group, "these are the financial records belonging to Solartech. They are now yours," the man sets the boxes down and walks past the group. The other workers in the hall do the same.

"Where's your boss?" James grabs the last office worker, "I need a word."

"Down the hall and to the left," the second worker points out of fear, "you can't miss him."

"Thank you, you can go." The worker rushes into the elevator. "Let's deal with this loser and set my guild." The four enter the room interrupting a business meeting.

"Who the hell are you barging in here like that," the man, Dominic James, slams his hands onto the table. "Can't you see a meeting going on in here?"

"Dominic James," Leanne holds up her symbol to the men in the room, "by the order of the Azorius, you're under arrest for conspiracy, insurance fraud, tax evasion and insider trading. Your business days are over."

"Like hell they are – guards!" several men charge out of the room surrounding the man. "You can't get to me unless you go through them."

"You have no idea who the hell I am," James jumps onto the table as two cards materialize on his communicator. "I am the head financial chief of Ozan and the rest of the world – Fatal Fumes!" smog fills the entire room choking off everyone except the wizards behind the guild leader. "Now, hand over your records or else!"

"Why would I hand over my financial books to a group of overzealous, immature teenagers?"

"Because I'm the leader of the Orzhov Syndicate and we don't like being cheated out of a dollar. Now hand them over – NOW!"

"Fuck you and your crew. The money here belongs to me and so will the world."

"Render Silent!" Leanne yells out as blue energy surrounds the man's lips. "That'll shut your mouth for a while. James, he's all yours."

"Thanks Leanne," James walks to the man stepping away from him, "Dominic, no one screws over the syndicate and gets away with it. The brotherhood didn't stand for it and neither will I. Now your fate will be decided – Obzedat, Ghost Council!" the advisors materialize in a vapor of black and white mana surrounding the bewildered businessman.

"Dominic James," the advisors speak in unison, "you have wronged the syndicate and the leader of this guild with your defiant behavior. Cheating the guild of its share of your profits is against the code of Ozan and the guild. Because of this, we have decided your fate – death! James!"

"Finally, something worth doing – Executioner's Swing!" the man's head is severed ending his life. "It's done." Teysa suddenly phases into the plane surprising everyone.

"What brings you here Teysa?"

"This young man," Teysa points out as golden energy surrounds him with black and white entrails, "has completed his guildmaster trial of gaining control of the world's finances. By taking down the head of Solartech Industries, you've gained the blueprint to connect the world through our guild."

"There's still so much to get done," the advisors speak to James as his appearance changes to a white Armani suit with a black shirt and tie for a brief second before returning to his normal jeans and black shirt, "but we're happy to say that we now dub you, James Fulton, guildmaster of the Orzhov Syndicate." The creatures phase out of the room.

"Congratulations James," Leanne high-fives her friend leaving as several Azorius wizards enter the room, "we'll deal with these other business leaders and make sure they aren't up to no good either." Leanne leaves with her wizards and the arrested businessmen.

"Thanks for everything Leanne," James waves as she leaves the room. "I don't know what to do with myself."

"How about resetting the guild back to its tax-collecting dominance," Avery grabs his hand with a suggestion, "we have our work cut out for us."

"I'll make sure the other priests are behaving per my mistress's orders," Jessie heads out dialing a number on her cell phone, "congrats and good luck."

"Well guildmaster," Avery leans on James' shoulder, "what should be your first official act?"

"We turn this place around," James looks at the empty chairs and a map of the world, "get some Orzhov people in here and link up the world's financial system. It's time to become filthy rich – the right way."

Beverly toils away in the kitchen cooking a meal for the family awaiting Wilson's arrival. Max plays with his toys in the middle of the living room as Willie and Kali watch the new show "Spell-Mageddon" bursting with laughter as a contestant takes a pie to the face.

"I'm home and I got a raise," Wilson slams the door with a smile on his face. Beverly enters the room. "The strangest thing happened today. Right before my shift ended, my supervisor announced that we're getting health benefits and a big, fat raise."

"That's amazing," Beverly kisses him checking out the size of his check, "those bosses of yours at Solartech must've had a change of heart."

"Not sure about that. Word among my co-workers is that something happened in corporate that made the sudden change happen."

"Last I remember," Willie overhears the conversation, "Solartech Industries was run by a group of greedy sleaze-balls who cared only about one thing: money."

"That's changed now. Apparently, there's been a change of power in corporate and someone else is running things now."

"James," Willie and Kali speak in unison as he checks his communicator pulling up Tablet of the Guilds. "We figured. James is now a guildmaster."

"That makes seven," Kali lays on his shoulder watching their television.

"Dinner's ready," Beverly announces as Max rushes to the kitchen and grabs a plate. "Kali, you're welcome if you want." The group enjoys a hot meal as the evening progresses.


End file.
